


Masks, Wings, and Lofe

by EriksTrueAngel



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Some Marianne/Roland, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksTrueAngel/pseuds/EriksTrueAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero AU. By night, he is the villainous Goblin and she is the heroic Violet Wings. By day, he is the ruthless CEO of Dark Forest, Inc. and she is the newly appointed CEO of Light Fields Co. What could possibly go wrong with this picture? COMPLETED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my Strange Magic soundtrack and movie, and everything else belongs to George Lucas and Disney. I’m borrowing these characters for my own twisted purpose.
> 
> This idea has been plaguing me ever since I first saw the movie back in January. Now, I’m finally getting around to writing it! I hope you all like!

Masks, Wings, and Lofe

By: Erik’sTrueAngel

**Chapter 1**

The night was young and the moon was barely peeking through the hazy mist of clouds, but deep in the heart of Midsummer City, there was a fierce battle taking place.

“Had enough?” taunted Violet Wings, the city’s protector and hero. Her hazel eyes narrowed sharply through her eye mask, which was a deep purple to match the color of her immense butterfly wings. Her hand clutched the hilt of her sword as she aimed the blade at the chest of her sworn enemy… her arch-nemesis The Goblin.

Of course during her patrol she would have a run-in with him. Every blasted time too and she was itching to bring justice to the slimy cockroach bastard. And he certainly was a cockroach… a very _large_ one.

Tall and gangly, he possessed the limbs that would make any basketball player envious. However, he wasn’t using his height for good and his outfit left little to be desired, especially with a name like his. Rough, hard-like scales in a grayish-brown hue covered his shoulders while the rest of his armor continued to have that scaly appearance in a mixture of an earthy muddy brown and black. His hands had nails that were long and razor-sharp, claws to be exact, and his wings were insect-like… transparent and buzzed like a dragonfly’s. The Goblin’s mask covered his eyes, nose, and the top of his head with layered ridges that stuck up like jagged pieces of glass.

However, Violet Wings was not afraid of him or his scepter which was almost as long as he was tall and it contained a stone of amber in the center. For years he has terrorized her city and she was getting to the point in their acquaintance that she was growing sick with the chasing and fighting.

No… strike that. They always had good fights, but right now, Violet was in the mood to dish out law and order and throw the book at him for good. And if he happened to be arrested while sporting the black and blue bruising on that smarmy face of his… So be it. It would ensure she would get a good night’s sleep.

Yet he was nonplussed with her sword directed at his heart, letting out a slow smirk before knocking the sword with his specter.

“I could do this _all_ day and night,” he gloated, his voice guttural and raspy.

Gritting her teeth, Violet Wings let out a snarl as she raised her weapon and charged him once more. He deflected her first blow easily, but then she continued coming at him with a flurry of thrusts and parries that were near lightning speed.

He flew back, reaching out with his staff to continue blocking and get a few hits in himself. However, Violet was right there in his face and he lifted his weapon with both hands to keep her sword from embedding itself into his skull. Sparks flew as the metal of her blade and that of his specter met in the center, and he was surprised at how much force this petite woman was throwing at him.

They never fought like this before… Hell, _she_ never fought like this!

The Goblin, putting his back and arms into it, shoved her back as she flew backwards in a somersault and righted herself in another battle stance. While this wasn’t how the game was usually played, he found himself enjoying it all the more. Violet wanted to spill his blood and he was all the more willing to return the favor.

No longer holding back, the Goblin flew at her and waved his staff until it came down above her head.

Grunting, she blocked the blow as she gripped her sword’s handle with both hands.

“What’s the matter Tough Girl?” he sneered. “Did you have a bad day?”

Her lip curled up as her nostrils flared in indignation.

Before he could gloat some more at her expense, something snapped in her eyes and his self-righteous chuckle instantly became a choked sound as her foot connected to his sternum. His hand went right to his throat as he coughed and sputtered, trying to regain his breath, but it was enough of a distraction for Violet’s right fist to collide with his lower jaw.

The blow knocked him a dozen feet from the sky and his staff fell to the ground below. His black eyes widened as Violet let out an ear-splitting battle cry as she stretched her legs from under and her wings folded into themselves as she went into a swan dive.

Without wasting a second, he charged headfirst towards the pavement where his weapon was and managed to swipe it. He turned around so he was facing her and met her attack with a one and two, spinning the staff around his fingers every time he blocked her.

Sweat was pouring down his face and getting caught in his mask, but the adrenaline pumping through him was exhilarating that he didn’t pay any attention when one drop got in his eye. There was no time to call for a break not when good and evil were engaged in the battle of the century. And he wasn’t ready to concede just yet.

Like the Goblin, Violet was also experiencing the same rush of feelings. Her blood was pumping like never before and her arms weren’t tiring in this epic duel. Even with the perspiration covering along her hairline, Violet was giving her best to make sure this fiend was squashed like the bug that he was.

At some point they landed on their feet on the ground and continued the fight from there. The only noises that could be heard were their heavy breathing and grunts as they tried to overpower the other. Yet, there was no mistaken they were quickly reaching an impasse as their once confident strikes and thrusts were slowing down to half-hearted jabs.

However, neither was ready to give concession to the other.

The minutes stretched on with their laboring breathing and short gasps and cries, but the sudden shift in the air came when suddenly Violet dropped her sword with a resounding clash, dipped low to avoid the amber stone from hitting her upside the head, and spun her leg out.

The Goblin only had time to let out a shout as her leg collided with his… and losing his balance… he fell down _hard_ , knocking the wind out of his lungs. His staff, his only weapon and protection, skidded out of his reach and he laid there knowing the game was finally over.

There had been a few close calls where he was almost taken into custody, but he would always find a way to outsmart her or the police before they could officially charge him. Usually one of his minions would be nearby to release him and he could continue his plotting. Of course his minions fled the scene after their latest excursion that was going to be part of his master plan to destroy Midsummer City once and for all.  

But he hadn’t counted on this…

Violet had him pinned, her tiny hands holding his arms down as she straddled him to keep him from escaping. He could see her pale skin glistening in the moonlight, her lips parting with each intake of breath, and her almond-colored irises simply sparkling with the invigorating victory that was in her grasp. Those ridiculous wings of her lifted in the air, the purplish-blue catching the light, making them glow.

“Go on,” he whispered, daringly. “You know you want to do _it_.”

Her hands were reaching around his neck and then her mouth came crashing down on his.

xxXXxx

_What the bloody Hell just happened?_

The Goblin’s mind was still full of confusion as he arrived back at his lair in one piece.

_What the bloody Hell happened back there?_

One minute they were fighting and she knocked him to the ground, her lithe body trapping him rather effectively, and…

Subconsciously, his finger brushed against his lip, imagining the sweet pressure from those soft petal lips…

 _No!_ his mind roared at him. _It was a trick! That’s all it was!_

Unwillingly though, his memories jumped right back to that moment with Violet Wings on top of him. He decided to goad her one last time, the “it” implying to hurt him some more or arrest him or something! And the way she entangled her hands around his throat as if she was _going_ to strangle him (and it would have been better if she had), then the sudden jerk of his face moving up and colliding with her lips and…

In the distance, the blaring sirens echoed and he _knew_ it was a diversion. She could have knocked him out, but instead _chosen_ to use the element of surprise to keep him where he was so the police could arrest him. It was downright _devious_ of her to use such crude tactics, yet for a moment, it did work and The Goblin had been temporarily distracted.

Although, he couldn’t shake off the strange feeling of _disappointment_ over the ruse she created. It was clever of her and he had to admire the deception, but why couldn’t he get rid of that disgusting taste in his mouth or the phantom caress of those fiery lips? She was the hero! He was the villain!

And yet…

He replayed the events from beginning to end: he and his minions were in the middle of kidnapping world-renowned chemist Dr. Sugar Plum when he caught sight of Violet. He ordered his minions to quickly get out of the vicinity with their victim before the goody-two-shoes caught them in the act. Thankfully, they managed to get away with the good doctor just when he began his battle with Violet. They fought, and it was a glorious fight all right, and then he was on his back waiting to get his face pummeled and the _thing_ happened and the sirens and she jolted…

He used that to his advantage—pushing her so he could roll away from her and took flight before the police cars came to a stop. Using what energy he had left, The Goblin flew out of the city limits where he could retreat safely underground to his lair.

So what the Hell happened?

First, their fight was different… _much_ different in fact from past ones.  

He recalled their initial encounter back when he was a robbing a bank for the fun of it. This girl… this tiny warrior with her huge butterfly wings, black leggings with golden branches, and a tunic of pink and green shaped like a flower petal with that violet eye mask waited for him on the street after he waltzed out, confident no one would stop him. He had chased out a couple so-called heroes who were no match for him, and after catching a glimpse of this overgrown butterfly, he couldn’t hold back the laughter.

 _She_ was going to confront him?! Yeah, right.

With his self-assured smirk, The Goblin started walking past her until a sword materialized right below his chin. Afterwards, how could he resist the alluring call to arms? 

Oh, she had been green that first time. Yet, armed with her sword and agile moves both on land and in flight—she showed promise. There was a fire, a spark, within her and even when she looked like she was going to lose… she didn’t give up. In fact, she knew how to stand her ground, and despite his attempts to rattle her, she didn’t bat an eye. Instead, she met his wits with insults of her own and gave it as good as he did.

At some point, both realized the other was merely toying with the other. He was holding back mainly because she amused and intrigued him. He didn’t know what her story was but once it occurred to her his ploy… then there was no stopping her. He got a swift right hook to his jaw and he knew this one meant business. Of course, the police were beginning to arrive, interrupting the tête-à-tête. It was a pity this had to end so soon so he grabbed a smoke bomb concealed cleverly at his waist and slammed it on the ground. It was enough of a distraction to disorient her and the officers so he could escape.

From that moment onward, it became one of his sworn duties to defeat Violet Wings once and for all.

Yes… it was truly hate at first sight.

However, defeating her proven to be as trickier as it was for her to bring him to justice. Neither one was successful over the years despite the many “close-calls.” She would find a way to sabotage his greatest evil genius plans, or he would lure her into a trap where she shouldn’t have been able to escape yet did. Over and over again these arch-nemeses fought in their mutual loathing for the other, but in the end, they would retreat to their respective corners until the next battle would arrive. 

Of course, he would never admit he _enjoyed_ their battles and their verbal bantering. He would call her “Butterfly Girl” to mock her and later it was a sardonic “Tough Girl,” which quickly became his nickname for her. That one got more of arise out of her than “Butterfly Girl” and he always made sure to use it as much as possible.

To her, he was “Cockroach” and sometimes “Gobby-Wobby.” Unfortunately, her lack of clever nicknames left little to be desired, yet it was her ability to take what he said and turn it into a pun was her forte. There was one instance where Violet had been trapped and he had (sadly he had to admit) was monologuing and mentioned how this was the last time she was going to stop him as he would at last eradicate her. She freed herself from her bonds and shouted, “Well, eradicate this!” Before he knew it… she was hurling these tiny daggers she kept in her boots and managed to nick him as he flew to avoid them actually embedding in him.    

Then one day, about nine months ago, her fighting style changed. She was still the same Tough Girl but something was oddly _different_. Her punches didn’t sting as much and her sword would barely make a dent out of his staff. No amount of insults could persuade her to fight harder or make it hurt. In fact, the number of times she would go on patrol had decreased, and despite the crime rate being low, he couldn’t fathom why she wasn’t making more of an attempt to bring him to justice. 

Truthfully, he could have gone on a crime spree. But it wasn’t the same when Violet Wings wasn’t around as often.  

Until now.

Today… there was a look for blood in her eyes and she wasn’t holding back her attacks. Even when he brought it up, he saw the folds in her mask creased as her brow furrowed together, and she was letting out that banshee scream as she whipped her sword at him.

 _That_ was the Violet Wings he longed to fight. He knew she existed beneath the surface and finally she unleashed it after this hiatus of passive fighting.

God… part of him was already gearing up for the next fight. He couldn’t believe he was this starved for a spar. But he refused to accept otherwise that it had _nothing_ to do with that kiss. Oh no. Not at all. It was only the fight he wanted again. With her. Not her lips. God no… not her lips.

“There you are!” announced a shrill voice that immediately had him cringing. If there was one creature in the world that could set this fiend on edge it was the stout and petite woman behind him. To a stranger, she looked completely harmless with her wide and welcoming grin and warm brown eyes; she typically wore long dresses varying in numerous earthy color tones from a mossy green to a sandy brown with a band of shells nestled on top of her short reddish brown hair that was straggly and unkempt. If anything, she appeared to be the rejected poster child of the Flower Power era, which she _was_. In addition, it was her boisterous and highly-opinionated attitude that could be trying on one’s sanity when she got into one of her scheming and meddling kicks.

It was a miracle The Goblin didn’t have any dental problems with the constant grinding he often has to do in her presence. Even now, he was gritting his teeth.    

“-I was wondering what happened when Stuff and Thang returned with the doctor and—“ The disturber of his silent musings ceased speaking while getting a _good_ look at him before a huge grin broke across her lips. “You had a run-in with Violet Wings, didn’t you?”

Groaning, The Goblin rubbed his forehead while shaking his head. “Not now _Mother_. Besides, I thought I told you—“

“No more coming to your secret evil lair? Pish-posh. Since you _rarely_ come home, the only time I can see my son is here.” Crossing her arms, she pouted. “Anyways, I’m all alone in that fancy penthouse. What with your father busy serving those hundred life sentences… what else can a poor woman do?”

Oh yes… _his father_. He had been the first Goblin to terrorize Midsummer City until some big shot hero captured him. And what a glorious reign his father had too… All the criminals bowed before him like he was some kind of king and the younger Goblin supposed he was in a strange way. His father commanded respect from the lowlifes and as long as they served him… then they would be protected from the law. He built an empire from the shady parts of the city, but it wasn’t until Mr. High and Mighty Green Leaf swooped in and ended the elder’s Goblin rule.

His father kept his true identity a secret to protect his wife and young son (who was fifteen at the time) and remained locked up in a security maximum prison. Since no one knew who The Goblin was, the son and wife couldn’t visit him especially since the son decided to take up his father’s villainy and continue where the old man left off.

As a result, the current Goblin wished his father had so his mother would stop lamenting over the fact she would never see her husband again. That and she would stop _other_ pursuits when it came to interfering with his evil plotting. Knowing she was here in the lair meant she wasn’t just seeking out her son’s company… she had another insidious motive for being there.

“Listen, Mother, I don’t have—“

“Now, don’t go saying you don’t have time. Your prisoner is still knocked out cold and will be for the rest of the evening. You have plenty of _free time_ to pass until she wakes up and then you can continue your master plan or whatever it is you’re doing.”

Whirling on her, he looked at her with horror. “Oh no. You didn’t…”

“I did,” she replied triumphantly. “Your date is meeting you at seven o’clock at the Rainbow Bistro. So you better quickly take off that grimy suit of yours and put something snazzy on. I hear her favorite color is tangerine…”

With one hand gripping his specter tightly, the other was covering his face as he let out a moan. “How many times have I told you Mother? You have to stop setting me up—“ 

Throwing her arms up in the air, she made a disagreeing sound. “Bah! If you are so intent on parading around as The Goblin… how in the world will you ever meet a nice girl and settle down? I’m not getting any younger, and if you haven’t noticed, I would like to have some grandbabies to keep me company before you wind up in jail just like your father. Now, you wouldn’t want to do that to your loving _mother_ would ya?”

The Goblin muffled his next word, an unintelligible curse, before he removed his hand and sighed wearily. “I told you. I’m a villain. There will _never_ be a nice girl for me.”

“Well, I don’t believe that not for a second,” his mother argued. “Look at your father and me. He was a villain when we met and _oh boy_ what a bad boy he was! Such a terrible influence that corrupted this innocent girl… I wouldn’t change a moment of it.” Her voice became all dreamy-like that the fearless Goblin had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at the sappy way his mother would gush over his father. Sometimes he wondered if they were even talking about the same person. “He was such a romantic, I tell ya! Charmed me on the first date, he did. First it was the bouquet of flowers and the ski mask then a ride through the city on his bike where we held up a bank. Those were the good old days.”

Unlike his mother, The Goblin’s memories of his father weren’t as fond. Since he was a wee lad, his father taught him everything he knew about his Underground kingdom and how to fight and how to inspire fear and respect in those of lesser means. It was all about the power and how to maintain it to avoid any anarchy or mutiny if someone from the street decided to challenge him. His lessons were harsh and punishing and downright _cruel_ in some regard, but it toughened the younger Goblin and prepared him for the life he was going to inherit eventually.

There was one point, however, when the young Goblin decided he didn’t want this responsibility. He wanted to make something of himself in the right and legit way. He was intelligent, going to the best schools, and he was planning on going to college. After his father was imprisoned, he took it as a sign that a life of crime wasn’t worth the risk. He graduated high school and was accepted at a prestigious university. There he studied business and looked into starting his own company. Thanks to the savings his father had generously stored… he was able to build from the ground up a name for himself until the _Incident_. 

He never liked talking about _that fateful day_ when he decided to stop running from his destiny and accept he was meant to be a criminal after all. That day onward, he never looked back and wished his mother would obey his wishes and stop the incessant, foolish dream of hers. It was never going to be in the cards for him to have the kind of happy ending she wanted him to have. The sooner she realized that, the sooner he was going to have peace on this matter.

Yet…

“Now, listen to me, Bog Misery King,” she reprimanded. “You will go on this date even if it kills you. And it just so happens she is a doctor.” 

 _Of course she was_. And hearing his full name only made him more irritated. Not only was his father a ruthless villain, but also he was a _big_ Elvis Presley fan and loved the song “Trouble.” Naturally, he had to name his son with the lyric—“My middle name is Misery…”

Furthermore, his first name was a courtesy by his mother who had a fascination with bog plants for some reason.

It was inevitable he would grow into his role as a villain with all these nuances.

Removing his mask, The Goblin was instantly transformed into his alter ego.

Bog smoothed down his dark hair and continued moving behind his changing screen where his mother already left a clean suit for him to change ( _and was that a tangerine tie?!_ ). It didn’t take long for him to shed the rest of his guise and emerged as Bog King, one of the wealthiest men in Midsummer City and CEO to Dark Forest, Inc. His company specialized in many things most notably in the advancement of biochemistry and technology to study various forms of biological warfare and search for vaccines to counteract from potential attacks. It was important to maintain appearances by having his company do something “good” so no one would suspect his true nature was a sinister one. As it was, no one knew or put two-and-two together that he and The Goblin were one in the same!

In addition to the achievements in biochemistry, recently, Dark Forest was starting to look into alternative energy as a way to compete against another company that was gaining ground in that field—the Light Fields Company.

His lip snarled in thought of that prissy and arrogant CEO of theirs. If there was one other person in the universe he hated more than Violet Wings it was _her_.

“Now, don’t ya look handsome?” Griselda said, interlacing her fingers.

Bog took one look at the mirror she had installed and grimaced. Handsome he was certainly _not_. If it weren’t for his riches, there were a few women who would be able to stomach his presence. There was nothing in his appearance that would suggest he had an ounce of warmth or friendliness about him. Sharp, angular, and hostile were the best adjectives to describe him on a good day. With his slick back black hair, Bog wore a permanent scowl on his countenance that matched his pointy chin and even pointier nose. His jawline did have a few coarse black hairs as stubble that couldn’t decide if it wanted to be a beard or not. As for his eyes…

The final step to complete his transition: remove his contacts.

Taking out each black lens, a crystal blue iris blinked back. They were startlingly bright and frigid in its glare and only made Bog all the more intimidating in the business and science worlds.

“Much better,” his mother continued. Then she inhaled. “Maybe you should take a shower first.”

xxXXxx

Why he always went along with this charade was something he couldn’t figure out.

He was The Goblin for Pete’s sake and no one could boss him around. But Griselda was his mother and he was raised to respect his parents and do what they ask of him. Begrudgingly too.

It was that or put up with her nagging for a whole night if he were to stand up this lovely girl who was anxious to meet him. It was certainly better than to have Griselda talk about Violet Wings and how maybe he should consider going on a date with her. So desperate she was for those grandchildren that she was willing to play matchmaker with his nemesis and that would be a cold day in Hell for _that_ to ever happen with him.

Reluctantly, here he was on another of his mother’s blind dates and this one was no different than the others.

Like the ones before her, she was pretty and she spent most of the time chatting away while he silently brood over the day’s earlier events. Even though his kidnapping plot was successful, he couldn’t stop thinking about Violet and how she effectively got him off-guard.

 _That_ could never happen again. If he wanted to destroy her for good, then he would have to make sure he didn’t fall for her vile and diverting ways. She might have fooled him once… but next time it won’t work.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments about this! Glad to see that everyone else is enjoying this idea as much as me! Here’s the chapter from Marianne’s POV that you’re waiting for and I know you will like this! Don’t forget to review please!

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

Whacking her hand against her forehead, Violet Wings wondered what in the world had _possessed_ her to kiss her mortal enemy. What the Hell was she thinking?! And secondly, where in the world did that even come from?

Groaning to herself, she lightly flapped her wings until she approached her secluded balcony. Landing on her feet, her wings folded into themselves as she walked up to the glass backdoor.

Resting her hand and forehead against the cool pane, Violet shook her head trying to get her thoughts in order.

Everything had been _normal-ish_. She was on patrol looking out for bad guys and she came across the worse one of all, and naturally engaged in battle with The Goblin. The only difference was that she really needed something to fight and seeing him only enflamed the fire in her blood because he was a man and she was currently pissed off at all of the male species. And while it would be frowned upon for someone of her hero status to beat up every man in her eyesight… she had to settle on those of the criminal persuasion. At least no one would bat an eye at them.

And, as a result, she broke one of her own rules: _don’t make it personal_.

What kind of hero would allow their own personal issues get the best of them? None as far as she knew! Yet, one look at The Goblin and she saw red. To her own disgust, it wasn’t even The Goblin she was fighting at first… but near the end…

_No! Get back on track. You saw The Goblin and think! What was he up to?_

Therein, laid the problem. So intently focused she was on the fight that she hardly noticed what the villain was doing. The hero was supposed to know these things! That’s why she got into the hero work in the first place. She wanted to put an end to the crime in Midsummer City and give justice to those who were afraid to take a stand. And she allowed her own personal feelings to get mixed into the job that she had no idea if he stole something or kidnap someone or whatever.

Violet Wings _failed_.

And worse of all… she _kissed_ him! She kissed The Goblin! What excuse did she have for doing _that_?

It was the adrenaline. Yes, that was it! She was feeling the high of a very good fight and having the satisfaction at _finally_ knocking that slimy bastard on the ground flat out on his back. And he was _helpless_ against her hold. His weapon was nowhere in reach and he didn’t have his minions at his beck and call to get him out of this one. He was all _hers_. He was going to jail for the rest of his miserable existence because she had done it. She had captured him and saved Midsummer City from whatever evil plan he was cooking. She wanted to throw her head back and laugh victoriously at her win.

Then… something _happened_.

She had him pinned, her body was pressing against his scaly and sharp one, but she never had been this close before… In fact, his outfit wasn’t as sharp or rough like she thought it would be. The Goblin’s look was meant to inspire fear all right, and on some level, she _knew_ the exterior of the exoskeleton look was part of his costume just like her wings were a part of hers. It maintained that illusion he was something _different_ from the human race. However, she could feel the soft latex between her thighs and her hands too. She _felt_ the rock hard planes of his chest and abdomen, and the muscles in his arms twitching as she squeezed them.

And his eyes…

They were that deep, bottomless pit of blackness and somehow she couldn’t look away from their mesmerizing trance…

They were both panting out loud, not as harshly, but just enough to know that the other was also affected by that fight as well. And his mouth… that infuriating raspy voice with its foreign accent, always jumping from one to another and never staying on one for her to pinpoint its origin. He _just_ had to open it and taunt her, _daring_ her to do _it_.

Of course, he probably didn’t mean “it” as what she did next. God, she didn’t know what the Hell “it” was she wanted to do to him other than make sure she lock up that slimy scumbag for good. But her hands and body were moving on their fruition and before neither one knew what was happening… _she was kissing him_.

Not a peck or a condescending one or even a diversion… It was a _full-blown_ hot and passionate kiss where teeth and tongue were involved and she was pretty sure she bit his lower lip before the sirens interrupted them, waking her up to the reality of the situation and the horror that she was _making out with her arch-nemesis_.

Of course she was stunned and mortified! She couldn’t believe that _it_ even happened, so she wasn’t surprised when he seized the opportunity to escape from her. At this point… she didn’t think she could go after him again. Not after what she did.

_Oh my God… what was I thinking?!_

With another groan, she smacked her forehead on the glass.

A second later the twin door opened and a blonde head popped out. Turning to see the hero in the midst of her self-deprecating mood, she let out a concerned gasp.

“Marianne! What are you doing?”

Wincing, Violet Wings looked up and sighed. “Hey Dawn. Look… I’ll be inside in a moment. I just have to—“

“Oh no you’re not! Come inside now.” Taking the hero’s arm, the girl led her inside the safe and warm confines of their home. She closed the door just as Violet pulled off her eye mask.

“There’s a reason why I picked this apartment. No one can see the balcony so I can land there or…”

“Bang your head on the glass? Wanna tell me what happened?” Dawn asked.

“Um, well, you know—patrol was a little slow. Not much action out there.” Marianne chuckled nervously as she walked to her bedroom. Slipping off the brown straps from her shoulders, Marianne held up her wings and hit the button on the outside where they met in the center for them to fold and detract into their own compartment. Now, the gigantic butterfly wings were a cube with straps attached. She touched the corner screw of the light-switch plate causing it to lift. Punching in the three digit code, the device activated her secret closet where she kept her Violet Wings costume and gear. She opened the drawer and set the cube next to her five spares. The tunic came off next and she hung it on a hanger, and her boots joined the other two pairs, and her sword and sheath was placed in its own drawer.

Leaving the leggings on for the moment, Marianne stepped out of the secret closet to grab her robe that was thrown over her desk chair and slipped it on. She turned to find Dawn leaning in the doorway, one hand on her hip.

“Slow, huh?” she repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah. Like I said. It was crazy slow.” Marianne crossed over to her vanity and picked up her hairbrush to brush the wind-blown tendrils of her short, brown hair. She cringed at the couple of knots that already formed, but she got the rest of it tamed for the time being.

“If it was crazy slow, then how come you’re looking kind of flushed?” Dawn teased, coming up to stand behind her. “Something _did_ happen, didn’t it? Come on now! Spill!”

A light pink blush stained Marianne’s cheeks, which she hated. Blushing was not her style and yet she couldn’t prevent it from stealing across her nose and down her neck. “Nothing happened Dawn. But if you must know… I had a run-in with The Goblin and he got away. Again. Happy?”

Dawn frowned. Usually, whenever her older sister spoke about her enemy, there was a lot more hand gestures and language that made her ears burn. However, she was rather subdued and downplayed the encounter like it had been nothing. Marianne didn’t look like she gained any injuries so it couldn’t have been that _bad_ of a fight. But if The Goblin did something to her sister… Dawn’s fists clenched as she bristled angrily, her fair brows knotted together.

“What did that awful Goblin do?”

While it was endearing Dawn would get protective over her, Marianne couldn’t help the smile. Dawn wasn’t exactly what you called “threatening” and even at her angriest… she wasn’t scary.

Standing a few inches shorter than Marianne, Dawn was the epitome of the girly-girl: the perfect curled blonde hair, pert blue eyes, and a smile that could light up an entire room. She _adored_ fashion and was always wearing the latest trends, and of course, she was boy-crazy. Not boy-crazy boy-crazy, but _boy-crazy_. Since puberty hit her, Dawn would get a lot of attention from the boys and she _loved_ it. She loved the idea of being in love and everything it entailed from the flirting to the cutesy nicknames to the dating. Every couple of weeks she would have a new guy in her sights and as soon as he was reeled in… they would be together for a short time before Dawn would end it for another guy.

It was never malicious or to be mean. Dawn couldn’t help herself. And pretty much none of her former “boyfriends” took it personally. Dawn was too likeable of a person, too sweet and kind and caring. No one could ever stay mad at her for long.

And now that she was going to college, Dawn couldn’t decide which boy she liked more to _even_ think about pursuing one in particular. So she had been lining up date after date each week to see who might be the lucky one.

Marianne had been hoping she would already be gone for one of her dates, but since that wasn’t the case… she really didn’t feel like talking about IT. And knowing Dawn and her lovesick ways… She would no doubtingly take it the wrong way and _eww gross_ she was thinking of The Goblin in _that_ way and it was not okay!

“He didn’t do anything. I had him and he managed to escape. Really, Dawn, I’m fine. I’m one egg he can’t crack.” For her benefit, Marianne gave her a genuine smile to show all was well. “I did get some good punches in. I bet he’s sporting a nasty bruise and probably thinking how he is going to avenge himself next time.”

“Oh.” Dawn relaxed, loosening her rigid stance. “I’m glad to hear it. Not about the avenging part because you’re probably right about that, but that you did get him good. But I can tell something else is bothering you. What was he doing?”

“I’m not sure,” Marianne admitted. “I was so focused on our fight… I didn’t notice what he was doing in the first place. Hence the head banging.”

“You’re not perfect Marianne. People make mistakes.”

“Yeah but heroes don’t,” she emphasized.

“Okay, so you didn’t notice what your adversary was doing. Eventually he’ll make it public and then you can kick his butt some more.”

“Well, it might be too late at that point. But I’m going to find out what it was and make sure he pays for it. You can count on it!” To reiterate her point, Marianne slammed her fist into her opened palm.

“You know,” Dawn said. “You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. You know you’re a great hero. Everyone in Midsummer City loves Violet Wings. Heck, Dad’s a fan and he doesn’t even know it’s you! But you don’t have to go at it all alone. It might be good if you took a break now and then, especially since you’re beating yourself up over what happened with The Goblin—“

“No Dawn,” Marianne interrupted. “You’re not joining me on patrol. I told you already. Fighting crime isn’t a game and it’s not like the movies or what you see on TV. Besides, you have school and that comes first.”

“You became Violet Wings after high school and you fought throughout college. How is that different?”

“Because I’m the oldest and I have more fighting experience than you. Remember, you were the one who wanted to take dance lessons instead of karate.”

“But—“ she started. 

Marianne shook her head. “No ‘buts’ Dawn. Once you graduate, then maybe I’ll consider it, but since this is my call—you will not patrol and that’s final. Anyways, don’t you have an exam tomorrow morning?”

Dawn groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

The elder girl smirked. “Go and study. I have to take a shower.”

“Good. I was afraid you didn’t realize how you were stinking up the place.”

Marianne’s jaw dropped in mock-anger. “Oh, am I? Maybe I won’t. Crime fighting is a dirty job and what’s the point in cleaning up when I’ll have to do it all over again? Don’t forget Dawn. If you decide to become a hero too, then this is what you will be expected to come home back as.”

“You would like that, I bet,” Dawn said, giggling. “But you have that very important meeting tomorrow with Bog King of Dark Forest, Inc. Dad called earlier while you were out to remind you about it. Eight o’clock sharp.”

“Bog? Gah… my morning is already ruined. Thanks Dad,” Marianne muttered. “Guess that shower is going to happen after all.”

“And one more thing,” Dawn said as she paused in the doorway. “Roland called too. He left a message on the machine. Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you guys? That engagement was called off really quickly—“

“I’ll tell you one of these days, Dawn. I promise. Right now, I just want to get this grime off me.”

The blonde wanted to say more but hearing the underlying plea in her sister’s tone, she decided to keep her comments to herself. She trusted Marianne to tell her the truth, but she wished she wouldn’t hold these things inside.

Meanwhile, as soon as Dawn left to her bedroom, Marianne closed her door and pressed her back to it as she closed her eyes painfully. She _hated_ feeling like this. Like she was some weak-willed girl who hadn’t had her heart broken before, but it was more than that… this was _soul crushing_. Dawn couldn’t ever find out because if she knew, then that might make her look at all men the same way and she will never find one she could trust. Despite her flirtatious ways, Dawn was still very much an innocent and naïve about the real world. Marianne hoped college might open her up to what to expect, but everything was still sunshine and moonbeams to Dawn Fairwood and Marianne felt a little guilty that she sheltered her sister far more than she should have.

Unbeknownst to Dawn, Marianne harbored a good many secrets; some of which, she stumbled upon by accident. For one, Dawn never knew what really happened to their mother, but Marianne did. It was her first introduction to the adult world at the young age of five. Dawn had been three at the time and she was at home sick with their father, while Marianne and her mother went out to get Dawn medicine. They were leaving the pharmacy and were walking back when Marianne was grabbed and taken into an alley.

Immediately, her mother went after her kidnapper, but the guy had other plans. He only lured her mother because of _her_. He wanted her purse and the bag of groceries where Dawn’s medicine was in. Looking back, he obviously had a drug problem as he was so pale and couldn’t stop shaking even when he jabbed his gun into Marianne’s side. Even the way he spoke was incomprehensible but his directions were loud and clear:

Hand them over.

Marianne’s mother carefully and slowly removed her purse and set it on the ground; the grocery bag… the real prize, she kept clutched in her hand. She tried placating him, telling him she would buy whatever he wanted as long as she can take the medicine back to her sick daughter. She begged him to let Marianne go and that she promised she wouldn’t call the police or report this, but the crook wouldn’t hear of it. The purse was something additional—he wanted the meds.

At the time, Marianne’s young mind couldn’t process why he wanted Dawn’s medicine so bad. Was he sick too and his mommy couldn’t afford it? Her Mommy offered to help him so why wasn’t he accepting it? But one thing for certain… Marianne knew he shouldn’t take what was rightfully Dawn’s.

His other hand was squeezing her shoulder and his fingers were awfully close for her to move her head and…

She bit his finger hard and felt a smug, giddy glee at the man’s howling scream and then there was a loud bang. Marianne looked up in time to see her mother holding her stomach and collapsing.

The guy shoved Marianne and took off running, grabbing the grocery bag, leaving the child alone with her dying mother. Her wailing sobs and screams alerted some nearby passersby and the authorities were notified. But it was too late. Her mother died and Marianne was to blame. If she hadn’t bit the guy… then he wouldn’t have shot her mother and she would be alive. Even though, no one, including her father, ever said Marianne shouldn’t have done what she did, she knew she was at fault. And if Dawn knew… she would blame herself for being sick that night. As it was, Dawn didn’t remember much about their mother and so the official story for her was that Mom got into an accident.

After all, an accident couldn’t inspire guilt. And it was easy for her father to explain it to Dawn since their mother’s killer was never found. Yet, Marianne learned over the years that The Goblin controlled the underworld of the undesirables and criminals. Her mother’s murderer sought protection from his “king” and it must have been good since no one had seen the man matching Marianne’s description ever since. But Marianne wanted closure and as The Goblin was helping him… he was just as guilty too.

Thankfully, The Goblin was captured by Green Leaf a few years later; however, the eight-year-old felt robbed from enacting her own revenge. Yet, it didn’t stop her from wanting to make sure she was never used again so people she cared for would never get hurt. Hence her relentless pursuit in sports and activities that would allow her to build up her self-defense and fighting skills. Her father never questioned it and only supported her interests because a child psychologist told him that it was the best outlet for her. Honestly, he didn’t know what to make of Marianne’s inexplicable need to fight, and since she was expressing it positively and not at school, he allowed it. Besides karate, Marianne engaged in kickboxing and fencing. The latter became her favorite and at eleven she mastered the use of a blade.

Of course, there wasn’t much a pre-teen could do, especially with a curfew and a watchful father. So Marianne bided her time until she could make something of herself. It took some years, but her patience paid off in the long-run.

Her father’s company, Light Fields, had been in the family for generations and was a successful electrical one. Their motto was to shine the brightest of lights to those in darkness and it had been doing that for at least the last three generations of Fairwoods. Now, that she was fourth to run the company, Marianne was exploring other alternative means of energy since electricity wasn’t the only sole source to keep the world running. This was her baby project, and of course, that good for nothing, arrogant Bog King had to step in and ruin it with his own capital greed… but she was getting ahead of herself.

While the Light Fields Co. involved in providing electricity to those in Midsummer City and the surrounding regions, the company had branched out in other ways to stay afloat for as long as it has. Agriculture was another innovation of Light Fields’ and their team of scientists and farmers worked side-by-side to improve growing crops and protecting them, especially in areas where winter is the harshest, to provide pesticide-free and nutritional foods for everyone, even in third-world countries. Stopping world hunger had been a passion of her late grandfather’s and living during the Great Depression really was the motivator. 

The point was… the company drew in young and brilliant minds. There was even an internship for high school juniors and seniors that would allow them to work with mentor scientists and researchers to learn the tools of the trade and scholarships would be awarded to those who prove to be exceptional.

Case in point, Sunny Elfin—Marianne and Dawn’s best friend. If the former wanted to be honest, he was more Dawn’s friend than hers, but they all got along and used to play together as children.

He was extremely smart and was good with building things, which made him a laughingstock among bullies, but generally, he had the last laugh outsmarting them. But it didn’t help much that his name was part of the taunting’s. Ironically, as his name suggested, Sunny was short for his age and always had been. He was barely past five feet and Dawn had at least two inches over him. However, that didn’t matter to the three friends. Height had nothing to do with whom or what a person is but the character inside, and Sunny had a lot of character. He was honest, loyal, and kind and he could be a big goofball when he wanted to be. Bottom line, Sunny had a lot of potential to do well in life.    

Unlike the Fairwoods, though, Sunny didn’t have the means that they had growing up. His parents couldn’t afford to send him to schools with programs that would allow his talents to nurture and grow. However, when he was a freshman he signed up for the internship, making him the youngest to apply. His parents weren’t happy about it. His Dad was hoping Sunny would follow in his footsteps to become a plumber, but Sunny had other ideas. He wanted to work for the Fairwoods and contribute to the greater good with his inventions. Also, he had other _personal_ reasons too, but he never disclosed them.

Anyways, Marianne knew how brilliant Sunny was and she knew her family’s company would benefit from his ideas. Her father liked Sunny, even considered him as the son he never had, and welcomed him with open arms with the internship despite falling below the age requirement. And as to be expected, he took to his responsibilities as a fish in water, and began experimenting with various fibers and polymers. He wanted to design a net or a tent of some kind that would allow farmers to protect their crops in the winter by keeping the temperature acceptable for the crops to grow even when they were out of season. The idea was that time would eventually have no constraints over fruits and vegetables, and they could flourish whenever during the growing season without the weather being detrimental. This way food costs could stay low and there would not be a shortage if conditions get to be too bad.

It was a daunting task to take upon and even his mentor didn’t think it was possible.

Regardless of the naysayers, Sunny worked on his project. In the end, he wasn’t able to make it do what he wanted, but he found a sturdy blend of materials that would allow them to withstand strong winds and rain. So that counted for something, although it wasn’t anything new.

“If someone wanted to build an older airplane or ship, then this would be a good quality for wings and sails,” he joked one evening to the sisters. Then he added sadly, “Of course, it’s not like there is a high demand for that these days.”

But it woke something in Marianne. She had been toying with the idea for some time, but listening to Sunny described his first failure in the world of science… She knew this was perfect.

She went to his lab when he was alone and told him her idea. At first, he thought it was some kind of joke but he soon realized she was dead serious. And the more she talked about it… the more he became interested and even excited. Before she was done, he was already grabbing some blank papers and was sketching a design for her. Within minutes he had a plan to allow a person to take flight.

Naturally, like any great invention, the first prototype wasn’t a success. Neither was the second or third. Sunny implemented the use of different designs and wing patterns that would allow Marianne to not only fly but also have control. He tried using simulations of different species of birds, but as soon as they were attached to a Marianne-sized mannequin… it would ultimately crash.

In the end, it was Dawn who came up with the solution. The three were hanging in a park, lying in the grass and staring at the clouds, when a butterfly flew over Dawn’s face.

“Wouldn’t it be cool to fly like one?” she commented casually.

And Sunny and Marianne knew they had it. With the structure and size of the wingspan, it was possible to make one with the enlarged measurements that would fit a human. Sunny was very meticulous to copy the prototype as if it was a butterfly with the same membranes and sections. When he finished, the flying motion test in the lab passed and when he tried it on the mannequin—it passed with flying colors.

Now that they had an official model, Sunny began the next phrase by adding additional wires and sensors that would allow the wings to read Marianne’s body language so it would know how to respond in various flight patterns and while she was in combat. Again, it took some time before they found a solution and Marianne finally tested it herself.

The straps were modified to read the electrical impulses sent from Marianne’s brain to her body so it was like the wings were an extension of herself. It took some time getting used to the foreign feeling, but Marianne became a quick natural as she dived and looped through the air. Once they had what they were looking for, Sunny put the final touches on the wings by painting them the deep violet color per Marianne’s request. It had been her mother’s favorite color and hers too. This way… all the bad guys would know who she was.

The rest of her costume was chosen based on the simplicity of acquiring it and she felt it tied in really well with the image she presented. As for her weapon of choice? It was obvious for Marianne it would have to be a sword, so she had one custom-made (anonymously) and it was a real beauty. It was light, not too heavy, with an easy to control grip that would allow her to fight on land and in the air. The design and pattern on the hilt had a vine and thorn-like appearance, which suited the rest of her outfit. The blade in itself wasn’t too sharp like a Samurai’s but just sharp enough to inflict enough pain to make a bad guy compliant. The last thing she wanted was for a criminal to be missing a limb or bleeding to death.

Afterwards, the hard part came her name. What should she call herself?

Sunny and Marianne had everything else figured out for her hero identity, but not the name. There was no way she was going to be called Fairy Girl (or Woman) and Butterfly Girl wasn’t intimidating sounding. But Sunny, the genius that he is, thought why not choose the obvious? Her wings were violet so why not use the word as part of her name? Thus, after a year of conception, Violet Wings was born.

Marianne intended to keep her identity a secret from the rest of her family and friends (except Sunny since he helped her), but Sunny didn’t like the idea that Dawn was kept in the dark. He insisted she should know since she inadvertently helped them with the wing design. Reluctantly, Marianne agreed. Not that she didn’t trust her sister, but it was the fact that Dawn sometimes had a big mouth. To her surprise, Dawn kept her alter ego a secret and was ecstatic that her older sister was going to be a superhero. Apparently, this was no problem keeping quiet on, but finding and blurting out Marianne’s crush on her classmate Steve was okay (especially when he already had a girlfriend).

Of course, Marianne’s expediency to become Violet Wings also came about when The Goblin returned. It wasn’t the same Goblin that was now imprisoned, but a younger and ambitious one. A dangerous combination in Marianne’s opinion and she could only assume that this new Goblin had connections with the former one. In her mind, he was also just as guilty for shielding her mother’s killer.

As soon as she was ready, Marianne set off as Violet Wings to show the rest of the world that while villains roamed the earth… heroes will also be there to stop them. 

Her induction to the hero lifestyle was rewarding and frustrating at the same time. She found The Goblin robbing a bank and while he was quick to dismiss her… she proved to him that she was no foe to dismiss. It had been a good fight and she did get a few good licks in, but she made some mistakes too. The Goblin didn’t realize it because she hid it well, but his staff did catch her a couple times and she had some good sized bruises on her hips and legs. It didn’t help that he was antagonizing her too and she should have known he might try something to psyche her out. In the end, she realized he was messing with her by holding back. She was too, but that was beside the point. As the villain, he should have given it his all to teach her a lesson, but he hadn’t.

Then he went ahead got away with that stupid smoke bomb, but she vowed that their next encounter would have different results.

Before she knew it, the years passed and she wasn’t a step closer to bringing him to justice as he was with defeating her. Begrudgingly, she knew if he was arrested, there wouldn’t be another person like him to challenge her. He was that good of a fighter and the other criminal masterminds couldn’t compare. Perhaps, they both knew there would never be another opponent like the other so that was why she couldn’t always catch him and he couldn’t always destroy her.

Of course, that was stupid and silly and didn’t make any sense for a hero and a villain to let the other be free purposely. But Marianne was determined to capture him and bring some closure to what happened to her mother. Maybe… just maybe… she would be able to let her guilt go free too.

On the other side, Marianne Fairwood wasn’t just a superhero. She was CEO now after her father decided to retire. And one of the last things he did before handing the reins to her was to reach a working relationship with their competitor—Dark Forest, Inc. _Why be rivals when they can work together as a team since they have the same goal in regards to alternative energy?_ her father had said and now she had no choice but to play nice.

But for what it was worth, she knew the CEO for Dark Forest wasn’t thrilled with the partnership either. It was agreed by both boards and both CEOs had their hands tied over the matter.

So, why did she hate Bog King so much?

She met him while in college. He was seven years older than her, but he already had accomplished so much in his lifetime by creating the Dark Forest. She had to admit she admired his tenacity and his objective to find a way to stop biological warfare from taking so many casualties. Considering the state of this world, it wasn’t too farfetched of a stretch to think that a terrorist group would actually unleash some virus or gas on unsuspected civilians.

Marianne hoped to score a meeting with him and actually strike a deal about both their companies possibly working together in the future. (This was irony in its finest as she would find out later on.) Her phone calls were unreturned and her emails ignored. Deciding to grab the bull by its horns, she made a trip to their headquarters to meet with Bog King personally. She told the secretary who she was and demanded to seek an audience with him. The woman, who was quite skittish, fled to her boss’s office to tell him about Marianne. She could hear his curt response in his guttural tone that the secretary should “tell her to be a good little princess and take a hint and leave.” 

Well, that squashed any future ideas of working together. So before she left, Marianne made a point to barge into his office anyways, unscrewed the cap off her water bottle, and flung the water at his face. She gave him a satisfied smirk and retorted, “Thank you for _not_ seeing me but I believe I have a horse and carriage to catch. Buh-bye!”

He clearly hadn’t forgiven her for the impromptu shower she given him, but it was his fault for being a jerk. He should have learned proper manners if he didn’t want to piss off the wrong person.

Since that moment onward, Bog and Marianne have gone out of their ways to make a mockery of the other person at social gatherings where they were attending. Of course, her father had to make it end by not bringing Marianne to these events. It was fine by her since it was usually boring, but their rivalry was still simmering and he was apparently waiting for that right moment to strike.

And he did right when she took over Light Fields and began making advancements in the field, and then _he_ decided to join the bandwagon.

On top of that, she had to deal with Roland and what happened between them.

How did her life get to be so complicated?

Eventually, Marianne dragged herself into the shower. As she washed away her earlier fight, she felt the initial sadness become replaced with anger. How dare he call her? After what he had done?! The nerve of him to try and contact her and no doubt try to make nice.

Well… too bad. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Once her shower was done, Marianne changed into her pajamas and walked out into the kitchen to the answer machine. She clicked the “play” button, and before his sickeningly sweet Southern accent could be heard, Marianne hit “erase.”

_There_ , she thought with a smirk. _At least I can delete you this way._

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics in this chapter are “C’mon Marianne” by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. I’m simply borrowing them.
> 
> I have to say thank you so far to everyone for reading this story! I know a lot of you are dying for Marianne and Bog to meet up… Well, I won’t say too much. :) Also, I decided to join Tumblr so if you want to get updates and such about this story, then go ahead and follow me! My name is erikstrueangel so the same as here. Don’t forget to review!

**Chapter 3**

As it was to be expected, the morning was a real treat all right. It had all the makings of a possible motive for murder as Marianne contemplated sticking her pen into the eye of one very smug CEO who was doing very little in being a team player. Instead, she had to bite down the homicidal urgings _and_ her tongue as she listened to him prattling on about his team of scientists’ research looking into other means to harness wind energy besides wind mills. She had to resist rolling her eyes. Sure, wind was great, but on a day where there was no wind… Everyone knew solar power would be effective but judging the paleness on Bog’s face, he was in a desperate need of the sun.

 _Then again he could burst into flames_ , she thought with a mirthful smirk. _And what a loss that would be._

Of course, the point of this meeting wasn’t to determine who had the better idea when it came to alternative energy. Oh no… That would be simple, something Marianne could easily handle and she would have no trouble handing Mr. Bog King of Dark Forest his ass on a plate. No, this meeting was discussing a merger of their research facilities.

Unfortunately, her father had started the ball rolling on this before he decided to step down. And it didn’t help that the idea had once been a seedling in Marianne’s head. She had to open her big mouth and say it would be better for companies to work together, not as rivals when it came to alternative energy. Eventually, everyone will need a new source of power so it was beneficial to work alongside each other. Of course, uniting with Dark Forest, Inc. was shot down a long time ago. There were other companies—smaller ones and well-known big ones—that Light Fields could have partnered up with some amazing results. But no… her father chose Dark Forest and for some twisted reason… Bog accepted.

Then again, his acceptance was in part because her father was CEO. After the switch, Marianne did take a personal delight in seeing the reaction on that freakishly tall suit when he realized she was the woman in charge. Too bad she didn’t get the chance to take a picture because _that_ face had been worth a thousand words.

 _And_ he couldn’t back out, which at first, she gloated about the fact he was now stuck working with this “princess.” His board of directors and hers came to a mutual understanding that this merge will happen and there was no backing out.

Although, she wouldn’t mind if his board decided to quit this endeavor, especially since it was apparent they would _have_ to see each other every day until this merge was a success. Then, and only then, is when they can reduce their time spent together.

Unless the other kills the other one first and Marianne was going to make _damn_ certain it would be her that would be victorious.

Now, if only he would stop blabbing about _his_ research. They had to determine which location they would want to build or find a current facility for sale or who would be interested in partnering with them on this venture. As it were, her two cups of coffee were not enough to keep her attention focused on his droning and her notepad was already filled with doodles of her strangling him. And he was getting them off task and this meeting was going to be prolonged far longer than she would have liked.

“Ahem!” She cleared her throat, very loudly, and received several swivel head turns in her direction from those at the table. “That is all very interesting Mr. King. As you will also know, Light Fields has done its fair share of wind power research already and has determined that while it has proven effective in certain areas of the country… it’s not ideal _everywhere_. We need to look for another solution that would be effective regardless of its location so _everyone_ can receive the benefits. The objective of this meeting is to find a location for our new facility and if we can get back on topic, then we can wrap this up for another day.”

His jaw clenched and she could see the lower half moving as if he was grinding his teeth. Well good then. Let him chew on that.

She crossed her arms and arched her brow.

“Does Miss Fairwood have a busy schedule today?” he asked, his accent rumbling. “I thought something of this nature was so important to you that you wouldn’t want to rush it.”

“It is, and as a matter of fact, I do. Perhaps you have all the time in the world King, but my company has been doing _quite_ well. Maybe more so than yours since you feel the need to tell us something we already know.”

That got him as he practically bristled under her comment about his company. “My company has more government contracts than yours. Oh, wait. Maybe that’s because I have been working on ways to counteract chemical warfare. What have you contributed that would have the government knocking on your door?” 

Oh… he wanted to play, huh? Well, Marianne was ready for this.

“We might not be in the business of dealing with chemicals, but we are doing something that would deviate away from the dependence on oil and other energy sources that are deemed too dangerous and unstable to the public. Hence we can hopefully bring peace in countries that are full of unrest since we will not have a hand in their economy and politics. We can focus on energy internally and eventually spread globally so everyone will profit from an alternative energy usefulness _and_ cut back on pollution and other harmful ways to the environment. No one would disagree that it will help all people. However, you keep working on your anti-chemicals since everyone knows that what your company is good at and that won’t encourage any bio-terrorist from creating something new and stronger to stop your tactics.”

 _Bull’s eye_ , she thought triumphantly at the way his left eye began to twitch. He can boast all he wants about his government contracts… the fact remained that it wasn’t a kept secret and it only served as a way for the bad guys to come up with another way to hurt innocent people.

“Uh… sir?” One of King’s directors or vice-presidents or whatever next to his right, a semi-attractive blonde, tentatively tugged on his sleeve. “We _are_ getting off track.”

“Yes,” agreed the other Dark Forest member on the CEO’s left side. “Do you need help getting it back…?”

“No!” he growled as the two jumped away. Levelling a glare in her direction, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “Maybe instead of _jumping_ to conclusions about what I do, you would realize I was getting to a point about a location that would be viable to wind energy.”

“Really?” she prodded. “And why would you _think_ that Light Fields would want to focus on wind energy?”

“It makes sense. Wind is everywhere!”

“So is the sun. But it has its flaws too. We need to setup a research facility that will house both our scientists until we can find a solution that will work no matter where you put it. And before you mention it even water can be a scarcity.”

“She makes a good point, sir,” whispered his right hand gal. She really should have paid attention to the names. After all, it wasn’t their fault that their boss was a prick.

“See? Even your people agree with me,” Marianne stated proudly, leaning back in her seat. Of course, what she didn’t see was her people slightly shaking their heads and keeping their mouths pressed in a thin line. But Bog did.

“A couple of my board might agree Miss Fairwood, but it seems like your own team isn’t on the same page either,” he rejoined snarkily, slowly sinking in his chair to make a point. Tapping his fingers against each other, he lifted his brow. “Seems we’re at an impasse.”

She scowled. While her father was eager for her to stand up and take over, not every person was on board with her promotion. After all, it wasn’t like she started from the ground up and fought hard for her latest position to be senior vice president. No… they would rather think it was handed down to her when she truthfully had to work for it. Furthermore, she shouldn’t have been surprised by her board’s lack of conviction to support her.

“Well, we shouldn’t decide where we want to focus our energies and research and time,” she said softly, patiently. “It could hurt us in the long run. We are better going in with a broad perspective and testing for ways that will allow us to determine the best course of action. Surely, you can agree with that objective.”

“Mr. King,” began Don Iberis, her COO. “You must forgive Miss Fairwood. As you know, she is new to this job and while she has learned a great deal from her father… She is too anxious to start this endeavor. Maybe with some more time and discussion we can all agree on a suitable course of action.”

A half-ass compliment and insult all wrapped up in a demure and condescending tone; not to mention, the sickening sweet kissing ass he was doing all at once. As Chief Operations Officer, he should have been next in line. Actually, both he and Marianne were vying for CEO, and in the end, her father decided she was the best option. He didn’t have to keep the company in the family if he wanted to, but it wasn’t nepotism either. Marianne had to prove herself she could handle the responsibilities and she aced every challenge and every test her father threw at her. However, Iberis felt cheated and his disrespect towards her he reserved for certain situations. This being one and what an opportunity to undercut her authority by emphasizing her “greenness” to this job and make her look like some excitable child with a shiny brand new toy.

As much as Marianne would love to fire him, Iberis did a damn good job as COO and he had advised her father as often as she did. Just because he had a stick up his ass wasn’t grounds to let him go, and she couldn’t let firing be her way to handle bullies. What kind of leader would she be if she fired people who were mean or didn’t agree with her? What kind of message was that sending?

She knew she would have her challenges. She always had them since she was old enough to work for Light Fields. This wasn’t anything new and she could handle Iberis just like she can handle Bog King. But it didn’t mean that she didn’t have the right to be pissed when her COO was putting her down in front of a business partner. Even Bog seemed a little stunned that her colleague would so blatantly do so.

“I might be learning the ropes as Don says, but I’m not so incompetent to have common sense. Time is money, gentlemen and ladies. We can’t go around wasting our dollars unless we know without a doubt what we’re after. Other companies have done this research and while it has worked to a degree—our purpose is to seek another way for alternative energy. One that will be affordable and have job security for all. We can pave the way for future discoveries. There will be trials and errors—make no mistake. But that is what science is. We learn from our mistakes and try to create a better understanding about our world. Both Dark Forest, Inc. and Light Fields Co. employ the best thinkers of our time and we are constantly opening our doors to new talents and new insights. This is the opportunity to put all that Brain Power together and see what we can do. No one else has attempted such risks and that’s what we’re essentially doing. We are taking a risk with this partnership and we are taking a risk in changing the world to be a better place—"

As she spoke, she detected a dawning sense of understanding in Bog’s countenance and could it be that she was persuading Mr. Uptight to her side after all…?

Until…

The doors to the conference room burst opened and interrupting her argument. At that point, Marianne wanted the floor to open up and swallow her to save her from the humiliating embarrassment of what followed.

“Mr. Knightly, you’re late,” Iberis noted with disapproval and Marianne had to concede with him on this. “As part of this board—“

“Hang on there, Donny,” Roland said in his Southern drawl. “I would have been here on time, but there was something I had to do first that was of the utmost importance.”

Motioning behind him, three guys entered the room with an instrument in each of their hands. One had a guitar, another a fiddle, and the third had a portable piano keyboard with a strap around his neck. They quickly took their positions behind Roland as he lifted his finger to twirl a curl of his hair.

“I just wanna say a little something to this here little lady and I hope she understands when I say this…”

He snapped his fingers and the piano player started to strum a tune with the guitar and fiddle playing softly.

“ _Whoa-ho-ho… here I am on my knees again_ ,” he began to sing, dropping to his knees with his hands held up in a prayer. “ _I’ll do anything just to make it right. Say you’ll understand, oh I know you can, c’mon Marianne_.”

He gave the girl in question a wink, which Marianne was too mortified to move let alone blink at her ex-fiancé. She knew her face was burning red and it didn’t help that Bog and his associates were also looking at Roland as if he flipped his lid.

The tempo suddenly picked up as the fiddle player went into a crazy lead and Roland jumped to his feet. “ _No matter what people say, it didn’t happen that way. She was a passing fling and not a permanent thing. Say you’ll understand, oh I know you can. C’mon Marianne, c’mon Marianne_.”

Before he could finish the chorus, Marianne leapt to her feet and slammed her hands on the table, effectively ending the concert before it could truly begin. Her whole body was throbbing with tension as she gathered her fists together to keep from trembling as she levelled Roland a glare that would have zapped him into next week. It took her everything she had to keep her voice steady as she said:

“You have a lot of nerve to show up to this meeting in an _unprofessional_ manner. I want you and your circus to leave this room _immediately_. I will deal with you later Mr. Knightly."

The music players didn’t have to be told twice as they hastily escaped to avoid incurring more of her wrath. Mr. Knightly, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get the memo.

“Now, Buttercup,” he said, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. “I meant no disrespect. I only wanted to sweep you off your feet—“

“I thought I told you to leave,” she interrupted, digging her nails deeper into her skin. “We will discuss this later once we finish our business with Mr. King and his people. Go!” 

That little outburst of emotion was all Marianne would allow herself to indulge as Roland finally turned tail and left the room with his poor excuse of a dignity. Once the door was closed was when Marianne sank back into her chair and continued her speech without skipping a beat.

Of course, her heart was beating erratically from the fact that not only did he ruin the meeting but also it was the first time she saw Roland since _that day_ and that last time wasn’t pretty. Yet, Marianne maintained her professionalism as well as she could without betraying her actual feelings.

Bad enough Roland made a fool out of her in front of _their_ colleagues, but to do so in front of Bog was simply _degrading_. The man already had a chip on his shoulder in regards to her and having her ex serenade the conference room would only add fuel to the fire. Instead of being seen as an equal as CEO, she was reminding them all (especially Bog) she was a woman who couldn’t separate her work life from her personal. It undermined who she was and what she hoped to accomplish thanks to Roland’s stunt.

As much as she didn’t want to meet Bog’s eyes (God knows what was going through his head), she knew she had to for the sake of keeping this proposal on track. Thanks to her many years of training and fighting as Violet Wings, Marianne was able to slow down the frantic palpitations and look at him square in the eye so there was no mistake that she was still running this show.

Whatever Bog was thinking… he didn’t betray himself either, and when Marianne finished speaking, he shocked the whole room when he uttered, “I believe Miss Fairwood you make an excellent point. It would be wise for us to consider our options before deciding on a central location to focus our energies. And while we do have strong opinions on the vision of this partnership, I propose we hire a third party to assist us in locating the right building to start the research.”

Marianne was floored with his agreement but she kept her astonishment to herself as she gave him the fleetest of smiles. “Very well. I believe Light Fields will concede in that offer. Is that right gentlemen?”

The rest of her people found this suggestion acceptable, even Iberis agreed!

The rest of the meeting flew by with them searching the best real estate agent for the task and once they settled on the specifications of what they had in mind… the list of agents would get back with them at the end of the week with the details.

All in all, Marianne had to deem the meeting a success despite the initial setbacks and Roland’s impromptu concert. Yet, it only served as reminder she would have to see him again and talk about his behavior. _That_ was something she was not looking forward in doing.

Everyone was out of their seats and shaking their hands in congratulations for reaching a decision. Marianne was able to overhear that the blonde woman from Bog’s camp that supported her was Stacy and she made a point to go to her and thank her.

“It was logical as you said,” Stacy told her. “I’m happy that we were able to all see it.”

Then came Bog’s turn.

Marianne was astounded that she didn’t have the usual urge to goad him like normal. Taking his hand, she gave him a firm and short pump without looking away from his unearthly blue eyes. _Why had she never noticed his eyes were that clear before?_ Inwardly, she shook away the thought and offered a polite smile.

“Seems to be the first time we reached an understanding Mr. King. This could be the start to a possible friendship after all,” she said.

“Well, let’s not jump prematurely about this,” he insisted with a crooked grin. “We still have a long way to go with this development.”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, we do,” she admitted.

It was then they realized that neither one had let go of the other’s hand. Realizing the faux pas, they quickly dropped the other’s hand as sheepishness filled their features. And little did they know that both were thinking at the exact time: _what the Hell is wrong with me? I hate him/her._

Yet, at the moment, they weren’t feeling any animosity towards the other. Instead, there was a twinge of respect and admiration and it was unsettling to say the least. For Marianne, it was mainly because he was putting aside his selfish feelings and was working alongside her and not against her. For Bog, it was mainly because of how she handled that idiotic buffoon with the bad singing. He could have made things worse for her but she ended it swiftly and reprimanded him on the spot. If it had been Bog in her place, then he would have fired that person but it was obvious that Miss Fairwood and the moron had a history together; therefore, it was more of a delicate situation.

Then again… she had him seeing things her way before whatever _that_ was and watching her cut that man in half was entertaining. If he wanted to be truly honest with himself—Bog couldn’t help but like that sparked temper of hers. She knew how to hold her ground all right, even when her co-workers are not always seeing eye-to-eye with her.

_Oy, what is wrong with you? Who cares how they treat her? This is a cutthroat business and she has a lot to learn. Besides she is nothing more than Daddy’s little princess who got lucky._

That was the reminder he needed to harden his expression and become the businessman that others feared.

Standing upright, he looked down at her with his nose. “You might have won this little battle Miss Fairwood, but in the end… you will see things my way.”

Without another word or even a goodbye, Bog was motioning his team to leave and leaving Marianne feeling rather bewildered.

xxXXxx

After the meeting was over, Marianne didn’t forget she needed to speak to Roland. It wasn’t spoken aloud but she felt what the others were thinking about how he behaved and the sooner she took care of it… the sooner she will be seen as the CEO in their eyes.

It burned her that she was seen as nothing more than the former CEO’s daughter, and not as the businesswoman she was. At least Violet Wings didn’t have to go around proving herself to a bunch of cranky old men who were threatened by someone younger and had breasts.

Nevertheless, she was dreading being alone with Roland. She was angry, yes, but now her anger was giving way to anguish and the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him.

To her astonishment, she found her father waiting for her in his—her—office.

“Daddy?” she asked quizzically.

The elder Fairwood turned to her and gave her a huge smile. “There’s my proud CEO! How did that meeting with Dark Forest, Inc. go?”

George Fairwood was in his early sixties and while he retained his youthful façade… the rest of his features matched his age. With his white and gray hair and beard and a belly to match, her father did look well with retirement.

Returning his smile, she held out her arms and gave him a big hug. “You would be happy to know that the meeting went well and we were able to reach an agreement about a new facility to house our scientists.”

“That’s wonderful honey!” he told her. “I knew you could do this.”

“I’m glad you have faith in me. If only Don and a couple of others could see the same.”

“They’re old school geezers like me. It’ll take time and once you prove how effective your leadership is… then they will back off.”

“Yeah I know but I wish they would get there already. It doesn’t help that I don’t have their support when we’re meeting with other people.” She sighed. “Besides, you’re not like that Dad. You welcomed anyone on the team as long as they proved themselves worthy to the job.”

“That I did,” he agreed. “But they’re testing you. I warned you that this could happen and I was right. You need to keep doing what you’re doing and not let them act as obstacles to keep you from getting what you want done.”

“Duly noted,” she said. “So what do I owe this visit and pep talk?”

“Well,” he began. “I happened to see Roland and—“

“Whoa! Hold on, stop,” she cut him off. “Before you go further, I’m not changing my mind. The engagement is off.”

Her father’s shoulders sagged. “Marianne, I’m not asking you to get engaged again, but I think you should give him a chance to explain himself. Roland said it was a misunderstanding.”

“Oh? So it was all a ‘misunderstanding’ he said? Trust me, Dad, but this was _no_ misunderstanding. I’m not getting back together with him. And did you hear what he did when Bog was here?”

“I did hear about his serenade. I don’t know… I thought it was kind of romantic.”

“Dad,” she stressed. “It wasn’t romantic. Not even remotely. He disrupted a meeting in session and he was late on top of it. That is unacceptable.” Marianne walked around him to sit down at her desk.

Plopping herself down, she placed her hand on her chin as her father took a seat across from her. “I will take care of it. I can’t have him think that it was okay to do what he did or for anyone else.”

Her father nodded. “I know you will do the right thing Mari. But hear an old man out, okay? Give Roland a chance. He loves you, and not long ago, so did you. He made you happy and I want to see that happy Marianne again.”

“I am happy Dad. Maybe not the way you see it but I am.”

“Even so. You should hear his side of the story. It’s only fair and as CEO… you will have to listen to both sides before you take action. Now, don’t work too hard and I will see you later, all right?”

“Yes Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too. Tell Dawn I said hi and give her my love.”

“I will.”

Marianne was once more alone in her office for her to mull over what her father said. While he meant well and made a good point in that she will have to listen to both sides on everything… that didn’t mean she could stomach whatever pathetic and lame-ass excuse Roland had for doing what he did. But she knew it was better to pull off the Band-Aid and get it over with.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Roland’s extension. It went directly to his secretary who informed her that Mr. Knightly wasn’t in at the moment, but she would be sure to let him know that Marianne wanted to see him.

“Thank you Brooke,” she said and hung up. Well. How about that? Roland wasn’t in and she had a pretty good idea he was nowhere on the premises.

She exhaled. She supposed this was a good thing. At least she would have some time to compose herself before she does speak to him.

Looking at her watch, Marianne knew the best way to mentally prepare herself was to stop some bad guys.

xxXXxx

It was close to seven that Marianne decided to call it a day at the office (literally, her office) and headed back to the apartment so she could change for patrol. All day she was aching for a fight, for a release of the tension she was feeling, especially since Roland obviously decided to take a personal day after his epic failure to win her over.

“Hey Dawn, I know you probably want to get some dinner but I wanted to—oh! Hi Sunny.” Marianne looked up as her sister and friend were standing in the middle of the living room.

“Hi Marianne! I didn’t know you would be home this soon,” Dawn started saying, her voice somewhat breathless.

“Why? Is… everything okay?” Marianne asked as she looked back and forth between them. They had this strange look on their faces and their hands were behind their backs. “What were you guys doing?”

“Nothing. Just—hanging out,” Dawn said as Sunny bobbed his head quickly. He was biting his lips, which meant something else was going on and he was trying to be quiet.

“Uh-huh and Sunny is acting nervous for no reason.” Lifting her brow and placing her hand on her hip, Marianne narrowed her gaze at them. “C’mon spill. What are you really up to?"

“Do we have to be up to something?” Dawn asked innocently.

“Dawn. You’re my sister and I love you but you suck at lying. What is really going on? And what are you hiding?” 

Marianne stepped around them to see what it was they were trying to conceal from her but Dawn quickly held up her hands to show nothing. Sunny did the same.

Frowning, Marianne wasn’t sure how to gauge this but decided let them keep their secret. She was going to patrol and then spend the rest of her evening in pajamas.

“So how did the big meeting go?” Dawn piped up.

“It went… well, actually,” Marianne replied. “I’ll tell you more later once I get back.”

“Okay but did anything or anyone show up?”

That stopped her in her tracks. Slowly spinning on her heels, she suspiciously asked, “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno…”

“Dawn,” Marianne warned. “Did you—Did you talk to Roland?”

“I might have spoken with him about you…” she said.

Marianne’s jaw dropped. “ _What!?_ Dawn! What did I tell you about him?”

“He was miserable and I thought a romantic gesture would be appreciated—“

“I’m sorry but you thought wrong! He came late to a meeting that he should have been at and he was singing this awful song and—“ Marianne paused as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. “Are those _costumes_?!” she exclaimed incredulously as she looked from her sister to Sunny.

The latter was conspicuously looking away as Dawn’s hand was in her hair and the other was rotating her wrist. “Um… yes?” she answered, her voice squeaking the response. 

The outfits were thrown haphazardly in a corner by the fireplace and Marianne walked over to pick them up. One was a light blue, a pale and shimmery color, and definitely a dress while the other was tan and a pantsuit. There was a familiar mechanical sound and she turned around to see that Dawn was now wearing a set of her own wings similar to Violet Wings but in pink and a dash of orange and purple.

“Surprise!” Dawn said with a sheepish chuckle.

“Oh no. No, no, no!” Marianne shook her head. “You two are seriously not thinking about patrolling with me are you? What have I said?”

“But Marianne!” Dawn pleaded. “Sunny and I can help! We can be your sidekicks and help you when you fight The Goblin. You said it yourself that this was hard and we can be your extra set of eyes and ears in case something happens!”

Her blue eyes were brimming with _please_ as she clasped her hands together and stared at her sister.

Marianne was immune to her charms as she fixated her younger sister with a _look_. “No Dawn. I told you last night that you are not doing this superhero thing until you graduate. And Sunny! I expected better from you.”

The man in question was doing his best to blend in and disappear from her heated gaze, but there was no escape as he gulped audibly. “I-I thought it was a good idea. Sisters fighting against evil together…”

“You don’t get to make that call!” blurted Marianne. Pinching the nose of her bridge, she fought to stay calm. “Look. Neither of you are coming with me. Not now, not tomorrow, not the day after that, or the day after that. You both have your studies to focus on without going out at night. Sunny, I do appreciate all the help you have given me. I do. But not like this. And I can’t believe you actually built Dawn wings!”

Dawn reached for her sister’s hand and had turned her so she was facing her again. “I will admit this wasn’t how we wanted you to find out, but Marianne this is something that Sunny and I have discussed for some time. We want to do more to help Midsummer and this is our chance to make that happen. You’ve done a great job and you were so upset the other night… Don’t you see? You won’t have to carry this on your shoulders. We can share the burden and work together and no evil criminal will stand a chance against The Trio!”

“The—The Trio?” the older Fairwood sister repeated.

“Yes! As a group I figured that would be our name. As for each other individually… Well, Sunny and I are still working on it. I like Fairy Girl but that doesn’t really sound intimidating does it?”

Shaking her head, Marianne stepped back from her sister. “That’s not gonna happen Dawn. Now take off those wings and get rid of those costumes.”

“Dawn, maybe we should—“ Sunny started to say but his friend held up her hand.

“Why are you being so stubborn? Don’t you see how this is a good thing?”

“We had this discussion already Dawn. It was decided you will wait before you joined me.”

“No that was you who decided. I never agreed to anything,” Dawn pointed out.

The brunette grunted. “This isn’t a debate! You have so much to do that this shouldn’t be on your mind.”

“But—“

“No buts Dawn. You haven’t been trained and you don’t know how to fight or use a weapon. How can you expect to go out there and face a villain without the proper tools?” The younger girl didn’t reply and looked down. In a softer tone, Marianne continued. “I’m doing this for your protection. Now, later, when I feel that you might be ready… then I’ll train you. But until then, stick to your classes. The same goes with you too Sunny.”

He nodded, his head bobbing up and down like crazy.

“Good.” Marianne sighed. “I’m gonna get dressed and this—“ She pointed to the wings and costumes. “—this better be gone.”

“Okay,” the two responded in unison. They both sounded like chastised children and it made her feel bad when they did mean well. But they had no idea. No clue on what it’s like to put on the costume and become the city’s defense with all those bad guys on the loose.

But it was for their benefit. They may not see it now but one day they will.

“Good,” she repeated again. “I—“

The phone began ringing and went straight to the answering machine. “ _It’s me buttercup. I never had the chance to finish this but—_ “ Music crackled through the speaker and Roland’s voice was slightly garbled as he began to sing.

“ _Well now your big brown eyes are full of tears. From the bitterness of my cheatin’ years. So I hang my head, wish that I was dead. C’mon Marianne. C’mon Mari—!_ ” 

Marianne exhaled in relief as the machine cut him off. Walking over, she erased the message while Dawn guiltily shrugged.

“It may not be the best song but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Marianne didn’t say a word as she walked away.

“So… uh, what happened with them?” Sunny asked when Marianne was out of earshot.

Dawn sighed, her shoulders sagging. “I have no idea. She won’t tell me but it must have been bad.”

It didn’t take long for her to transform into Violet Wings. Marianne gave herself an once-over before strolling out of her room. She did a survey of the room and was glad to see that Dawn’s wings and costumes were gone. Now, the two were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Not wanting to interrupt them, Marianne stole to the balcony and took flight.

Dawn smiled as she turned to Sunny. “She’s gone. Let’s get our costumes on. We have a city to help protect!”

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Just a fair warning… the first part has a lot of Roland in it. One of the things that I always wondered was how in the world could Marianne be attracted to him? So I thought I would try to explain how this might have happened. But there are some other interesting things too in here about our favorite villain. Don’t forget to review!

**Chapter 4**

_Two Years Ago…_

Marianne was combing her hair, hastily, trying to quickly put it in some quick do as she was running late to her father’s charity ball. She intercepted a robbery when she saw the clock on the bank’s wall and realized she needed to bust tail and get back to her apartment to change.

Dawn was already gone but her sister was kind enough to leave a note to remind her that she needed to be there— _oh dear God! In fifteen minutes._

With record speed, she threw on the dress and her shoes. Her make-up was a shoddy job with just some quick eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick before she was running out the door and hailing a taxi. Thankfully, traffic was on her side and she arrived at Midsummer’s Metropolitan Museum of Art. As she was rushing out of the vehicle, she lost her balance and fell until she was suddenly suspended by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

“You…uh, okay there darlin’?”

Regaining her balance, Marianne moved herself away from his arms and looked up into… _what’s his name?_ face. He was terribly good-looking with these blonde curls that even she was envious of and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She remembered seeing him in her father’s office when she went to give him a report from the treasury department. He wouldn’t stop twirling this one particular curl and she had to hold back her gag reflex at how utterly _narcissistic_ he looked. Her father introduced them and she didn’t remember much about that meeting other than he kept talking to her about nothing important.

“I’m fine. Thank you…?”

“Roland.”

“Right. Roland. I’m sorry but I have to go.” Picking up her dress, Marianne began running towards the door without a backwards glance.

xXx

_Twenty Months Ago…_

“These reminded me of you and I had to get them.”

“Um… Thanks, Roland.” Marianne didn’t know what to think with the box of candy that he handed her. Since that ball, he had been bugging her left and right, and she was trying to be nice since he was a junior supervisor and her father happened to like him. He was going to be Light Fields’ golden boy as her father said and that was because he had good ideas. Of course, she wondered what good ideas he was talking about since Roland was telling her that chocolates reminded him of her— _was that caramel filled chocolates?_

Those were her favorites! So how did he…?

“I heard you liked those kinds. Hope you don’t mind.” And he blushed. Really blushed.

Marianne was stunned, but at the same time, she wondered what his angle was.

xXx

Over the months that followed, Roland pursued her until finally Marianne agreed to go on a date with him. She only did it so he would stop asking her out. Sure, he was a nice guy and very good-looking and all, but beyond that… she had little in common with him. In fact, she believed she had him pegged on who he really was. However, she couldn’t have been more shocked when their first date was a trip to the zoo.

The zoo of all places!

Then he told her how he worked summers there when he was younger. His family didn’t have a lot growing up and anything he earned went to help with the expenses and bills. Eventually, he was able to pay his way through college and worked until he landed a job at Light Fields.

“It was a dream come true,” he told her. “But I still miss this place.”

He took her to the Capybara exhibit where the very large rodent bounded towards them. Roland let out a laugh as he reached over the fence to pet the top of his head.

“Hey Chipper,” he cooed. “Come here Marianne. He won’t bite.”

She tentatively reached out and petted him as Roland instructed, giggling at the way his wet nose pressed against her fingertips. He certainly was a cutie.

She glanced over her shoulder at Roland, seeing him in a new light. Maybe she had been too harsh in pre-judging him.

xxXXxx

_Present_

If Marianne had to pinpoint a time she fell in love with him, it started the moment at the zoo. It still took her longer to admit she felt something for him. After all, she was a superhero and it wasn’t like she could afford that much of a social life. But Roland wormed his way into her heart and she found herself acting as Dawn did when she was going out with the boyfriend of the week.

She had boyfriends in the past but nothing could compare how she fell for him. And as soon as she admitted it to herself that she possibly loved him… she fell _hard_ and _fast_.

Looking back, Marianne had seen the signs but she chose to ignore them. The old saying that love is blind proved to be true. They dated for six months before he finally popped the question. Her instinct was to say no, but her heart cried yes. Then flash-forwarding to the now and Marianne couldn’t believe how naïve and gullible she had been…

xXx

_Several Weeks Ago…_

Marianne couldn’t hold back the smile as she looked down at her diamond ring. In a few days she was going to be Mrs. Marianne Knightly and she couldn’t stop gushing over the chance at spending the rest of her life with the man she loved. Even though it hadn’t been love at first sight, she eventually grew to love Roland and all his quirks, even that ridiculous curl of his. It was what made Roland, Roland. And he loved her too…

Slowly, her smile began to drop.

Yes, Roland loved her. She had no doubt of that. But there was something else. Something she never told him and biting her thumbnail, Marianne knew he had a right to know about her as Violet Wings.

It was something she had been putting off for a long time. In the early stages of dating, she wasn’t sure where this would have led and revealing her super alter ego wasn’t the smartest thing to do. As they became serious, she knew that would have been an ideal time, but she never could find the right time to tell him. Even after the proposal she should have told him but she was so incredibly happy that Violet Wings was the last thing on her mind.

And now… with literally days away to the wedding and her fiancé never knew that his soon-to-be wife was a crime-fighter. It was one thing to hide when they were living separately, but once married… they will live together. She would need a new hiding place for her costumes and sword. She would have to tell him when she has to go on patrol and the bruises and the injuries from fighting…

He had no idea what he was signing up for, and while she had cut back her time patrolling the streets, she knew it was a matter of time before her duty called her back. And hanging up her wings was not an option, not with The Goblin at large.

So Marianne decided she was going to tell him the truth that night.

xxXXxx

_Present_

Her reverie was shaken when she heard screaming. Shaking away the bad memories, Violet Wings began to pick up speed as she flew through the sky, towards the direction of the cries for help.

xxXXxx

_Four Hours Ago…_

Bog cracked his neck as he walked through his lair. It had been a tedious day at the office, but it was important that he make his appearances. Of course, the last thing he expected to happen was to agree with Miss Fairwood in regards to their budding partnership.

He had gone into the meeting determined to undermine her and walk out without reaching an agreement. He wanted to hold the reins and control what will happen and part of it was supposed to stem from his manipulation of Light Fields board of directors. It was evident that the other men did not like they were following her as their leader and it only convinced him that she was ineffective as CEO. Little did he realize that _their_ disdain for her wasn’t due to ineffectiveness, but the fact she was a woman. He may be a villain and immoral, but having disrespect for a person based on their _gender_ was appalling. Hell, one of his trusted henchmen was a woman! So, the fact that those men weren’t willing to work with her pissed him off.

Was Miss Fairwood completely innocent? No. He despised the woman with good reasons. Ever since that first meeting when she stormed his office and threw water in his face and (expensive) suit, Bog wanted to make her pay. She had no right to behave so inanely and he deserved to put her in her place. What he didn’t anticipate was the adversary she would become and how she would stop at nothing to make him look like an ass at social gatherings and charities.

Oh, he had his victories from time to time but Miss Fairwood was merely a thorn that he wanted to pull out. Just because her father was in charge (at the time) and she was used to having the world be her oyster, it didn’t mean that everything had to be easy for her.

However, he saw today Miss Fairwood in a new light. She _did_ have the right idea in combining research and working together for new solutions rather than picking one area of interest. Plus, she knew what she was talking about. All too often Bog came across other people in the field who thought they knew everything but really didn’t have an original thought in their heads. They weren’t involved in their businesses as well as Bog was and it only made stamping out the competition all too easy. But Miss Fairwood clearly cared what her company was doing and she had done her homework on alternative energy.

It was unfortunate that the rest of her team wasn’t on the same page with her.

So accepting her terms made logical and business sense to him. Not because he felt sorry for her because that wasn’t the reason. It was her words that persuaded him and nothing more.

“Brutus!” he hollered. Instantly, the thunderous footsteps of his muscleman came running out. He was a big guy where it counted and if anyone could get a person to do anything they wanted… Brutus was the one who got the job done.

The hulky minion stopped in front of his boss, panting. “The prisoner is awake, sir.”

“Excellent. I’ve been looking forward to this all day long. Has she accepted my deal?”

“That’s the thing sir… She’s not cooperating.”

Bog stiffened. “Come again?”

Brutus blinked rapidly, not sure how else to respond. “She’s not willing to help you.”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t expect her to agree right away. But with the collateral we have that should have been enough to sway her to our side.”

“Um… I didn’t tell her.”

“You— _didn’t_ tell her? Did you try torturing her?”

“No…”

“No?!” Bog roared. “How else did you expect her to get her to work for us?”

“People usually do when they see me. But she’s scary this one, sir. She’s too much—“

“Too ‘much’?” Bog repeated and groaned. “For the love of… Fine! I’ll take care of it myself.”

Walking away from Brutus, Bog quickly changed into The Goblin. Perhaps if Dr. Plum came face-to-face with her captor it would change her tune real quick about her cooperation.

As he approached her cell, The Goblin could hear her babbling away. The guards he assigned were both wearing ear plugs but their grimaces told him that even those weren’t helping. He couldn’t blame them. God, her voice was wrenchingly annoying for a brilliant scientist! The sooner he got her to bend to his will, the sooner he wouldn’t have to deal with her loud mouth.

“HELLO!?” she cried. “I’m talking to you Thing One and Two! I want to know who the Hell is in charge and why I’m locked up here! And would it _kill_ you to bring me a fork and knife so I can eat?! What do I look like a freaking animal!?”

“Greetings,” he rasped, quickly getting her attention.

In addition to the high-screeching voice that could rival his mother’s, Dr. Plum certainly didn’t fit the profile of someone of her status. Her hair, perfectly coiffed, was piled high on top of her head with swirls of blonde and blue and a sparkled tiara nestled right above her forehead. In fact, the color blue had to have been her signature color since the rest of her clothes were various shades of blue. Even her eyes were a frigid blue, which were shooting daggers at him; her tiny pink mouth was pulled back in a snarl baring her white teeth. Her nails, long and well-trimmed, were also blue as she gripped the bars of her cell.

For a prisoner, she looked remarkably well-dressed, which he knew wasn’t the state she was in when he kidnapped her. Looking past her shoulder, The Goblin saw an assortment of hairbrushes, a cordless curling iron, and hairspray on her bed.

“Where did _that_ come from!?” he exclaimed, turning to face his guards. “Speak! What is the meaning of this!?”

The guards, removed their ear plugs, and gazed down at their feet. “She—uh—requested them…”

“Requested…?” The Goblin, flabbergasted, faced the irate scientist who was now grinning sweetly with a devious glint to her eyes.

“That’s right. A girl has to take care of her appearance and if I’m going to be stuck here for God knows how long… I have a right to be pampered.”

His eyes bugged out temporarily before he straightened his posture. If this little slip of a woman thought she was in charge, then well, she had another thing coming.

“Well, then I recommend you use those wisely because this _won’t_ happen again,” he snarled. “Do you know who I am?”

She looked him up and down with disinterest. “Bad Fashion Man?”

“The Goblin!” he growled. “You better watch that tongue of yours Dr. Plum. I’m not someone you want to anger.”

“Ooo…” she taunted, waving her fingers. “Whatever will you do to me?”

“For starters, you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to your Plumettes, would you?”

That _got_ her attention. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching you Dr. Plum for a while,” he continued casually. “I know how you love your little group of blooming scientists. I must say… that is quite ingenious of you to recruit young girls into your science camps to show them that science is cool. It would be a shame if something were to happen to each and every one.”

“You wouldn’t—you couldn’t—“

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” he chuckled. “I’m a villain Dr. Plum. What do you expect?” The last was spat out. “Now, since I have your undivided attention, this is what I want from you…”

The Goblin launched into his plan for the city, her eyes becoming saucers. After, she shook her head. “Do you have any idea what you’re asking me to do?”

“I believe you will find a way. With the proper motivation, of course,” he rejoined. “You are the best in the field of chemistry. I have no doubt you will find a way to make my vision come to life. If not… those girls will never grow up to be a scientist like _you_.”

He left his threat hanging over her as he slowly began to walk away. “I’ll give you an hour to consider my offer.”

“Okay! I’ll do it!” she shouted and The Goblin couldn’t hold back his grin. “Please! Don’t hurt my girls. I’ll do it. I promise.”

Whirling around, The Goblin clapped his hands together. “Excellent! I knew we could work it out. Gentlemen, please show Dr. Plum to her work quarters. I think she will find the lab very impressive for her task.”

He didn’t have to stick around and watch as his men took her out of her cell and marched her to the lab he had made for her. He had no doubt that she would keep to her word and give him what he wanted.

Now… he had other things to tend to.

Strolling to his “throne” room that was christened by his minions, The Goblin took his seat as Stuff and Thang entered to give him the updates he wanted about the world above.

News of Dr. Plum’s disappearance hadn’t hit the airwaves… yet. _Good_. He didn’t want to make it known that he had her in his clutches. No… he was reserving that for the big reveal of his master plan when he would enact his revenge on Midsummer. Those idiots would have no idea what hit them until it was too late. And no one can stop him… not even Violet Wings.

His lip curled at the prospect of her sharing the same fate with those she has protected and he did _not_ think once about that ill-fated kiss…

“There you are! I was hoping to catch you at a good time,” Griselda said, breezing in with a big smile on her face.

“Now’s not a good—“

“I’m your mother. Of course this is a good time. The rest of you—“ She directed this to the other criminals who were hoping to plead clemency or protection from The Goblin. “Go on. Skedaddle. I want a moment of my precious boy’s time.”

“ _Mother_ ,” he warned but what was the point? His threats fell on deaf ears when it concerned her so he sat back on his throne with one hand cupping his cheek. “What is it?”

“You know,” she said, giving him a sly wink.

The Goblin sighed. “No… I don’t know.”

“Hello? Last night? The date with the doctor? Come on! You’re killing me with suspense.”

“What do you want me to say Mother? That I plan on seeing her again because it went well?”

Griselda gasped. “I knew you would be perfect for each other!”

“No, no!” The Goblin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was—No Mother. I’m not seeing her again.”

“You’re— _not_?” Quickly, Griselda began tapping her nail on her chin. “Come to think… She did like a color that is also a fruit. I don’t blame you, son. But I know a dental assistant---“

“Please no!” he begged. “No more blind dates.”

“Well, if I stop, then how else will you meet a nice girl and get married and have babies?” Griselda retorted. “No offense Bog. But you need to leave this dingy lair once in a while to enjoy your life.”

“I’m not going to drag myself into this with you again. I—“

“I know, I know,” his mother interrupted, rolling her eyes. “You have your diabolical plan you’re working on and until you win then you will date. But in the meantime… can you please indulge your loving mother? After all, I did spend close to seventy-two hours in labor with you.”

Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes. She was always doing that—adding the hours to her labor. Like that was going to somehow work on his guilt to go along with her matchmaking schemes.

“No,” he said flatly.

She narrowed her eyes. “Is that how you treat the woman who gave birth to you? Don’t I have a say in your future?”

“You did and it was duly noted Mother, but I have other things on my mind that are worth more than finding a wife.”

“Very well.” She was unhappy but he wasn’t going to cave into her whims again. Last night had been the last and with his plan in action… The Goblin was going to be quite busy in the near future. “Forget I even mentioned it.”

He nodded, relieved that she was going to drop it; hopefully, it was for good. “Was there anything else Mother?”

“As a matter of fact, how did your meeting go? What’s her name? Margie?”

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“No reason other than me taking an interest in my son’s business. Geesh, you act like I have some ulterior motive.”

“Because you usually do,” he drawled.

“Consider this a healthy interest. So how did it go with Margie?”

“Her name is _Marianne_ ,” he corrected in a half-growl, not in his usual abrupt manner. The change in her son’s tone had Griselda’s brows rising in delight.

“That’s right. _Marianne_.”

Looking sharply at his mother, he recognized that tone. “No Mother. No. Hell no!”

“What?” she shrugged innocently. “It’s just that you two will be working closely together. Think about it: a couple of work meetings, maybe a late one with some dinner, and—“

Thank God for his mask as he blushed hotly underneath it. “Not her, okay? Look, I have to get back to work and see those visitors.”

“Don’t stop on my account,” she insisted, even though she had been the one to kick them out. “She’s a cute thing, isn’t she?”

The Goblin moaned. She wasn’t going to drop it.

“I saw her picture in a paper under the Society pages,” she went on. “Nice smile, good teeth, but her hair… do you think she owns a comb? Anyways, she seems like she is a smart gal and is doing a decent job running her father’s company.”

“Mother—“

“Now, I know you two have that hate thing going on. But sometimes the best romances come out of mutual dislike with one another—“

“There is a snowball’s chance in Hell _that_ would ever happen. So do me a favor and put that thought out of your head. That’s an even worse idea than Violet Wings.”

“Hey! You’re the one with a crush on that oversized butterfly.”

“Crush?” he sputtered. “Mother, I want to destroy her! Annihilate her! Stomp her!”

“Uh-huh,” Griselda answered, totally unconvinced. “Yeah you really want to do all those things when you could have before but never did. Face it. You like her because she’s willing to fight you and play your games. Ha! I bet that’s why she hasn’t had you arrested yet. She likes you too!”

One long claw pulled on the spandex of his collar. “That’s not—No Mother! It’s not like that!” But even he couldn’t stop his mind from going back to that earthshattering kiss and how delicate and yielding and hot her mouth felt against his… Shoving and shutting and locking that image behind a door, The Goblin lifted and slammed his staff, effectively startling Griselda.

“We are enemies Mother. Nothing more or less. If you breathe a word of your _insinuations,_ then I won’t hesitate and forget you are my mother. Now, LEAVE ME!” he demanded, his shout shaking the walls.

Griselda didn’t say anything else and obeyed his wishes, realizing that perhaps she did push too far but then wondering if she really hit a nerve and possible truth. But mummed she was going to be so he could continue holding “court.”

Little did she know, she _had_ struck a chord within him. Something was happening, something was changing in regards to his feelings towards both women.

On one hand, Marianne Fairwood turned out to be far brilliant than he had thought. She held her ground despite the discontent among her peers and she handled that narcissistic fop when he rudely interrupted the meeting with that hideous singing. Not to mention the worst song anyone could have picked to reconcile with someone. Whatever happened had to have been bad from her reaction, but she preserved her professionalism and he admired the fact she didn’t crack. Some of the women his mother set him up with came after a break-up and he spent majority of the evening dealing with emotional wrecks and spontaneous sobs and a lot of “What did I do wrong? Don’t I look pretty? Tell me!” He didn’t feel like he was on date and not one would look on the bright side that he was there. Sure, there were a couple who thought his money might be an answer but he saw through their over the top come-ons to know it wasn’t _him_ they wanted.

Marianne Fairwood was _different_.

And he couldn’t determine if that was good or bad. But after facing a few terrible dates himself… That blonde moron took the cake.

Then there was Violet Wings.

What his mother said was discomfiting. He hated Violet Wings! Didn’t he make that clear? However, the kiss found the key and unlocked itself as it emerged into his memory. What did that even possibly mean? What could it mean? They were enemies—he was evil, she was good. He loathed what she stood for as he was certain she loathed what he stood for.

Wait!

Was that something they have in common? No! It was the principle of good and evil. Nothing more to read into.

So why he couldn’t he stop thinking about her?

Okay, yes, he thought about Violet Wings a lot. It was natural. He had to think of her to plot his evil plans. Yet what Griselda said about how he always failed to stop her like she always failed to stop him—did that mean something more?

She kissed him.

Perhaps it wasn’t a distraction. Perhaps it was. He would look like a fool if it had been nothing more than a clever ploy and he was making it into something bigger than what it was. And what kind of villain did that make him if he happened to have a teeny, tiny, itty, bitty, insignificant, minuet, sliver of a crush on her?

His jaw clenched, teeth grinding harder against each other.

This was ridiculous! He knew who he was and what his role was. He couldn’t let _her_ get to him. He will show her he was The Goblin and nothing could shake him!

“Thang! Stuff!” he bellowed.

The two minions ran to him and bowed. “Yes sire?” they both exclaimed.

“We’re going above to look for trouble. Are you with me?”

The two exchanged looks. “You can count on us!”

“Let’s go,” The Goblin said, nails tightening on his staff. _This_ is definitely what the doctor ordered.

xxXXxx

He was itching for a fight and if Violet Wings came into sight—he was going to prove she can’t mess with him.

As he flew over the city, his trusty two minions were beside him on their hovercrafts buzzing along.

“Should we rob a bank?” suggested Stuff, her feminine voice disguised as a deep, throaty masculine one.

“Oh! How about we paint obscene things on the wall? I like that,” said Thang.

“No!” The Goblin replied. “I want a fight and we will have it. I need you two to—“ He stopped mid-way when a strange sight caught his attention.

Two costumed heroes were below, fidgeting with what looked like a copycat of Violet Wings’ wings. They were a different color but it was obvious that they weren’t aware of their surroundings. As The Goblin looked to his minions, they all had the same devious looks.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics found within this chapter are from a song called “Marianne” by The Brothers Four.
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone! I would have updated this sooner, but I was busy getting things set up for work. I don’t know how often I will be able to update now that school is in session. I will do my best but make sure you follow my story so you can get the updated chapters. 
> 
> Also, I have some good news to share as well… I have a short story being published in an anthology coming out this October. It’s featuring some local horror writers within the Great Lakes region. If you’re interested in purchasing a copy, then I will post the details on my Tumblr page. : )
> 
> And as always, don’t forget to review!!!

**Chapter 5**

It was too easy.

The Goblin couldn’t believe his fortune after he and his minions captured the two bumbling would-be heroes. So intently focused they were with their bickering that it was too late for them to notice the ambush and their modes of flight quickly incapacitated. Those frivolous wings on the girl were easily shredded off her thanks to Stuff and Thang; the boy’s boots had some kind of mini rockets on them that were knocked off with his staff. 

Sure, they tried to fight back but they were honestly no match against the combined strength of the trio. Plus their fighting skills were sorely lacking as one punch into The Goblin’s chest from the boy ended with him cradling his wrist. The girl fare no better and it was easy for Stuff to pin the girl’s arms to her back, immobilizing her. Seeing his friend at their mercy… the boy was easy to subdue afterwards.

“You won’t get away with this!” she shouted. “Violet Wings will find us and kick your—“

“Ah, I don’t think this is the time to anger him more,” her companion advised.

The Goblin tossed his head back and laughed. “Oh! I’m counting on your precious hero to save the day.”

The two captives gulped. That didn’t sound good. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have done this,” the boy muttered. “But no… You had to prove a point and now we’re bait!”

“Shut up Sun—I mean, Rocket-Man!”

“Did she say Rocket-Man?” asked Thang, scratching his head.

“He’s not so much Rocket-Man as he is _Grounded-Man_!” Stuff said, chuckling at her joke. “What do you call yourself?” she asked, referring to the girl. “Pink Wings?”

The girl blushed under the mockery. “Uh, Pink Crusader?”

“Is that your name or a question?” Stuff goaded.

“Enough!” The Goblin ordered. “Make sure their bonds are nice and tight. We don’t want our prisoners to be too comfortable. And gag them until I tell you. I want them to save their voices so they can scream later. After all, don’t want Violet Wings to be alerted too soon.”

“No!” But anything the girl was going to add was muffled as Stuff shoved a cloth in her mouth, and then quickly tied her hands together.

Thang did the same to the boy and they each dragged their perspective hostage to their hover bikes as they took flight. The Goblin was already in the air as he led them to the waterfront. This would be the perfect place to lure Violet Wings. At least the clean-up would be easy afterwards. 

Once they landed, the two minions grabbed Sunny and Dawn and brought them into a storage freight that was empty.

“Get them ready,” The Goblin instructed. “I want to make sure she hears them all the way here.”

xxXXxx

Violet Wings’ blood curdled as she recognized the screams. 

“No! Oh no!” she gasped as she flew in the direction of her sister and friend at lightning speed. She had to really push her wings to the max to make them flap faster, but all she could think was Dawn was in danger and she will make that fiend pay for touching a hair on her sister.

What felt like forever, she finally arrived at Midsummer’s Wharf. Right away her instincts warned her that this could very well be a trap and to keep her guard up. But the big sister in her was anxious to find Dawn before it was too late.

Keeping her wings as quiet as she could, Violet hovered over the docks with her sword drawn.

She didn’t have to wait long for him to strike.

She saw his shadow before he could get the first hit, whipping around and shielded herself from his staff as sparks flew against the metals. So, he really wanted that fight? She smirked. Well, he got one.

Throwing her weight into it, she pushed her sword towards him and swung her leg out. The Goblin’s self-satisfied smirk faded as her foot collided with his shin. 

It was a split second but it was enough for her to gain the advantage as she flew above him, her wings thrumming with tension as they swished in the wind. Despite the hero’s mask covering half of her facial expressions, The Goblin recognized the thirst for blood—specifically his—as he grinned despite his wincing. 

This was a dance that they were quite acquainted with and seeing he was the gentleman… he had to take the lead. 

Bringing his wings close together, The Goblin suddenly lunged and hooked his staff around Violet Wings’ ankle and pulled her forward. She lost her balance mid-flight, almost falling, but she duck and rolled before he could deliver another blow.

Twisting in the air, she righted herself, and with an Amazon shriek, Violet Wings charged him with her sword. 

Like their dance usually went, they would deflect and parry as their weapons zigged and clanged with each forceful thrust. Just when it felt like the routine was getting to be too familiar, The Goblin knew he had to change his game. _She_ messed up the rules when she kissed him so he had to play dirty too.

Holding his staff with both hands, The Goblin began rotating it from side to side, picking up speed as the amber stone began to glow. Faster and faster the stone blurred, catching the reflection of the moonlight, causing it to momentarily blind Violet with its bright light. As soon as she held her arm out to block it, he seized the opportunity to hit her deftly in the side.

The blow took her off-guard and sent her spiraling down, but Violet Wings, clenching her teeth, stopped herself from hitting the ground by spreading her wings to catch the breeze so she could glide back up. 

Hearing him chuckle evilly, she glared in his direction. “New trick I see." 

“Things were getting a _tad_ tedious,” he purred, smirking down at her now that he had the upper hand.

“I agree. Fighting with you has become a _bore_.”

The Goblin’s drew into a snarl, growling at her insolence. Fighting with _him_ was _boring_!? He would never equate that word with their fights. NEVER. Well, if that was her opinion, then he would have to show her that BORING would be the last thing she remember. 

He nose-dived towards her, releasing his own battle cry, and arched his weapon for another blow. She waited until the last second and dipped to the side, his staff missing her by inches. As she floated past him, she gave him a cheeky little smirk before smashing her fist into his jaw.

To his embarrassment, spittle flew from his mouth as he lost his balance and began to drop. He landed on his feet and wiped the corner of his mouth. Seeing blood, his knuckles crackled as he closed his fist and stared hard at her. Her wings flapping behind her, she certainly looked like a midnight warrior and it only made him want to smack that self-assured, righteous grin off her face.

“DO IT!” he roared, and like music to his ears, he heard the female hostage screaming for help.

Violet Wings’ countenance transformed into murderous rage.

“You… bastard!”

There was no holding back now. 

Their punches and kicks became brutal; her sword and his scepter absorbed the hits. To his dismay, her sword was making grooves into the staff with the way she kept chopping the blade at him. Eventually, at some point, the weapons disappeared from their hands altogether. It became bare-knuckle and flesh.

Clearly his hostages meant something to her. This fighting was passion-driven and he loved spurring her on with the occasional little cry and pleas for help coming from the storage container. However, he wasn’t close to being done with her just like she wasn’t done with him. Even with the ragged breathing and panting, he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet.

But it wasn’t until a draw came with the two of them holding onto to each other’s hands, their wings lowered, and their faces inches apart. He could hear the sharp intakes of each exhale from her and knew he was doing the same.

Blood trickled down her cheek and lips, staining her teeth with its red smear; her mask was askew but remained in place to preserve her identity. Even her costume was battered with parts of her tunic ripped and torn, her leggings bearing holes above her thighs and knees. Of course, he had his own injuries as well. His outfit, while the construction of it was the most part durable, it did take some heavy hits as the arms were partially shredded and hanging loose. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, but luckily still had all his teeth.

It had been a glorious fight all right. He practically forgot his purpose and the point he was trying to prove to his mother. However, he recognized the fact that if he ever succeeded in getting rid of Violet Wings permanently, then he would be losing his equal in battle skills.

No… he needed her alive. Just for a little while longer…

Of course, the proximity was getting to be heady when he was so close to her—the heat radiating off her body, the mingling scents of their blood and sweat, not to mention the way she was looking at him. Yes she wanted to pummel him to the ground, but there was something else underlying there… Something he couldn’t quite identify.

And like that—a quick flash of those lips on his entered his brain. If there ever was the worse timing in the world it was right at that moment. All he could think about was her body pressing into his and that tough, yet yielding mouth on his… Even now the thought of kissing her was tempting even in both their bloody states. He just had to move a little closer and tilt his head a little to the right and…

Warning bells were going off. 

He frowned at how loud they sounded, but he quickly realized that those warning bells were actually _sirens_ and doing a quick survey of the wharf revealed the damage the two wrought in their fighting. 

“Sire! Sire! We need to go!” cried Stuff.

But there was a slight predicament about how he was going to do that since he and Violet Wings were in a death grip. Fortunately, his two hostages were calling for Violet Wings and it was clear the hero was torn on where to direct her attentions: the captives or continue beating him up.

So he figured he would nudge her in the right decision.

“If you are going to recruit sidekicks now, then you definitely want to make sure they are well-trained first before sending them out to the lions’ den,” he taunted.

“Wait… what?” she asked in confusion.

That was all he needed to push her and take flight. Thang and Stuff were already on their bikes and Thang was holding his staff. His minion tossed it to him and the three made their exit.

Slightly dazed and wondering what the Hell was The Goblin was talking about; Violet Wings picked up her sword and sheathed it before running to the voices of Dawn and Sunny’s. Based on their screams, she was already imagining the worse when she stepped into the freight and found…

Them alive and intact. 

The way they were yelling she thought they were being tortured or something. But not a mark was on the two, at least from what she could tell there wasn’t. Even stranger was that both were gagged.

Her answer was found on the floor—a recording device. They must have left it behind in their haste to escape. 

Well, she would ask questions about that later. Now, she had to untie Dawn and Sunny and get them out of here or else she might be tempted to torture them where they sat.

First, going over to Dawn, she deftly loosened the knots before pulling the rope free from her wrists. Then she moved over to free Sunny while Dawn removed her gag. Once it was done, she came around and stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

She was no longer Violet Wings… it was Marianne and she was _pissed_.

“What the _Hell_ were you two thinking!?”

xxXXxx 

As much as Marianne wanted her sister and friend out of those ridiculous costumes, she couldn’t risk their safety or their identities even in front of the police.

She told them the gist of what happened with her added details. Dawn and Sunny became “two silly kids” wanting to be superheroes and ended up being kidnapped by The Goblin himself. The police went on to tell those “silly kids” that they were lucky that Violet Wings was nearby to rescue them and to never attempt to do something like this again.

Feeling they were scolded enough, Violet Wings offered to escort them home (which they didn’t have a choice with a single look from her). Dawn was light enough to wrap her arms around her neck from behind while Violet held Sunny from his armpits. It was awkward flying like this, but the two kept wisely silent until they touched the ground of the balcony. Then Marianne grabbed them by their arms and dragged them inside the apartment so she could really rip into them.

“I _cannot_ believe you two went behind my back AFTER I told you I didn’t want you to patrol with me. What part of NO CRIMEFIGHTING UNTIL GRADUATION did you not understand? This was exactly what I was talking about! Not only did you go out there virtually unprepared, but you end up in the clutches of the baddest of all villains The Goblin! HIM! The ONE villain who wants to see my demise! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" 

“Yeah but we weren’t. They didn’t hurt us, really,” Dawn said quietly.

Marianne just gaped at her. “That’s NOT the point! The point is that you ignored me after I EXPLICITLY told you not to go out in those costumes. You guys got lucky that they didn’t torture you. These are not the criminals you want to go up against without some experience or fighting skills in your arsenal. I am SO disappointed in you Dawn.” Shaking her head, she turned her focus on Sunny who was looking down and looking pretty miserable himself.

“And you, Sunny,” she growled. “I thought if anyone would have enough sense about them it would have been _you_.”

He flinched at her tone. Of course, what Marianne wasn’t saying was that she expected him to watch her sister when she wanted to do something stupid. He was the voice of reason for Dawn and she would listen to him… Yet, not in this case. It was a miracle that they weren’t hurt by The Goblin or his minions, but he couldn’t say the same for the eldest Fairwood.

“Put on your clothes Sunny and go home. But leave that costume. _I_ will make sure that they are taken care of properly.”

In other words: Marianne was going to burn them.

Maybe it was for the best. Rocket-Man didn’t strike fear or the very least make the bad guys tremble at the sound of his name. Furthermore, Sunny felt the need to attempt some damage control in any way he could. 

“I can fix your outfit… if that’s okay,” he said softly and Marianne just shook her head.

“This has seen the end but a new one would be nice.”

He nodded and left to change, leaving the sisters alone. 

With him out of the room, Dawn’s eyes did well up with tears. “I really am sorry Marianne. We didn’t—But you…” She couldn’t find the words to describe her sister’s state; however, it was obvious that she fought for them and it only amplified her guilt. This was the last thing she wanted from going out on patrol.

Marianne shrugged it off. “This is nothing Dawn. I can handle it. But do you see now? This is what to expect if you decide you want to be a hero. It’s not glamorous but it’s real and you have to expect to get bloodied. Is that what you want?”

“No…” the blonde replied weakly.

“Then you have to put this out of your head. No more wild, fanciful notions that this is the coolest thing in the world. It’s not. Now, please, take that thing off.”

Dawn sniffled, nodding. “I’m sorry,” she squeaked before heading to her room, her tail between her legs. 

Marianne’s muscles pulsed and protested with each move she made, even when she was in the thrall of her yelling. With Dawn and Sunny not around, she was able to let her guard down and show the pain she was hiding. The Goblin really got some good licks in, but then again… so did she. It hurt to smile but smile she did as she imagined the pain he had to be in. If he woke up the next morning sore and ready to die from the agony, then it was totally worth it.

She didn’t bother to wait for Sunny to leave—she knew he would and he kept his word about leaving the costume behind—as she moved to the bathroom for a nice, long hot soak in the tub.

Peeling off her outfit, Marianne left the tunic and leggings in a pile on the floor along with her other gear. The movements were jarring and it sent a new ripple of pain through her as she undressed, but Marianne had been in this rodeo for too long and she kept on going as the best course of medicine.

The tub was soon full and the steam of the hot water was all the invitation she needed as she slowly submerged herself. Hissing through clenched teeth, Marianne slid down until her shoulders were covered and rested her head on the towel she placed on the edge as a pillow. The bath began to work its magic over her body and aching muscles.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply.

Despite her initial anger towards Dawn and Sunny, Marianne was also relieved the two were safe and uninjured. That had been a close call and one she wanted no intentions of repeating. Even though in all the years she fought against The Goblin, she couldn’t remember a single time where a civilian was actually _harmed_ intentionally. Yeah she saved those who wanted to get too close to the action and wind up getting scrapes or bruises, but that was their fault. Not hers… not even The Goblin’s.

She frowned.

This was the first time he actually sought people out as bait. Normally, he would go to places already crowded and use that venue to lure her out. And again, those people were never in harm’s way to begin with. It was all part of the ambience, the showmanship.

It would be accurate for her to say that he was changing the rules. Then again, the same can be argued towards her. After all, she was the first to break the rules with that impulsive kiss.

Marianne trembled. What was she thinking when she kissed him?! And damn the infernal fiend… When he held her hands to prevent her from further damage to his person, she couldn’t help but notice how close he was to her. The way he just looked at her with those black eyes… no longer the indifferent coolness she would expect to find, but instead, there was something else. Something that seemed to burn behind those pupils and she could have sworn he was moving closer—for what? Another kiss?

_Did he want to kiss her?_

In the moment, she wanted to see the docks covered with his blood, knowing he held her sister captive. But now… All along, he never hurt Dawn.

So… _what the Hell?_

Marianne had the device in her possession, so once she was done with her soak, she inspected it closely. After spending many hours in the lab with Sunny and the other techs, she was able to discern that the device was not only a recorder but an amplifier of sorts. It could manipulate the volume and pitches of sounds, which was why Dawn and Sunny sounded like they were close to Death’s door. They only recorded the bits where they were calling for help, but then changed the tone so it would be filled with horror and agony.

It was clever. Ingenious, really.

Realizing she was complimenting her enemy, Marianne quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. No. She wasn’t impressed with this piece of tech. If anything she was appalled, disgusted that he was able to manipulate someone to think the worse when all was well.

Oh, who was she kidding? It was freaking impressive.

As she examined it, she noticed a tiny brand at the bottom. 

Eyebrows knitted together, she squinted at the design and discovered a familiar tree logo—Dark Forest, Inc.

Bog King’s device was in the hands of The Goblin’s?!

She had to hold back a derisive snort. Next to the villain, Bog King was her other proverbial thorn in her side. She would expect him in finding ways to plot the demise of Fair Light, but did he really have it in him to be the actual villain?

Naah… he loved his suits too much. There was no way he would shed those in favor of the spandex suit that The Goblin wore. That would require him to use his hands to get work done. Bog King liked to give orders and take credit from his scientists. He wouldn’t get his nails dirty let alone fight Violet Wings. 

More than likely, Bog probably had some of his equipment stolen (dealing with the military would put you as a target for prime tech and tools to those who want it) and he was too proud or whatever to make it publicly known that The Goblin might be in possession of his tech. Of course, if The Goblin continues to leave things like this behind, then it won’t take long before the public is going to think that it wasn’t stolen, but perhaps, Bog and The Goblin are working together.

As much as she disliked the man, she highly doubted that the two were in cahoots. But if it was stolen, then Bog had a responsibility to make it known so he wouldn’t be held personally responsible.

 _I can’t believe I’m going to do this_ , she thought before going to bed.

xxXXxx 

The next morning Dawn was still in her bedroom when Marianne was making breakfast. She didn’t doubt her sister’s heart or good intentions the night before, but she was wondering if she reacted _too harshly_. 

_No. You were right. Dawn could have been seriously injured due to her carelessness. It was unfortunate that Sunny got dragged into the recklessness as well, but it was for the best. She’ll see in time._

Well, Marianne hoped so. Her gaze slid over to the two costumes that she stuffed in a duffel bag. Before going into work, she was planning on disposing those first so there will not be any more repeats of late-night’s sneaking out. She knew they probably worked on their costumes for a long time, to make sure they were as close to perfection as it could be. She knew because it took her a while to come up with Violet Wings’ signature look.

Was she overreacting? 

Marianne bit her bottom lip. Maybe she should think about it some more before destroying them. 

The toast was done and she quickly put together a simple tray of toast, bacon, and fruit slices along with coffee (three sugars and a teaspoon of cream) before carrying it to Dawn’s closed door. Knocking tentatively, Marianne cleared her throat.

"I, uh, have breakfast ready for you,” she called.

“Dawn, I’m—“ Marianne paused. Was she sorry? Did she have anything to be sorry for? Damn these conflicted feelings! “You have to get up or you will be late for class. I have to head to the office so I’ll see you later. Okay?”

There was some movement behind the door, but Dawn didn’t answer so she sighed. At least she was awake. 

Marianne set the tray by the door. Then, she grabbed her briefcase and the duffel bag. Let Dawn think she acted on her word. Maybe she will realize that being a superhero wasn’t ideal after all, and focus on the importance of school instead. Marianne mentally crossed her fingers that it would be the case. 

Going to her car, she placed the duffel in the back and drove to work. After parking, she realized it was probably better for her to put it in the trunk and she did, slamming it shut. There. Out of sight, out of mind.

As Marianne stared at the closed trunk, she couldn’t help but think back to that awful moment where everything changed…

xXx

_Several Weeks Ago…_

Marianne was flitting to and fro wanting to make sure the moment was perfect. Tonight she was going to tell Roland she was Violet Wings. She knew it was going to come as quite a shock so she wanted to be certain she had everything she needed for preparation: an ice bag, a well-placed pile of blankets, and extra pillows on the couch. Then for extra measure, she added some towels by the couch too in case… Well, just in case.

Dawn was going to be out for the whole evening (she made sure Sunny would keep her occupied and it happened to coincide with a Nicholas Sparks’ movie marathon on campus). So there wouldn’t be any interruptions.

Dinner was almost ready and all that was missing was the man himself.

Marianne nervously smoothed out her dress. She wasn’t the type to really dress up, especially a dinner date at home, but this night was special. She was going to let Roland in completely and share with him that secret part of herself. And she knew that he always loved it when she “dolled” herself up.

So Marianne went all out.

It was a snow white dress with flutter-sleeves whose length came just above her knees. Very simplistic and not too dressy, and it was damn flattering on her figure. She paired it with an open-toe four-inch black sandal heels with open slits that revealed her ankles. They reminded her of gladiator-styled shoes, but comfort was not the word that crossed her mind. Marianne never fared well in heels, but for Roland, she was willing to suffer the discomfort.

Her jewelry was simple with a small strand of pearls and gold studs, and of course, her engagement ring. As for her hair, despite its short length, it always had a mind of its own. Taming it was never an option but Marianne did attempt to style it by curling her tresses in loose curls to frame her face. She added a white flower petal headband to finish the look and was pleased with the results. Now… as long as her hair retained the curl then that should be the only disaster if it fell apart.

Last but not least: her make-up. Again, Marianne wasn’t a girly-girl when it came to cosmetics. She was a little bit of concealer, eyeliner, and mascara kind of girl. But tonight she added foundation, blush, eyeshadow, and gloss to her features.

She had to admit she _did_ look breathtaking and smoking hot if she had to be honest. Roland was going to go gaga when he saw her.

Speaking of which… Where was he? She checked the kitchen clock and it was after six-fifteen.

Okay. So he was running late. Roland probably got tied up or something but he would be there soon.

Another ten achingly slow minutes passed and then he finally showed up. All smiles and full of that Southern charm, Marianne couldn’t bring herself to get upset or ask him why he was late for their date. Thankfully, he supplied the information on his own.

“Sorry darlin’ but I had to beautify myself and that traffic! There was a doozy of an accident,” he said, chuckling to himself, as he removed his jacket. Hanging it up by the door, he finally saw her and whistled low. “Lookee here! Looks like I snagged myself a princess.”

Marianne giggled. “Then you must be my Prince Charming.”

“Always, my sweet,” he rejoined, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her into a kiss.

She welcomed it but instantly pulled back at the whiff of perfume. “Roland, what is that smell?” she asked suspiciously.

“Oh. Some perfume tester. I ran into a department store to pick you up something nice and pretty and she got me pretty good.” Returning to his jacket, he pulled out a tiny, slim box with the store’s name on the lid.

Immediately, Marianne’s suspicions were squashed as guilt flooded her. Of course! She couldn’t believe she had jumped to conclusions so quick. Roland wasn’t the type to cheat. And he loved her. He proposed to her. 

Nibbling on her lip, she accepted the box and gasped at the gold bracelet she found. It was lovely!

Roland picked it up and undid the clasp so he could put it on her wrist. “Looks I picked the right one,” he murmured, lifting her hand so he kiss where the chain touched her skin.

Marianne blushed. “Thank you Roland. It’s perfect!” 

“You’re welcome,” he drawled. “Now. Where’s dinner? I’m starving!”

As they ate, Marianne was running her speech in her head. It was easy to do since Roland was doing most of the talking anyways. She commented when appropriate, nodded, laughed, and gasped with all the precise expertise she had accumulated over their time together. She didn’t mind. He did have a great accent and anything he said could sound sexy.

“So, I told that fella that there is _no way_ that I would eat those nasty critters that the one guy does on that survival show. Especially bear poo!”

Okay… maybe not everything could sound sexy, but it could be worse.

“I mean, c’mon! That came from some animal’s butt and just the thought is revolting.”

Marianne forced a grin. “It’s a survival show so I guess when you’re left with nothing to else…”

“Oh no. There is always a choice. Like, not going out into the wild.”

“It’s exciting. Not many people could face those odds and if you can… Well, you can face whatever life throws at you.”

Roland didn’t look convinced. “Rest assured my little dumpling. That will never happen with us.” 

As he sipped his wine Marianne thought this was as good as any opening. 

“Speaking of survival—maybe not the _actual_ wild jungle of nature but the wild jungle of the city—it can be dangerous. With the crimes and the bad guys like The Goblin—“

“Uh, Marianne?” Roland interrupted. “You’re babbling.”

“I’m not. What I’m trying to say…”

“Sweetheart, of course I’ll protect you. I know the city can be dangerous, but if you’re worried, then we can always move when we’re married.”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant—What I mean is… you know Violet Wings?”

“Violet Wings? The superhero? Of course I know her. Who doesn’t here?”

She chuckled uneasily. “Right. Well, she is a survivor. She faces the evils in the city and beats them.”

“Yes,” he said slowly, not sure where she was leading with this.

In fact, Marianne was doing a terrible job. Why can’t she blurt it out? Instead, the word vomit she created kept on spewing.

“She doesn’t have to eat bear poop to fight The Goblin, but she does put herself at risk for the safety of the citizens in Midsummer. But it goes to show that one individual can make a difference, yet she wears that mask. So one has to assume and think that life can be pretty lonely when you’re a hero and you have to hide who you are from your loved ones so they can’t be hurt.”

“Marianne,” he said gently. “That’s awfully sweet that you’re concerned about Violet Wings. I have to admit… so am I.”

"Y-you are?”

Solemnly, he nodded. “Sure. What she’s doing… isn’t natural.”

She blinked. “Come again?”

Picking up his glass of wine, Roland stood up from his chair and began to move into the family room. “She’s doing a man’s job. Protecting people from the baddies… well it’s cute and all, but eventually she’s gotta hang those wings up and let a real hero take over. I would hate to see that pretty face of hers get all messed up, and then who is going to be interested in her? Of course, I’m assuming she is single, which makes sense with all the fighting she’s doing. It’ll be hard to find a man and keep one while you’re rubbing elbows with The Goblin.”

Marianne’s chin dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Let alone find out how much of a sexist Roland was suddenly behaving. Her gaze narrowed when he plopped down on the couch and threw his feet on the coffee table.

“Uh, Marianne? What’s with the blankets and pillows?”

“You’re saying that Violet Wings isn’t a real hero?” she asked, ignoring his question. “So what is she?”

“I dunno. But heroes… they’re manly. All the greats are. Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Spiderman…”

“The same with Supergirl, Batgirl, Spidergirl, Wonder Woman, and Black Widow.”

“All I’m saying,” he continued without listening to her. “A woman’s place is at her man’s side.”

The stem of Marianne’s glass cracked from her grip. She didn’t feel the slight sting from the glass and calmly got up to put it in the sink. Turning on the faucet, she washed her hand and the little drops of blood as she fought to keep her voice neutral and calm.

“What about business women? I am taking over as CEO pretty soon.”

“I guess it depends on the woman. Because it’s you… I’m super proud of you.”

“Proud of me,” she repeated softly. Turning the water off, Marianne began to walk towards the family room. “Roland? Have you thought about being CEO?”

“Me? Maybe once or twice. But I figured whenever you’re ready to step down, then I will be there to support you and take over if you wish. Whatever my little wife desires.”

She closed her eyes painfully and took a deep breath. “What if I don’t want to step down?”

He laughed. He outright laughed! “That would be difficult to do once the kids come along. They’re gonna need their mommy more than their daddy. But hey. I can wait whenever that comes. I’m in no rush.”

“Wait a minute. Roland, are you hearing yourself? This is my career here. Even if we have kids… I plan on working still. What gave you the idea that I wouldn’t?”

“I know you think you can tackle the world sweetums, but let’s be realistic. There will come a day when you don’t want to and that’s all right. And when that day comes… I will be there to continue where you left off and make sure your father’s company continues its legacy.”

He swallowed the rest of his wine and set the glass on the coffee table. Interlacing his fingers, he placed his hands behind his head as he looked up at her. “You don’t look good.”

She didn’t feel good. How could she be all right when she learned that her fiancé thinks Violet Wings isn’t a hero and that she needs a man at her side? And to find out that he is pretty much counting on her stepping down when she’s pregnant so she can raise the kids while he takes her place? This had to be some kind of joke. Roland didn’t… couldn’t really believe all that. Not when he never gave her any kind of a hint about their future together.

“Aw… Don’t tell me you’re upset what that. Look, Marianne, we have plenty of time to decide what we want to do. I’m simply putting it out there as a possibility.”

“Roland… what if I told you that I was Violet Wings? Do you still believe all those things?”

The seconds ticked by without a response. Marianne lifted her eyes to him and her heart plummeted when he was biting his lips to keep from grinning. Then, he erupted in a fit of laughter that was loud enough he began to hiccup.

“You… Violet Wings… Oh Marianne! Don’t… please! Ha-ha!!!” Wiping away a tear, he fought to gain control but couldn’t stop laughing in between his words. “Darlin’… you are no… Violet Wings.”

And like that… her whole world collapsed. Her eyes were finally opened and it turned out that Roland was exactly the kind of person she didn’t want in her life.

She pulled her ring off, which sobered him in an instant.

“Um… Marianne? What—what are you doing?”

“Go Roland. Take your ring and go.”

She threw it at his chest and marched over to the door and grabbed his jacket. He was already scrambling towards her, but she slammed the coat into his hands. Despite his protests, she turned a deaf ear to him. She didn’t trust her voice at the moment as she pushed him out the door and locked the door behind him. 

As soon as he was gone, Marianne folded into herself as she began weeping.

The person she thought Roland was… the one that he made her fall in love with was nothing more than a ghost. The real Roland was a misogynist just like she believed him to be when they first met. And all this time he never once gave any indication about his feelings in regards to Violet Wings or her as CEO. 

Until now and only at her prodding. 

If she hadn’t… when would she have found out? The wedding night? The honeymoon? When she did have their first child?

But what hurt the most was how he laughed at her when she suggested she and Violet Wings were one and the same.

The next day she found out there was more to Roland after all. 

He had left his cell phone in her apartment after she had hastily thrown him out. There were text messages between him and some of his friends from the office saying how as soon as he married Marianne he will continue to work up the corporate ladder. It became quite clear that his plan was to become CEO once she grown tired of it or when she finds out how daunting it can be.

Her initial instinct was to fire his ass. However, it wasn’t a _legit_ reason to let him go. As far as the company knew, Roland had done nothing wrong for dismissal. And if she were to act on her personal feelings… It would come back to bite her if he filed an unlawful termination charge against her company.

No… She couldn’t risk putting her family’s company under the humiliation. Besides, Roland was all talk at the moment and he hadn’t actually attempted to steal her job. But it did put her on notice to pay better attention to his actions within Fair Light. 

Her heart wasn’t just broken that night. Her very being was _crushed_ because hearing all those awful things weren’t insulting enough.

It was the fact that he didn’t even know her at all that hurt the most.

xxXXxx 

_Present_

“Hey there Marianne.”

She jumped when she heard Roland’s voice.

“You, uh, okay? You’re staring at that trunk like it did you wrong.”

“It’s nothing,” she muttered, clearly annoyed, but ran her hand through her hair just so she didn’t accidentally strangle him. The last thing she wanted was to deal with first thing in the morning was her ex. However, thanks to his recent behavior, she had to address it.

“Roland, we need to talk—“

“I couldn’t agree more. I had a feeling you didn’t like my song, but I found one you might like.”

“That’s not necessary—“

“ _Marianne, oh, Marianne. Oh, won’t you marry me? We can have a bamboo hut with brandy in the tea_ —“

“No, no! Stop, just no,” she said, waving her hands. “No song, no singing. Just listen.”

Confused, he thankfully stopped. “I’m listening away my bumble-bee.”

“Okay, first thing, no more nicknames. I’m not _your_ bumble-bee, darling, sweetheart, dumpling, sweetums, sugar pie, or whatever else. We’re _not_ together so calling me those things is out of line. Secondly, stop trying to win me back. We’re done, finito. The wedding was called off and I returned the ring. There is no getting back—not ever! Thirdly, stop calling me at home, on my cell, or whatever. If it’s not work related, then I don’t care. Fourthly, if I find one more stuffed teddy bear in my office… there will be a _massacre_. Fifthly, what you did in that meeting was inappropriate and unprofessional. You embarrassed not only me but the rest of the board, the company, and yourself. This has got to stop. We are in the middle of a very important alliance that will change AE forever. How do you think your behavior reflects us as a company? It’s a miracle that Mr. King didn’t quit altogether. So what I need from you is to stop being yourself and start behaving like a professional. You represent Fair Light and if your antics ruin this partnership… then I will be forced to have you look for other employment. Do I make myself clear?” 

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. “I-I had no idea Marianne. It’s just—I love you so much and you ended our engagement so suddenly… My heart’s broken. After all, what can you expect from me when you left me at the altar?”

“I never left you… Look.” She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “There is no more us. Please understand that. I don’t want you back. But what I do want is your cooperation and best behavior while we’re hashing this deal out. Got it?”

“Marianne?”

“What?”

“I think you added too much concealer. Your face is pretty the way it is.”

Her jaw dropped. “Seriously? I’m talking about work and you’re focusing on _my face_?! I swear to God, Roland, you have selective hearing and it’s not even funny.”

“I do not,” he insisted. “Heard you loud and clear.”

Whether he did or didn’t, Marianne wasn’t in the mood to continue this conversation. “I’m going into work. I don’t want to see you unless there’s a meeting or the apocalypse hits. Actually, I would accept the apocalypse and still don’t want to see you.”

She walked away before she could hear anything else Roland had to say. While part of her was hoping he got it “loud and clear,” another part was hoping he would screw up so she could have the grounds to fire him. She was positive H.R. would agree that she was being harassed.

And damnit… he had to notice the additional layers of concealer she put on to disguise the bruises and cuts. Is there anything about her that doesn’t get passed him?

_There is Violet Wings. He doesn’t know that’s you._

And it will stay that way if she can help it.

Stepping out of the elevator, Marianne nodded her greeting to her secretary who was in the process of trying to hide a rather large teddy bear. At the last second, she tried to get Marianne’s attention, but it was too late. Standing frozen in her doorway, Marianne couldn’t believe her luck of finding her proverbial thorn waiting in her office.

“Mr. King,” she finally said, finding her voice. Smoothly, she waltzed in before closing her door. “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it’s been a while since I updated, but work has been kicking my butt. I’m finding very little free time as it is so I’m glad I was able to get this chapter done! 
> 
> Plus… the anthology my short story is published in is now available to purchase! It’s called Erie Tales VIII “Holiday Horror” and it’s available only on Amazon. I have the link for it posted under my Tumblr page. My holiday was Christmas and it’s titled “Granny’s Christmas Cookies.” 
> 
> Hope you all like!

**Chapter 6**

“Miss Fairwood,” he trilled, rising from his spot. “I hope you didn’t mind me stopping over.”

“No of course not. Although, the polite thing to do would be to give either me or my secretary a head’s up,” she said, moving around him to get to her desk, which was easier said than done. As she went to the right so did he, and when she went to the left he followed suit. It didn’t help that he was so freakishly tall compared to her petite stature that it only annoyed her further to no end.

“Ahem.” Marianne coughed impatiently and he stood still (with a pinkish stain across his cheeks and nose) so she could go around him.

Placing her briefcase on her desk, Marianne sat down and folded her fingers together. “So…”

“My apologies. I would have arranged a meeting, but I felt it was important enough that we met in person.” He sank back into his chair and her brow lifted at how he had to fidget around to get comfortable. Then again, her chairs weren’t designed to fit giants—just normal people.

She pressed her lips firmly together to keep from smiling at his discomfort, but he was awfully stiff that she evilly thought how long she could keep him there before he went nuts.

Maybe she was being mean despite siding with her the day before. That did earn him a few points in her book, but since he showed up at her office unannounced… plus dealing with Roland put her in a cranky mood. So Bog lost all those brownie points.

“We did have another meeting for Friday if I’m not mistaken. Besides, I’m very busy running this company as you can see. So these out of the blue appearances don’t work well for me. I suggest you talk to my secretary and we can try to squeeze you in for an appointment later today; although, the chances _are_ pretty slim.”

“Oh?” he pointedly inquired. “Before you came in, I had the good fortune of noticing your calendar. I believe if you look… you’ll see you’re free right now.”

He had her there. _I knew I should have gone pocket-size_. But she liked the large desk calendar and it was easier to have it in front of you than elsewhere. Grumbling inaudibly, Marianne glowered. “Okay. What is it King?”

“You know, your manners are not very becoming.”

“Did you expect to me be more princess-like? Sorry to disappoint… but in the corporate world being a princess doesn’t get results. But please. Since you seem to know all about etiquette, I’m all ears. Enlighten me.”

Crossing her legs over the other, Marianne arched her brow as she looked at him expectantly.

He knew he should say something off-handedly or something sarcastic right back (and if it had been anyone else he might have), but this girl—no, _woman_ —managed to get him all tongue-tied. This was entirely new to him. He was Bog King, the man with a silver tongue and suaveness. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to contradict her. After all, she was right. Being nice didn’t get you anywhere in this world, but she didn’t cower or apologize for her abrupt rudeness. She was challenging him and her tact was admirable. It was the kind of thing he would do in her position.

 _No. Oh no. We ARE nothing alike. Not even close_ , his mind was quick to say. Not that it sounded convincing…

Then again, he _did_ refer to her as a princess long ago. Now he was beginning to realize how wrong he was in assuming she was some type of flighty would-be princess with daddy’s money flashing around. To be honest, she didn’t _look_ like she did come from money. There was nothing high-end about her attire or accessories. Just simple and practical. 

“Perhaps, I _was_ out of line about the princess comment—“

“Mr. King, do you mind getting to the point?”

Direct. She wasn’t bowing to him (or to any man, he recalled) and he had to grin in spite himself. Shifting his weight to one side, his leg cried out in protest, which stifled his grin. _Damn. She got me good_. The “she” meaning Violet Wings and her sword did get him where he needed stitches. It was unbearable but he couldn’t let it be known about his injury. So Bog bit back his grimace as he said:

“I have my concerns Miss Fairwood. Yes our last meeting did end with productivity; however, there was a matter involving your fellow colleague—“

Her features paled. “Is—this about Mr. Knightly? I assure you that it was handled accordingly.” _Damnit Roland! This is all your fault!_

“It’s not about him. Although, his ‘outburst’ was unlike anything I’ve seen in all the years I have sat in a boardroom.”

“Yes, well, it was the one and only time,” Marianne said sheepishly. “I hope you understand that Mr. Knightly’s _actions_ do not reflect Light Fields' standards.”

Bog nodded. “The way I see it—the figurehead is the true representative of a company. It matters on the leadership of that person, which Light Fields has done well over the years and will continue to do so. It does not equate to some buffoon with clearly bad choice in songs.” Remembering that the awful serenade was directed towards her and that the “buffoon” was obviously her boyfriend, he amended, “No offense.”

“None taken. That ship had sailed a _long_ time ago.”

He frowned. “So that was all about winning you back?”

“Yeah…” Her voice trailed off.

“Did he—Does he _know_ what that song is about?”

“No. The title had my name in it and that was it.”

“You have my condolences. Unless you two are…?”

“No! No. That is _never_ happening.”

“You’re probably better off if that’s his way of making anything right.”

Was… was that a compliment? Come to think about it… He _did_ say that Light Fields has had a history of great leadership and will continue to do so—meaning it will do so under _her_. It didn’t make any sense. Bog King and she were rivals and they were thrown into this collaboration thanks to her father. Heck, they never gotten along well _period_. Ever since he refused to see her and insulted her, Marianne believed he was a pretentious ass and now he was… What? Considerate, nice? Or was this some kind of under-handed insult to make her _think_ she could run this company when truthfully he doesn’t? She didn’t remember hearing any snide tone or anything to indicate the contrary. He sounded genuine, but was he really? Even with that kind of, sort of apology she cut him off from finishing wasn’t as sincere as it could have been. Seriously, what was his angle here?

 _There must be something else or why would he be here? If it wasn’t Roland that mucked things up, then what?_ Her brows knitted together as she spoke, “If it’s not Mr. Knightly you’re concerned about… Then what is?”

He shifted again, biting back a moan. “I couldn’t help but notice—observe really—how the rest of your board treated you.”

Great. She was hoping no one had caught that but apparently he did. Marianne thinly smiled without reaching her eyes. “There is a _difference_ in professional opinions. This AE partnership is revolutionary and we all want it to work. Of course, the direction of ‘how’ isn’t always going to be on the same page.”

“I understand that fine, but it’s not just that. They don’t respect you Miss Fairwood.”

She visibly flinched. She knew that but having someone else… _especially_ her rival say it aloud made it sound even more detrimental than she pretended it to be. She was trying to make it not as noticeable and focus more on the pressing issue about AE that she wondered if she did make it more obvious.

And worse! If Bog could see it… what about the other people and companies that Light Fields works with? Did they see it too? What did they think about her? Or… how did it reflect on her role as CEO? This was her biggest fear. If it got out that no one on her staff respected her, then any future dealings could be compromised, business deals could end, and worse... they could call for her resignation. She hadn’t been in this position for a year and already it was ending before it begun! 

She was already angry this morning but having Mr. King come here and point out her flaws (what good leader could she be with her colleagues’ disrespect?) further enraged her.

“Mr. King, as much as I _appreciate_ your candor about me, I want you to get this straight: my board is _my board_. _I_ am running this ship the way I see _fit,_ and while it may not be the most popular decision (and being CEO _you know_ how that can be), I _know_ what I’m doing. And frankly, that is all that matters. And I don’t appreciate you coming in here and essentially _threatening_ me about the lack of respect from my coworkers. You don’t see me in a corner wallowing or crying about it, and you clearly don’t see me begging for it. So if you don’t like that or you wish to end this partnership, then do me a favor and tell it to me straight. Otherwise, you can take that overinflated gigantic misogynistic ego of yours and see yourself out.”

She hadn’t realized she was standing until she noticed Bog’s tilted face as he looked up at her. The expression on his countenance was almost comical, but it made her feel _a lot_ better. How dare he waltz in here and presume to tell her how her board felt about her! What kind of moron did he take her for not knowing that already? It was more than insulting, it was downright _offensive_. Like she needed some other man to tell her how to do her job. She knows what to do; she knows how to operate a company. If her father has faith in her, then everybody needs to stop fixating on her gender and focus on the larger issues at hand.

It hadn’t occurred to her that she probably sabotaged the whole project, but so what? If this prick thinks she can’t do her job properly, then he needs to go elsewhere. There are other companies who will be willing to work alongside Light Fields and they probably wouldn’t care that she possessed breasts and a uterus.

So caught up in her seething thoughts, she almost missed what he was saying.

“That’s not—Miss Fairwood, I didn’t mean to _imply_ that you weren’t capable of running Fair Light. We have our differences, I will admit, but I would never purposely or intentionally say it has anything to do with your sex. I may be a cutthroat in our circle but that’s based on the lack thereof of results. Light Fields has been successful far longer than Dark Forest so we’re natural competitors; yet, I wouldn’t be so petty to jeopardize something with so much potential that will benefit both of us. All I meant was that regardless of personal opinions your board should be behind you. And, yes, maybe I am guilty for my initial misgivings but that’s changed. Would a misogynist even continue a partnership? And if we were to terminate this partnership it would be due to the failure of this venture not _you_. You have proven yourself to be the kind of leader this company needs and you will need that attitude to continue to flourish. You should know that you have the support of Dark Forest, Inc.,” he said, rushing through the last part.

Marianne blinked at him surprisingly. That was… unexpected. Bog King _supporting_ her?! The man who once refused to have a meeting with her, dismissing her as some silly naïve princess without a mind of her own— _that_ Bog King was telling her she had the support of his company?

She was floored. Quite literally.

Even he seemed to be astonished or maybe embarrassed by the way his cheeks were turning a slight shade of red. Clearing his throat, he thumped his chest a couple times as if to loosen any blockage.

“Yeah, uh, so that’s why I came here. Which not to imply you didn’t know—of course you would—but I wanted to tell you that even though some of your people may think this is a bad idea… Dark Forest will remain on this project as long as you will. Together we might uncover new ways to find better sources of energy.”

“That’s good—to hear,” she said. “I think so too. About the project and energy.”

“Right, right,” he replied. “Well, thank you for your time Miss Fairwood. I will see you Friday then.”

She nodded uncertain what else to say. As Bog rose from his seat, he stiffly moved to her desk with his hand outstretched. Marianne looked at his hand to his face and then slid her hand into his for a firm shake. The moment their skin touched… an electric spark went up her arm.

Mortified, Bog pulled back and apologized. “Sorry! Static electricity…” he said lamely.

“Yeah.” Marianne rubbed her arm absently as the two continued to stare at one another. Was it her or was he favoring his right side? Normally, he was so… straight with his posture.

Even he had to wonder about the excessive heap of makeup she seemed to be wearing. Not that he would know what too much was or anything, but his mother awfully wore a lot and he _knew_ why she did, but as for Miss Fairwood herself, she didn’t strike him as the type who would overdo it. Furthermore, he wasn’t going to risk anymore bodily harm if he were to a make a comment.

“Um, I’m going to go. I have… stuff to do,” he announced, inwardly wincing at how ridiculous he sounded. “Work is calling my name.”

“I hear you,” she rejoined, chuckling softly. Then her eyes widened when she remembered about the device she found. “Uh… Mr. King?”

He was about halfway to the door when he slowly turned around. “Yes?”

“I—“ _What? How are you going to explain this thing you found?_ “—I’ve heard a rumor that you might want to hear.”

“What?” She had his full attention now.

“It’s just talk but it could be damaging if you weren’t aware. But… I heard that The Goblin has some of your tech.”

“ _What_?”

“Look, I don’t know if it’s true, but you might want to check to make sure nothing was stolen or that none of your employees are two timing you for extra money. Because if this reaches the public—“

“That could be the end of Dark Forest,” he finished for her. She nodded solemnly.

“I thought you should know.”

“Thank you,” he told her. “I will certainly look into it.” Then, he added, “You don’t think that I would…”

“Of course not! I don’t like you but that doesn’t mean I’m going to believe that you’re selling your tech to a super-villain.”

“I wouldn’t. I’m not.”

“Well, now you know.”

“Thank you. Miss Fairwood.”

“You’re welcome Mr. King.”

xxXXxx

_Great! Just fan-freaking-tastic!_

Those were the first words that popped into Bog’s head as soon as he left Miss Fairwood’s office. There was to never be any connection that would tie him to his extracurricular villainous deeds. And now there was a rumor going around. If people started investigating, then they might come close to discovering that he and The Goblin were one and the same. His plot for the city will never come to fruition.

_Relax. So far no one suspects anything and like Miss Fairwood said… there could have been a robbery. First, I need to plant some evidence to suggest there was a break-in. Second, I need to file a police report to make it “look” like I was making some attempt to get justice. Third, maybe make a public statement about my technology and The Goblin. Should I make a plea to Violet Wings for good measure? Or is that over the top? Damn!_

He grinded his teeth. That was the last thing he wanted to add to his agenda. Plus, he wanted to know how in the world something liked this even started! He had always been careful when using his company’s equipment, which wasn’t often, yet something backfired on him. But what?

As he stalked to the elevators, he wracked his brain for what he might have used. The stunned gas he used to kidnap Plum was his own concoction, but it doesn’t leave any traces behind of smell or residue. The rest of the robberies he had committed to get the necessary supplies he felt she would need were done without the aid of chemicals or weapons. His presence alone was enough for the people to give him what he wanted. So that hadn’t been it…

What was?

The doors slid opened and Bog stepped in. Just as he was about to hit the arrow to close the elevator, another person ushered inside holding a very large teddy bear. The furry arm jabbed Bog in the side, and as he turned to snarl at the newcomer, he couldn’t believe that it was the same man from the other day… the one who was singing to Miss Fairwood.

“You, uh, mind hitting the button for the first floor? I gotta take this fella out of here and put him somewhere safe for later,” he said.

What was his name again? Something Knight? Bog didn’t care but he did mind the fact that the stuffed animal did take up a good portion of the small space. 

“Maybe you should take the next elevator. There isn’t much room—“

“You don’t understand. I need to get this thing out of this building. If my girlfriend catches this… Well, she already told me she wants no more. I promised her but I know she’ll love the cuddles out of this once she cools down. The things we do to make our women happier, right?” The blonde man gave Bog a knowing wink, which only caused Bog to roll his eyes. But it was his phrasing that captured his attention.

“Girlfriend?” Bog repeated.

Seeing how he wasn’t going to hit the button, the tone-deaf singer leaned over and pressed it himself, much to Bog’s chagrin. Now that the doors were sealed, he was pretty much stuck with this fool and the bear.

Once the elevator began to move downward, the blonde decided to fill the silence with noise.

“I’m thinking of dropping this guy off at her apartment. She said no more at the office but she never mentioned her home. Anyways, I know this will cheer her up after a long day in the office. She’s been having a rough couple of days.”

“That’s too bad,” Bog said with false sympathy. “You two been together long?”

“Engaged actually,” he went on. “We would be getting married next week but I think she got cold feet and decided to cancel it. But not to worry. I have no doubt she’ll change her mind and the wedding will be back on.”

It hadn’t sounded like that to Bog when she talked about this idiot’s attempts. But what did Bog know? It wasn’t like he was an expert when it came to love and this lovelorn jock seemed to be in denial. Lord, why was this elevator taking so long?

“Hey… do I know you or something?” the simpleton asked. “You look kind of familiar. I never forget a face, especially one so…”

Before he could complete that sentence, Bog interrupted, “I’m Bog King from Dark Forest, Inc. You arrived late to my meeting with your board the other day.”

“That’s right! Yeah, sorry about that. My girl is a hopeless romantic and I figured a little spontaneous love song would be perfect.”

“Not even close,” Bog muttered.

At last the elevator came to a halt and the doors swished open. The blonde and his bear exited first much to Bog’s relief. Whatever Miss Fairwood’s reason was for dumping him… she clearly had good sense to have done it before the wedding. Briefly, Bog did contemplate on kidnapping him and using him as a torture device on Violet Wings.

He shuddered. Then again, Bog wouldn’t wish his worstest enemy to be stuck in a room with that Knightly. That was a punishment too cruel even for him.

Although… it did give him an idea.

xxXXxx

A couple days passed and it was now Friday.

Marianne was pleased that the meeting was going smoothly and Don Iberis had yet to put her down. Even Roland was on his best behavior; although, she did have to tell him that her apartment was also off-limits to his gifts as well. The severed head of the teddy bear was read loud and clear.

In other words: something was bound to happen.

The realtor they contacted was one Lizzy Skinner—the best of the best in her profession. She had a nose when it came to sniffing out exactly what her clients were looking for and she wasn’t cheap either. Her findings contained the places they were considering and she was confident about placing a bid for a price below the asking one so it wouldn’t be too much of a budget break.

All very good but Marianne knew the shoe was about to drop.

Pictures were going around the table of the exterior and interior shots of two possible buildings that Lizzy narrowed it down to. One was near the water and the other was in a residential area outside the city. The latter was also nearby an open field about a couple miles away that would allow their scientists to do any kind of testing if need be.

As far as Marianne was concerned, the residential building sealed the deal for her. Everyone else seemed to be in accord… All, except Iberis. When the photos came his way, he sifted through them with the obvious upturn of his nose to show his disapproval. Even Roland was unhelpful, whispering to the person next to him that the waterfront one was on the wrong side of the water ( _there was a right side?_ ) and the second was too far away for his liking. For someone who was trying to win her back, he was doing a poor job at getting back on her good side.

Before she could move her attention towards Bog to gauge his reactions, she heard Iberis clearing his throat and sliding the pictures back over to Lizzy.

“As well as these buildings and prices look… I believe I speak on behalf of Light Fields when I say that there has to be something else that is better.”

Shoe dropped.

“Um, excuse me, Don but if you haven’t forgotten… you do not speak on behalf of Light Fields,” Marianne said evenly, making sure her gaze was on him to put him in his place. “Last I check, I am the CEO. Now, I believe these places are _excellent_ choices, especially the Thelyta building. Most of our scientists who are going to be working on this project are near the area so they won’t have a far commute. Plus, it’ll cut back on air pollution from the cars driving since majority will either walk or bike to work, which is good press. And it appears we won’t have to do too much renovating to create labs for them.”

“That is true,” Lizzy said. “This building was a medical laboratory and while there might be a few things that you won’t need… it is built to accommodate your people from both companies. And as you said Miss Fairwood, this will give your companies good press to further your cause for alternative energy.”

Marianne grinned, crossing her arms over her chest as Mr. Don Iberis looked stuck as the others nodded and murmured in agreement. She then glanced at Bog who sent her a perceptive nod. He was on board with Thelyta and his people followed his lead by speaking up about its benefits. It seemed like their scientists lived close by too.

“Well, Ms. Skinner, it appears to be unanimous that Thelyta is the _winner_ ,” Bog spoke, adding emphasis to the last word. It was no secret that he meant it as a jab to Iberis since the older man had the good sense to look away from the Dark Forest CEO’s stare. Of course, Marianne couldn’t help the flutter of jealousy at how her COO shied away from Bog, but not her. Why couldn’t she get that kind of respect? What was she missing?

A quick look at her lap and she knew the answer.

“Great! So here’s the next step…”

While Lizzy went over the details and the bidding price, Marianne did count this as a victory on her part. Even a few of her father’s trusted friends gave her a quick thumb’s up and a smile of approval to show their support with her decision. That did help to know that she had the backs of the some of the board’s. If only Iberis would keep his mouth shut now and then, then things would get better.

Marianne let out a tiny sigh of relief and caught Bog looking at her. She could feel her cheeks burning for no apparent reason. Even he seemed startled that she caught him looking at her and he quickly looked away.

She frowned. _Okay… That was weird._

The meeting concluded so Lizzy could put an offer in. She was optimistic that the companies could secure the deal and get the building.

“I’ll let you know as soon I get the details,” she told Marianne. “Is there someone I should contact…?”

“Yes. Give me a sec.” Marianne stepped out of the conference room and located Pare. Crooking her finger, she motioned for him to come in and he jumped up from his desk to head towards her. The CEO winced when she heard the tall-tale sound of him whacking his knee as he stood, but the big lug kept it cool and professional even as he wobbled over.

“Yes Miss Fairwood?” he asked.

“Come with me Pare. There is something I want you to do for me.” Leading him to Lizzy, Marianne introduced them. “You can contact Pare—he’s one of our best accountants. You guys can go over the nitty gritty details to make this sell a reality. All right, Pare?”

“Um, yeah. I mean, yes,” he said softly, his gaze not breaking from the realtor’s. Even Ms. Skinner seemed a little flushed as she gave him a timid smile.

“Great! Pare, can you escort Ms. Skinner out please? Thank you.” Marianne grinned as the two nodded. In all her years, she never seen Pare get this flustered and Marianne couldn’t help but think how cute they actually looked together.

It was the clearing of a throat that disturbed her thoughts and she turned around to face Roland.

She fought back the urge to let out a groan, instead choosing to bite down on her tongue as her ex scrunched up his face in disgust as Pare and Lizzy left.

“That is… so unnatural.”

“What are you talking about?” Marianne asked with a bitter taste in her mouth.

“That big fellow making eyes at that woman. She is hot—don’t get me wrong—but there is no way a girl like that would look his way.”

“Seriously? Well maybe you should get your head out of Shallowland and wake up to see that looks don’t always matter to a woman. Or better yet, take a hint when one is no longer interested.”

“Now, now,” he said, clicking his tongue. “I apologized already for the confusion. I didn’t realize I couldn’t leave you a gift at your apartment.”

“I don’t know what part of ‘don’t send me anymore gifts’ you didn’t understand, but I mean it Roland. You’re walking on thin ice.”

“Hey, I know we’re having difficulties but you don’t have to be mean about it.”

“Mean--?” Marianne sputtered, her jaw dropping in disbelief. _Again, what in the world did I see in him?_ Pinching the bridge of her nose, Marianne hissed through her teeth. “Roland, I have a lot on my plate and I don’t need this. Do your job and leave me alone until we have a next board meeting.”

Whatever else Roland was going to add, he wisely chose to keep his mouth tight-lipped and walked out.

“Persistent isn’t he?”

She opened her eyes to find Bog standing in the same spot that Roland occupied just a second ago. His lips curled up in a sympathetic smile as he shoved his hand into his pant pocket.

She found herself returning his smile. “You have no idea.”  

“Seems you need a drink.”

Chuckling, Marianne nodded. “God knows I could kill for sangria right now.”

Bog tilted his head to the side. “Let’s go. My treat.”

Her brow rose. “It’s not even noon yet.”

“So? And don’t say that you need to get back to work. You’re the boss. You can take off for a couple hours without anyone’s permission. Whadda you say?”

Flicking her lashes, Marianne smirked. “As long as you’re buying, I’m in.”

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi all! Here’s a nice Christmas treat and I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I don’t know when I’ll have the next chapter up but thank you for your continued support!

**Chapter 7**

_“As of right now, police don’t have any leads concerning the disappearance of Dr. Sugar Plum, renowned chemist. There are rumors that perhaps Midsummer’s very own villainous The Goblin might be responsible, but so far nothing has been said to suggest a ransom from him or a demand to lure in Violet Wings. Witnesses have come forward to say that our hero was fighting the villain around the time police believe Dr. Plum disappeared. Yet, no one seen the abduction if The Goblin is responsible. Chances are the probability is high that The Goblin did have some involvement. But it does leave some people wondering… Did our hero see or hear the distress from the chemist? What is going to happen if it is true that The Goblin is responsible for the famous chemist’s disappearance? What could be his diabolical plan for the city? We will continue to update this story as new developments happen. Back to you Mark.”_

“Can we, uh, change the channel…?” Marianne looked as his nametag, “Tony? There has to be something better than the news on right now.”

Tony paused cleaning a glass and shrugged, turning around to switch the channel to a talk show. Then he resumed back to his work.

“Not a fan of the news? I pictured you as the kind of girl who gets a kick watching current events or are you a Fox news kind of person?” Bog questioned.

She rolled her eyes. “Please do I look like I’m a conservative? No it’s…” _I can’t stand listening to my mistakes on TV and knowing I let my fellow citizens down._ “…There are a lot of tragic things that the news tends to fixate on and I don’t want to get depressed while I’m drinking.” It was a good save and she lifted her drink to her lips for good measure.

“You’re right about that,” he agreed, doing the same. “Although, it is terrible to hear Dr. Plum hasn’t been found. If what that reporter says is true, then who knows what evil ideas are cooking in The Goblin’s head?” Inwardly, he cackled, _those fools won’t know what hits them until it’s too late._

“Yeah… I bet Violet Wings is doing her best to find out,” she added. Mentally, she made a note to herself: _I have to make sure I stop by the police station and check in with the investigation so far. This could be the chance for Violet Wings to redeem herself for her mistake. When I see The Goblin next time… I’m going to smash my fist in that spiky face of his._

“I’m sure she is,” Bog said indifferently.

Marianne’s brow arched. “You’re not a fan, I take it?” 

“Fan is a bit strong of a word. I’m not a fan per-say…”

“Then what are you?” she challenged. Then pointing her finger at him, she narrowed her gaze. “Admit it King. You have a secret shrine dedicated to Violet Wings and you’re waiting for that one magical moment when she swoops down and saves you from any would-be attackers so you can walk home safe and sound.” Leaning back on her stool, she lifted her glass again.

“You got me. It’s huge. Sickeningly so. Newspaper pictures, online pictures, fan art, you name it with this enormous vanilla candle burning in the center,” he described.

“That is oddly specific,” she teased.

He barked out a laugh. “You were the one to bring up my shrine.”

“All right, all right. Sorry I brought it up.”

They exchanged grins as they took another sip from their respective drinks. Setting the glass down, Marianne’s countenance became solemn. “But really. Do you think she’s a good hero?” In her mind, she was slapping herself. _Why should you care what he thinks? He’s probably like Roland in thinking she’s doing a man’s job and this recent situation goes to show how lousy of a hero she is. AH! Why did I have to make it personal? Why couldn’t I have been on my A game and stop this kidnapping from happening?!_

Bog froze as he held his drink midair, her question throwing him off completely. What did he think? _Of course not! She’s my arch-nemesis so why should I care if she’s a good hero or not? Like I can judge that?_ “Well…” he dragged out. “She has brought a lot of criminals to justice. The city has been experiencing its lowest crime rate since the days of Green Leaf so I guess I would have to say… yes. Why?”

“No reason.” Marianne stared at her hand as she swirled her sangria, hiding her surprise well. _Bog King thinks Violet Wings is a good hero?_ That took her for a loop considering… Well, she didn’t know what but she wasn’t expecting his response to be positive seeing how her former fiancé’s was so negative. “That scientist is missing and The Goblin is still on the loose. You think a superhero would have had that villain locked up ages ago.”

“True,” he agreed. “Then again… what superhero and villain does that right away? How many times have Batman and the Joker gone toe-to-toe over and over again? Not to mention Superman and Lex Luthor, Spiderman and the Green Goblin, Fantastic Four and Doom—“

“Okay, I get it,” she interrupted. “You make a good point. And I didn’t know you were such a superhero fan.”

“I was a kid once long ago. I read the comic books.”

“Uh-huh,” she said. “At least those were comics. This is real life. If Batman was around, then I bet the Joker wouldn’t be roaming around as often as he does.”

“You never know,” Bog replied. “I take it you’re not in favor of this beloved hero?”

Marianne choked. She hit her chest to help the drink to go down and coughed. “No, no. I _like_ her. She has done a lot for this city and it’s nice to know that we have a protector flying around out there. Not to mention, she can swing that sword around like a badass.”

“You got that right. About having a protector,” he clarified.

She shook her head. “Oh no. Admit it. You think she’s a badass too. That’s why you have your shrine, remember?”

“How can I forget? You keep bringing it up.” He smirked.

They shared a laugh, the alcohol loosening them up with each sip they took. In fact, both were finding it oddly strange how relaxed they felt in each other’s company. The urge to throttle the other or even throw the remains of their drink in the other’s face was no longer there. Truthfully, they could go as far as to say that they were enjoying their companion’s presence. This was a development that neither could have foreseen given their past history together. Yet, Marianne was discovering that Bog was kind of charming… in a twisted way. And she was starting to like his accent more and more.

As for Bog, he was forgetting the reason why he despised her so much. She had a quirky sense of humor and she was proving to be a formidable business partner. He never would have thought a woman like her (and yes… she was certainly a woman, not a prissy girl like he originally thought) could take the reins that had long been in the hands of men in her family. She had fresh new ideas and she stuck to her guns even though she didn’t have 100% of the board behind her. In due time, he figured, she will gain the support of all those men and Light Fields Co. will be making billions. Would it be right to add that she had this cute way of scrunching her nose as she laughed?

Their laughter began to subside and Marianne looked at him. “Thank you.” Then quickly throwing in, “For the drink. I guess I really needed it more than I thought.” 

“I understand,” he said sincerely and surprisingly meant it. “I had the misfortune riding in an elevator with that buffoon. With a giant teddy bear no less.”

She groaned. “I can only imagine the unpleasantness.”

“The stuffed toy would have been better company.”

“Kind of makes me feel bad about that bear. But in all fairness, I warned Roland not to give me anymore presents.”

“What did you do?”

“I returned it á la Godfather but in his office and not his bed.”

Bog couldn’t help the humorous snort. “If he can’t take a hint, then I fear whatever fate you plot on the next innocent toy.”

“Trust me. There is an endless supply of gangster movies and gruesome ways to go. I don’t think the inspiration will run out.”

Her sangria was empty and Marianne lifted the glass to the bartender, signifying another one. As she waited for her next drink, she drummed her nails on the counter. “I have to admit… this is kind of nice.” There. She said it aloud. She almost forgot what it felt to be around another adult, having a conversation that didn’t revolve around a gym or hair or sports, and not pretending she was somewhere else to tolerate the tediousness. She was having _fun_ and with Bog of all people! He was one of her mortal enemies (next to The Goblin) and they were on the cusp of becoming friends. When did this happen? 

To her growing astonishment, she wasn’t mildly concerned about this development. Then again, it could be the sangria talking. Either way, she was finding out fast that she liked him. And that could spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E if she wasn’t too careful.    

“…Yeah. I suppose this is,” Bog said and realizing that he actually meant it. He never imagined Marianne Fairwood to have a bit of a sadist side to her, and he found it rather charming. And like that… it was as if the lightbulb in his head was switched on. _This is dangerous territory you’re getting yourself into_ , he scolded himself. _What the Hell is wrong with you!? Sitting here and thinking she’s charming and cute and going so far as to even compliment Violet Wings for being a good hero?! All of this… This is wrong! You’re The Goblin and the villain. You can’t forget that. You need to gain control of this situation and turn it around. This cannot END with her thinking you want to be friends._

Before he could open his mouth, she was starting to speak. “Yeah… You’re not your usual jerky self. So what gives?”

“What?”

Marianne rolled her eyes. “You’ve been nice to me. In fact, it’s kind of creeping me out. So what is with this new leaf you’re turning over?”

“It’s not and I haven’t…” Bog scrambled to find an excuse, but to the dismay of his screaming alter ego he couldn’t find any. He was _being nice_ to her. Why? Why would he do that? Knowing she was waiting for him to respond, Bog said the first thing that popped in his mind and the more he heard himself… the more he realized he believed what he was saying. 

“Look, I know it’s tough to gain respect while running a company as successful as Light Fields has been for many years. Not to mention it has been male dominated for most of its existence. That is a lot to take on when you have a group of people already with the mindset they don’t like change. A company’s focus may change over time, but usually not so much the leaders. To have a woman taking the helm now… It’s new and foreign to them. Even though you have the education, the experience, and the family name it doesn’t change the fact that you’re not like _them._ So how do they know if you share the same concerns as they do? Frankly, it’s going to be a challenge but you are not the type to back down without a fight. I saw that and there’s nothing off-putting than a leader who shies away when things get too tough or ugly. But you didn’t and that is something new to those geezers (excuse me but they are) so they don’t know how to handle this information. And like I said, I don’t tolerate disrespect of any kind. As far as I see it, you haven’t done anything that would result in earning that kind of disrespect from your colleagues.”

Wow… Marianne was blown away by his honesty and his assessment to her character, including the characters of her board. Could that really be the case? Were they afraid of change like Bog said? And was their perception of her so uncharacteristically not what they thought that they didn’t know how to come to terms with it?

It made sense and at the same time she was wondering how she could combat this notion so her board would wake up and smell the roses that _yes_ she is a woman, but they need to get their heads out of their stereotypical asses.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Also, I needed a drink and you looked like you needed one too. It doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like you,” Bog said, feeling like he should make it known so she wouldn’t get any ideas about… _this_. Or whatever _this_ was.

“Yeah, of course,” she conceded quickly. “I don’t like you either.”

“So… we agree we don’t like each other?” he asked.

“Absolutely. This doesn’t change a _damn_ thing.”

“Cheers.” Bog lifted his drink in the air in a mock toast as Marianne clicked her glass with his.

“Cheers,” she echoed. They both swallowed their drinks, looking away from the other.

Awkward silence ensued as Bog ordered another beer. Once the cold beverage was in his hand, he murmured, “Um, by the way, thank you for telling me about my tech. It turns out there was a robbery after all. I already informed the police and I plan on doing a conference so I can make it clear that Dark Forest has nothing to do with or is in cahoots with The Goblin.”

“You’re welcome. It’s a good thing too. You don’t want to have that negative press or rumors going around. That could really mess up and ruin your current contracts or any new ones you might have with the government.”

“Precisely. I’m confident with my statement to the public and press would discourage The Goblin from using my tech anymore.”

“If he even cares to stop,” she pointed out. “Remember. He’s the bad guy. If he likes what he has from you, then he’s going to use it no matter what. Probably wouldn’t hurt to send a message to Violet Wings too so she’ll know how to combat him with your tech.”

“That’s… yeah I didn’t think about that,” he mumbled.

“Maybe you can get that autograph to add to your shrine,” she suggested.

“Ha ha.”

“Just saying…” She raised her glass and finished off the contents. She didn’t order another one and instead twirled the empty glass in her hands. “Well… thank you for the drinks, but I probably should…” Marianne mimed taking off and Bog let out a very graceful, “Uh, yeah—yeah…”

“So…” Marianne trailed off. “Good talking to you King. I’ll see you around.”

She slid off her stool and her vision began to spin promptly that she had to reach for the counter to hold onto so she could regain her sight. She heard Bog standing up and felt his hesitant hand on her shoulder.

“You, uh, sure you can leave?” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah,” she assured him. “I just finished that last one too quickly and vertigo—yikes! But I’m fine. Really.” To prove it, she gave him a wide smile as her vision was no longer swimming in front of her. “See? All good.”

“Maybe I should…”

“No, no,” she insisted. “You can stay and finish your beer. I’ll get a taxi so no worries. Besides, we don’t like each other, remember? You’re showing your concern, which is not attractive just so you know.”

She was teasing him again and Bog found that it helped assuage him. “Okay, Tough Girl, as long as there are no accidents than the world is safe from you.”

“What did you call me?” Marianne asked, her brain was a little clouded from the sangrias but she could have sworn he called her…

Not realizing his faux pas, Bog rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe not so much Tough Girl but Inebriated Girl is what you are.”

She let out a rather unladylike snort. _I must be tipsy to even think that Bog and The Goblin are the same._ Waving the idea out of her head, Marianne said good-bye as she managed to keep her balance as she walked out to hail a cab.

_Now before I go to the police station, I think some lunch is needed first._

xxXXxx

Marianne was able to make it home for a quick bite to eat before Dawn came back to the apartment for a break between her classes. The last thing she wanted was for her younger sister to see her sloshed. And lunch did the trick in sobering her up so she had her wits about her again.

Furthermore, Marianne wanted to make sure that they were okay.

Dawn was surprised to find her sister having lunch in the apartment, and not at the office. Right away, she was suspicious.

“Is everything okay at the company?” she asked and Marianne sighed in relief. At least Dawn said something to her.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. We have Lizzy Skinner and Pare hammering out the details for the new property for our research, but enough of that. How’re your classes?”

“They’re good. Passed my last exam with a B so can’t complain.”

“Good!” Marianne nodded. “Glad to hear. You want me to make you a sandwich…?”

“I’m capable of making my lunch, but thank you for the offer.” Dawn set her backpack on the floor and walked around the table to get to the cupboard so she could make a PB&J.

Nibbling at the corner of her mouth, Marianne didn’t like her sister’s silence. It was so not like Dawn to fill the void with silence. Normally she would be talking ten miles an hour without taking a break.

“Dawn, I—” she started and watched as the younger Fairwood brought her sandwich back to the table and picked up a knife to cut the crusts off. It was something their mother used to do. Seeing this only served as a reminder to Marianne as to why she got into crime-fighting and reaffirmed what she did was the right thing. There was no apology needed for basically saving her sister’s life and preventing future incidents like this from happening again.

“I hope you understand what I had to do. Your safety matters the most to me. If anything happened to you out there…” Marianne inhaled sharply. “Then I don’t know what I would do.”

Dawn looked up at her sister. “You’re... not mad at me anymore?”

“Mad? I thought you were mad at me.”

“Oh, gosh no! I was more embarrassed actually. I see you out there flying around the city and doing these heroic and amazing things… and I wanted to give it a try. I wanted you to be proud of me as I am of you.”

“Dawn… you silly goose, come here!” Marianne got up and embraced her. “Of course I’m proud of you! You’re the best sister I ever had!”

“I’m your only sister,” she groused, hugging her older sister back. Scrunching up her nose, Dawn pulled back. “Have you been drinking?”

“What? No! I—” Judging from Dawn’s expression, Marianne knew she didn’t believe her. “Okay, I might have had a few sangrias. Seriously, you have the nose of a bloodhound.”

“College student or have you forgotten?” Dawn retorted, smirking a little. “So why so early in the day? Did something happen?”

“Nothing terrible, I promise. Just a stressful morning and then Bog said I looked like I needed a drink and he offered to buy so I—“

Dawn shrieked with delight. The sheer level of her high-pitch tone was enough to shatter Marianne’s eardrums as her arms were suddenly full with her younger sister again. “You went on a _date!?_ Oh God, Marianne! This is _amazing_! Of course, I think I would have gone with lunch but this works too. Now you have to tell me the details!”

Gently pushing Miss Exuberance aside, Marianne shook her head. “It wasn’t a date Dawn. We were two colleagues getting a drink. That’s all. Besides, he’s a jerk and—“

“Uh-huh,” Dawn interjected with a knowing glint in her eyes. “But somehow he is less jerky than before.”

“No. Not really,” Marianne said, making a face. “But he offered to pay so who was I to turn down a free drink? Plus I needed to get out of the office, even for a short time. Speaking of which… would you look at the time? I have some Violet Wings business I want to deal with first before I go back. If anyone should call…?”

“I know, I know,” the blonde said with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll run interference for you.”

“Thanks sis.” Marianne grinned and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

Dawn waved good-bye as her sister disappeared. Then realizing something, she ran out to the balcony, shouting, “Do you think flying after drinking is a good idea?!”

xxXXxx 

While Violet Wings was busy speaking to the police about their investigation, Bog returned to Dark Forest headquarters. As he briskly walked towards his office, he barked to his secretary: “I want Ms. Laurel and Mr. Drayton to my office. _Pronto_!”

“Yes, Mr. King. Right away sir!” squeaked the mousy-looking girl as she reached for her phone.

Taking a deep breath, he entered and closed the door. There was some work that needed to be done before he went forward with his conference. He had to make sure that his speech was ironclad and did not lend itself to any suspicions about his extracurricular activities as a certain masked villain. He had to appear angry (easy: check), he had to condemn The Goblin (do this without smiling or laughing: check), and ask Violet Wings to help too (difficult: he had to sound sincere).

He never wanted something like this to be on his to-do list, but he couldn’t leave any loose ends or all his plans would be for nothing.

Within minutes, his two VP’s arrived out of breath. As soon as their boss summoned them it was a mad rush to get to him so he wouldn’t have to wait long.

“You called us, sir?” asked Stacy Laurel, her face turning a slight shade of pink as she fought to get her breath back.

“I did. Close the door,” Bog ordered. “Now, we need to discuss what I’m going to say at this press conference. Remember, it needs to sound earnest or else we will have the police snooping and I cannot afford that. Not when I’m so _close_ to achieving my goal.”

“Of course.” The two bobbed their heads.

“Good. Thad, tell me what you got so far.” Bog laced his fingers together.

“All right I was thinking you could say that you accidentally left the door unlocked and the Goblin and his goons were passing through the neighborhood and found that it was unlocked and took the tech,” he said, very proudly too.

Stacy was shaking her head as Bog stared at him as if he grew a second head. Well, if he had, the second head would certainly have better ideas than this.

“Stacy,” Bog said, sighing as if she was his last hope. “What do you have?”

“We have to stage a break-in, stupid,” she muttered to her fellow VP. “Well, what I was thinking is that we say it was an inside job, which was why the company didn’t react immediately. The person involved was the one who initially covered it up. However, in this _recent_ break-in, they got too cocky or sloppy and they didn’t cover up their tracks hence why we are coming forward with this public knowledge in case any of our tech shows up after a Goblin attack.”

Tapping one long and lean finger against his chin, Bog nodded to himself. “That could work. Of course, we need to have a scapegoat.”

“Already in the works. We recruited one of the guys—Black Rat—to take the fall. He’s been implemented into the system so we can leave a trail to prove he was working for us until he was arrested, which should be any minute now. But to the company he is known as Benjamin Rattigan, security guard.”

Bog was impressed. “Excellent work. And do we have an extraction plan for Mr. Rattigan?”

Stacy nodded. “We have a couple minor details to flush out, but The Goblin will no doubt instruct his minions to break into the jail and free him.” Giving her companion a side glance, she elbowed him in the ribs. “Now, that’s how you do damage control.”

“Well, I thought my plan was okay,” Thad mumbled. “At least no one can blame anyone.”

“How soon will we know the police arrested our fallen comrade?” Bog asked. Just as he did, his phone began to ring.

Stacy looked at the two men smugly and gestured to the phone. “Go on sir.”

Bog picked it up on the second ring. He listened and replied, “I cannot believe it. No… I’m in a state of complete shock. We usually do a thorough background check. Well, thank you Chief for informing me. It’s tragic but at least I know we won’t suffer anymore break-ins. Yes, thank you. I will.” He hung up and shook his head. “Ingenious.”

“I do my best to serve my company and my king,” Stacy said with a bow of her head.

“Yes this will do quite nicely. All right, you may leave.” He dismissed them.

The two made their exit as Bog began to relax. _That’s one thing I can scratch off_ , he thought. And to think… he was able to maintain his identity thanks to a certain brunette from a rival company. _If she only knew..._ No doubt she would have gone to the police if she suspected he was The Goblin, but it was his good fortune that it worked out in the end. Since he had a man who was taking the blame, Bog knew this wouldn’t jeopardize his business dealings since he wasn’t directly involved. This meant he could continue his plot to destroy Midsummer once and for all and take Violet Wings down too.

_When I get through with her, I’ll—_

Here, he paused. What would he do with Violet Wings gone? He knew he would lose a good fighting partner, but he never stopped to consider what that actually meant if he was to prevail over the hero.

 _Come to think of it_ , he added, _would any other hero be the same?_

_“Admit it King. You have a secret shrine dedicated to Violet Wings.”_

The voice of Marianne Fairwood echoed in his thoughts and he couldn’t help but think about their morning spent in that bar. Then again, she didn’t know how close she was about the truth to his feelings about the winged hero. But, in his defense, his lair was underground and electricity can only do so much without bringing attention to his illegal activities so candles are the next best thing. And his collection of news clippings and pictures were necessary for him to get a visual of the hero so he could determine how to defeat her. After all, you need to know your enemy if you want to find their weaknesses.

There was nothing romantic or hero-worshipping about it. 

It was purely _strategic._

Yet, he couldn’t get her teasing tone out of his head every time she looked or lowered her lashes at him. He wanted to blame the beer for making him feels warm inside and the way his heart performed little flips just from her being _her_. The fact she was referring to the slaughter of stuffed toys from a violent movie proved she wasn’t the squeamish type. Let’s face it… In the business world, you have to be a cutthroat to get things done. But to learn she doesn’t shy away from any violence (even the fictional kind) and embrace it was, well, _exhilarating_.

Seeing how his thoughts were heading straight towards something he didn’t want to go to, Bog began rehearsing his spiel to the press.

Then this…

 _She was a little tipsy_ , his treacherous mind whispered. _You should check to make sure she’s all right. It would look bad if the partnering CEO had an accident and it came back to you knowing you let her leave pissed like that._

His hand was itching closer to the phone, but he grabbed his wrist and yanked it back. 

 _No! No! NO!_ Calling her would mean he was concerned (which he wasn’t), and furthermore, he was the one who was adamant that they weren’t friends. So for him to call her will basically make that argument null and void. 

Before he realized it, he had the handset cradled between his ear and shoulder, his fingers dancing across the number keys. There was a beat and the other line began to ring.

Just when he was thinking this was a huge mistake and was about to hang up, the other line picked up and he waited in abated breath as a cheerful and girlish voice answered, “Hello, this is Marianne’s cell phone. Dawn speaking.”

“Uh—” Bog could have sworn he called the office, but as he looked down at Marianne’s business card and realized he dialed her cell phone. “Well, I…” In a way, this was probably better. If he had called the office, then it would have been known that she was drinking with him and even though it was innocent enough… He didn’t want to add any more fuel to the flame in regards to her board. Clearing his throat, he pushed aside his nervousness. “Yes, I was calling for Miss Fairwood this is—“

“ _Bog King_ from _Dark Forest, Inc._ that _Bog King_?!” This Dawn interrupted him.

“Aye,” he confirmed, tugging on his collar and then loosening his tie. _This was a bad idea after all_. “I was—“

“Right. Marianne,” she continued, cutting him off again. “Well, I’m afraid she can’t come to the phone right now. She’s busy doing corporate stuff.”

“Oh.” _Corporate stuff?_ “Thank you—”

“I can have her call you back if it’s important.”

“No, no,” he said quickly. “In fact, never mind that I called. Wrong number.”

“Really? Cause you were asking for Miss Fairwood—”

“I apologize for wasting your time. Goodbye.” He hung up, his breathing audible and perspiration dotting his forehead. He prayed this wouldn’t get back to Marianne, but whoever this Dawn was knew who _he_ was, and he felt like a bigger fool for even saying anything _at all_. He should have hanged up without speaking a word. He wouldn’t be surprised if Miss Fairwood _did_ find out and gave him flak about it.

“What is wrong with me?” he groaned to the empty room. _And what the Hell is happening?_

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I want to say thank you again for all your support; it really means a lot and welcome new readers! I know the wait has been long but alas… it is what it is. So thank you for those sticking with me and I hope you continue to do so. Now, I won’t delay you guys for much longer and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Fortunately, Bog was able to pull himself together in time for his press conference. Whatever _that_ was back in his office was done and he was able to focus on the facts: Bog King of CEO was making a statement about how he was robbed from a fellow employee who sold the weapons to one villainous The Goblin.

It went off without a hitch and he believed his plea to Violet Wings to help regain any of his tech that she finds from The Goblin would be most appreciated. The additional flair that he would feel _absolutely_ guilty if something should happen to a civilian because of his technology would certainly _devastate_ the company and what they stood for in the world against terrorism. 

Yes… the press conference was a success and the blame was shifted away from Dark Forest, Inc. and focused on the accused Benjamin Rattigan.

Now, returning to his car with Stacy and Thad trailing behind him, Bog felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Unfortunately, it would be several days before he could send a group of his most trustworthy henchmen to liberate him. It would be too conspicuous if he was freed right away, but Black Rat knew that before he volunteered to take the fall.

Climbing into the back of the black Townhouse car, Bog waited until Stacy and Thad were inside (Stacy was driving) when he instructed them to head to the lair. 

“I think it’s time we paid a visit to the good Dr. Plum,” Bog said, baring his teeth sinisterly.

xxXXxx

Violet Wings took to the air once she left the police station. The Chief was forthcoming in what the investigation yielded, which sadly, wasn’t a whole lot. There was a couple of witnesses who saw her fight with The Goblin, but thankfully (and very much to her relief) no one saw the kiss they exchanged. That was the last thing she needed for the world to see her mouth and tongue wrestling with her villainous counterpart.

The only thing they could determine that Dr. Plum was, in fact, kidnapped and what a fight she put up. Pictures from her apartment showed bookshelves filled with heavy volumes overturned, lamps broken on the floor, a glass coffee table shattered, and debris scattered all over. Violet knew from interviews in the paper and on TV that Dr. Plum was petite. _Really_ petite. The fact she was able to fight long enough to cause that type of destruction proved she was no weakling.

And the police did find traces of blood at the scene. They did collect several samples, which were dried by the time the scientist was reported missing. They were sent to the lab to be analyzed in the hope that the good doctor was able to draw blood from one of the perps. As for fingerprints, all they found were Dr. Plum’s. It was obvious that whoever took her knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

The Chief did confide in the hero that his gut was betting it was The Goblin. But what was his motive? What did he want from the scientist? He couldn’t announce it to the public without proof or inkling to what The Goblin had up his… scales. The last thing the Chief wanted was to cause a panic in the streets of Midsummer City.

Violet Wings understood this very well. It was best for them to figure out The Goblin’s game plan before they brought it to everyone (no point in starting a mass evacuation when there was no threat looming). Of course, if she could get to him—maybe beat a confession out of him—then all will be well. The potential danger would be averted and she would feel better with him out of the picture.

Of course, the problem was: The Goblin hadn’t done anything yet. 

Normally, he would have come out taunting the people of Midsummer City and then call _her_ out to save the day. But he was quiet. Too quiet. 

This didn’t bode well and Violet knew there was something else brewing in the depths of her beloved city. The Goblin singled the chemist out for a reason and since the possibilities of what a chemist could do were endless… The Goblin was more than likely forcing Dr. Plum to cook up something _dreadfully_ awful.

Her wings beat against the wind even harder as she soared over the skyscrapers and buildings until she reached Dr. Plum’s apartment. To her luck, the chemist had a balcony so she was able to land there. The sliding door was locked but with a little help from her utility belt from Sunny… Violet was able to gain access. Sticking the lock piece back into her belt, she did a survey of the living/dining room. The debris and glass pieces were gone so she was able to walk around the apartment freely.

It was a nice, luxurious apartment and it was a lot bigger than Marianne and Dawn’s, but Violet Wings wasn’t here to gawk or wonder where Dr. Plum got that lovely painting from or that mini fairy water-fountain. No, she was here to see if there was anything the police might have missed.

Being mindful not to disturb anything, Violet Wings decided to hover so she could get a thorough look around the rooms. The main room was pretty much clean and there wasn’t anything new she could spot.

Taking a left down the hallway, she began looking through the rooms. One thing for certain… Dr. Sugar Plum _loved_ décor and blue was her favorite color. _Correction_ : not just any blue… No, a _shimmery_ pale blue that immediately reminded her of Cinderella’s ball gown from the Disney animated film. And fluffy things. The master bedroom had this thick, plush-looking powdery blue carpet and a huge poster canopy bed with a comforter made of various blues and large pillows with frilly trimming all over. It was a soft and fluffy sensory overload as far as Violet Wings was concerned and she escaped it right away.

The other bedroom she found was actually the doctor’s study. Unlike the master bedroom, this was subtle but still continuing the blue theme. The carpet was a rich dark blue with short ends (no fluff to her relief) and tucked tight in the far right corner was an egg-shaped chair with a white shell and the interior was yes… royal blue. It was set up as a reading corner with a tall, twisting floor lamp with four heads and a table on the other side with an empty wine glass on top. An electric fireplace was on the north wall and above it was a mantle with a row of picture frames on top. They were of Dr. Plum surrounded with a group of young girls in white lab coats and goggles too big for their faces as they gave a thumb’s up to the camera.

But what captured her attention were the three white bookshelves against the opposite wall that extended from the floor to the ceiling. She recognized it from the picture where the shelves were lying on the ground. They were righted since and the books were put back, but not likely in the same order that Dr. Plum had been arranged. Most of them were upside down too. These were all various volumes of the chemistry field: biochemistry, organic, inorganic, and environmental chemistry. Dr. Plum certainly had an interest in all things involved with the environment. There were even books about earth science, biology, and even astronomy.

However, it was the four gaping spots she noticed where the books were obviously missing. Violet put her finger in one spot and pulled it out to see if there was any collecting dust. The pad of her finger was spotless, which meant the books vanished recently.

On high alert, Violet Wings hit the ground with her wings drawn back so she was ready in battle stance. Her sword was clasped in her hand as she began to pick out a muffled sound coming from the last room. As she drew closer, she could clearly hear the clinking of glass hitting each other as someone rummaged through them.

So far, her presence wasn’t known… yet.

Lips curving in a smirk, Violet placed her left hand on the doorknob and gave it a twist. As the door squeaked, the sounds stopped as Violet Wings filled the doorway as she scoured the room until her eyes landed on what could only be described as a cross between a rabbit, dog, and a possum. It was covered in white fur with long, pointy ears and a long snout with a wide grin showing tiny sharp teeth. There was a duffel bag hanging off its shoulders that was bulging and its mechanical tail was curled around a glass beaker.

Wait… _mechanical tail?!_  

The creature released this ear-piercing shriek and tossed the beaker its tail was holding at Violet Wings.

Not knowing what the contents were, the hero ducked her head and dove to the side to avoid the beaker shattering and the bright green liquid from splashing on her. She looked up as the creature came charging at her.

Wings flaring, Violet Wings readied her sword and swiped as the creature took the duffel bag and swung it at the same time. The hard thud where her blade hit was obvious this _thing_ had the missing books. But the one thing that confused her was that this creature was not like the henchmen in The Goblin’s employ. They wore garish costumes like their boss, but they looked more like _goblins_ not a mixed rodent reject.

Gritting her teeth, Violet growled: “Who are _you_? Why do you have Dr. Plum’s books?” 

The creature continued smiling at her in that goofy grin, but a voice was heard loud and clear. 

“I’m going to make it _impossible_ for her to finish her research!” The voice was shrill and high-pitch and clearly not a follower of The Goblin.

Then his tail stretched to grab another beaker and Violet Wings once more ducked as it went sailing in the air. When she lifted her head, the creature was gone but not if she had anything to say about it.

She flew through the apartment to see the front door slammed shut. Well, if he was running then he’s going to have to go outside. Veering towards the balcony, Violet twisted so her wing could shield her as she busted through the glass. Shaking the bits on the balcony, she jumped to the air and then did a swan-dive towards the entrance of the building.

The white thing was running out and saw her shadow as Violet Wings had her fist ready as she punched him across the face. As he went down, the tail whirred and collided with Violet in the side. She gasped as the metal bit into her skin and she went flying into the street.

The squealing and screeching tires of cars had the hero launching herself upwards to avoid any collisions. Shaking her head and ignoring the pain, Violet Wings saw the fiend running off with that duffel bag bouncing off his side. But luck was on her side since the books were so heavy and clearly slowing him down.

She flew behind, making sure her eyes never left her target; of course, catching a furry white person wasn’t difficult since he stuck out like a sore thumb. When he snuck down an alley, she wasn’t far behind.

Seeing the opportunity to stop the thief, Violet Wings pushed her speed so she was ahead and dropped down, landing in front of the crook, and making him lose his balance and fall on his butt.

Violet picked up the duffel and dropped it behind her.

There.

Couldn’t get away with the goods now.

Triumphantly grinning, Violet placed her hands on her hips and spread her legs in a pose so there was no way the law breaker could sneak past her. Looking down, she spoke:

“So… mind telling me what you’re doing with those books?”

He sat up, his hand holding the mask, as he shook his head. That stupid grin was really getting on her nerves.

“C’mon. I don’t have all day.”

There came a loud sigh and the thief looked up at her. “I’m not responsible for Plum’s kidnapping. Okay? I had _nothing_ to do with that.” 

“All right. Then what’s with the get up and the breaking and entering?”

“It’s—Hold on.” The mask came off and it was a _woman!?_ Violet figured the voice was a falsetto, but nope, it was a woman in that silly costume. Strands of her light red hair were plastered on her forehead from sweat dripping down. “That is so uncomfortable!”

Violet arched her brow. “Care to explain it to me now?”

“I’m not a kidnapper.”

“Yes. You already stated that,” Violet Wings said testily.

“Well, I’m not,” she said, practically wounded at the thought. “I’m a chemist.”

“You’re… a chemist?” Violet Wings repeated, unsure she heard right.

“Yes.” This time it was the thief’s turn to sound touchy. “Plum and I are rivals. There was a rumor going on that she was about to uncover something that would change the world. So, naturally, I had to get my hands on her research to find out what it was. I figured since Plum was kidnapped—she’s not going to have access to her work so I helped myself.” 

Violet Wings stared at her. “So this was due to because of a rumor? And what about that rodent outfit?”

The woman rolled her eyes as if to say _well, duh_ that’s what it was about. “It’s payback. You see… we went to the same university together and we were always trying to outsmart the other in grades, research, boys, you name it. It was a _friendly_ rivalry. If someone got the higher grade, then we would high-five and move on. It was something we didn’t take seriously, until…” She paused, her brows knitting together angrily as she got to her feet. “I’m not going to ignore the obvious but do you notice something about me?”

“Uh—” Not sure if this was a trick question, Violet Wings could tell the obvious would be the woman’s height. She was _shorter_ than her and Violet knew in pictures that Dr. Plum was also small in stature too but this woman still had to be about 4’ 8 or 9”.

“I know I’m _short_. You don’t have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. But Plum… One day she came up to me, patted me on top of my head, and called me an imp. An _imp_! It stuck and everyone on campus, including the professors, was calling me Brenda the Imp! I became a laughingstock! And it grew worse over the years when she was getting all the attention and the grants and then her science camps for girls… I’ll have you know that the camp idea was _mine_. I’ve always wanted to work with younger girls and inspire them to join the ranks. _Dr. Brenda’s Burettes._ That was going to be the name. Then Plum swooped in and stole it from me! Even her pet name is similar! Plumettes! At least mine was something sciencey. Hers… it was just her name! How creative is that?! It’s not!”

Brenda clenched her fists as she shook them furiously. “I couldn’t stand it! After her camp, did you know that no one wanted to fund mine? That was the last straw. I had to do something! I bided my time until the right opportunity came along. Then there was the rumor and she was kidnapped so I figured this was as good a time as any. As for the outfit… Well, I know imps are meant to be mischievous creatures and there isn’t one good description of what one looks like so I came up with this number. No one else may get it but I know she will.”

“Okay…” How does one respond? Violet Wings felt kind of bad that this woman was being one-upped by Dr. Plum all the time from the sound of it. And she must have spent a lot of time working on that stupid costume too…

“I know I did wrong. So if you’re going to arrest me, arrest me.”

Violet Wings began to move but stopped. “Wait. You mentioned this rumor. What was it?”

At this, Brenda looked away in embarrassment. “That’s the thing. It wasn’t really clearly defined or explained. It was something to do with the olfactory senses.”

xxXXxx

The Goblin strode through the tunnels until he reached the makeshift laboratory. The guards were still at their posts by the door, and without ear plugs this time. That could only mean the chemist was making good on her promise and she wasn’t bugging his men for frivolities.

_Excellent._

He nodded to them as they made room for their boss to enter. Stepping inside, he couldn’t help the ear-splitting grin when he saw the doctor’s once polished hairdo was deflating. There were loose ends sticking out all over her head and he took delight in the disheveled appearance. There is no way she won’t forget who was the prisoner and captor now.

“Dr. Plum,” he trilled, watching as she shuddered from the sound of his voice. “I’ve come to see your progress.”

She spun on her heels and irritation filled her features. “Oh _really_?” she scoffed. “Newsflash buddy: I’m a scientist. Not some monkey that can perform on demand. And what you’re asking for is going to take a lot of time to get it right.”

“I take it you haven’t accomplished _much_ ,” he growled.

“What was your first clue, Einstein?” Dr. Plum huffed and turned her back. “You’re asking for a lot pal.”

He narrowed his gaze as his wings buzzed menacingly. The scientist screamed as he landed in front of her. “Listen to me carefully—you overly done cupcake—I’ve read your research. I’ve been tracking you since you flirted with this little theory of yours. So don’t presume that I don’t know if you can do this. _I know you can_. You even said it yourself what this would do in the name of science.”

“I, um, well—yes, as a matter of fact, I did…” she trailed off. “But you have to understand, it was a _theory_. I never came out and said it would work—“

“But you hinted at the possibility,” he finished her.

“Hey! I was only restating the basic laws of nature!” she protested. “It’s a scientific fact that animals are influenced—“

“I don’t care about that!” he roared. “I care about _results_.”

“ _So do I_ ,” she said firmly. “But you have to realize that something like this may have side-effects. Some really bad ones. So if you want this done correctly, it’s gonna take time Mr. The Goblin.”

“Do I look like I care about _side-effects_?!” He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, _you should_!” Crossing her arms, Dr. Plum gave him a scathing look. “This could ruin your whole ‘master plan’ that you have going on here. So you’re going to give me the time I need in order to perfect the formula or else you will have a big problem on your hands and I will not be held _responsible_ because you _failed_ to heed caution.”

Snarling, he turned and slammed his fist on the table causing all the glass beakers and equipment to shake.

“Watch it!” she screeched, rushing over to catch a telescope from falling. “Has anyone told you about your temper? Or better yet… _patience is a virtue_.”

“You have until the end of the week to produce a test sample or you’re going to see what my temper is truly capable of doing.”

Giving her one more warning look, The Goblin left the lab and slammed the door behind him.

Sugar Plum sighed deeply as she helplessly gazed at her work. She wished she had kept her mouth shut about that stupid theory. That’s what she gets for having a super-inflated ego with the desire to change the world for the better.

_Of course now I’m using this to destroy the world. How ironic._

xxXXxx 

Griselda watched from the shadows as her son finished yelling at the doctor and slamming the door. Honestly, you would think he would remember that the lair is underground and he could cause a cave-in with all that banging around!

Her shoulders sagged. She couldn’t understand why he wanted this to work so badly. Sure, she understood the circumstances and why he was doing this. He’s her boy and she supported him in every decision he makes, including the evil ones. However, this one she couldn’t quite get on board with and she was afraid what would happen if he succeeded.

Was it too much for her to ask for an intervention? He needed someone to prove that it won’t always be like that. That it can be something magical and wonderful and life-changing.

But he was too much like his father and too stubborn to boot. Nothing was going to change his mind regardless how Griselda tried to distract him. Part of her felt like she should give up, but she knew deep down in her heart that her son was capable of change, of redemption.

Heck, even her dear Alan was hoping he wouldn’t follow in his footsteps. If he only knew that his lessons and showing his son his dark underworld was to deter him from a life of crime, not embrace it. Bog was too smart and too gifted to fall back on his father’s misdeeds.

And yet… 

Well, Griselda wasn’t going to give up. She knew there was goodness in her boy whether he knew it or not. All he needed was to find the right kind of gal who could show him the way.

Now, where did she put that little black book of hers?

xxXXxx

In the end, Violet Wings decided to give Brenda the Imp a warning. If she ever caught her at Plum’s apartment again, then Violet would have no choice but to arrest her for unlawful trespassing, which the chemist begrudgingly agreed. Of course, the stolen books would have to be returned in its proper place so the hero took the thief back to the scene of the crime and watched as she put everything she took where she found it. Once she finished, Violet reprimanded her and told her that if she wanted to get back at her rival so badly, then she needed to beat her at her game and look for the next big discovery.

Then Brenda was on her way and Violet Wings was left pondering this recent information. Apparently, Sugar Plum had a theory that was rooted in the animal kingdom about chemical influences or pheromones. It was no surprise there that people are ruled by their sense of smell. This is why humans are attracted and repulsed by certain scents. It’s ingrained in our memories as well. The warm, gooey scent of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven can be that fond childhood memory of Grandma in the kitchen or Mom.

But what Brenda wasn’t certain about was what Plum’s new theory entailed. It was a rumor but Plum was thinking that there could be a way to bottle certain smells almost like a keepsake to help people remember. Of course, if something like this was possible… then it could help in the research to help patients dealing with dementia or Alzheimer’s.

The only thing was that Brenda didn’t know how her rival planned to accomplish this or if such a feat was possible. The notes and books Brenda had looked through briefly in the apartment didn’t reveal anything and Plum’s lab didn’t have anything to show she was successful.

So basically it was all hearsay, nothing more.

Yet, Violet Wings questioned if this was the reason the chemist was kidnapped. There wasn’t anything substantial to prove she was right and even Brenda admitted that the whole thing was a bit ludicrous. After all, perfumists have a market on creating scents and selling them to consumers who want to smell good. The idea that you can bottle an actual emotion and relive it via the nose canal was farfetched.

Despite Brenda’s feelings, she _did_ dress up like an imp to steal the idea.

If the heroine had to be honest with herself, the whole prospect of it was a head-scratcher. She understood the attraction to such a concept (after all… Light Fields is working towards alternative energy), but the only difference was that her company was working on something feasible. Dr. Plum was reaching for the stars and possibly a couple galaxies too.

But if someone believed her theory… believed that such a feat was possible… would they take her for it?

It could be something that The Goblin would do, and it would give him a new edge from his usual plans. However, for what purpose? What was he hoping to gain?

Despite the fact that they are enemies, Violet Wings had to admit that The Goblin was a smart man. He wouldn’t fall for such nonsense. Not unless there was proof, this according to Brenda, there wasn’t anything to prove that what Dr. Plum said was true.

But the scientist was _missing_.

She flew home to change into her suit so she could go back to the office for a couple of hours. There was some paperwork she had neglected in the morning before the meeting and she wanted to get it done before calling it a night.

As Violet Wings was turning back into Marianne Fairwood, she caught the tail end of the press conference that Bog King did. She grabbed her remote and hit rewind on her TV so she could replay what he said.

_“And I have a message for Violet Wings: Violet Wings, if you hear this, then I’m asking for your help on behalf of my company, my employees, and the citizens of this great city. My technology was stolen by The Goblin and I have no idea what plans he has in store, but I fear nothing good will come from it. If you happen to catch him or his minions, then I’m asking you to recover what you can and return it to us so we can properly handle it. Of course, I’m afraid he might duplicate what we have created in the war against terrorism on the very citizens of Midsummer City. I pray it’s not too late. Thank you.”_

She pursed her lips in deep thought. _Well… I guess that paperwork could be put on hold for a while longer._

xxXXxx 

Bog was later back in his office feeling the urge to make some corporate boys cry after what he had to deal with back in his lair with that obnoxious and hairspray-fumed Dr. Plum.

Surprisingly, nothing seemed to cheer him up. Not even when he told the owner and CEO of Hook World he bought him out and was going to take over the creation of hooks all shapes and sizes. The man was blubbering like he was underwater, which should have put a smile on Bog’s face… but it didn’t. He hung up on him and drummed his nails on his desk.

What Plum said did concern him. _To a degree_. As much as he wanted his plan to work, he knew side-effects of any extent could put a damper on it. It had to be absolutely perfect. If it backfired… then there was no telling how the tides will turn.

Lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed the dark figure hovering behind him until he happened to catch the shadows flickering from the moonlight.

He whipped his chair around, his eyes bugging out, as he saw Violet Wings outside his window. 

Her wings were flapping slowly but enough to keep her suspended as he caught a flash of white from her smile and watched as the breeze tousled her dark hair.

Gulping, he shakily stood up and walked the short distance to the latch and lifted it so she would have enough room to slip inside. Stepping back, he continued to watch to his growing bewilderment as the heroine put one foot through the window and then its twin before she fully stood inside his office.

He had seen her up close numerous times as The Goblin, but this was the first he was seeing her as Bog King and he never realized exactly how expansive those wings of hers were. He never noticed there was a hint of pink mixed in the purples and blues but in the moonlight… the wings looked more like violet and fuchsia fused together to create this unearthly glow with each ripple they made as they moved in this fluid pattern of flight.

Then to his disappointed, she folded them so they no longer were wide behind her. He couldn’t explain the loss he felt at seeing those colors closed off from him, but remembering who he was and what was going on… Bog kept his posture rigid as he met her eyes.

Those _striking_ hazel eyes that almost looked like amber…

 _What the HELL is wrong with you!?_ His mind screamed at him.

“Mr. King, I presume?” she inquired, her voice warm and a bit husky that he couldn’t help the inaudible swallow as his eyes slid to her purple-stained lips. _Why had he never noticed the color of her lipstick? It looked like fresh blueberries crushed together_. Then his thoughts went back to that infamous kiss. The one he swore he would put out of his mind. The one where now he was imagining all over again, but this time, he vaguely recalled a faint taste of berries and cream on his tongue as she took controlled of his mouth. 

“Mr. King?” she repeated again, her head tilted to the side in concern at the way his face suddenly came pink and flushed all at once. “Are you—?”

“Yes, I’m Mr. King,” he rushed, the words flying out of his mouth like a projectile. He noticed the discernible thin brow move up from under her mask. Once more, his face was flooded with color, his collar becoming unnoticeably hotter. “H-How may I be of service?”

She laughed. “I should ask that of _you_. I heard your press conference and how The Goblin stole your weapons. I’m sorry that happened. I know the good work that your company has done in finding ways to combat the enemies around the world.”

“Thank you,” he told her and actually meaning it.

“I also heard what you asked me to do,” she went on. “I wanted to come here personally and assure you that while I cannot make any promises… I will do my best to uncover and return anything that The Goblin has of yours.”

“That’s—that’s all I ask,” he stammered, his hand tentatively reaching his tie to pull it loose a little.

“Good.” Her smile was magnetic and he couldn’t help the chill going down his spine. “Mr. King?”

“Heh, aye?” He was past making coherent sentences and could only say one syllable words.

“It’s all right,” she assured him with that genuine grin. “I promise I won’t bite or anything.”

God help him, he couldn’t help the sudden heat in his groin at her words. Clamping his mouth shut, he feared to say anything at that point.

“I’m like anyone else. Well, I can fly, but that’s not what I mean. Trust me, I love meeting fans.”

He nodded. Fan. She thought he was a fan and the way he was behaving… he was definitely channeling a fanboy. 

“Here.” She went over to his desk and slightly bended at the waist as she reached for a pen and paper. And damn him… He couldn’t help his eyes wandering over her backside.

Snapping his eyes forward, he couldn’t believe he just ogled his nemesis. He must be coming down with something. _Yes, yes! That’s what it is. I’m getting sick which is why I’m not myself._

But he still choked up when she handed him a piece of paper with her autograph on it. “There you go. Just make sure you put it somewhere safe,” she told him with a wink.

“I, I—”

“Goodbye Mr. King. I’ll keep in touch.”

Then she was leaning out the window and before he could make a sound… she fell backwards and the slap of her wings told him she was in flight. Looking out, he was able to catch a glimpse of those iridescent wings before she disappeared behind a building.          

Minutes later, he was still clutching the piece of paper as he left his office—baffled and completely befuddled.

xxXXxx 

“Hey! Hey!” Sunny waved his arm, trying to get the bartender’s attention. He had been waiting ten minutes to get his drink and Dawn’s, and the guy was blatantly ignoring him. “I said hey!” he shouted again.

“Excuse me!” Dawn’s voice pierced through the throng of people and the bartender responded _immediately_.

Within minutes, both he and Dawn had their drinks as they carefully made their way back to their table. Meanwhile, Sunny couldn’t stop shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. I was totally next and I’m getting the cold shoulder and then you get up there and he is stumbling all over like a fool to take your order.”

“Well, I guess you’re not as cute as me,” she teased, lightly punching him in the arm.

“Ha ha.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. If it makes you feel better, I didn’t tip him, even though he made them relatively quick.”

“It does a little. But I’ll pay next time,” he told her.

“If you can get his attention.”

“Dawn!”

She giggled. “Anyways, thank you for this. I needed to get out. After the other night…”

“Yeah. That was crazy, huh?”

She took a sip of her daiquiri. “I’m sorry I dragged you into it. I just wanted to help Marianne so badly. I thought if she saw us in action… she would, you know; change her mind about the whole waiting thing.” Stirring her straw in the drink, Dawn took another deep breath. “I guess that was pretty silly, huh?”

If Sunny had to be honest with himself, then yes… it was pretty silly of them to dress up like superheroes and fight crime without any experience. The entire time he was silently panicking of how it could go wrong in so many ways and he hoped Dawn would suddenly realize they should try another time. 

Oh no…

She never changed her mind and they faced the unthinkable—the worst case scenario in Sunny’s opinion—The Goblin. The fact they made it out unscathed was a miracle to him and had it not been for Violet Wings… He shuddered to think what _might_ have happened if Marianne hadn’t come in time to rescue them. Of course, upsetting one of his good friends (and boss) did not sit well with him, especially when she counted on _him_ to be the reasonable one when it came to Dawn.

After all, Dawn didn’t have the best track record when it came to schemes. Sure, she could convince a guy to ask her out with a couple of well planned “chance” meetings. That was easy. But when it came to other things… like the one time Dawn made fake IDs for the two of them to sneak into an exclusive club. She insisted they were legit and no one would question them as long as they made it "appear” like they belonged there. Well, it didn’t go over well and the bouncer spotted the fakes right away. He sent them on their way, but Dawn wasn’t ready to give up. She grabbed his hand and tried to get in through the back, which they did manage to get in; however, the victory didn’t last long when security found them and escorted them out. To make matters worse, they called Marianne to pick them up.

While Sunny will always be eternally grateful it never got back to Dawn’s father, making Marianne upset was not something he would want an encore performance. He didn’t know who was scarier: Mr. Fairwood or Marianne.

Nevertheless, he knew things with Marianne could have been a lot worse when she saved them. She chewed them out but it wasn’t like the time she had to pick them up from that club. No… She let the consequences of them being captured something to think about and to ensure they would never try to do something so stupid and reckless ever again. Even handing over the costumes and the gear that accompanied them was punishment enough. For Sunny it was since he spent months developing and building what he and Dawn needed.

Then again, hindsight was 20/20 and he should have known better it would end this way. But one look at Dawn’s pleading countenance and he was a goner. He couldn’t deny her; no matter what it was. Sunny would do anything to make her smile and watch her blue eyes light up like gems. Agreeing to the sidekick plan was done before he could even get the “yes” out.

Now…

After surviving what was almost a near-death situation, Sunny wasn’t intending on making _that_ mistake again. His days of fighting crime were over. Never again would he consider, let alone think about making another suit. He was done with that. He would stick to what he did best, which was to design and invent. He could build more gadgets for Violet Wings; maybe design those high-frequency ears he was thinking about. If Violet Wings could hear from a distance, then she might be able to pick up on sounds that are too soft and quiet, especially like in a burning building if someone is trapped. She could _hear_ them rather than move things around until she could find them.

Yeah… that would be awesome. And Marianne would appreciate it too. Maybe she might even forgive him for his hand he played in putting her sister in danger.

However, he took one look at his best friend and…

“No it wasn’t,” he said. “Give her time. I’m sure your sister will come around and realize that having us around to help would be good in the long run.”

“That’s kind of you Sunny. Really. But I don’t know…” Then her eyes began to twinkle. “Sunny. I have an idea.”

He choked on his drink. This didn’t bode well. “W-what?" 

She clapped her hands. “I don’t know why I never thought it before! It makes perfect sense!”

“What is? Dawn!”

“Remember when Marianne said we lacked the experience?” she said. “She’s right. We _do_ lack the skills and abilities.”

“Okay…”

“So all we have to do is get those skills and abilities! There are classes offered all the time in self-defense, martial arts, kickboxing… Once we take them, then Marianne will _have_ to give us a chance!”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” he agreed. And it was. There was no harm in taking a class to learn a new skill. And he always wanted to try kickboxing.

“But… that will take _forever_ ,” she said, suddenly lamenting at the thought. “I want to get into that suit again. Flying around was _incredible_. Maybe if that’s all we did… perhaps Marianne won’t get up in arms. We’ll avoid situations that will require hand-to-hand combat. We’ll stick to the harmless stuff like saving kittens from a tree! Or stopping bullies from picking on kids!”

“Uh, Dawn?” Sunny said, interrupting her tangent. “That’s, um, great and all but did you forget? Marianne took our suits. She probably tossed them into the lake or set them on fire by now.”

“Oh.” Crestfallen, Dawn stared at her drink. Then, slowly, a wicked grin took over. “We’ll make new ones.”

“It took us months last time, and besides, your sister is going to be tracking my activity in the lab. She’ll find out.”

“Not unless you’re sneaky. Besides, we managed to build those suits under her nose the last time. You can do it, Sunny. I know you can.”

“Last time she didn’t think we would,” he brought up. “I don’t know Dawn…”

“Puh- _leese_ Sunny?” Clasping her hands together and pressing them against her cheek, she looked at him with her big baby blue eyes.

How could he resist?

“All right.”

“Yay!” Dawn squealed, clapping her hands together. She got up and went over so she could throw her arms around him. Holding him tight, she whispered: “Thank you Sunny! You’re the best!”

Sunny sighed happily, his eyes drifting closed as Dawn hugged him. He would build her two suits if she continued hugging him like this!

All too soon, she pulled away and he was bereft from the loss of contact but he kept a smile on his face for her benefit. “Dawn—”

“Oh my God!” She was looking over his head as her eyes widened with pleasant surprise. “It’s Nathan! How do I look?” Brushing off some imaginary dust, Dawn gazed at Sunny hopefully as she smoothed out her blue blouse and jeans.

“You look…” _Ethereal. Beautiful. Gorgeous._ “Terrific,” he said as she rushed past him to catch up with the latest guy of the week. Sunny looked over his shoulder as Dawn captured Nathan’s attention and the two began talking. Was it him or was that Nathan leaning a tad too close to Dawn? Is her hand on his bicep?!

Yes… Nathan was flexing his muscle as Dawn began to giggle.

 _Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ Sunny thought to himself as he looked away and tried to focus on something—anything—instead of what was going on behind him. Picking up his rum and coke, he took a long drag of it but the rum didn’t seem to pack a punch, not unlike watching Dawn flirt with one of her crushes.

Those guys were always the same it seemed like. All were tall, good-looking, and sporty. They’re hobby was basically the gym and the last time any of them saw let alone open a book (in Sunny’s humble opinion) was when they’re parents read to them. He doubted they could even hold onto a conversation, yet Dawn was constantly driven to them. She couldn’t possibly think they were the right guy for her. They weren’t good enough as far as Sunny was concerned.

But stealing another glimpse at Nathan and Sunny could picture him being the kind of sidekick a hero would want at their side. He had the built for it and the muscles to boot. He could certainly hold his own in a fight, and probably wouldn’t let himself fall so easily into The Goblin’s trap.

Not like how Sunny did.

While he was happy that Dawn would include him in her sidekick idea, Sunny knew he wasn’t the right fit for being one. He wasn’t a fighter. He was an inventor. And the sooner she realized he didn’t belong in that picture… she would find another guy, someone a little more worthy, to put on the suit and fight crime alongside her.

It was moments like this that Sunny wished he was big and brawny like those brainless dolts that Dawn seemed to drool over. Then he wouldn’t be sitting there, drowning in his drink, and pining over a woman who hardly knew his feelings for her existed. And he knew that was his fault. He should tell her that he loved her, always had loved her since they were children. But he would chicken out every time mainly because he was afraid she would reject him.

Not that Dawn would come out and say she would. Oh no… She was too nice, too kind to hurt someone’s feelings. No, it’ll be worse. She would let him down gently by telling him that he was her best friend and she will always love him so. That would sting even more than being told outright “I have no interest in you.”

Of course, he had no one to talk to about his feelings for Dawn. No one knew he did. He doubted Marianne knew but she had a lot on her mind right now. Even if she _did_ know, Sunny wouldn’t want to bother her about his problems, especially when she would tell him to just _tell her how you feel_.

If only that was as simple as it sounded.

“Hey, why the long face Sonny?”

“Roland?” Sunny lifted his eyes as the former fiancé of his crush’s sister slid in the now empty spot that Dawn had occupied. “What, uh, are you doing here? And it’s Sunny.”

“My buddies and I came down for a couple of drinks. I saw you sitting here looking kind of pathetic.”

“Gee, thanks,” Sunny grumbled.

“No problem!” Roland said with a smirk. “Anyways, cheer up little man. There’s no need for you to look like your best friend kicked a puppy.”

“I don’t—what are you talking about?”

“I know how you feel,” Roland went on. “This thing with Marianne… it’s _killing_ me. I wish I could fix what happened, but the truth is… I don’t know what went wrong. Everything was going so perfect and then she tells me we’re done. Over. It was so out of the blue that I didn’t know what to think. I still don’t. I want to make it right but I’m at a loss Scotty.”

“First, it’s _Sunny_ ,” he corrected. “Secondly, why are you talking to me about this?”

“You’re her friend,” the blonde stated. “You must know something.”

“Look, Roland, I’m sorry things with you and Marianne didn’t work out, but I don’t know what happened. Not even Dawn knows. You should give her space.”

“Space. Right… No can do partner.” Roland mimed shooting a gun as he winked. “Quitting is not an option for me.”

“I didn’t say quit. I said give her space. To think, to whatever.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Sunny resisted the urge to hit his head on the table. While he was happy for Marianne when she got engaged, he was _really_ happy when she called it off. What in the world she saw in Roland he would never know. Then again, it was the same with Dawn. _It must be a Fairwood thing_ , he thought.

“So… uh, you sure Dawn doesn’t know anything?” Roland asked.

Sunny exhaled. “I’m positive. She has no idea why Marianne decided to break up with you.”

The blonde didn’t look convinced but he shrugged and picked up Dawn’s daiquiri.

“Roland that’s—” Sunny started to say but it was too late. Roland was already slurping through her straw. “—Never mind.”

“Mm, fruity,” Roland said as he swallowed. “Well, do you know if Marianne is seeing anybody? She’s been _unreceptive_ to my apologies and gifts.”

“I know sending her gifts were not a good idea,” Sunny pointed out. _Why are you helping him? This conversation needs to end. He clearly did something to Marianne!_ He mentally scolded himself. As much as Sunny wasn’t Roland’s number one fan… he saw the desperation in the other man and either it was stupidity or he really was in love with Marianne that kept him relentless in his dogged pursuit. In fact, Sunny could put himself in his shoes. He might not be pursuing Dawn in the same way as Roland was doing, but he was in her life just the same. The only difference was that Sunny was waiting for Dawn to _see_ him.

So… he kind of felt bad for the other guy. Roland may have his faults but he was a man with feelings. Perhaps, it wouldn’t hurt to help him out. Just a little.

“Well, Dawn did mention that she had drinks with someone,” Sunny explained. “Marianne insisted it wasn’t a date but—”

“She did _WHAT?!_ ” Roland cried out. Looking around to make sure no one noticed his outburst; Roland lowered his voice as he leaned in closer. “Are you certain? About the drinks thing.”

“Um, yeah,” Sunny said.

“Do you know the guy’s name?”

“It wasn’t a date,” he insisted. “Marianne doesn’t even like the guy…”

“What’s his name?”

Sunny sighed in defeat. “Bog King.”

“Bog _King_?” Roland repeated before snorting with laughter. “Seriously?! Dark Forest’s Bog King? That one?”

“Yes…?”

Roland covered his mouth as he guffawed. Until he realized that Sunny was actually serious. All the humor drained from his face as Roland looked aghast. “That hideous tall freak? _Him?!_ ”

“It was only drinks,” Sunny defended. “Again, it wasn’t a date. He treated her and that’s it.”

A minute went by before Roland said, “Thank you very much Sammy for the info. I’ll see you around.”

Then like that, Roland was getting up (with Dawn’s drink still in his hand) and he was gone, leaving Sunny alone once more.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took far longer than I would have liked, but thank God for spring break! Please forgive any mistakes I may have made. I wanted to post this when I could. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and enjoy!!!

**Chapter 9**            

Whistling, Marianne put on the tea kettle and began making breakfast. As predicted, the smell and sizzling scrambled eggs and bacon lured out a certain hungover blonde from her slumber. The eldest Fairwood couldn’t help but bite back the urge to smile as Dawn moaned monosyllabic words.

“Food. Need. Now.”

Marianne helped her pull out a chair so Dawn could sit. She then went ahead to prepare her sister a cup of ginger tea by adding a teaspoon of honey and a thin slice of lemon. Once the finishing touches were done, Marianne handed the cup to Dawn. 

“Thanks,” Dawn mumbled with a thin smile. “I needed that.”

“Best cure out there. Followed by this of course.” Magically, the plate of eggs slid over to Dawn who eagerly grabbed a fork and dug in. “Seriously Dawn, did you have to drink so much?”

“I only had a couple,” she answered with a mouthful of the yellow curds.

Marianne arched her brow in disbelief. “Sunny practically had to carry you here. Well, halfway… He called me to help the rest of the way.” Her disapproval in her tone was enough to get her point across.

Dawn swallowed. “Okay, okay. I had more than a couple. But Marianne… There were these cute guys—”

“Oh yes. There’s always a cute guy,” Marianne interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

The blonde scowled then let out a grimace as she placed her hand against her forehead. “Fine. But I couldn’t say no. It would have been rude since they paid already.” 

“Naturally,” Marianne murmured although her expression hadn’t changed. “Ever heard of the power of the word ‘no’ regardless?”

“No more lectures please. My head can’t take it!”

Marianne sighed. “I’ll stop but Dawn… You can’t accept drinks like that. It’s a good thing Sunny was with you.” 

The mention of her friend had the younger Fairwood abashedly looking down at her plate. Marianne was right. It was a good thing she had Sunny with her. Those guys were awfully nice and good-looking, but things could have gotten out of hand. She wasn’t as naïve like everyone tended to think she was so she knew those guys could have taken advantage of her. However, she also knew Sunny would never let that happen.

She took another sip of her tea while Marianne prepared a plate for herself. Maybe Dawn should put aside the clubbing and partying behind, especially if she’s considering getting back into a suit and fighting crime. She had to prove to her sister that this is a task she can undertake and she wasn’t immature or anything. Things like last night should never happen again.

Dawn mentally made up her mind and decided it was time to shift the focus off her and back to her sister. And she knew _exactly_ how…

“I didn’t tell you before but someone called for you yesterday,” Dawn said nonchalantly.

“Oh? Who?” Marianne asked, not looking up as she used a piece of bacon to scoop up some eggs. “Don’t tell me it was Roland.”

“No not Roland,” Dawn replied. “It was Bog King.”

Marianne choked as a bit of meat suddenly got stuck in her throat. Quickly, she was able to dislodge it so she could save face. At least, she hoped she did. “Was it about the building? Don’t tell me he’s planning on backing out now.”

“No. It was definitely not about that. He was actually more concerned about you getting home after you two had drinks.”

That grabbed Marianne’s attention. “He said that?”

“Not exactly in those words but the meaning of his call was pretty clear.”

“Dawn…” she warned.

Innocently, the blonde shrugged. “He was a little tongue-tied now that I think about it. Ha! Kind of reminds me of you sometimes when you’re in an awkward position and you can’t talk yourself out of it.”

“We’re nothing alike Dawn!” Marianne gasped as the horrified mortification set in. “And to even say such a thing is… is…”

“C’mon Marianne. There is nothing wrong with it. Besides, I think it was rather sweet of him to check on you.”

“Well, you probably misunderstood him. I know your head is probably muddled still and you’re getting his call mixed up.”

“Nice try, sis.”

“No really. Bog and I—”

“Bog, huh?” Dawn teased, lifting her brow.

“Mr. _King_ and I,” Marianne corrected. “are business partners. _That’s all_. Look, there’s a lot to do and between this and Violet Wings business…”

“Violet Wings? Did you find anything on that missing scientist?” Dawn questioned, which for Marianne was a welcome switch. At least she could distract her sister with the heroics and not have her return to the thought of Bog King and his maybe concern phone call about her. Not that she would admit that it was anything. He probably wanted to touch base on the building sell or the stolen technology she told him about.

Yeah… that was pretty much it. Not because he wanted to make sure she got home all right. That’s ridiculous. She’s a grown woman who can handle her own and if anything it was him being polite. Which if she had to be honest, it was rather chauvinistic to _assume_ she can’t make it back because of a couple of drinks. She was no damsel in distress or light weight. That arrogant jerk.

However, even that argument sounded flimsy to Marianne. If anything, Bog has shown more respect towards her than her own colleagues. And he was pretty star-struck when she went to him as her super alter ego. She couldn’t shake away the thrill she got from his stammering and blushing or how she rendered him speechless with her autograph. In that moment, Bog was actually kind of cute.

 _No! Not cute! Not cute at all!_ Marianne scolded herself. She stuffed another piece of bacon into her mouth so her thoughts wouldn’t betray herself to Dawn. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to sense she was thinking about him. No… not thinking about him.

Swallowing, she continued, “I did find something interesting. While searching her apartment, I came across an imp.”

“A what now?” Dawn’s tea cup paused halfway as she arched her brow.

Giving the cliff notes version on what Brenda told her, Marianne explained about this possible theory Dr. Plum had about pheromones and memory loss. It was a lot to take in with Dawn’s pounding headache so she was grateful that her sister kept it somewhat to simple to understand.

“I have no doubt The Goblin took her for this reason. While I know he won’t be using her research for the altruistic means that Dr. Plum had in mind, I can only imagine what diabolical and sinister ways he could use it for.” Marianne tapped her chin pensively. “I suppose the good news is that a lot of it is speculation and not enough application. This whole thing could backfire since it’s too premature for an actual purpose. But that doesn’t sound like The Goblin to take something without some type of proof that it could work. Dr. Plum must have uncovered something that was only privy to her and not to the rest of the scientific community. He found out somehow…”

“So… what are you going to do?” Dawn asked her.

Marianne grinned. “What I do best.”

xxXXxx

_This is a bad idea._

Sunny gulped as he stood in front of the one place in the world that always intimidated him. He was acting irrationally—or at least that was what a part of him kept saying. He had no business being here and it wasn’t like he really needed it.

But he kept thinking about last night and how Dawn swooned and flirted with those guys. And it wasn’t just those men either. It was _all_ the boys and men that Dawn crushed on over the years. The lucky ones that she _did_ ended up dating. They all had one thing in common and it was _that_ thing that Sunny was lacking in. If he did this… then there was a chance that Dawn will finally notice him.

Of course, Sunny had to give some credit to Roland. While the Southern charmer wasn’t quick on picking up subtleties, he seemed quite sincere about his feelings for Marianne. If Dawn had one day flat out rejected him, then Sunny would do anything he could to find out what he did wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, Sunny had something in common with Roland. But the difference was that Roland was willing to take action.

And it was that reason that Sunny decided it was time to stop with the excuses and the running away from his true feelings. He _needed_ to take action. He _had_ to change his situation with Dawn.

Now, his newfound confidence was slowly dissipating now that Sunny was at his destination. He already watched people that were twice his size walked by (a couple were even three times his size!) and the little voice in the back of his head was whispering how this was a bad idea.

“Hey, are you coming or what?”

The voice penetrated Sunny’s disparaging thoughts as he blinked with uncertainty at the guy holding the door. His biceps were unlike anything Sunny had ever seen but if it would help toughen him up and make him look attractive to Dawn…

“Yeah. I’m coming.”

Sunny took the final steps and entered the gym.

xxXXxx 

As much as she wanted to hit the streets, Marianne knew she had to make an appearance in the office. It was the one thing she disliked about her double life, but she loved running her father’s company. It was a role she was born to do and she prided herself on doing her best to bring alternative energy to a new light. Despite the setbacks from her staff (especially one in particular), Marianne wanted to make this work. If she weren’t Violet Wings… then she would be here. However, she couldn’t let Violet Wings interfere with her commitment to continue her family’s company and contribute to its legacy.

Not that everything about the job was rainbows and sunshine. 

She had an endless amount of reports that needed her attention, signatures that were required, and follow-up phone calls with her team in addition to their clients and business partners. And since she did allow some of the work to pile up, she had no one else to blame for the delay but her. Of course, her muscles were itching for action but under no circumstances could she sneak out until she got a bulk of it done. The last thing she wanted was someone to find out she had been procrastinating and then her leadership would be called into question.

Before diving in, she knew she had to make one call that would be important to her investigation. Research on Dr. Plum was a given and since it required a lot of time, Marianne knew she couldn’t squeeze everything in. She needed someone who knew his way around a computer and books to get what she needed.

Dialing Sunny, Marianne pressed her cell to her ear as it rang a couple times before he answered. The dark-haired CEO frowned at over how breathless Sunny sounded and was he wheezing?

“Um, Sunny?” she asked with concern. “You okay there?”

“Na. I’m fine. I’m good,” he said between gulps of air. “What’s up Marianne?”

“Well, I was hoping you could help me on some Violet Wings business.” She launched into what happened the other day and how she needed to know everything there was about Dr. Plum’s research and this new theory of hers that may or may not be real. 

“Sure! I can do that. I can do that,” he repeated softly and also his tone sounded relieved.

“Great! There could be a lot so I told Dawn she can help you as soon as she is back to the world of the living and sober. Check in with her and I’ll call you when I’m free for updates. All right?”

Sunny replied affirmatively and let out a groan as he hung up. Marianne stared at her cell phone in confusion but decided to let it go. Sunny was dependable on this stuff so she knew she should have answers to her questions. Or something akin to it if what Brenda has told her was true about the lack of information Dr. Plum has given about her theory.

Marianne worked all morning. She skipped lunch in favor of the paperwork, which thankfully was slowly diminishing. In between everything else, Marianne also answered her emails to accounting and the research department. Multi-tasking was a gift of hers as she balanced from reading reports to typing to answering the phone. Now and then her secretary, Rose, would come in to discuss some upcoming meeting with this and that and what required her immediate attention.

Knowing how busy her boss was, Rose also added, “Mr. Knightly did stop by but I told him you were busy and would require an appointment. I told him the next time you were available was next year.”

Marianne chortled. “I knew there was a reason I like you Rose. Unfortunately, I wish it could be that simple. Was it work related?”

“Nope,” Rose answered resolutely.

“Good. There wasn’t any presents were there?”

“Thankfully no.”

Marianne nodded with satisfaction. It was progress. “Would you mind holding my calls unless it is extremely important? I want to get these reports done and squared away. But I am expecting a call from Lizzy Skinner so do forward that right away.”

“Will do Miss Fairwood.” With a quick bob of her head, Rose left the office to go back to her desk.

A half an hour later, Marianne was buzzed that Ms. Skinner was here to see her. Surprised, Marianne told Rose she could enter. She figured Lizzy would call about the offer since it didn’t really warrant a face-to-face meeting. Either way, Marianne mentally shrugged to herself and laced her fingers together as Lizzy was showed in.

“Ms. Skinner! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. I hope there hasn’t been a problem about the Thelyta building.”

Marianne offered her to sit, which Lizzy did. The realtor cleared her throat. “Not at all. I wanted to inform you that the bid was put in, and so far, it seems that we will have a place for your scientists before the month is out.”

“Fantastic!” Marianne grinned, feeling quite pleased that this was going to be a reality soon. “Thank you so much for doing this for us Ms. Skinner. Then again, a phone call would have saved you the trouble of coming down here.” 

Lizzy quickly looked away as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, actually, I came here not only to tell you about the bid but also to talk numbers with your accountant. That is… if Pare is available?”

Marianne caught the sudden flush on her face despite her efforts to conceal it. Inwardly, she was fist pumping. She _knew_ there was a connection between them! Pare was a really sweet guy and one of the best number-crunchers she had ever seen. However, when it came to the opposite sex… She knew he was clueless when it came to cues. A lot of it was because he really was a shy guy, and the fact in all the years she had known him, he might have had maybe one girlfriend. And Marianne wasn’t even certain if they were in a relationship or not!

She just hoped that it would work out and that Lizzy has a lot of patience. The realtor was a shark in her line of work, but she was obviously melting at the thought of Pare. Maybe a woman like her could bring Pare out of his shell. 

Casually, Marianne nodded in affirmation. “Pare is here. He’s on the level below this one. I’m quite certain he would be free to talk numbers.” 

“Oh! Wonderful, great,” Lizzy said, still trying to keep it cool. “Well, it was a pleasure seeing you Miss Fairwood. As soon as anything changes, I will continue to update you.”

“Thank you. But you know there could be a lot of numeric discussions coming up. I’m good but not as good as someone with Pare’s abilities. So for any reason you need to speak to him, you have my utmost permission to do so. I’ll let his supervisor know so he can be amenable to your schedule.”

It was not as subtle as Marianne tried to make it, but the message was sent loud and clear.

“I will keep that in mind Miss Fairwood. Good day.” Lizzy shook her hand and then dismissed herself.

Marianne couldn’t help the ear-splitting grin as she quickly rattled off an email to Pare’s supervisor that it was extremely important that he was free for Ms. Skinner’s attention since this was a big purchase and investment to the company. She wasn’t a matchmaker by any means, but she thought a little push from a higher up would help.

Switching gears back to her paperwork, Marianne worked as she kept an eye on the clock. Evening would be best to go talk to her contacts. She had to make sure she was done by dusk so she could spend as much time as she could on the streets.

Realizing she hadn’t had the chance to call Sunny for updates, she took a short break to see what he and Dawn yielded.

Thankfully, Sunny sounded more like his cheery self.

“There is a lot on here about Dr. Plum. I had no idea how popular she was or how well-known she was in Hollywood. She even dated George Clooney—!”

“That’s great Sunny but back to her research. Did you and Dawn find anything that could hint as to why The Goblin targeted her?”

“Oh! Um, well, we haven’t found anything _specifically_ per say, but we did find what you pretty much expected in the vague department. Dr. Plum was definitely working on the possibility that there was a way to combat memory loss, maybe even a cure for dementia and Alzheimer’s. The hope was to study on how scents affected the brain and whether or not there was a connection that could help patients. She is right that the world is strongly influenced by our noses so it only makes perfect sense that we try that angle when dealing with the worse of diseases.” 

“Terrific,” Marianne replied flippantly. “But you know that is not why The Goblin wanted her. I highly doubt he would become that altruistic.”

“Maybe the reverse? Find a way to manipulate the scent so you forget?”

Marianne sighed. “Not really imaginative. There is no way that The Goblin wants the world to forget anything he does.” She heard Dawn’s voice in the background and there was a rustling as something was pushed aside and she could hear both her sister and friend murmuring. “What? Did you find something?” _Maybe it’s a new lead or clue!_

“Dawn’s showing me her laptop and I doubt this is anything useful… but it seems that Dr. Plum had one time reached out to Dark Forest, Inc. for funding her research. It appears that she was declined since it’s not something they actually do. Dark Forest is all about government contracting and developing combative chemicals. Wonder why she would do that…”

At the sound of Bog King’s company, Marianne froze. It wasn’t exactly useful but it was strange that she would approach Dark Forest for funding. Moreover, Bog never mentioned that he was acquainted with the chemist. Frowning, she mulled over how the only one time she could remember him saying anything about Dr. Plum was when they were at the bar and he commented that it was terrible she was kidnapped. Wouldn’t he have also added that he was contacted and he refused? Did he have possible information that could potentially help Dr. Plum?

On the other hand, Dark Forest was a large company like Light Fields. Hundreds of people are always reaching out for something or another that could catapult their careers. Did Marianne have direct contact with every one? Of course not or she would never leave her office. So it was ridiculous of her to think that Bog King would personally know anything about it, especially if her request for funding was denied.

She chewed on her lower lip in deep thought. Then it hit her.

Bog did have that inside job done on him with The Goblin obtaining his technology. What if this was how The Goblin heard about Dr. Plum? It made sense on how she might have appeared on his radar in the first place. But what did she say or do that made it clear to him that her work was needed for his evil plot?

It was all circumstantial not to mention coincidental that Dark Forest is once more being linked to The Goblin…

The nagging feeling returned to Marianne as she pondered the possibility…

“Marianne? Hello? Marianne!” Sunny cried, waking her from her contemplation.

“Sorry Sunny. I’m here. Was there anything else?” she asked.

“No but Dawn and I will keep searching. Hey!”

His sudden outburst was overpowered by Dawn’s voice. “Marianne? I was thinking since this is looking to be an all-nighter, we’re gonna head back to the apartment. You want us to get you anything for dinner?”

“Takeout is good. I don’t know how long I’ll be out for but don’t wait up. Okay?” She could practically hear the eye-roll as her younger sister sighed.

“Yes mother.”

“And lay off any drinks too,” Marianne threw in for added measure.

Dawn let out a snort before handing the phone back to Sunny. The eldest Fairwood waited before she had Sunny again and said, “Look after her for me. I worry about her.”

“Don’t worry Marianne. I got it covered,” he assured her confidently.

Marianne hung up and leaned back in her chair. There was a lot on her mind but nothing like a good flight to clear the brain from the crazy ideas.

xxXXxx

The last twenty-four hours were nothing but a tailspin as Bog found himself facing his window where Violet Wings had actually flown in and spoke to him. Not just speak to him but she also teased and gifted him an autograph (which he had stashed in his drawer once he regained his faculties. If it was in his hand for a second longer, then he was certain it would burn him). Of course, he was thinking he could have done the obvious and thrown it out.

So why didn’t he?

It was just a stupid piece of paper with her name on it. Yet, Bog couldn’t destroy it even though she was his nemesis. Then he had to ogle her. Even now, his mind was drifting back to the way her leggings shaped and clung so nicely around her— 

Muttering a curse, he rose and stalked towards his mini liquor cabinet. He took a bottle of scotch and quickly drowned a shot. _No! He was not going to think like that. He can’t. He shouldn’t._

Gulping another glass full, Bog was grateful for the burn down his throat. It helped soothe the self-loathing that he had (once again) committed a deep offense by having inappropriate thoughts about his enemy. Why this continuously has to happen was something he couldn’t fathom. Sure, he was a warm-blooded male and she was a woman but she was not _any_ woman. She was a superhero and he was The Goblin. He was the villain and villains DO NOT check out their counterparts (or kiss them but he was _not_ trespassing down that road).

Lord… If his father knew about this… A shiver went down Bog’s back as he poured himself another drink. While the original Goblin did not have a female hero chasing after him, Bog knew his father wouldn’t let gender get to him. He had a task, a simple one, and it was to create and spread chaos everywhere. Besides, emotions were a thing of weakness and Bog King was certainly not _weak_.

Not anymore.

He could only suppose his behavior in front of Violet Wings was an unconscious attempt at protecting his true self. Not that she would suspect him of being The Goblin, but it was an excellent cover if he had to think about it. The fawning fanboy who could hardly form any syllables in front of his idol… It was ingenious.

Not that anyone would know the truth.

Either way, Bog felt somewhat contented that could be the reason. If someone were to say he was interested, then he would first laugh at them before running his scepter through them.

Him, interested? That was ludicrous.

To prove it was just that, Bog strode back to his desk purposefully and pulled out the disgusting paper and crumbled it up before dropping it in the waste bin. He grinned as he gave a slight nod to the demise of the trifle that had him rattled for no reason.

Out of sight, out of mind.

With that problem rectified, Bog could go home with a clear conscience and start thinking of ways his men could free Black Rat from his jail cell.

Just as Bog was walking out the door, he suddenly stopped as Thad came running towards him. He raised his brow as the shorter man bent at his knees to catch his breath.

“Mr. King!” he gasped. “I… have… news…” Thad was about to continue but didn’t.

“Well?” Bog barked. “What news do you have?”

Taking a deep breath, Thad finally found the ability to speak. “There has been a development. One that you’ve been waiting for. They just called to confirm.”

“Who? What?!”

“Bryce Gwain of Gwain Enterprises!” Thad exclaimed. “His people called to setup a dinner appointment with the man himself tonight!”

Bog couldn’t believe his ears. Bryce Gwain was a hard man to reach and even harder to schedule an appointment. For years Bog had wanted to do business (not takeover like some other companies) with Gwain Enterprises considering how well manufactured their products were in the plastic field. If he had an inkling of what their recipe was, then there was a good chance that The Goblin could duplicate it for his own particular uses.

“When and where is this dinner?” Bog demanded while mentally determining if his suit was acceptable or if he had time to run home to change.

Thad had the hindsight to write it down and handed the information to his boss. Bog looked down at it and realized he wouldn’t have time to change clothes. His current suit would have to do.

“Good job,” Bog told him as he flew out of there as fast as he could.

“Good luck!” Thad called after him, crossing his arms triumphantly that he pleased his king. He couldn’t wait to gloat to his partner… Speak of the devil.

“Where did the boss go?” Stacy asked after catching Bog running to the elevators. “He seemed in an awful hurry. Hopefully everything is all right in the you-know-where,” she whispered, referring to the lair and their prisoner. 

“It’s not that. It’s something even more important,” Thad declared.

“More important than the plan?” she questioned with incredulity.

“Why yes. Mr. King is on his way to meet with one Mr. Bryce Gwain to talk shop over dinner.”

“Really? Mr. Gwain is meeting with Dark Forest!?” Stacy was getting excited since she knew how much her boss really wanted to meet with him. The man was difficult to reach, especially since he lived a few states away. It was at that moment that her jubilant expression faded and she gazed at her colleague with trepidation.

“Hold on… Are you telling me that Mr. Gwain decided to do this last minute?”

“Yeah,” Thad replied, not sure where she was getting at with her question. “His secretary called. She was nice. Although, I think she had the flu or something. Her voice was very nasally.”

“Nasally?” Stacy repeated. There was one other person who knew how much Bog King wanted a face-to-face with Bryce Gwain and for this fortuitous event to happen so rather conveniently too… It was the worse of the worse, the most evil and cunning and conniving person to ever have existed next to The Goblin; the one with a clear objective in mind to do anything to ensure that Bog King will have an equal in his reign of terror:

“Griselda!”

xxXXxx

The air was crisp and cool with only the enchanting sounds of the low lives scum of Midsummer City getting their butts whooped.

“Oompf!” grunted the unfortunate chosen low life as Violet Wings slammed him against the brick wall. Hoisted in the air with her two hands gripping his coat, the man winced as the superhero glared menacingly.

“Wanna try that again?” she asked in a manner that almost sounded sweetly, however, the steady even tone carried an underlying threat that he better tread carefully on what he said next.

“Look. I told you—I know nothing!” the thug insisted.

She searched his face for hints that he was lying, but to be safe…

He groaned as she delivered a swift punch to his gut, dropping him so he could gather his wits as he coughed and wheezed. Violet stood over him with her arms crossed as she waited patiently for his breathing to return from the sucker punch. When he was no longer gasping, she grabbed him again and pinned him back against the wall. A split second later she was holding a tiny dagger near his face, the tip of the blade in the direction of his right eye.

“What do you know about The Goblin’s plan with Dr. Plum?” she repeated her earlier question when she found him. She recognized the scale-like tattoo on his left cheek—a mark indicating he was part of the gang that followed The Goblin. He might be low on the totem pole (he already mugged a couple of people that evening. He just finished another one before Violet Wings nabbed him) in the petty thievery scope, but word spreads when the big guy is cooking something devilish.

Plus… they love to brag.

“Well? You’re gonna tell me what you know?” She brought the knife closer to where it was now resting on his cheek. “I’m sure your friends will love the new addition if I put a lovely _VW_ right here.” She gave a cursory tap with the blade. “I’m sure they will never make you forget about how this hero—”

“Okay! Fine!” he exclaimed, giving up. “Just don’t all right?”

Holding back a smirk, Violet Wings twirled the knife and then returned it back to its proper sheath. “Spill.”

“I don’t know what the big plan entails. Only if you’re in The Goblin’s top guard knows. Very hush-hush and secret. All I know it’s going to be huge and something no one is going to see coming.”

“Huh. So he does have her.”

“Yeah but that’s it. That’s all I know.”

“It’s a start,” she muttered, more so to herself. “Go. If I catch you robbing someone, then I’ll bring you in.”

“Sure. Whatever.” He ran and didn’t look back. It was the least she could do since he confirmed her suspicions that Dr. Plum was being held by The Goblin. Too bad he didn’t know what the plan was. Well, she knew it was huge and no one would see it coming. Of course The Goblin wouldn’t settle for anything less.

“Too bad it’s not of those bragging plans,” she murmured and kicked a wayward stone. She only hoped that Sunny and Dawn had better luck. Then again… The night was young and she still could look for other members belonging to The Goblin’s dark kingdom.

Stretching her wings, Violet Wings flew off.

xxXXxx 

She lost track of time but so far her search didn’t yield much results. She stopped a couple more thugs and they knew as much as the first. Apparently this was much different than the past plans The Goblin cooked up. He clearly didn’t want it to leak out.

Well, she couldn’t say the night was a total loss. She did stop another mugging as a police cruiser strolled past. It wasn’t the first guy she stopped so he seemed to heed her advice for now. She turned the robber over to the officer and made sure the victim had her belongings. The girl was no older than Dawn and she seemed all right, a little shaken up, but not too much to ask Violet Wings for a selfie.

As much as Marianne despised the latest trend of narcissism, Violet Wings wasn’t going to rebuff a fan. Or someone she just saved.

The selfie took less than twenty seconds and Violet Wings was about to leave when she saw something that captured her eyes. Across from where she stood was a restaurant… a fancy ritzy shindig but it wasn’t the place she was looking at… No… It was Bog King sitting by the window and with a very attractive woman.

Not that she cared who he had dinner with or what he does in his spare time. However, it was the look on his face that had her attention. It was a cross between agitation and misery. Mostly misery. Like he wished he could be anywhere but there.

She didn’t know why but she felt compelled to help him out. An idea popped into her head and she smiled widely.

xxXXxx

Bog was irritated. No… indignant. Incensed. Infuriated. Irked because he had been duped. By his own mother no less! Her deceptive ways had to be commended, but to stoop this low to get him on a blind date?! That was new especially when she knew how much he wanted that meeting with Bryce Gwain.

Most importantly, he was irate with himself for falling for such an obvious ploy. It was too good to be true and part of him knew it but he went anyways. It wasn’t until he arrived at the Aster that the ruse became apparent when the reservation was under Endless Lofe. He was certain it was supposed to be love, but even with the mix up, it was evident Griselda had her hands over it. 

He should have left. He could have turned around and walked away. Yet the table had a view of the maître de station and “Bryce” saw him as his date waved to him. The obligation to stay rose and he couldn’t stand the lass up. It wasn’t her fault his mother was a manipulative shrew.

Reluctantly, Bog joined her and immediately wished he hadn’t. 

Luna Goodwill was her name and she lived up to it. She was a preschool teacher specializing in children with autism, but in her spare time she loved to volunteer. Besides helping out with her local church, she went to animal shelters to play with the puppies and kittens, visited nursing homes to arrange activities for the residents, and served dinner three times a week at various homeless shelters. She was _too_ good, _too_ nice for the likes of him. How his mother could have met her…

One thing for certain, Griselda was mighty resourceful. Luna did happily share that she met his traitorous mother in a yoga class. Bog knew fully well that his mother was not one for working out, let alone a workout that requires flexibility. Yet, she stomached it for his sake and to find him a date. As for the reservation name, well, Griselda had asked her what her favorite love song was and it was Lionel Richie’s “Endless Love.” Luna admitted it was strange for her to ask but Griselda told her how Bog loved that song too, especially the Diana Ross duet.

How fortuitous they would have that in “common.” He had to hand it to his mother. She doesn’t give up and this particular choice was very different from the past women she set him up with and Luna Goodwill was very intent on assuring him she was not a fortune hunter.

“I was a little apprehensive about our date here. It doesn’t fit with a teacher’s pay but your mother said this was your favorite. Believe me. I’m not a gold-digger or anything. I’m a real simple girl who doesn’t need a lot of brass and shine.”

Bog had no doubt. “That’s… good to know,” he said wryly.

She seemed genuine and she was constantly blushing. She never gone on a date with a rich man before and he could tell since she wasn’t sure how to behave or if she would be able to impress him with her humble lifestyle. The point remained… They had nothing and very little in common. It got to a point (even before their drinks were delivered) that conversation was hard to find and there was a constant level of awkward silence followed by more blushing on her part.

There was nothing against her. She was lovely with her strawberry blonde hair and robin’s egg blue eyes. She had a good heart but she was too good, too pure. Not exactly his type—Did he have a type? He felt that she should have a bit of a wild, adventurous, and daring side. She can’t be afraid and she has to be assertive—a real go-getter, tough, smart, beautiful, funny…

“Oh my… Bog!”

“M-Marianne?” He was completely astonished to turn his head to find Marianne Fairwood standing at his table all smiles and friendliness. What was also surprising was how he used her first name without a second thought when he always addressed her by her last name. But she did call him Bog first and that triggered his response but he found saying her name aloud was… nice. It rolled off his tongue naturally. As the initial shock wore off, Bog felt himself returning her smile and sincerely meaning it. After all, it wasn’t his date’s fault he was bored. She wasn’t someone he could be interested in.

Did that mean…?

Before he could complete the thought, Marianne was holding her hand out to Luna.

“Hi! I’m Marianne Fairwood. Sorry to interrupt but Bog and I are friends and I had to say hello.”

“Oh. That’s all right,” Luna said, not sure how to else to respond.

“Friends?” Bog whispered under his breath but he caught Marianne’s sly wink. A little chill went down his spine and it was not unwelcoming.

“Actually, I have another reason for coming over. I’m very sorry to do this when you guys are clearly on a date, but I just got this phone call from my office and finding you here has made it very easy. There’s some emergency paperwork that needs both our attention and it can’t be put off.”

“Oh… Yes, yes. Of course,” he said in a rush. Facing Luna, Bog offered what was his sincerest of apologies. “I’m afraid I must go. This cannot be delayed.”

“Oh. Okay—”

“Forgive me.” Bog reached into his pocket, withdrew his wallet, and placed enough bills to cover the meal and her cab fare. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else and took Marianne by her elbow to escort them out. Neither spoke until they were safely outside.

“Thank you! You have no idea how much I wanted to be out of there,” Bog said, exhaling with relief.

“No kidding,” Marianne commented. “You looked like you needed rescuing. Was it that bad?”

He chuckled. “When you’re on a date with a saint and you realize how much of a sinner you really are… It speaks for itself.”

“Ouch. Well, you’re doing her a favor and I bet she knows it too.”

“Yeah…” He trailed off.

They stood there looking at the other; both falling shy as they weren’t sure what to do next. They’ve usually seen the other over meetings and formal gatherings. Apart from that social drink where each gained new insight about the other, they really hadn’t interacted that much. Combined with the close proximity that they unknowingly found themselves, Marianne and Bog quickly moved away to give each other some respective space. 

Both flushed hotly although they couldn’t meet the other’s eyes. Finally, Marianne broke the silence. “We should move away in case she decides to leave. Wouldn’t do our little lie good if we haven’t left.”

“Right. Well, thank you again.” As Bog began to turn away, Marianne touched his arm, stopping him from moving further. Looking down at her hand with surprise, Bog lifted his eyes towards her as she nodded her head the other direction. “This way,” she insisted, pulling on his arm just enough to get his feet moving again.

Without question, he followed her until they were around the block, away from the restaurant. He figured this would end their façade of going to do paperwork, but Marianne continued to bewilder him when she hadn’t stopped moving or when she didn’t let go of his arm. _What was she doing?_ He pondered to himself. Whatever she had planned, he didn’t want her to remove herself too soon.

Marianne didn’t know what the hell she was doing. She should have stopped and let them part ways once they were out of the restaurant, but she found herself preventing him from leaving and now she was still holding his arm as she led them… Where? She hadn’t thought this far ahead, and before she realize it, they were in Midsummer Park. Why she ended up here she couldn’t explain but Bog didn’t seem to mind.

Her fingers loosened and her hand fell to her side as they walked side-by-side. Bog was bereft that she let go of him, but he counted it as a blessing in disguise. He didn’t know how long he could go with her warm hand upon his arm and _no_ he was not thinking about how good it felt. Instead, he was thinking he really should go to his lair and give Thad a piece of his mind for allowing him to go on a Griselda’s matchmaking date. However that was not what he did.

“I owe you for what you did back there Miss Fairwood,” he began to say. “Thank you.”

“So you keep saying,” she teased. “Miss Fairwood, huh? I think we’re passed formalities. You can call me Marianne.”

The tips of his ears burned as Bog swallowed. “I thought we agreed to dislike each other.”

“Yeah… Well, it seems I helped you out of an unwanted date,” she rejoined. “I guess that makes us friends in a sense.” Then adding with laughter, “I kind of owed you for putting up with Roland in the elevator. Lord knows how he made it out of there unscathed is beyond me.”

Bog found himself relaxing as he returned her laugh. “I was impressed with my self-control too. How in the world did you put up with…?”

“Don’t ask.” She paused. “So… Why were you on that date if you don’t mind me asking?”

He sighed. “That would be because of my mother. She… tricked me.”

“Tricked you?” Marianne repeated incredulously.

“Aye. She’s been setting me up on these blind dates in the hopes that things will work and she’ll have grandchildren by next year.”

“Wow.”

“I know,” he admitted.

“So that wasn’t the future Mrs. Bog King?”

“Not by a long shot.”

“I thought my love life was bad. Man, you take the cake.”

“Hey! My love life is just fine!” he protested.

“Take it easy tiger. I was messing with you,” Marianne joked. “I have Roland, remember? He doesn’t take no for an answer and bad enough my father wants me to give him a second chance.”

“Why in the world would your father wish that on you?”

She shrugged. “He doesn’t know why I called things off. More than likely he thinks I had cold feet.”

Bog frowned. “Why didn’t you tell your father?”

“It’s… personal. Besides, I want to forget it ever happened.”

Bog could understand that. There were a lot of things he wanted to forget, but forgetting wasn’t in the cards for someone like him. “If your father loves you, then he’ll understand. He won’t push you to be with someone you don’t like.”

“Yeah… I know he won’t. Maybe the same will go with your mother?”

“Dear God, no,” Bog retorted. “I wish. Since Luna Goodwill did not fare well, she will have three more ladies as a backup for me. I have long accepted that this won’t change; however, if I can find a way to avoid the date, then I will.”

“Hmm… hence the trickery. Sounds like your mother doesn’t take defeat lightly.”

“Nope.” They grinned as they fell into a companionable silence. After a few minutes, Bog ventured to ask, “What are we doing?”

“I thought it was obvious: walking.”

“No. That’s not what I mean… Marianne.” There it was again: the easy roll of his tongue with her name, the sense of familiarity bringing something new and strange to him. He knew he didn’t not like it but he also knew it was dangerous territory. And dangerous meant a lot of bad things and he wasn’t going to be fooled again. Yet, while every part of his being was fighting against it, Bog found himself being drawn to her.

“I don’t know. Does it have to be something?” She had shivered when he said her name, his Scottish brogue making it sound almost breathless. It was silly of her to let something like that get to her, but Marianne found herself enjoying his company. And now he was asking a question that she didn’t have an answer. Not even for herself. What was this? Was this even a thing? It didn’t feel like one, but then again, Marianne could be missing something. Being with Roland shook her confidence when it came to men intimately. She wasn’t sure if she wanted this to be a thing. She did admit they were friends and that counted as something, right?

“I suppose not,” he mumbled. He couldn’t understand why but did he want it to be something? After his last experience… Bog knew this was the last thing in the world that he wanted.

“Let’s say we’re friends. It’s not a total lie.”

“So we agree that this is friendship?” he questioned. For some reason that didn’t sound too terrible.

Marianne smiled. “Friendship.”

Her cell phone interrupted them and she saw it was a text message from Sunny.

_Marianne, we found something! Come to the apartment quick._

Her eyebrows rose with excitement. A lead! She knew Sunny could find something on Dr. Plum. She texted him back saying she was on her way. Returning her phone back to her pocket, Marianne realized she couldn’t leave Bog so abruptly. She felt awful for lying but this had more precedence.

“Sorry. That was my sister. Girl emergency. She needs me.”

“Oh! Of course.” Bog nodded. “You should…”

“Yeah. This was… nice. I’ll see you… later?”

Bog assured her with a grin. “Yeah.”

“Okay. See you later Bog.” Marianne gave him a quick wave before running off. When she knew she was far away and the coast was clear, she changed into Violet Wings and headed to the apartment.

As for Bog, he decided the lair could wait. He’ll go home instead.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally was able to kick this summer off with this chapter! Now, I do want to bring up that this is a piece of fiction. I am not a scientist or a science person in general, but I did do some research to tie in with Dr. Plum’s research so it would make some sense. The rest was pure straight up made up stuff to fit in with my story. So if I am wrong or anything, then my apologies. Maybe this is plausible but for the sake of this story… you will see the direction I’m leaning towards. I did include citations at the end so you know I didn’t make everything up.
> 
> Thank you to those for reading and reviewing! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10**

He hadn’t realized he was smiling until he saw his reflection in the glass door to the entrance of his building _The Grand Oak_. It was a strange sight to behold for both Bog and the doorman who was at a loss for words until he remembered to greet him with a hasty, “Good evening Mr. King.” However, that didn’t damper Bog’s mood as his smile remained in place as he headed to the elevator to his penthouse.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Marianne Fairwood. She was the least likely person he expected to run into, let alone go on an evening stroll with. In addition, he never believed he was one that needed rescuing but rescue him she did. Unlike previous unwanted dates, Bog hadn’t known until it was too late. Normally he would arrange some sort of situation to get him out. Either a phone call from the office or the lair in the guise of the office would have been in place. Or if he had one of his minions following, he would signal them to cause a disturbance like spilling a drink or plate on him or the girl. A few times there was a robbery to scare her so the date could end faster. There was the rare exception he would stay for the whole date but not often. Then it would become apparent that it was his money and power they were more attracted to.

His mother knew how to pick them.

But Marianne Fairwood… She was different.

She wasn’t interested in his money. Then again, why would she when she had her own? However, it was no secret in the beginning of their acquaintance that she didn’t like him. His position and status had nothing to do with her disdain, but regrettably his behavior when he had unknowingly insulted her. Since then and after their companies coming together on the alternative energy project, her interaction with him had changed drastically.

Even he had to admit his thoughts were also changing. She wasn’t what he expected. She wasn’t some rich girl who believed the world should be handed to her on a golden pedestal. Marianne had to work hard to get where she was in her career. Her father hadn’t planned on handing the reins to his company to his daughter not unless she proved she was worthy and capable of doing the job. Since she clearly had done so, not everyone was warm to the idea with her being in charge. The fact she still has to prove herself despite having the position secured was something Bog never had to experience.

No… He did. Not with his day job… oh no… but when he took over his father’s role as The Goblin. He had been young. So young and nervous and he did his best to disguise his trepidation about filling in the shoes of one of the greatest villains ever. There had been some drug-pins and other dangerous men who didn’t think The Goblin’s kid had it in him to be the type of leader they needed. Those early days had been stressful and he had to prove to his fellow criminals that he was the one they should follow and pledge their allegiance to.

Bog managed to capture their loyalties but he did have to take out a couple enemies here and there. It was all part of his villainy and to maintain what his father created with his dark kingdom. He respected what Marianne Fairwood was facing, although it was rather unfortunate she couldn’t get rid of those who defied her orders. 

Not that she should have blood on her hands. Marianne was too good for that. Not like him… He was tainted while she was pure. He was corrupted while she was untouchable.

If she only knew what he was capable of doing, what he _has_ done. There was no way a girl like her would want anything to do with him.

His smile wavered. He knew the truth about who he was would destroy her. Whatever this thing they seemed to have… It couldn’t go on. Not when he had so much to plan for in regards to this city and its hero. He would have to keep his distance from Marianne Fairwood. Getting close to her would be his downfall—make no question about it. He was going to have to keep things strictly professional and not lead her into thinking otherwise.

Now… if only he could do something about that ache in his chest!

Luckily, Bog didn’t have to think about it for much longer. As soon as he entered his apartment he was swiftly ambushed by his mother.

“How did the date go?” she asked him, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

In that instant, his earlier anger came rising up. Griselda was a sharp pistol when she wanted to be and her deception of making him think he had a meeting with the elusive Bryce Gwain was a whole new level of treachery. Standing in front of her, he clutched his fists as he lowered his voice in a grave inflection.

“How did you think it went _Mother_?”

She chortled. “My goodness Boggy. I didn’t think you would be that sore over one little dinner. Not when you had that other _pretty_ girl with you.”

Her words floored him. _How did she know…?_

Griselda rolled her eyes. “Haven’t you noticed by now? I’m usually there for your dates since I know you are never going to be honest with me about these girls unless I see how it goes for myself. It’s not easy trying to pull a fast one over you when you’re anticipating my next move. I don’t want to have to go through another one of your fake robberies to get away from a date. Besides, I couldn’t have planned it better myself with that charming Miss Fairwood coming to your rescue.”

Bog looked at her bug-eyed. “You…”

“Close your mouth son. You don’t want to catch any flies do you?” she teased as he promptly closed his mouth. “Now, Miss Fairwood is a nice catch. Of course, she is rather short than I thought and her hair could use a new style, but she seems like a lovely girl. And… she seems to be taken with you.”

“Mother, I—” Bog couldn’t seem to form the words. He was still flabbergasted that she has been on every date that she ever set up for him. How could he not have noticed Griselda of all people around?!

“Look, son, don’t try to cause that brain of yours to implode. A mother has a right to know if her son is interested in a girl that could potentially be his future wife. You have no idea how happy you made me that you found her on your own! I didn’t have to do anything! Now, I hope you call her to set something up for later. Something a little more official than that walk in the park. Don’t get me wrong… it’s romantic but a girl likes to be wine and dine too.”

Shaking his head, Bog clapped his hand over his face. “Mother…” he sighed. “There won’t be an official _anything_. I have things to do and I have my plan for Violet Wings. I can’t afford any distractions and you’re not helping with your constant infernal meddling!”

He turned away from her lest he should do something he would probably regret. Before he disappeared in his room, Bog gave his mother one departing look. “I’m gonna say this once and only once: do _not_ interfere in my business or else I will forget that you are my mother. This time I mean it.”

Griselda didn’t even flinch when he slammed his door. She decided she was going to respect his wishes and not interfere. After all, what was the point of setting him up on dates when there is a perfectly lovely woman for her boy already? All she had to do was foster what was clearly there and let the magic unfold.

xxXXxx

Marianne arrived in the apartment within record time. She hated the fact that she left Bog so abruptly, but this was way too important. She had to know what Dawn and Sunny uncovered and the sooner she knew… the better she might be in finding the missing scientist and stopping The Goblin once and for all.

After closing the door, she strode through the apartment to find her sister and friend sitting on the floor in the living room with numerous cartons—mostly empty with a few half-full—ones lying all over. Marianne arched her brow as Dawn gave her an exasperated look.

“Don’t give us that look. There was plenty for you too but we didn’t know when you would come back. Don’t worry. Sunny saved you some General Tso’s chicken and there might be some lo Mein left too I think.”

“Never mind the food. The mess—” Marianne took a deep breath and decided that all the cartons were not a total big deal compared to what was really at stake. “Forget it. I found out that The Goblin does in fact have Dr. Plum in captivity. What was it that you guys found on her research?”

“To be honest… finding it was difficult,” Dawn shared. “I mean _really, really_ difficult. Dr. Plum is the personification of the Pentagon if you know what I mean.”

“Okay…” Marianne looked over at Sunny. “Are you guys going to tell me what you _did_ find or is this going to be a longer disclaimer for nothing found?”

“No, no we did find the information,” Dawn clarified. “But I want you to know it wasn’t easy.”

“Not easy. Super difficult. Top government secret tough. Got it.” Marianne crossed her arms over.

As Sunny opened his mouth to speak, Dawn interrupted again. “I just wanted to let you know the challenges we faced to get this. So I don’t want you to be upset…”

“Upset? I told you two to dig up whatever info you could get your hands on about Dr. Plum’s research. Why would I be upset?”

Dawn and Sunny exchanged silent looks before the latter took a deep breath. “I might have… done some illegal hacking.”

Marianne’s jaw dropped. “ _WHAT!?_ ”

“I told you she was going to be upset,” Dawn muttered. “Should have let me continue my leading Marianne into the truth slowly.”

“Rest assured, no one is going to be able to track it to me,” Sunny rushed quickly. “I covered my tracks super-duper well. I have this program that I created that allows me to take a look around at whatever I want and it’s like these invisible brushes are following behind to wipe away my footprints—”

“You’re certain there is _no_ way to track you?” Marianne questioned.

“Um… yes.” Sunny was surprised that Marianne was taking this well apart from the initial outburst. He thought for her she was going to go berserk. Their hero was all about doing things the right and legal way.

Yet, neither Dawn nor Sunny elaborated what they found and Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose. “Any time now would be great guys.”

“Really? You’re not upset?” Dawn asked. “I thought _for sure_ you would lay an egg or something. I told Sunny we shouldn’t even mention his hacking, but the last time we kept something from you totally blew up in our faces so keeping it all hush-hush probably wasn’t smart—”

“DAWN!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop. Sunny, take it away.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “And just so you know it was Dr. Plum’s computer that I hacked into. Since she won’t be able to use it anytime soon… I calculated the risks were low. Even if the police manage to crack the firewalls and decrypt all the codes, we will still be in the clear.” Off Marianne’s glare, Sunny chuckled sheepishly. “Enough of that. Dr. Plum kept a research diary of all the work she has done over the last couple decades. So it was very lucky for us that once we debugged everything and cleaned it up a bit we are able to see it. However, this latest research she has been conducting wasn’t as world-changing as she thought. Here… it’s best if you see it for yourself.”

Sunny turned his laptop that was on the coffee table to face Marianne so she could scroll through it. The brunette went down on her knees to get a closer look at the computer. It was a written log so Marianne started with the one that was dated about five years ago.

_March 3, 20—_

_Today I ran out of my favorite perfume and so I went to the store to buy a new one. To my shock, I discover they were no longer carrying it! Apparently,_ “Ba-Ba Blueicious” _was discontinued for the ridiculous reason that it wasn’t being sold in enough quantities to keep the bottle on the shelf. I don’t know why. I buy it in the caseload but clearly it is not enough to the company to keep this brilliant scientist happy. So I was pondering my next move… What do I do next? Do I shop around to find a new brand of perfume or should I hunt through the black market of perfume to find the elusive blue bottle that I covet?_

_As I decided what to do while berating the salesgirl (okay… that was wrong of me to do; It’s not her fault the stupid company decided not to sell my brand. But I would have preferred a head’s up about the discontinuation. I AM on the calling list for Pete’s sake!) it was that moment that my nose detected something extraordinary. It was a wonderful aroma filled with brown sugar effused with honey and almond. Instantly, I was transported to the time when I was a little girl and I would help my Bubbie in the kitchen as we conducted all these fantastic experiments. There was one time we were using potassium perchlorate to create our own fireworks and we accidentally ended up setting the garage on fire! Oh, the crazy things my Bubbie and I did in the name of science!_

_But the reason I mention this is because my Bubbie would use that same smell to conceal any putrid scents from our experiment. In that moment, I was reliving those fond childhood memories, and before I could stop myself… I had tears streaming down my face! The fact that an innocent scent could have such a powerful impact was astounding! I knew then I had stumbled upon something MOMENTOUS! This was going to change the world! I knew it!_

_The salesgirl must have thought I lost it because I started to buy up as many scents I could get my hands on. I needed to test this theory to see if there’s some accuracy to it. Yes my old memory with my Bubbie might have been a fluke so additional testing needs to be done. If I can accomplish what I am hypothesizing, then this will change the world of modern medicine forever!_

_March 5, 20—_

_I have started my series of testing with various different scents. I first tested myself to see if I could bring out anymore buried memories from my childhood. Now and then I would have the general basic memories but nothing that gripped me emotionally. I know I just started this idea but I need to read more on the olfactory senses and take a look into nature as well. Smell does tie in with pheromones and this might provide some insight. Maybe I can find out why I had cried when I smelled that brown sugar, honey, and almond compound._

The following entries consisted of Dr. Plum’s research notes on the subject on pheromones and its relation to the animal kingdom.

_The basic function of pheromones is for the female to attract a male in mating season—“female in heat.” A honeybee that is injured can give off at least forty chemical compounds from its Koschevnikov gland (near the sting shaft) to indicate its pain to alert its fellow honeybees of danger. This, in turn, will result in a swarm of bees attacking the assailant. A second form of alarm pheromone from a honeybee is to ward off potential enemies._

_Other uses: mothers to help infants suckle, social interactions, giving orders, recognition (i.e. dogs differentiating master from stranger), communication, and marking._

_Initial discovery of repeating behavior: the silk moth experiment by Dr. Adolf Butenandt. Successfully able to isolate the odor and synthesized molecule with the same results as if an actual female moth is present to attract male moths._

_Process: The odor molecules react with the chemosensory receptor that travels through the nose passage and binds to the receptor so it sends a signal to the brain. [Triggering the parietal and temporal lobe and hippocampus???] Every scent creates a receptor that diverts it to what is pleasant and unpleasant. This aids the brain in recognizing what the odor is and categorizing it properly. This does bring into play the short-term and long-term memory functions—[smell is more than likely the key to unlocking memories???]_

_Further research has shown that humans do not give off actual pheromones like animals. Humans are attracted to certain scents and may indicate/explain why humans are attracted to other humans if they happen to wear a scent that is categorized as pleasurable. There is, however, tests being conducted on whether or not a molecule is present in a new mother helping a newborn feed._

Then Marianne scrolled down to what Dr. Plum phrased was her actual theory and her hypothesis. 

_Upon looking at all the research that has been gathered from pheromones and various odor molecules linked with animals and insects, I have formulated a theory about the implications on how such olfactory uses might have on a human being._

_Since animals and insects are affected by the production of chemical compounds, it only stands to reason that humans (also mammal) are also affected as well. While humans may not send out a chemical compound in regard to emotions, humans are susceptible and influenced by the smells surrounding them. As these smells are linked to various receptors in the brain it only stands to reason that a smell can be linked to memory. If a human can detect and identify what various smells are from good to bad, then a human should be able to unlock a specific memory that is associated to that particular smell._

_In other words, associating smell with memory can be used to help patients with dementia and Alzheimer’s. If a human is exposed to a specific smell over time, then it is possible that the memory will be able to be pulled out from the brain. With each memory being triggered, there is a chance that a patient will be able to recall on his or her own without an aid. Furthermore, this could be used to help people who are suffering from amnesia, people who could be blocking certain memories to help in police investigations or to help psychiatrists determine what might be the cause for a patient’s phobia or dilemma._

_Test trials on animal subjects will commence in three weeks’ time._

As suspected, Dr. Plum was hoping that the use of pheromones and other chemical compounds could aid in people suffering from memory loss. Brenda the Imp had been right. This could be such a game-changer in the world of modern medicine. To imagine how people might not suffer from dementia or any other brain problem that ties in with memory! Even the faintest of aromas could awaken something in the subconscious that might not otherwise be accessed. It was amazing! It was genius!

Marianne had to hand it to Dr. Plum. This kind of research could have the world literally at her feet. No wonder Brenda wanted to steal the research. Whether or not the motivation was altruistic or a means to become richer, Marianne could see the value in what this research could bring. 

As well as the sinister value…

If The Goblin could control the world with pheromones, then he might use the compound to bring about fear to control leaders and get them to do his bidding. Or alarm to trigger a mob-like swarm as a distraction to keep people from interfering with his villainy. And if he decided to sell this to other notorious and evil criminals…

Marianne shuddered at the ramifications of such a plot. There will be no safety in the world. People will be reduced to their primitive natures and not be able to control themselves or to prevent crimes from happening. Countries could trample and fall. The world could fall into an apocalyptic demise.

Dawn and Sunny seemed to have the same idea as Marianne from the serious expressions on their faces.

“This is incredible,” Marianne said. “There can be a lot of good done with this and at the same time…”

“A lot of evil,” Sunny finished softly. “That’s exactly what Dawn and I were saying. It’s no wonder The Goblin took Dr. Plum if that happens to be his intentions.”

“I never realized he would stoop to this kind of depravity…” Marianne trailed off.

“Keep reading,” Dawn told her. “There’s actually a light at the end of the tunnel.”

“There is? I don’t know how if what Dr. Plum is saying is plausible.” She went back to reading the diary.

_Test #1—Remembering Mother_

_Subject Bunny #1 aka Bugsy_

_Successfully isolated molecule from mother rabbit’s milk so “mammary pheromone” will elicit reaction from Bugsy to actively seek “mother.” This should be recognized as a pheromone “innate” to the rabbit and not any other mammal._

_History: Male; 6-yrs-old; suffers neurological symptoms of head tilt, unsteadiness, and urinary problems probably as a result from being infected with E. Cuniculi; does express confusion around feeding time (will eat and then wants to eat more, not realizing he has)._

_Procedure: First, Bugsy is placed in a secure covered cage. This cuts down on the possibility of odor contamination. Second, I would like to call this the “mommy” pheromone instead. It has a rather nice ring to it and it is essentially coming from a mommy bunny so… The “mommy pheromone” is reduced to a perfume-like substance and was sprayed into the cage through a tube. I gave Bugsy only two spritzes of the pheromone as a starting point._

_There is instant sniffing as soon as the “mommy pheromone” is introduced. Bugsy has a very slight but noticeable twitch of his ears. Possibly he is listening for mommy to call him. No other physical reactions. Did not salivate or actively search for the source._

_Memory Recollection… Fail._

_Test #2—Remembering Mother_

_Subject Bunny #2 aka Mugsy_

_Same components as Test #1 with Subject Bunny #1 aka Bugsy._

_History: Female; 8-yrs-old; suffers from similar neurological problems as Bugsy but also survivor of breast cancer; given birth to over 50,000 babies (Note—so happy that I’m not a rabbit)._

_Procedure: First, Mugsy is placed in a different but similar secure covered cage. Mugsy is introduced to the “mommy pheromone” with two spritzes. As a former mother herself, this should feel familiar and possibly might result in her ushering phantom babies to feed._

_Like Bugsy, Mugsy does exhibit initial sniffing of the pheromone. Her nose starts to twitch uncontrollably, her eyes are widening. She poops._

_Memory Recollection… Fail._

As Marianne scrolled through the rest of the tests conducted on these two bunnies, there was constant failure with each case. The amount of the pheromone was increased and with it brought little if none recognition from both test subjects. Dr. Plum couldn’t determine if they were ignoring the smell as they were older and have no need for a “mommy” or if it was because it was not a unique natural mommy scent to the rabbits. However, her research on rabbits suggested that there should have been some kind of physical reaction to the rabbits. If babies could react to the synthetic pheromone, then an adult should too, even if the adult is experiencing memory problems.

Alas, the only physical reactions from Bugsy and Mugsy was a lot of defecating, urinating, and in one case, belching. 

Dr. Plum did not rule out these two bunnies yet. There were other odors to try to ignite some memory recollection. But the “Remembering Mother” test was not over. Her mice trials were separated in two ways: one, she performed a similar experiment using older mice with dementia and that, unfortunately, failed like the rabbits; two, she went back to the basics and had a female mouse give birth so she could collect the odor from the mother and store it for future use when the babies grew older.

The second test could not be conducted until the babies reached their maturity, which took six weeks for the girls and eight for the boys. Marianne didn’t want to read how Dr. Plum managed to induce dementia in the adult mice (some things were left to the imagination) and skipped to the actual tests themselves.

Like the rabbits, Dr. Plum gave colorful names to her lab mice subjects as well. There was Winnie, Minnie, Timmy, Jimmy, Jennie, Mickey, Tommy, Sammy, and Johnny. Out of the male mice only Johnny exhibited a reaction akin to the “suckling” behavior of a baby. For the girls, Winnie and Minnie also had a positive reaction to the natural odor of their mother. Having a third of the babies respond positively was a good sign. Of course, Dr. Plum was if not thorough in her experiments. Her second batch of mice, sadly, did not yield the same results as the first. Neither did the third nor fourth with the exception of only one mouse from group three who did try to suckle the wall of its cage. This exception was named Dopey but Dr. Plum noted that this particular mouse’s personality was quirky and she wondered if this was another example of his quirkiness.

All in all, the “Remembering Mother” test was viewed as a failure. Dr. Plum questioned the positive mice results as a fluke since she had not been able to recreate it. However, it gave her hope that she might have scratched the surface.

The next series of tests were the “First Love” memories. This was a difficult scent to capture as rabbits do not “go into heat” like other mammals. Dr. Plum brought in two younger and very randy bunnies to assist in this experiment. She earned quite a bit battle scars to collect enough bodily fluids so she could break it down into a viable scent for her test subject.  

As expected, Bugsy made another cameo in this one.

He was placed in a similar cage where the odor was released. Since this wasn’t an exact science, Bugsy did have an interesting response. Instead of becoming excited, he was more frightened and hopped as quickly as he could to a corner to escape the smell. That put an end to the rabbit testing.

Dr. Plum moved onto other mammals where there was a chemical signal indicating the female was “in heat” and to a male interested. Three species were used to conduct this test: mice, hamsters, and dogs.

To get the female mice interested, she had to use the (Methylthio) methanethiol from the male’s urine. In the hamster, she isolated the aphrodisin from the female’s vaginal fluid. And lastly, the dog she was able to buy a spray that would help get a male’s attention.

The results for this test were significantly better than the first; however, Dr. Plum was still facing obstacles. For one, she could not duplicate the results from one subject to the next. If two male dogs were used, then one would react to the smell while the second was indifferent. The same went for the mice and the hamsters. Despite changing the dosage for exposure and the length of time, Dr. Plum’s observations were scattered. She had hypothesized a higher score of reaction, especially from the males, since she picked the randiest of mammal species.

Yet, despite the lack of consistency, she did deem this test somewhat successful but not enough to support her theory if it could translate to humans.

Then again, humans were a different beast altogether.

The diary went on with other tests to help with animal dementia, but ultimately, each test ended up failing. Bottling up scents which should tie in with memories was a tall order to make and it was becoming increasingly difficult to determine if she was making a dent at all. Some entries got a little crazy where Dr. Plum wondered if she should stop to invent a method to get animals to talk so she would know without question if her attempts were working.

However, her notes would continue to question how this test would translate with a human test subject. Perhaps using animals was not the answer she was looking for? If she could find people willing to volunteer… she might have better luck with her experiments and her research might go somewhere.

But there was another problem that arisen.

Money.

Despite Dr. Plum’s previous contributions in her field, she was lacking the necessary funds to continue this line of research. There was a lot of “what ifs” and a lot of speculation on her part with each test, and while she was contemplating that a human test subject might have positive benefits to direct her studies… She was quickly becoming broke. And no one in their right mind would support her research unless there was actual and definitive _proof_ that pheromones could help those suffering from neurological problems.

She needed a solution and _quick_.

Marianne could clearly see Dr. Plum was desperate. At one point (she didn’t explicitly state it but it was heavily implied) she could get the necessary funds from borrowing the money from a very successful source. This was, naturally, alluding to her _Dr. Plum’s Plumettes_ foundation. Luckily, she didn’t for it was taking away the means to encourage girls to pursue science as a career. At least Dr. Plum wasn’t that desperate to stoop that low.

But she was desperate enough to get the rumor mill buzzing.

Dawn showed her various message boards and blogs that coincided with the dates from Dr. Plum’s scientific log. There was a _very_ good reason why all the hullabaloo about Dr. Plum’s research was vague and secretive. It was because Dr. Plum _made_ it that way. She wanted people to talk about her work to garner attention, enough attention that maybe someone would be willing to step up to help support the rest of her research. With more money she might be able to expedite the use of human test subjects. Oh, she put on a good face about the whole business too. She would deflect questions and laugh it off as a rumor here and there, but she purposely kept mum about her progress. Dr. Plum was counting on some sucker or the very least someone _extremely_ curious that wanted to see the research grow.

Eventually, Dr. Plum did leak the results that were positive.

There was more buzzing about nothing concrete if anyone was willing to fund the research. Apparently, her ego and pride would not admit she needed it and continued to hope that some wealthy benefactor would step to the plate.

When that didn’t happen, her last entry indicated she was going to have to seize the bull by the horns and look for the money herself.

“Do we know what Dr. Plum did next?” Marianne asked her friends.

Sunny nodded as he swung his laptop back towards him. “I found a calendar she had on here with all her appointments and such. There is no question she is a busy lady.”

“Yup,” Dawn chimed in. “It sucks that her tests didn’t pan out the way she wanted them to, but she really wanted this to happen for real. Which I get and all but she had other things she could have focused on, things that were going well for her. But she was stubborn all right.”

“Hmm… why does that remind me of someone?” Marianne teased and not so subtlety looking at her sister.

“Har har.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Here we go!” Sunny exclaimed, bringing up Dr. Plum’s calendar. “Looks like she was setting up appointments with a very select group of people who might benefit from her research. Well… that is assuming the research does work and everything.”

“Give it!” Marianne took a look and Sunny wasn’t kidding. Of course, Dr. Plum was trying to avoid embarrassment and none of the people she was meeting were her colleagues or past business partners. No… This required a different means of delicacy and people who might not normally venture in this line of research. 

As Marianne expected, no one seemed interested in helping Dr. Plum. Even with the so-called positive test results, there just wasn’t sufficient enough proof that this was viable. If Dr. Plum came to her, as CEO, Marianne couldn’t sign off on this idea. There was no certainty, no solid proof that pheromones or scents could trigger memory recall in those suffering from memory loss.

All of this sounded too good to be true and now that Marianne could clearly see it was exactly that… She was starting to feel a little bit better that whatever The Goblin had cooked up might not come to fruition after all. But she couldn’t say the same about Dr. Plum’s fate. The scientist clearly fudged the facts and showcased what she wanted others to see to continue her work. If The Goblin learned of her deceit… her life could very well be in danger. It was imperative Violet Wings find her. There was no question in her mind.

Then Marianne saw something that had her faltering.

“What is it?” Dawn frowned at her sister’s sudden gasp.

“She had a meeting with Dark Forest,” Marianne said softly, not believing the words coming to her ears. _Bog? She had a meeting with Bog King and he never said…_

Not that there ever was a reason for him to share that information, but they _had_ talked about Dr. Plum’s disappearance. He never indicated that he knew her or what her kidnapping would mean. He didn’t even speculate the reason why!

When Marianne clicked to see the notes for that meeting, a part of her was somewhat relieved to see the meeting had _not_ been with Bog but with someone within his R&D department. That would make sense… Not everything was run pass through the boss unless it was important enough that would require his attention. The same went for Marianne. She didn’t meet with everyone that walked through her doors in her company. There were departments and supervisors for that and once it crossed the proper channels… then it would come to her attention. That would take time for any proposal to come to her desk, and the same for Bog. It was possible he never knew that Dr. Plum came to Dark Forest.

Before she could dismiss the entire thing, there was something that caught her eyes. Dr. Plum did go to Dark Forest to seek funding for her research, and it appeared that the head of R&D was interested but the purpose for his interest had Dr. Plum holding back.

Dark Forest wanted to _weaponize_ her research.

Dr. Plum wanted to use her research to help those in pain and suffering, not to hurt people. She immediately said no to the request and concluded the meeting was over. Marianne had to applaud Dr. Plum’s ethics on that one. Regardless that Dark Forest’s claim to fame was chemical weapons; she wouldn’t want this idea to exist as one. If Dr. Plum managed to find a way with her pheromones, then it could spell trouble depending on who gets their hands on it.

Of course the only difference was that Dr. Plum walked out of Dark Forest without incident. Somehow, The Goblin learned about this and it was possible considering the inside job that happened in the Dark Forest.

The gears in Marianne’s head were turning as once more Dark Forest and The Goblin were in the same sentence again. Either Bog was having the worse of luck or this means something else. If Dark Forest’s security was compromised, then who’s to say that Light Fields isn’t? But The Goblin wouldn’t be interested in her company. They weren’t the ones designing weapons or anti-fare.

“You don’t think Dark Forest and The Goblin are in cahoots?” Sunny voiced aloud.

Marianne shook herself out of her reverie. “No. I would know if something off-putting was happening there.”

“That’s right! You and Bog King seem to be an item,” Dawn said, her lips splitting wide across her face.

“We are not!” Marianne said defensively.

“Keep trying to convince yourself,” her sister muttered.

“Look, we had drinks that one time and so what if he called my cell phone…”

“Wait, are you really dating Bog King?” Sunny interjected.

“No!”

“Denial isn’t a river.” Dawn smirked.

“You are totally misinterpreting Dawn and you know it. We had drinks and I might have stumbled upon him on a date, which he bailed out and we were walking in the park before I got your text message—” Realizing what she slipped out, Marianne clapped a hand over her mouth as her sister whooped in delight and Sunny stared at her with jaw dropped.

“I knew it! Marianne this is wonderful!” Dawn cried.

“No, no. No it’s not. And would you close your mouth Sunny?!”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t do that. I’ve been noticing some changes in you and I think you have the hots for him,” Dawn pointed out.

“I don’t—”

“I get it. You ‘don’t’,” Dawn said as she used air-quotes. “But seriously Marianne. There is no shame admitting you like the man. He has that sexy Scottish accent.”

“His accent is sexy?” Sunny asked.

Ignoring him, the sisters were staring each other down.

“You have to stop doing this. Not all guys are bad—”

“You’re not getting the big picture. Men are—”

“I know Roland didn’t pan out but you have to stop comparing all men are going to be like him—”

“I don’t do that!”

“You do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“You’re too boy crazy that’s the problem.”

“And I think you’re not boy crazy enough.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Well, I think you need to jump back into the waters. It’s safe.”

“Famous last words.”

“He’s not a shark!”

“Doesn’t have to be.”

“You’re impossible Marianne!”

“No, practical.”

“Like there’s a difference?”

Sunny put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly to get their attention. That worked as they both turned their glares on him.

“No offense but we should focus on this new information here. So putting Marianne’s possible feelings for Bog King aside—” At that, Marianne protested. “—let’s focus on the big picture.”

“Fine,” Dawn admitted. Looking at her older sister, she told her with no hesitation. “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Whatever _Mom_ ,” Marianne told her.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The research conducted on pheromones and animals came from the following links:
> 
> “Babies learn the smell of mum.” Sanger Institute. 4 Oct 2012. Web. 29 June 2016.
> 
> Brennan, Peter A. “Pheromones and Mammalian Behavior.” In: Menini A, editor. The Neurobiology of Olfaction. Boca Raton (FL): CRC Press/Taylor & Francis; 2010. Chapter 6. Web. 29 June 2016. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK55973/.
> 
> Schaal, Benoist, et al. “Chemical and Behavioral Characterization of the Rabbit Mammary Pheromone.” Cnrs.fr. Nature 424 (July 2003): 68-72. Web. 29 June 2016.
> 
> “What is E. Cuniculi in Rabbits?” Vets Now.com. 2009-16. Web. 29 June 2016.
> 
> Wyatt, Tristram. “How Animals Communicate Via Pheromones.” American Scientist.org 103.2 (March-April 2015): 114. Web. 27 June 2016.
> 
> All generic questions and information was thanks to Google.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! Here’s another chapter for all of my lovelies! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing everyone!

**Chapter 11**

“No… No no no no no no! Gingersnaps!”

Sugar Plum slammed her head on the desk, not caring about the rattling beakers or the surprised squeaks of her mousey companions. Her shoulders quivered as she lifted her head and watched as another deflated curl fell over her eyes. Dejected, she pushed back the hair and looked down at her notes.

Once again… it was another failure.

Worse of all? The Goblin wanted her to have it ready for a demonstration at the end of the week. Of course being imprisoned underground really messed up her natural rhythm and she had no idea what time it was let alone the day of the week. All she got as a point of reference was when one of his goons would drop off her meals and tell her what the countdown was. It wasn’t exactly helpful to have someone constantly reminding you that if this doesn’t work then you were likely dead.

But the real crime was that her clothes were smelly and her hair was having the nightmare of all bad hair days. She wasn’t allowed a mirror so she would try to get a glimpse of her reflection from the distorted glass bottles and beakers in the makeshift lab designed for her. She was such a fright that Plum stopped looking at herself for it only made her depression worsen.

Did any of these fiends care? No! She was the hostage and that was that. No special treatment or even the proper tools to make herself appear somewhat civilize. At this point Plum was ready for The Goblin to come and put her out of her misery.

Taking a heavy and deep breath, Plum continued to read through her notes. The only blessing, she supposed, was that The Goblin didn’t thoroughly read all of her work. If he ever found out that she had nothing but a string of failure after failure, then she was certainly doomed. Yet, she didn’t know how long she could maintain the charade that her research was even plausible.

Then again, she wouldn’t exactly say it wasn’t plausible. It was because she was a genius and she came up with the idea in the first place. And she was a hundred percent positive that a human test subject would yield better results than an animal. But she didn’t have a subject available and she doubted The Goblin would sacrifice any of his minions for the sake of science. 

Or… maybe he might.

Nevertheless, Plum had a deadline she must fulfill. She had to come up with something for the demonstration. Something that would put on a good show for the time being and would convince His Royal Goblinness she was an asset worth keeping around.

“Well Billy, Willy, Milly, Nelly, and Kelly… we are up the creek without a paddle. None of these pheromones are working and you don’t seem to react to any of them. I can’t figure out what I’m missing. Clearly something is! All past tests on pheromones, even the synthetic ones managed to get a response from babies! You are all relatively healthy, at the prime of your lives mice! You’re mature and wise! So please… please give me a sign that my work is working.”

Despite her hands clasped together in a prayer, Plum realized her begging wasn’t going to help either. But what could she have missed?

“I probably would be able to think better if I felt more like myself than looking like last week’s trash,” she mumbled to herself. “A nice, hot shower would be heavenly for starters. And a decent brush with soft bristles and a massage would be all the medicine I need. But no one seems to care what I want!”

The last part she yelled out to no one in particular, but it felt good to vent her frustrations, even if she was the only one that could hear her woes.

“What am I gonna do?” she whispered brokenly, elbows on her desk and her hands in her hair. “What am I gonna do?”

“Chin up, doctor! It can’t be that bad.”

“Huh?” Plum lifted her face once more to find Griselda standing in front of the barred door. The matriarch waved at the scientist but her expression instantly changed when she saw the hot mess sitting at her desk.

“You look like something the cat dragged out,” Griselda told her.

Plum sniffed. She knew she looked bad but to have another person confirm it… Seriously, why wasn’t this a crime of humanity? “What do you want?”

“For starters, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know my son has a lot on his plate right now, and I wanted to make sure things were on schedule. Although, you do look like you have seen better days.”

“I’m getting close,” Plum assured her. A little too quickly but her neck was on the line, all right?

Griselda snorted. “I don’t care about that. My son can go on and on about his evil plan for Midsummer City, but what he really needs is a nice girl to keep him occupied. And I wouldn’t mind some grandbabies too but I’m very patient-ish.”

“So… you’re not here to check on my progress?” Plum asked hesitantly.

“Not really. I trust you will have something ready for my boy when the time comes. Anything to make him happy, right? But I wouldn’t sweat it. Even if it happens to blow up in his face it will serve him right for rushing things in the first place. I try to warn him that you can’t rush perfection in anything, but does he listen? No!”

“But he said…”

“Forget what he said,” Griselda told her, brushing her concerns away. “He only says those things as part of the act. He is a villain, you know. I can’t begin to tell you how many times he has threatened me! And has he acted on any of them? No! Trust me, honey; he won’t act out on this one. You’re worth something and he won’t hurt you right away.”

“WHAT!?”

“Probably never. I raised him to be gentle and nice to girls. He won’t harm a precious hair on your head.”

“Oh yeah?” Plum replied sarcastically. She pointed to her tangled mess. “What do you call this?”

“I won’t sugarcoat it… you do look like a wreck. Nothing but a spa day will fix it!”

“Spa—did you say spa day?” Plum’s voice went up an octave.

“Do you have wax in your ears or something? Yes that’s exactly what I said.” Griselda shook her head as she reached over to take Plum’s arm. “Now, before we go, I do want to establish some ground rules, capisce?”

Right now Plum would agree to sell her soul to Satan himself to get that spa day. “Anything.” 

The older woman smiled. “Good. Rule number uno: you are not going to run away. I’m doing you this favor so you can help my son. Two, no screaming for help or saying you were kidnapped. Three, you are not going to use or allude to your real name to get help in any shape or form. For this trip your name is Kristin Day. Four, not a bad word about The Goblin or any reference to him that would give you help. Five, no phone use for any reason. Six, no fancy and smart science lingo. I think that should cover it. If I think of anything else, I’ll let you know. Ready?”

“Yes!” Plum’s enthusiastic exclamation was anything but quiet.

Griselda winced. “One more rule. Keep the volume down. I don’t want you making me deaf.”

“Oops. Sorry,” Plum said sheepishly. “You have no idea how excited I am now that you’re doing this. Really. My hair thanks you.”

“You can thank me later. I know this great spot. Once you’re all dolled up and looking fresh then you can go back to work. Maybe inspiration will come to you.”

“Absolutely.” Then a thought hit Plum as she worriedly looked at the other woman. “The Goblin is going to know I left. What do I do?”

“Leave him to me pumpkin,” Griselda said, patting her arm. “Now let’s get ourselves beautified!”

xxXXxx 

_Why does this have to be so complicated?!_

Marianne mentally groaned as she paid moderate attention to the meeting before her. The truth was she couldn’t decide what her next course of action should be with the new connection to Dark Forest. Last time felt like a no brainer when she had found that device with their logo on it. This time the company is linked to Dr. Sugar Plum and there was a probable chance that The Goblin heard about her through his accomplice working undercover. Bog needed to know his company wasn’t done with The Goblin. Not to mention this could get quickly out of hand if the public found out about another unintentional helping hand with the city’s vilest of all fiends.

_Bog deserves to know. This is his company and there could be a lot of trouble for him if this isn’t cleared up soon._ However, she couldn’t help the niggling feeling that there seemed to be too much series of coincidences occurring. What were the odds of Dark Forest popping up alongside with The Goblin? Her rational side argued how Bog would be the perfect target considering his line of operations. Any villain would want to get his hands on the advanced technology being developed. But at the same time she couldn’t ignore the possibility that there could be a deeper infiltration in the company. If The Goblin could get one of his people in there in the first place… who’s to say he doesn’t have more?

A treacherous thought whispered in her head, _what if Bog is working with The Goblin_? He was the CEO, the big cheese! How could he not know about his company’s culpability?

Marianne squashed, stamped, crushed, and spat the idea out of her head. There was no way Bog was personally connected to this. He was very surprised she had told him about his tech found at a spot where The Goblin was located. And Dark Forest was as large as Light Fields… try as she might, Marianne couldn’t keep tabs on everything going on. Something could slip through the cracks without her knowledge and it wasn’t fair to assume the worse with Bog too. She could have easily be in the same predicament and not even be aware of it.

But there was another reason too… Dawn might have joked and teased her about it, but she definitely hit the target about Bog. After Sunny left for the night, Marianne wanted to continue digging around Dr. Plum’s notes, but Dawn had other plans. Apparently that conversation about Bog was right now and Marianne wasn’t in the mood to dissect her “feelings” on the subject.

_“It’s high time you stop hiding and start admitting the truth to yourself. You like him Marianne,” the younger Fairwood stated._

_“I love you Dawn. I do but I swear I will kill you if you don’t drop it.”_

_“There goes the wall again! Honestly Marianne! I never knew you to be this stubborn. After your break-up with Roland, you have been acting so weird and strange and I don’t know what to say or do around you. Everything seems to upset you in some way that it’s getting to be insane about what is acceptable around you. And since this whole partnership with Dark Forest started, you have been acting even weirder than usual. You’ve been weird since Dr. Plum was kidnapped! What is going on that you can’t even tell your own sister?”_

_“Dawn… It’s complicated, right? I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_“You never do!” she accused. “There’s always some excuse. I’m tired of it Marianne. I want my sister back. The one who shared everything with me about being a superhero and being in love. I miss **that** Marianne.”_

_Marianne’s eyes widened at the admission. Despite her best intentions and the need to protect Dawn, she unintentionally was the one hurting her. How did she miss this? How could she not see her hurt before?_

_Oh… She had an idea. Too wrapped up in her own misery and business she had failed to notice how her actions were affecting Dawn. Because she wanted to believe that what she was doing was right and for the greater good that she was blind to the obvious. But how could she even begin to tell Dawn the truth? To tell her that Roland was nothing more than a misogynist who thinks a woman needs a man to guide her, including Violet Wings? That Roland wanted her to step down as CEO so he could control Light Fields? Or better yet… to tell her that she kissed The Goblin when Dr. Plum was kidnapped and she feels it’s her fault for letting that happen? Or she sometimes thinks about that kiss as being one of the best kisses in her life, even though he happens to be her nemesis?_

_Finally, or tell her that she might have feelings for Bog but she’s too scared to do something about it since Roland royally screwed her faith in men?_

_Did Marianne tell Dawn any of this?_

_No._

_She kept her mouth sealed tightly shut and looked away so she could not see the tears swimming in Dawn’s blue eyes. She might be a superhero but she was human. A fatally flawed human who couldn’t confide in her sister, who stupidly believed that silence was her best option to protect her regardless it was doing the complete opposite._

_And above all, a human who was so insecure about her heart that she couldn’t trust herself to act on it._

Indeed, Marianne knew she missed her opportunity to come clean. While she could lament about it, she just didn’t feel comfortable or ready. It was pretty hysterical when one thought about it. As Violet Wings, she could be decisive and punch her way in stopping crime. But as Marianne Fairwood… she was a newly born fawn struggling to stand on its legs.

Real life was too complicated.

_One day_ , she thought to herself. _One day I will work up the nerve to tell Dawn everything. But not now. I can’t. Hopefully she’ll forgive me, but I have to… no. I **need** to be Violet Wings on this. I need to make a decision that is not clouded with subjectivity. _

And that also lay the problem.

Marianne knew something existed between her and Bog. She didn’t know when it started but in the short time they’ve been working together… she was finding she could trust on him for his support. He made it perfectly clear how he felt about her as a leader, and even when she had gone to him as her alter ego… She saw him for who he was behind the corporate façade. Even the other night when she “saved” him from his date. He had been as awkward around her like she was around him. Yet, they managed to have a conversation that became quickly personal and intimate.

Friends, she had said. She had to be the first to put a label on whatever it was between them. Friend carried weight whether one wanted to believe it does or not.

What did that really mean?

She hadn’t the foggiest. It sounded good at the time and now it’s out there.

Friends.

And friends help each other when they believe the other is in trouble. It sounded so simple and _duh_ but with everything else that involves Marianne… it was never that simple or duh.

Because Marianne might actually like Bog beyond a platonic feeling. She wouldn’t call it love but there was a good chance that like could develop into something more over time. They were alike; as much as she wanted to deny or ignore it, she couldn’t.

_Inevitable_ someone might say.

And then entered: insecurity and fear.

For Marianne once fell in love and she put her trust in a man she believed she could look to as an equal partner in life, work, and super activities. The disillusionment that followed after had her doubting if such a partner could ever exist. And on top of it? Marianne still wanted to share her life as Violet Wings with someone. She shouldn’t want to feel that way. She should feel that the door on that idea was closed and locked forever. But… Marianne wanted to have that special person in on her secret. She wanted to be able to come home and tell that person how many bad guys she had help arrested, how many people she saved, how many times she kept Midsummer City safe from total annihilation and destruction. She also wanted to tell that person the bad things too… like the bad guys she was unable to stop, the people she couldn’t save. And that person would hold her, comfort her, and tell her how she did her best and that was all anyone could ask her to do.

Other heroes had found their perfect counterparts, their true partners. No matter what medium their stories were told… superheroes had someone at their sides to lean on. Superman had Lois Lane, Spiderman had Mary Jane, Green Lantern had Carol Ferris, and Ironman had Pepper Potts. Even the lone Batman had Catwoman!

Of course, no one wants to see a superhero depicting the reality that life was lonely. What kind of story would that sell?

It was partly another reason she didn’t want Dawn to be a hero. The bubbly, outgoing girl would not be able to handle or endure the harsh realities of secrecy. Even though she could count on Sunny to be there, Dawn would still be alone in where it really counted. She wouldn’t be able to survive that kind of life.

Not like Marianne.

But even that reality could change. Marianne knew the dangers of hope and it was dangerous to think, let alone _imagine_ she could have that comic book/movie romance with Bog.

Especially when there was a chance he could be involved in the likes of The Goblin.

But if he’s innocent…

If he’s guilty…

What then? Could she bear it?

A friend would speak to him, to help him. But a friend could also put him on notice if he _was_ involved in unsavory business. If Bog was compromised, then would she be helping him by sharing her concerns? Would he cover his tracks better to avoid justice? Or if she had it all wrong and Bog felt betrayed she doubted him in the first place?

What would Violet Wings do?

“Miss Fairwood?”

“Right.” She looked down at the report detailing all the number projections and actual results for the last quarter. She barely paid attention to the presentation, but she had prepared beforehand knowing what was going to be said. “If this quarter proves to be like the last one, I say we’re on the right track. Keep up the good work.”

xxXXxx

“Ah! Now isn’t this living or what?” Griselda asked her companion, eyes closed as she enjoyed the soothing scalp massage from the hair stylist.

“S-sure.” Plum had both eyes opened, too terrified to even enjoy her favorite pastime of someone washing her hair. Not in a place like this.

In hindsight, Plum should have known Griselda wouldn’t take her to a well-reputed salon for this spa day. But she had been so desperate to leave her lab prison that she hadn’t taken into account what the consequences would be. Now, she wished she was in that lab prison and not keeping an eye on these hooligans. Griselda kept mum on where they were going, but Plum grew uneasy when she saw they were heading deeper into the seedier side of Midsummer City known as Winter Dark. Only the brave and foolish enter that part of town and only the toughest and the worst live there. Even if Plum wanted to escape, she wasn’t going to find any good Samaritans willing to extend their services. It was in her best interest to keep silent about who she was. She would be liable to get kidnap again!

So here she was as Kristin Day (and she made sure it was known too) receiving the most tense and stressful salon experience in the aptly named _Puck’s Sha-Dos_.

First, there was that burly and twitchy-eyed masseuse with the thirteen piercings and this gigantic flaming skull with red eyes tattoo covering her chest and alongside her neck. Her name was Jade and Griselda whispered to her that she learned the trade while she was in prison and was the best massager she ever had. When Plum asked what her crime was, Griselda nonchalantly revealed, “Assault and battery. She crushed some person’s hand in a bar.”

That didn’t put Plum at ease when she was on the table. Although, she did try to tell Griselda she didn’t need a massage that badly, but the other woman wouldn’t hear of it. “You’ll love Jade. She performs miracles.”

The ominous cracking of the knuckles had Plum biting the face rest as she spent the next forty-five minutes having every inch of her prodded, pinched, kneaded, thumped, and pounded upon. It didn’t help that her entire body was all knotted and tight and Jade was determined to get every kink out of her. After the excruciating torture, Plum’s muscles did feel relax beneath the twinge of pain. From there was the face and once again she was subjected to her cheeks having the daylights squeezed out of them. The face cream applied did smell distinctly of sulfur and something earthy, but Plum dared not ask what the dark brown concoction was made out of. Jade was extremely proud of her homemade cream and Plum thought the mystery was best left unsolved.

Then came next the Mani’s and Pedi’s, which was Plum’s favorite indulgence, but another wary experience as the girls (who happened to be twins) each had an eyepatch opposite from the other. Griselda gleefully volunteered that Moss lost her eye in a terrible brawl with an abusive ex and Ivy lost hers to show support for her sister. However, Moss chuckled and shared that the women should have seen her ex.

“I gauged both his eyes out! Now he’s blind as a bat.”

Everyone in that salon—employees and clients—had that look about them… a dangerous element that you would be stupid to mess with them. And anyone who greeted Griselda was followed with a story from the latter about how this one done time for this or how this one got away and be careful you don’t look at Ash for too long because she will punch the living daylights out of you. Despite the friendly exchanges, Plum saw these women as someone she didn’t want to cross. And already she was receiving looks as to why someone like _her_ would be in a joint like this. Plum wouldn’t be surprised if she was run out of there for her outsiderness. Yet, Griselda seemed oblivious about the attention and continued her conversations as if she was discussing the weather.

When it came to the hair, Plum saw the scissors coming her way and she turned to Griselda. “I don’t need a cut. Please don’t let them cut my hair.”

Arching her brow, Griselda merely shrugged at Plum’s uncalled for frantic gaze. “Honey, I saw that bun unraveling and those split ends you have been trying to hide. A little trim won’t hurt.”

“But—”

And before Plum could object, the stylist did a few minor snips. Thankfully she didn’t take off that much. The hairdryer and brush followed and the stylist finished with styling Plum’s hair. The scientist was surprisingly pleased with the hairdo. Her blonde tresses were done in a braided up do that was firm and not a single stray in sight. It was quite functional considering she was a hostage and Plum couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought about it before. At least she won’t have to go through another hair trauma since everything was all nice and snug.

“That looks far better than before,” Griselda commented, nodding in satisfaction.

“I absolutely love it!” Plum couldn’t help herself turning her head side to side to look at it in different angles. Her smile was authentic, not the petrified forced one she had when she entered the salon. It wasn’t so bad after all. Looking over at Griselda, Plum’s smile wavered as her hair looked the same as they entered: the long, scraggly curls hanging loose over her shoulder but with a few added fake flowers. But Griselda was happy and Plum wasn’t going to question her odd choice in hairstyles. She _did_ take her out of her cell to have some respite.

Griselda paid the receptionist and with one last wave and “Toodaloo!” they were on their back to The Goblin’s lair.

“Now, dontcha feel you can accomplish more?”

Plum nodded. “I feel more like myself before the kidnapping. My brain doesn’t feel like it’s in overdrive and I _can’t begin_ to tell you how rejuvenating this has been. Thank you so much! I don’t know how I can ever repay you… Well, once I’m released I will treat you. It’s only fair for the kindness you’ve given me.”

“You don’t have to do that! The only repayment I ask is to make my son happy. Now, off you go! Back to work!”

Plum was back in her lab and she looked at the white mice and grinned.

Rubbing her hands together, she exclaimed: “Okay troops! Let’s do this!”

xxXXxx 

“I still can’t believe Marianne didn’t kill me. I know she disapproves us breaking the law and everything… The last time I hacked? Remember how mad she was? I was stuck on desk duty for a month!” Sunny laughed.

Dawn hummed “uh-huh” while picking up a crinkle fry. She looked as if she was a million miles away. Sunny frowned not sure how to cheer her up. Something clearly happened but he didn’t know what. Did some boy do something? He started going to the gym and after a few more visits he should be ready to show those guys a thing or two. If only he could get her attention…

“I thought I should get a tattoo. A real big one all over my face.”

“That’s nice Sunny,” she replied automatically without any indication she heard what he said.

“Okay, Dawn, what’s going on? Something is clearly eating at you.” The direct approach was all he had left.

She picked up another fry and chewed. “What do you mean?”

He gave her an _are you kidding me?_ look. “Dawn, I know you. You’ve been acting strangely quiet and I want to know if you’re okay or if it’s something I can do to make it better…”

She took a deep breath. “That’s awfully sweet of you, really. But there’s nothing you can do unless you can reprogram Marianne.”

“I see.” Sister troubles. Lately it’s been happening a lot. “What happened?”

“Marianne’s stupid,” came the petulant retort. “She won’t admit her feelings to me or to herself and I’m sick of it. I wish she will tell me what’s going on in that head of hers. I wish she will me about Roland. I wish I can prove myself to Marianne that I can handle the tough stuff and that I’m not a child. How can I when everything I do backfires?”

Sunny was unsure how to answer but he had words of sympathy on his lips before Dawn sighed loudly, preventing him from speaking out.

“Doesn’t matter. Marianne won’t change. At least not anytime soon.” Looking at her best friend, she gave him a tiny smile. “Thank you Sunny. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

_Neither do I_ , he thought longingly. “You know your sister will come around. She might have her reasons now, but give her time.”

“Yeah I know,” Dawn grumbled. “But I can still be mad at her.”

Sunny didn’t argue with her on that. The Fairwood girls can be quite notorious when it comes to holding grudges. He has experienced it firsthand from Marianne after all. Yet, he wanted to do _something_ to put a smile on Dawn’s face. He hated seeing her distraught and while he knew that Marianne’s infamous stubbornness wasn’t easily reconciled… He could try the next best thing.

“Look. I was saving this for later but I guess now is as good as any.”

Curious, Dawn lifted her head so she was looking straight at him. Sunny had started putting bits and pieces together ever since the “incident” with The Goblin, but with everything else going on as well, he hadn’t had much time to put a lot of attention on it. He just hoped that Dawn wouldn’t mind.

“I know you’re never going to change your mind when it comes to this superhero business,” he began. “And believe me; Marianne will _kill_ me if she knew I was working on this. Now, remember, this is only a rough draft.”

Pulling out his cell phone, Sunny hit a couple of buttons before he unlocked the image file he had. Turning it over so Dawn could have a better look, he was immediately gratified when her eyes lit up like fireworks, her smile all encompassing. 

“Oh Sunny! I don’t know what to say!”

It was a 3D picture of a prototype suit for Dawn. Like its predecessor, Sunny kept the original colors of the powdery blue for the outfit and the wings were a rosy pink and lavender. The dress was not practical for fighting (even though he knew how much Dawn loved her dresses) and it did make her look too girly and not a force to be reckoned with. If Dawn wanted to be a badass and to strike fear in the hearts of criminals, then she had to look the part. So he opted for a form-fitting skirt that would come about mid-thigh with leggings in dark blue with golden swirls. The sleeves were detached from the top, but to protect her shoulders, he had designed these metal plates that curved upwards like a spike, which the ends could be activated to create lightning. Or if anyone tries to lay a hand on her… they will get zapped.

“As you can see, it’s somewhat similar to Violet Wings but with a few modifications,” he explained. “I know you’re not crazy about a sword, so I figured a nice alternative could be a bow and arrow. I can build a bow that will fold into itself so you can have it on your belt. The arrows will be located in the same compartment as the wings, which make for easy access to grab. Or if you want… I can make a crossbow instead. Either way, your weapon will be at your side and I was also thinking about brass knuckles too but with a twist. Not sure on the twist yet but I’ll think of something. Maybe little spikes that comes out with a flex of your fist. I haven’t started the actual process in building the suit but I can change anything if you don’t like it.”

The last part he said somewhat sheepishly. The last suit had been made with Dawn’s input and this was all Sunny. He wanted to compromise what she knew she would like and what he felt would be practical for a patrol. As for the shoes… He hadn’t found a middle ground since Dawn loved heels and wasn’t a flats fan. He knew heels could look awesome but what if it breaks during a fight? He didn’t want Dawn’s feet to get hurt. So with abated breath, he waited to hear what she had to say.

“Oh my God… it’s beautiful! Breath-taking! I don’t know what to say but thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” With a squeal, Dawn threw her arms around his neck. The instant his cheek pressed against hers, Sunny’s brain registered only the softness and warmth of her skin with her heavenly scent of vanilla and roses. He sank into the embrace, squeezing her lightly, but breathing deeply in her perfume.

He did it.

He made her happy.

And she was in his arms.

_This is the moment. Ask her. Ask her!_ His brain was shouting to make a move. Roland wouldn’t hesitate with Marianne, even though the guy probably wasn’t the best role model for relationships. Despite Roland’s flaws, he knew what he wanted and he wouldn’t waste a second if he could make Marianne his again.

_I can’t believe I’m thinking this… I need to be like Roland. Just go for it._

“Dawn?” Sunny was still holding her and it appeared she wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. “I-I was thinking—no—wondering if you would like to go out with me. On a date.”

“What?” She drew back. “Sunny…”

“I know we’re best friends and it might be crazy to change things, but I like you Dawn. I always have. Let’s see where this takes us.”

She smiled. “I would love to.”

But that’s not what happened.

“Dawn?” Sunny began to say but she was already pulling away, babbling how he was the best friend she could ever ask for and how was she this lucky to have him in her life. On and on she went about it that he started to lose his nerve until he was tightly-lipped and smiling for her benefit.

Friends.

Perhaps another trip to the gym and soon will give him the confidence he needed. Maybe once he physically transformed himself then “friendship” will be the last thing on her mind.

xxXXxx 

He was fighting her.

What a glorious fight it was! There was no holding back. She punched him, he punched her, she kicked at him, and he kicked back… There was no denying their equal strength or the delivery of their attacks. It was a dance, a delicious and titillating tango, with the same heat igniting within his core that was both sensual and consuming.

Then he had her pinned down, completely at his mercy. He could finally claim his victory and defeat her once and for all. His long claws wrapped around her neck. A single squeeze was all he needed.

“Bog!”

He whipped his head sharply to the side and Violet Wings disappeared from beneath him. Now, Marianne Fairwood stood in front of him, her expression filled with horror, disgust, and loathing. It was the latter that had his heart ceased beating. Such hate in those lovely hazel eyes…

“I thought I could trust you. I was wrong.”

Her voice—razor-sharp and frigid—cut through the many layers he had built and it took every ounce in him to keep standing and not collapse before her. Then she spoke the same fatal words that had haunted him for years:

“You’re a joke. How could I like, let alone _love_ , someone like you? You’re completely beneath me.”

He closed his eyes, fists clenched tightly, as he breathed sharply through his nostrils. No matter how much he wanted to avoid that awful memory, there was no escaping the pain and hurt he felt when a very young Bog was mocked and cruelly rejected from Laurel Snapdragon.

She had been the most beautiful girl on campus. She had hair as dark as midnight, eyes as blue as the ocean, and lips as ruby. Her voice was miniature bells, so lovely and melodious, that even when she laughed… it was infectious.

She had been a dance major and he was besotted the moment he saw her on stage. His roommate had dragged him to a performance for extra credit and the moment he laid eyes on her… Bog was a goner. He had to find out everything there was about her and it wasn’t long before he figured out her favorite hangout spots.

In the beginning, he admired her from afar. She was so perfect, so beautiful… And what was he? A nobody regardless of his father’s criminal connections. Of course, no one knew that. He was simply Bog King, a gawky and lanky kid, who never had a girlfriend. He wasn’t rich or super good-looking (he thought he was semi-attractive), but he was smart. So he settled on impressing her with his intelligence.

There had been a trivia competition at one of Laurel’s favorite bars. She always attended with her friends. They never won but they had fun. But Bog wanted to show off, to get her attention. And he did. That night he not only won the game, but Laurel actually spoke to him. Him! She invited him to be on her team next week, and sure enough, he was there the following week and they won together.

Afterwards, Bog and Laurel would spend time together. Hanging out and studying was the purpose of their “dates” but they would sometimes get off track (especially during the studying) and spend countless hours talking about everything and nothing. He loved that he was able to make her laugh. He loved that he became the center of her attention whenever she looked at him. It honestly felt like the world stopped spinning. Then they shared a kiss… his first… and it was _magical_.

Little did he know how she _really_ felt.

As time went on, Bog noticed how she often didn’t have time for him unless it was a trivia night or a final or a paper. That had been his first clue but he was too blind, too stupid to notice. When Laurel called him… he came to her no matter what. He loved her and that was all that truly mattered.

Eventually, Bog bought a ring. It sounded like a good idea despite the fact they haven’t been together for a full year. Some people get married after weeks of meeting so his romantic side justified. He knew he wanted to spend his life with her, and that also meant he would also have to come clean about his family. He had told others his father had been a soldier who died overseas. It was a far cry from the truth, but Bog wanted to feel like he could admire him and lying was the only way. At least no one would have suspected the truth.

Griselda didn’t know about her and he knew if he ever introduced them… his mother wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut. He needed a plan and it wasn’t long before he came up with one.

He met Laurel at their favorite burger joint. What a nervous wreck he had been! He couldn’t stop fidgeting but at the same time he felt his happiness would implode if he didn’t ask her soon. He felt confident in her answer. How could he not? Only fools would propose if they didn’t know what their significant others answers would be.

As soon as she arrived, Bog couldn’t contain himself. He dropped to one knee and began telling her how he hadn’t lived until he met her, that she was the first thought on his mind when he wakes and the last when he sleeps, and every other romantic thing that came to mind. There was no stopping his spewing of love and sap. Even when her astonishment changed to disbelief to embarrassment it didn’t stop him; not even her attempts to quiet him or try to get him to stand up would deter him from exposing his heart so she could see the depths of his devotion and love for her.

Then he began telling her how he had a secret. That he had lied about his father and that he wasn’t dead but alive. He was about to tell her that his father was in prison when she finally shut him up by covering his mouth with both her hands.

That silenced him.

Then those life-changing words spilled from her lips.

“You’re a joke. How could I like, let alone _love_ , someone like you? You’re completely beneath me.”

With a flick of her hair, Laurel left him there still kneeling on the ground. Several onlookers snickered and laughed at him.

It wasn’t until he felt the pelting of rain that Bog got to his feet and went home. Staring at his reflection in the mirror of his room, he made a decision.

He was never going to fall in love again, and he was going to make them pay.

Bog went to his father’s lair and found his outfit. It had fit him like a glove and he realized this was his destiny. He had to stop running and admit that he was born to live a life of crime. Griselda found him as The Goblin and couldn’t help herself as she shed a tear for joy that he was following his father’s footsteps.

She never knew what changed her son’s mind, but over the years, little hints were dropped when Bog was in his rip-roaring drunken states. Of course that would explain her sudden obsession about finding the right woman for him. Yet Bog had been true to his declaration until now.

Until Marianne.

She was too kind to toy with him. She wasn’t like Laurel in that regard. She knew heartache and the harsh realities of love. But that made her all the more dangerous to him.

He could pen his feelings for Violet Wings as lust, but there was no use in denying that Marianne stirred something more in him. He thought ignoring it would make it go away, but it only grew stronger. However, what was the point in these feelings when she leaves him? Once she knew the truth about who he was, there was no question or doubt that Marianne would get far away from him. He couldn’t expect her to associate with him once the truth was known. And frankly, he wouldn’t want her to because it would ruin her.

He couldn’t have that on his conscience.

Bog snorted with the irony in that statement. A villain with a conscience… But he was only human.

He looked down at his garbage bin, cringing when he saw Violet Wings’ autograph gazing up at him. She had been nice to him. She gave him something that she thought a fan would like to have.

Without thinking, Bog picked it up and smoothed out the crinkles so he could stare at her signature. There was something about the scrawl that looked familiar…

“This is insane! I have to stop thinking about both of them. I have to…”

_Get away_.

Rising, Bog slipped the autograph into his pocket. He could think of only one thing that would distract him.

xxXXxx

Sweat poured from his forehead but Bog flashed his teeth, grunting as he amped the tension and speed to the treadmill. His leg muscles were groaning but it felt so good to run and release his tension. He could forget about Plum, his plans, his conflicting emotions… All that mattered was the machine.

“Take that! And this! And that!”

Hearing that voice had him nearly stopping in his tracks. Remembering where he was and what he was on, Bog stopped his workout and looked over to the other side of the gym where the punching bags were located. There was no way he could not recognize the petite woman with her short dark hair.

So much for not thinking about Marianne.

He should have ignored her. She couldn’t see him for she was too focused on her task, which was beating the Hell out of the bag. He could have resumed his run or go home since he was there for almost an hour.

But that’s not what his body did.

He was standing behind her before he knew it. He couldn’t bring himself to look away at how she looked in those tight black pants and purple midriff top. The perspiration streaming down her back had her skin glowing and he could only imagine how her eyes would have looked… bright, energized. She had good form and he was a little surprised to see the visible marks of old scars. They didn’t appear to be nasty as time had healed such wounds, but she didn’t really strike him as someone who would actually put herself in a situation.

Maybe verbally.

And her arms were quite toned. There was power in those limbs and Bog was impressed at how she made the 150-lb bag swing with a single hit.

Obviously, she has been doing this for years.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but Marianne finished and turned around, catching him off-guard.

For a second, they stared at the person that has been plaguing their thoughts, uncertain what to do next.

Then Bog drew closer.

“Would you have dinner with me this Saturday?”

“Sure.”

“Great.” He nodded to himself. “I’ll… call you with the specifics.”

He walked away leaving Marianne bewildered. He had to admit he was pretty flabbergasted with himself for being so direct with her.

A date. He was going on a date with Marianne Fairwood.

A date. She was going on a date with Bog King.

_What did I get myself into?_ Their thoughts echoed.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more to all the reviews and favorites from you all! I do have good news about the story. If you haven’t seen my Tumblr, then I did finish outlining the remaining chapters. There will be 19 chapters with an epilogue, which I know some of you have been asking how long this will be. I already went ahead and have most of the chapters written in advance so when summer ends I have something to post once I lose the free time. I hope to have the rest of the story done before it happens, but if I don’t… at least I have a clear direction and you guys have a head’s up.
> 
> Like I said, I don’t abandon stories. I do finish them when I have the opportunity so thank you for sticking with me on this journey! Now without further ado…

**Chapter 12**

It wasn’t long before the end of the week deadline that The Goblin gave to Plum came upon her.

The scientist wasn’t sure what to expect with this demonstration. The lab tests had been inconclusive for what he wanted her to do and the last thing she wanted was for The Goblin to lose his temper and take it out on her person aka her hair. Despite Griselda’s reassurances, Plum was a bit pessimistic considering how the villain had her live with weeks of bad hair. Thankfully his mother had enough sense to remedy it, but Plum had been worried what he might do when he saw the obvious changes.

Oddly, The Goblin had been in a pretty good mood.

He did check in on her about a couple days (nights? Who knows?) ago and not once commented on her new hairdo. Instead, he was rather cheerful in the few minutes he stayed. Well… as cheerful as a villain could be, she had to suppose. Whatever changed his bedside manner, Plum hoped it continued. For the sake of her hair sanity.

When the time came, Plum was escorted into his throne room with a few of his lackeys carrying her materials. She instructed them once they had arrived where to set it up. She did manage to get a few peeks in her captor’s direction and saw him sitting on his throne in all of his scaly glory sans his scepter. This was the second time she had seen him without his amber staff and it did take the menacing presence down a few notches. His facial expression and body stance was neutral—he wasn’t as temperamental or rigid like in their earlier meetings—but his lips were twitching like he was trying to hold back a smile.

 _At least he seems pretty chirper_ , Plum thought.

He also wasn’t the only one present for the demonstration.

Griselda stood at her son’s right side, her hands clasped in front of her, all smiles and body vibrating with energy. Something obviously had the matriarch in a really good mood and she couldn’t stop looking at her son while also biting her lips to contain whatever it was she wanted the world to know. Whatever it was, she didn’t want to ruin it for her son so she unusually kept quiet.

On his left were his two trusted minions Thang and Stuff. Plum knew them well as they were the two who repeatedly kept vigilance over her and her progress for their king. It was these two that Plum was also worried when Griselda took her out for she knew her absence would have been reported. Fortunately, Griselda had told Thang about the excursion, but it was Stuff who had been in an upset. When she saw Plum, she nearly hit the roof; however, Thang (albeit slow yet kind) thought Plum looked nice. It wasn’t until Stuff had screeched that Plum had to have left the premises for this to take place that Thang finally caught on why his partner was angry.

Hearing that it was Griselda who was responsible for Plum leaving her cell took on comical proportions as Stuff didn’t know how else to respond when the guilty as charge Griselda informed her. 

“This is why I told Thang rather than you,” Griselda had said. “You would have made a big deal out of it while he was cooperative. You can’t honestly expect us to let our prisoner be a savage. And her lovely blonde hair was so depressing… It would have been a crime to let it wallow and waste away.” 

In that moment, Plum realized she had a kindred spirit in Griselda. They were on the same page; although, Griselda’s tastes weren’t exactly _très chic_ , at least she understood the importance to the scientist. Right then and there, Plum decided that when she was free from this place she was going to beg leniency on Griselda’s behalf. Maybe Thang too…

There were a dozen more of The Goblin’s goons all lurking about. Apparently, they all wanted to gawk at the show she was going to have to put on. Not that Plum didn’t love an audience. She always loved showing off her work, but this time it was different. This time… she didn’t know what was going to happen. Yet, the more she thought about it, if this does happen to blow up in The Goblin’s face… at least it will be done in front of his people. That would be very embarrassing for the crime lord.

Then again, she shuddered over what or how he might retaliate if he thought she had done something on purpose.

“All right, Dr. Plum, you had one week to perfect my request. I am quite anxious to see the results,” The Goblin purred.

“Yes, well, as you know… this stuff is pretty unpredictable. I’m sure your _friends_ have told you so. Not to mention the research is still premature. Practically a newborn!”

“I don’t really care how old the research is. You’ve stated how you are able to bring back certain memories. This should only be an upgrade.”

“R-right,” she stammered, chuckling nervously. “About that… I might have been a tad too kind on my tests.”

He waved her off. “Quit stalling Dr. Plum. You’re ruining my good mood. Now, let’s see what you have created.”

Sighing, she knew there was no escaping this. “Very well. I went and isolated several various sources of pheromones to make a cocktail of sorts. There’s androstenol—the confident one, copulin—controlling the dominant and submissive behaviors, androstenone—the mega confident booster, androstadienone—seeking attention, oxytocin—the trusting one; in addition to territorial, trail, and alarm types from both plant and animals. Of course, if I had some human subjects, I might have done it some type of justice. I did what I could from myself so I hope you appreciate the effort I put into this mad scheme of yours. What you are asking is impossible and—oh! I forgot to mention there is the interomones—”

“Is this a long list?” The Goblin interrupted.

Plum placed her hands on her hips. “Yes it is. Do you not want to know what’s inside your potion?”

“No I don’t want to know—wait, did you say, potion?” He snapped up. “I thought I made it clear. It needs to be a gas.”

She clicked her tongue. “Relax Mr. The Goblin. It will eventually become a gas for your nefarious plot to work. Right now I had to make a liquid base in order to make sure I had the right components. As for the level of terror that you want to set on Midsummer City… there is a lot to cover and if I go too much on one type of pheromone, then it could be very disastrous for everyone involved, including you and your henchmen. Do you want that to happen?”

“She has a point son,” Griselda said.

Slowly, The Goblin sank back down in his seat. “Very well. Continue.”

“Thank you. I’ll skip the rest of the ingredients. Of course, I should add one more thing in that finding a proper substitute to create the feeling of “laziness” was extremely difficult. I had to use the DNA of Willy since he is the laziest creature I had ever seen. Sleeps constantly!” 

Turning her back, Plum went to the makeshift table that contained seven different colored liquids—red, green, pink, purple, orange, yellow, and blue. “Now, I probably won’t have to explain which color each of these represent, but the number of these glasses should be enough. By the way, using these for the particular emotion you want to elicit is truly diabolical and a perversion of what it really is. Not that I’m complaining mind you.”

Picking one up at a time, Plum added a drop from each into an empty glass. With each new addition, the color in the new container went from a light peach to a dark magenta. She placed a cork on top, and stretching her arm out she shook the combined liquids together. The “potion” as she called it began to glow and bubble. Plum gazed at her concoction with awe, and then her heels began to slowly spin so everyone in the room could get a look at it.

She received quite a few “oohs” and “ahhs” and one “it’s so pretty!” from the crowd. Even Griselda was transfixed with the lovely color and luminesce.

But it was The Goblin who’s reaction that she depended on the most. He appeared to be impressed, but he still had an edge of impatience in his eyes as it was the physicality of the potion he wanted to know. This was why he had her kidnapped in the first place. And despite the distortion this had on her research, Plum was growing excited with what she had accomplished so far. Perhaps it was an altered version of Stockholm syndrome; perhaps it was scientific curiosity… But now that she started, she had to see it through. Whatever the outcome happened to be, she was halfway on this journey.

“The next part is going to be tricky. I need a volunteer.”

Immediately, the observers took a step back away from her and her potion.

Looking at the room, Plum rolled her eyes. “Well, don’t all of you jump in at once.”

The Goblin peered at his thugs and raised his arm, singling out an amphibious—Creature from the Black Lagoon—looking fellow. “Gill. Thank you for volunteering so graciously.”

Gill, who clearly did _not_ , was apprehensive but dared not object to his king. Shuffling his feet towards the scientist, he reached a webbed hand out to her so he could take the potion. Plum did and took a few precautious steps back. Not having the proper test subjects in her trial runs, she did not want to get in the way if one of the symptoms ended up being violent.

After placing herself at a safe distance, she nodded to the nervous henchman instructing him to drink up.

“But only a sip!” she advised him.

He acknowledged his understanding but continued to look at the vial with discomfiture. The Goblin, becoming ever more so impatient, slammed his fist on his armrest. “Cease stalling! I need to know if it works!”

That did the trick. Closing his eyes, Gill tossed his head back and took the dreaded sip. The container was returned to the table and Gill stood there waiting for the potion to take its effect. As it were, the taste hadn’t been too bad.

“Tasted like strawberries,” he informed his friends after shouting how was it?

For a second nothing happened. Then it was imperceptible but Gill’s right eye began twitching. The spasms continued to grow in urgency until his entire body was shaking all over.

Once it started, everyone quickly distanced themselves from the flailing Gill. They were too afraid to approach him, to see what might happen next. Even Plum stayed where she was.

As gradually as it began, Gill seized up suddenly as his eyes rolled in back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. The seizures looked like they were over as he laid in still silence. Plum went to him directly to check his pulse and other vital signs. She felt rather saw The Goblin behind her, watching as she muttered over the fallen fish-man.

“His heart’s racing but not too much for concern,” she said. “I had a feeling this might happen. Worst case scenario and all. But you were so adamant to have this thing in the first place—” 

She was cut off as Gill—without warning—jumped to his feet and began running in circles, his hands flapping in front of his mouth. “Water! Water!”

Water was retrieved and Gill ripped it out of the hand that got it and thirstily drank the whole glass. He didn’t seem as agitated as before and it appeared the episode was over… Until he began talking. His voice was muffled terribly that no one was able to understand. It took a couple of people to hold him so Plum could examine him closely.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” Her frown turned to shock. “His tongue is really swollen. I never thought this could happen. Uh. Maybe ingesting isn’t the answer after all.”

“There are other ways to see if it works?” The Goblin demanded.

“If you are asking if there are other ways this could be administered, then I would say yes there is.”

“Good. You there! You’re next.”

xxXXxx

The rest of the morning followed other drafted volunteers with varying reactions to the potion. Not all was as extreme as poor Gill’s but the good news was that the symptoms lasted only thirty minutes. This was a relief for the unfortunate minion who went temporarily blind. The same who lost his taste buds.

It was not exactly the achievement Plum or The Goblin had hoped for, but it did provide further information for the scientist. At least she had an idea about the dosage of each liquid and what too much of one might do to the recipient. Sadly, she couldn’t test out all seven in that capacity as The Goblin’s men had flee from the chamber to avoid being the one chosen as the next guinea pig.

As for The Goblin… he was extremely displeased that it had not worked the way he had envisioned it would. His teeth were sore from the constant grinding and he could feel the vein in his forehead ready to burst as his men cowardly ran away. This could not be borne! However, his mother had something to say about it.

“See? Didn’t I tell you this could happen if you try to rush things?” Griselda shook her head, clicking her tongue. “You only have yourself to blame, son.”

“Thank you for the reminder. _Mother_.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dr. Plum…”

The petite woman looked up at him sharply, waiting for what could be her punishment.

Sighing in resignation, The Goblin lowered his arm. “I suppose I was _too_ hasty with my wishes. Can you fix this?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. Take the time that is required. However, I do insist constant updates on your progress and as soon as this is remedied…”

“Of course. I will make sure your people are told,” Plum promised.

He was appeased. For now. “Excellent. I will warn you, doctor, that is in your best interest not to dilly dally. If I suspect you are purposely delaying the inevitable, then I will give you cause not to worry about that precious hair of yours anymore.” He left his threat hanging in the air as Plum gulped audibly. “Now that we’re on the same page it’s only fair you should return to your accommodations. Morel! Frond! Escort Dr. Plum to her lab and provide her with whatever additional materials she will need. If she needs _volunteers_ , then I trust you will persuade the right ones.”

The two minions were soon at her side saluting their king before she was taken back to the lab.

Griselda couldn’t have been more proud. “You have no idea how happy this makes me! I’m sure that the next time will be a lot better.”

He shot her a look. “Do you have something else you can do? Or somewhere you have to be?”

His mother nonchalantly shrugged. “There is lot of things I could be doing, but I enjoy spending my time with you.”

The Goblin groaned. “Can you do me a favor and go?” 

“Isn’t that nice to say to your mother? After all, I gave birth to you and it was so grueling… This is how you treat her?” Griselda sniffled for good effect.

Sweetly this time, The Goblin said, “Would you be so kind and let me conduct my business alone?”

“Much better! See Bog? You can catch a lot more flies with honey than vinegar. But I really should get going. I have some errands that cannot wait!” Griselda blew her son a kiss and exited.

The Goblin was seriously contemplating the chances that he was probably adopted with Griselda’s reminders of her labor when the ever most faithful and loyal Stuff cleared her throat.

“Sir? I believe we should start planning the extraction for Black Rat. He has been incarcerated long enough.”

The Goblin took his seat back on his throne, his leg slung over the other. He had almost forgotten about Black Rat with the latest developments that had occurred. Namely a certain stubborn and tenacious CEO who had wormed herself into his life.

“You are right Stuff. He has been in custody for a while. How soon can the preparations be made?”

“Tonight sir. We can have Black Rat in our ranks once more.”

His wings hummed. _Tonight?_ Tonight was his date with Marianne!

“Um, yes, that is very good. Ideal in fact. But perhaps we should postpone. To tomorrow that is.”

“Tomorrow?” Stuff repeated in confusion. Both she and Thang exchanged looks. This was… new. “I don’t know if that is a good idea. The sooner we free him, the less chances of something going awry. Not to say Black Rat will rat you out…”

“No, no!” Thang echoed.

“…It will do well for the others. He did volunteer after all with what Miss Fairwood had told you. It’s only fair to him that we do our part to protect our own.”

The Goblin knew Stuff had a point. It would look bad for morale if the King decided to leave a fellow comrade in the lurch. Not to mention that he had always busted his people out in a timely fashion. Black Rat had been gone for weeks and he couldn’t have his minion think he was abandoned.

But then on the flip side, he didn’t want to cancel or postpone his date with Marianne either. This was actually something he was looking forward to and it would be a really bad impression considering how they got off on the wrong foot to begin with.

“Okay. I want everything to be set for the jailbreak. No delays. Is that clear?”

“Right!” “Yes sir!”

“Get a move on!”

Stuff and Thang bowed to their liege and quickly left to make sure that everything was arranged.

xxXXxx

He knew it was cutting close to time, but one of his personal rules he had as The Goblin that his alter ego was not to interfere with his plans. It wouldn’t do for the most feared and powerful villain to drop everything on the account to handle any personal affairs.

Of course, he was regretting that decision most keenly.           

As the boss he knew he could have had Stuff and Thang carry it out on their own. They were reliable and he trusted them to make any calls necessary in his stead if something should be amiss. However, he had made it a precedent for The Goblin to make his appearance, at times a spectacle, when he reclaimed his men. It was part of his persona to taunt the law enforcement and it would usually give him such glee. He could then count on Violet Wings to show up and they would engage in a fight that would get the blood and adrenaline flowing.

As titillating as it normally was, Bog wanted to avoid any disruptions that could prevent him from being late for his date. 

He knew Stuff and Thang didn’t know what to make of his orders that this extraction was to be quiet and quick with little to none attention from the police.

“But sir! You love mocking them,” Thang said.

“Yes, well, this is different.” The Goblin straightened his posture, his wings buzzing. “Let’s go!”

There was five total for this mission, including himself, Stuff, and Thang. The less involved the less attention. 

Two were established as lookouts, leaving The Goblin and his trusted followers Stuff and Thang to do the actual breaking out. While he was anxious to get this over, Bog enjoyed the thrill of breaking the law. It was moments like this that he felt close to his father.

Quelling the rising emotion, The Goblin was ready to get to work.

xxXXxx 

 _What was I thinking?_  

Her head was still wrapping around the realization she had agreed to go on a date with Bog King.

Not that idea was repellant or anything. Quite the contrary. Marianne was enjoying her time spent with the other CEO, but she still remained conflicted even though she knew what she should do. And she had every intention of going to Bog to tell him what she discovered but it was the fact that once again… she had unintentionally uncovered another connection with The Goblin to Dark Forest. If she continued this then it might not be long before Bog connected the dots and realized that she might be Violet Wings. After all, how can an individual say it has been all coincidental?

Not that she didn’t like the idea of him learning about her super personality. No… It wasn’t right considering how a brilliant scientist was in the clutches of her arch-nemesis and she was suspecting his company of evil doing. If she was wrong, then she could be putting Bog in danger if word got out he knew who she really was. On the other side, if she was right…

She would be devastated.

Going to the gym was supposed to help her put things in perspective. Punching the hell out of the punching bag did alleviate some of her pent-up frustration. Of course, she was really working up the nerve to approach Bog and tell him what she knew and gauge his reaction. However her mind kept inserting all these terrible scenarios and it only made what she had to do all the unbearable.

Then he was there. The fixture of all her troubles and woes and Marianne was at a loss for words.

First time ever.

And then he asked her to dinner.

Marianne wanted to think of a good reason not to go. Sure, she had plenty of reasons to turn him down, but that wasn’t Marianne. Violet Wings was telling her to say a resounding **_no_** but Marianne didn’t want to.

So she said yes.

And she was back to square one.

 _Cancel the date. You don’t really know him. Take a look at your track record! This is only going to end badly and you might as well end it before it can begin_.

“I know—”

_What are you waiting for? Text him. Say you’re sick or say something happened to Dawn. Maybe it’s a company disaster. No… He might think it could concern him too. Stick to your sister. He understood the last time. He would do the same this time._

“That’s not fair. I can’t lie to him again. I do want to have dinner with him. Isn’t Dawn always saying I should go out more?”

It was probably a good thing that she was flying around the city as she talked to herself.

Sighing, she knew her sister would be extremely disappointed that she chickened out. Not that Dawn even knew she had a date. If her sister found out, then there was no way she could back out.

But if she did… how would that affect their business relationship? There will be repercussions. Not that it should affect the project, but it will somehow slip through and she couldn’t jeopardize it either.

“How did I get myself into this?” she spoke aloud. Only the couple of seagulls flying close by answered but she doubted they were including her in their conversation. Exhaling once more, she knew she had to stop obsessing over this and just make up her mind.

_It’s easy. Tell him something came up and you need to reschedule. Then you have to make sure that if he tries to set it up that you have plans._

She knew where Violet Wings stood in all this.

So the question remained… should she do the right thing as a hero would do or should she do what Marianne wanted? One date didn’t exactly mean forever and there was always the possibility that it won’t work out on its own.

“I’m doing this,” she told herself firmly. “I will have dinner with Bog and I’ll see where it goes—” She stopped talking to herself as her wings went into battle stance. “Speak of the devil.”

She saw a couple of The Goblin’s goons keeping watch over by the jail. It was then she remembered that the insider from Dark Forest who was working for The Goblin was still in custody. Of course the fiend would want to break out his man.

Her eyes narrowed as her hand went automatically to her hip for her sword. “Hate to bust the reunion but not on my watch.”

xxXXxx 

They only had to knock out a couple guards, but Black Rat was safely within their grasp. The criminal was all too happy to see his king and kept assuring him that he hadn’t talked.

The Goblin patted him on the back. “Good man. Now, we need to make a move out.”

To be honest, he wished Black Rat would stop the prattling and the gushing how it was an honor and blah blah blah. He had to deliver his minions back to the lair before he could go to his apartment to get ready for the evening. Before leaving for the jail, Bog had sent Marianne a text that he would meet her at the restaurant. He thought it would be better for them to meet on their own just in case. Not that he wanted to think the date would go badly, but he thought it might make her feel comfortable.

His cell vibrated against his hip.

 _Bloody perfect timing_ , he thought with annoyance. Making sure no one noticed he took a quick peek to see what she had to say. His eyebrows rose in surprise when she messaged back:

_I thought gentlemen always picked up the lady? ;)_

She wanted him to _pick_ her up? Marianne didn’t strike him as the old-fashioned type, but who was he to argue?

He replied he will and her address followed almost immediately after. Now that it was settled, it was time for him to get out of here.

When the group left they found the lookouts—Moth and Rot— in a heated battle with Violet Wings.

“This is bloody perfect,” The Goblin growled, clenching his scepter.

“You want us to help?” Thang asked, looking up at his boss.

“No. Get the others and Black Rat back to the lair.”

“Right sir!”

Raising his scepter, The Goblin hurtled towards the irritating giant butterfly. He had a split second for triumph as he knocked Violet Wings away from Moth and Rot.

“Go! Now!” he barked. He didn’t bother to look to see if his orders were followed. His eyes were set on the hero who was shaking her head and getting her wits back together. He could barely make out her expression with her mask, but he could see the fire burning bright in her eyes. Well it wasn’t like he started the fight.

Wings flapping, she charged at him. Her wings suddenly folded in as she did a double somersault in the air and kicked him square in the chest. The force sent him flying into the brick wall, dropping his scepter. The impact blurred his vision but he managed to spin away as her fist came crashing towards him.

A yelp escaped her throat but Violet Wings shook her hand and was back flying at her target. He was ready with his own series of punches that Violet Wings successfully dodged each one. He tried kicking up at her but she captured his leg with her ankles, smirking coyly, she spun rapidly taking him along for the ride as The Goblin was suddenly thrown into the wind.

He landed on top of a roof skipping as if he was pebble across a pond. Cursing to himself, he knew he had to be careful. He didn’t know what he was going to explain to Marianne if he ended up with injuries.

However, there wasn’t much time to think as Violet Wings joined him. 

Jumping to his feet, The Goblin was ready as he caught her next punch and used his other fist to deliver an uppercut to her belly. He got two more hits in as he let her fist go and back-flipped away, catching her chin with the heel of his boot. Violet Wings staggered but recovered as she began running at him. With a ferocious cry, she hooked her feet around his neck, twisting their bodies to the ground. He was whacking her leg with his free arm to release him, choking as she tightened her grip.

 _Better. Not. Leave. Bruises,_ he thought as he used his elbow, jabbing her hard. The Goblin inhaled shakily as he scrambled back to his feet. She was still on the ground and he brought his foot down on her side with some mild satisfaction as she cried out.

Stepping away from her, The Goblin bowed. “As much as I would love to continue this tête-à-tête, I fear I have more important matters pressing. Pleasure as always Violet Wings. Until next time.”

As he turned away, his face suddenly met the floor as she tackled him from behind. The Goblin tried to get up but the hero had her body pinned on top of his and she wasn’t budging. Gritting his teeth, The Goblin’s wings began moving as he pushed both of them into the air. Curving upwards, he was hoping to drop her, but Violet Wings wrapped her limbs around him, her cheek pressing against his.

“I don’t think so buster. You’re not getting away this time!”

He snarled but there was no way he could shake her off. She was exceedingly irritating and he didn’t want to think how nice it felt with her soft curves plastered against him. Likewise, Violet Wings couldn’t help but notice how firm his muscles felt beneath her palms.

 _Get a grip girl_ , she told herself. Thinking about her enemy in _that_ way was stupid, especially since she shouldn’t be recognizing that he was working out. More to the point, she had him where he couldn’t escape. Now was the time to take him in and have the judicial system have its day with him. Then she can rescue Dr. Plum and any nastiness The Goblin had planned would be thwarted. 

But… wrestling in the air had Violet Wings looking straight out to the city’s clock-tower, her eyes widening when she saw the time.

Her date with Bog!

That little slip was all he needed to break free from her hold and clipped her jaw. With her distracted, The Goblin took flight and away from her. He had to get home and clean up before picking Marianne up. And wincing he knew he might have to put a bandage on.

While he knew why he had to get away, The Goblin thought it was a bit odd that she hadn’t pursued him. It was a risk stealing a peek behind him, but he did, and saw that she was flying in the opposite direction from him.

 _Strange_ , he thought.

“Sir! Sir!” Stuff’s voice rang loud through the radio frequency. “Are you all right? Did you escape Violet Wings?”

“Yes. Do you have my scepter?”

“Yes we grabbed it as it fell. Should we prepare anything for you in the lair?”

“No. I’m going home. Make sure the good doctor is hard at work.”

He turned the dial off and aimed for home.

xxXXxx

There was no time to do anything else as Marianne landed on her balcony. Seeing The Goblin and his goons reminded her that despite her lack of a love and social life… she did have her responsibilities to Midsummer City. He might have gotten away but she could still go after him; except, she realized she didn’t have her cell on her person.

“Can this day get any better?” she muttered as she walked inside, her eyes scanning all over the apartment for her wayward phone.

“Looking for something?”

Marianne spun around and found Dawn with a Cheshire grin as she dangled her phone in front of her.

“Dawn…”

“Just in case you’re wondering… I texted Bog King about coming to the apartment to pick you up for your date. So if you thought you could get out of it without my knowing, then try again.”

“And they say The Goblin is my nemesis,” Marianne scoffed, shaking her head. Her sister has proven to be the evil one.

“Since you weren’t able to tell me the truth yourself, I stumbled upon it by accident.” Dawn pursed her lips as she tossed the phone to her sister. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why do you insist on these secrets? You know I know the biggest one of all so this whole thing kind of defeats the purpose.”

“It’s not that I meant to Dawn… Look. It’s complicated, all right? And you had no right to get involved in my personal business.”

“The way I see it? You’re the one making things complicated. So do me a favor and have a nice dinner with Bog. Then you can yell at me all you want about snooping and such.”

“I hate you.”

“And I love you!” Dawn chirped, winking at her. “Hurry up! You have to get ready because he’ll be here any minute.”

Marianne had to count her lucky stars that her encounter with The Goblin wasn’t as painful or evident like they normally were. She did have a bruise on her chin that was easily covered up with make-up and her body was sore but other than that she was all right.

As for her outfit, Dawn had already put out a dress for her. Marianne couldn’t help but shake her head affectionately as she slipped on the olive green sheath dress. It was simple and plain with a keyhole back. A pair of nude pumps was also out for her and on her dresser were gold earrings and bracelets. Dawn thought of everything and saved her time from overthinking the right thing to wear.

There was a soft knock at her door before Dawn entered. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw Marianne.

“Oh good! I was hoping you would take my hint.” Looking her over, Dawn clapped her hands with approval. “You look beautiful! He won’t know what hit him.”

“Really? You don’t think it’s too much?”

The blonde gave her a deadpanned look. “Marianne. You look absolutely gorgeous. Seriously. Stop fretting and have some fun!”

“Can you tell I was in a fight?” That was a worry of hers and Dawn shook her head.

“No. I wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t told me.” They were interrupted with a knock. Dawn squealed. “He’s here!”

“I have time to change if it’s too much. Tell him I will be ready—”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Shut up Marianne.” Grabbing her older sister’s arm, she dragged her out to the living room, leaving her there, and answered the door. “Hi!” the perky Fairwood greeted, opening the door wider so Bog could enter. “You must be Bog King. I don’t know if you remember but I’m Dawn.”

“Um, err, hello,” he replied, shuffling inside. He vaguely recalled seeing the blonde Fairwood at those social gatherings when his company and Light Fields were invited. Of course, if it wasn’t someone important for him to know, then he didn’t bother. Then again, he would never have thought she was related to Marianne. She was obviously a lot more outgoing and her smile was brighter than the sun! He much preferred Marianne’s subtle smiles that could light up the room with little effort.

“She’s all ready for tonight. Now, I don’t expect her back anytime soon or anything. So you two kids have lots of fun. Ouch!” Dawn glared as she rubbed the spot her sister had pinched.

“Ignore her. She forgets to close her mouth once in a while,” Marianne said, chuckling despite Dawn’s glare.

Bog nodded; his mouth suddenly dried as he looked at Marianne. The first thing that entered his mind was _leg_. Creamy, alabaster legs were on displayed, enhanced with her pumps. He had seen her in skirts before but this time felt different. As his eyes roved upwards, he saw how the olive green matched her lovely eyes, making the hazel irises popped with such magnetic appeal. There was a splash of gold eyeshadow and soft pink kissing her lips making her natural beauty breathtaking.

Feeling his intense stare, Marianne found herself blushing. She knew she was going to hear from Dawn later about his reaction and she couldn’t help the thrill that she got from such an explicit gaze. Bog liked what he saw and it gave her the opportunity to look him over as well.

Dressed smartly in what was Armani, Bog had a silk black vest with suit jacket over matching trousers. His shirt was a cobalt blue that really brought his blue eyes out. In fact, Marianne couldn’t remember if she ever noticed how striking they were.

It was Dawn’s clearing her throat that woke them from their mutual appraisal. Both flushed as they looked away from the other, embarrassed they had forgotten where they were and that they weren’t alone.

“We should probably get going,” Bog said, finally finding his voice.

Marianne nodded urgently. “Yes. Bye Dawn. Stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Like I get into trouble.” Dawn waved to them as she closed the door and burst out laughing. She didn’t think it was possible but there was someone else who was as awkward as her sister. If this wasn’t fate then she didn’t know what was.

Thinking that Marianne shouldn’t have all the fun on a Saturday night, Dawn went to her phone and called Sunny. “Hey! Marianne’s out on a date and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?”

“Uh, I would love to Dawn, but I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

“Oh.” Her face fell but she maintained her cheery disposition. “That’s all right. I’ll talk to you later!”

“Later!” Sunny hung up and set his phone back in the place holder of the stair climber. He felt bad turning Dawn down, but he prayed it will turn out for the best. Maybe then she will finally notice him.

xxXXxx

So far the date was going pretty well. There was the moment of uncertainty followed with interrupted incomplete sentences followed by another interrupted incomplete sentence. For whatever reason they were struggling with the basic concept of conversation until courage was regained after they consumed the first glass of wine.

“I’m a bit rusty if you haven’t noticed,” Marianne admitted.

“You are? Didn’t you and that guy—”

She snickered. “Believe it or not but there wasn’t many date nights with Roland after we got engaged. What with the wedding planning and work… Didn’t bother me at the time. We had a lifetime of dates to look forward to.” She paused to take another sip of her wine. “Thankfully, I dodged the bullet.” 

“Cheers.” Bog raised his glass as she did with hers. “If you don’t mind me asking… what ended it?”

“Besides a change of heart? No, he turned out to be someone I didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry.” Bog could tell in her bitter tone that it was still painful to talk about. Whatever that jerk Roland did, it did a number on Marianne. _Not that you’re anything better_ , his conscience hissed.

“I’m not. Saved myself a whirlwind of trouble avoiding a divorce. If I didn’t come to my senses before then it would have ruined everything. It was better this way.” To reassure him of no hard feelings, Marianne offered a congenial smile. “So… any hideous ex stories since you know about mine?”

“I was never engaged if that’s what you’re angling.”

“Yeah but I’m not the only one with a sob story. There has got to be something if your mother feels compelled to set you up on miserable dates.”

“Touché.” He rolled his drink in the glass while looking at it. Should he tell her? She did trust him to tell her about her former fiancé, even though she was vague on the details. Not to say she wasn’t entitled to her privacy but the topic was a sore one, and to speak of it at all spoke volumes. Drawing in a deep breath, he said, “Let’s say I fancied myself in love once. I thought I was lucky she even noticed me, but it turned out she was using me.”

“Bog…” she began.

“Hey, you told me about Roland remember?” He cracked a grin. “I didn’t have much to my name back then, but I was smart and she knew it. In the end I made a fool of myself and she told me I was a joke and beneath her.”

Marianne’s eyes welled with sympathy. “You proposed, didn’t you?” As carefully veiled his words had been, Marianne could think of one thing that a person in love would have done to make a “fool” of themselves. 

“Aye.” There was hurt in his eyes and she wondered if she pushed him too much. Something like that would be devastating to anyone and her heart wept for him.

“Whoever she was… she is a bitch,” Marianne said at last in her caustic way. Bog merely blinked and started laughing.

“She is!” Marianne insisted, smiling that she was able to lighten the mood. “Just think. If she had said yes, then you would have been miserable when her true nature reared its ugly head.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He hadn’t thought about it. But then again, his heart had been consumed with so much anger, hurt, and hatred that he never bothered to ponder the what-ifs. “She really was a bitch now that I think about it.” 

“See? That’s the spirit!” Marianne exclaimed, clinking his glass with hers. “To our screwed up love lives and the exes that are the scums of the world!”

Bog chuckled. “I’ll drink to that!”

Just revealing that little bit of heartache did ease any initial nervousness they had felt. After all that was something about them that was their chinks of armor and to let their guard down for a second did help soothe some of the pain from the past. Conversation began to flow naturally as they shared stories of their childhoods, education, and work. The latter (at least for Marianne) was generic getting to know you types of questions and stories. 

What inspired you to start/work for the company? Funny stories? Embarrassing moments?

Eventually dessert came next. Marianne couldn’t remember a time where the time seemed to fly by, and Bog couldn’t remember when he ever got to dessert with a date. He was truly enjoying the company across from him. Being around Marianne and laughing at her stories had him almost forgetting that he wasn’t a normal guy. He felt a sense of calmness and peace in his black heart. The Goblin didn’t exist in his world of Marianne Fairwood.

It wasn’t until he felt a sudden stab of pain in his side, which caused him to hiss through his teeth and placed his hand where he had the bandage. The pressure under his fingertips dulled it to a slight throb that Bog surmised he must have bruised a rib.

“Are you all right?” she asked in alarm.

“I’m fine,” he told her. “It’s a—” Wracking through his mind for a logical explanation, Bog remembered that he had saw her at the gym. “Minor injury from my personal trainer. It’s nothing.”

“Your trainer hurt you?”

“Not on purpose. We were boxing and he got me good in the rib. Believe me… I had worse.” Not a total lie. He endured broken ribs from Violet Wings so this was a walk in the park.

“Oh.” Marianne frowned but didn’t say anything else.

The check came and as soon as Bog paid for it (she tried to object but he insisted since he was the one to ask her out) he asked if she would like to continue their stroll.

“Since we were interrupted last time,” he said.

She blushed. “Yeah… Dawn’s timing can be impeccable.”

“It’s a good thing there are no emergencies, yes?” Marianne laughed and said, “I think she knows better for the present.”

The evening was pleasant—not too warm or cold—the perfect setting for a nighttime walk. 

Marianne had her arm looped with his, an intimate gesture that wasn’t as alarming like she thought it might be. Even Bog didn’t mind the closeness and longed to pull her closer, but didn’t want to ruin the moment. He decided it was best for Marianne to take the lead on where this goes, not minding he was being the follower in that respect.

Sometime during their walk Marianne didn’t know why she brought it up or what made her think about it, but she had to pinpoint the blame on the three glasses of wine and looking at the starless sky and she was instantly transported to a memory that had haunted her for so long.

“My mother was killed when I was five.”

Bog looked down at her wordlessly as she tightened her grip on his arm. “Dawn was sick. Really sick. She needed medicine. My mom and I went to the pharmacy because I wanted to go with her. I don’t remember why but just that I wanted to tag along. We were leaving the store when I was suddenly grabbed by someone and dragged into a nearby alley. He was a drug addict going through major withdrawals and he saw us leaving the pharmacy. He wanted Dawn’s medicine. My mother was pleading with him and I was scared but I knew he couldn’t have it. So…I bit him and his gun went off and my mom…” She squeezed her eyes as a couple tears escaped. “Dawn doesn’t know what happened, and I don’t know why I’m telling you this…”

“It’s all right,” Bog said, covering her hand with his. “Did the police catch—?”

Marianne coughed, shaking her head. “No. He was never caught. It was believed he had gone to The Goblin for protection and that was it. So who knows where he is now.”

Bog didn’t like the sound of that. And it wasn’t comforting that he knew that his father would have protected someone like her mother’s killer. It sickened him but there wasn’t much he could say, except in his domain, he didn’t allow murderers to walk around freely. And for a child to witness a parent killed… Bog was evil but even he had boundaries when it came to crimes.

“Geesh… I can’t believe I’m getting emotional like this. On a first date too.” Marianne wiped away another tear as she tried to smile through it. Bog wouldn’t hear of it and he gave her his handkerchief.

“You have a right to be. No child should have gone through what you did. You shouldn’t blame yourself.”

“Shouldn’t I? It was because of me that my mother followed him into that alley. If I hadn’t gone with her, then she might be alive…”

“Or she could have been murdered just the same. If he wanted that medicine badly, then he would have done the same thing.”

“Maybe.”

Bog stopped and lifted her chin with his finger. “Listen to me. This wasn’t your fault. You were five-years-old. He was a sick person who chose to pick a target he thought would be easy. There was nothing you could have done.” 

“But—”

“No.” He shook his head. “There was _nothing_ you could have done. I have to sometimes remind myself that too.”

“You do? Why?”

“My father,” Bog said softly. “He’s… not deceased like I have told people. He’s alive but he might as well be dead.” At her quizzical look, he continued. “My father was arrested. For life.”

Astonishment swept all over her features. “Bog…”

“He made poor choices but he did it for our family. I wanted him to stop but he couldn’t help himself. He was eventually arrested. I was just a teenager when it happened. I hated that it came to this, that he left my mother and I. Yet he kept insisting it was always for us that he did those things. He had no remorse.”

“Oh my…” Marianne couldn’t imagine how that loss might have hurt a young Bog. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not,” he stated. “My father made those decisions, but it’s like I’m a part of it as well. His shame is my shame.”

“But it’s not.”

He shrugged. “I guess we’re not all that different.”

“No. I guess we’re not.”

Hazel eyes gazed into blue as they slowly drifted closed as their lips brushed against the other. Gentle, delicate. Comforting as two injured souls found solace and connection to those awful moments in their lives. It was like they were made for each other.

Pulling away, both Bog and Marianne continued staring at one another. There was no denying the sparks between them or that it was useless to keep fighting this growing attraction. That kiss proved it.

Next movements were quick as both seemed to move as one as they met for another yet passionate kiss. Strong, firm. Teasing, breath-taking. Warm, delicious. Bodies snugged together, arms around necks, fingers playing with hair. Twisting, curling, feeling the soft silken strands as they stoked the flames that were arising with each touch and taste. Burning, searing, threatening to overwhelm but all so sweet and promising.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” he asked, his brogue becoming thicker and huskier from the single kiss.

Marianne’s eyes were half-drugged but there were no words that sounded so good right now then what he was asking.

“Yes.”

xxXXxx 

With a heavy (and disgusted) heart, Roland watched the two in their embrace. He felt his gag reflexes kicking in as he did his best to keep it in check lest he should bring attention to himself. _How could Marianne want to kiss him? He was so ugly!_

The torture finally ended and he had hoped she would have seen the light of day and tell that tall freak to back off, that she wanted a real man.

But that never happened.

He watched as Bog hail a taxi, and with growing horror, watched as Marianne went in with him.

That could only mean…

Roland clenched his fist as he narrowed his eyes at what was now clearly his rival. Part of him couldn’t accept that Marianne had moved on. She wouldn’t. This was a silly phase… cold feet and all. She will come to her senses and leave before the cab leaves.

But Marianne didn’t. The taxi left.

She was gone.

“No. I won’t lose her. _I can’t_. Marianne loves _me_. She needs to be reminded. Then she will kick that creep to the curb.”

Yes… Roland had to get her to remember why she was in love with him. Then and only then would he be able to become CEO of Light Fields.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of the hormones came from the same websites I used to research for chapter 10, including a basic Google search.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is going to be everyone's favorite chapter for a while. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are the sweetest!

**Chapter 13**

Marianne’s internal alarm clock went off at six like always. She could feel the waking stirrings, yet the temptation to sleep was so alluring. She felt relaxed, lethargic. Feelings she hadn’t felt in quite some time.

Her hand stretched, her fingertips brushing a solid shape. Memories of the previous night came flooding back causing Marianne’s eyes to snap wide opened.

Bog… She went to his penthouse and they…

Fully alert, Marianne gripped the bedsheet and looked down at the sleeping figure next to her. How could she it go this far? If Marianne had to place the blame it was definitely the Scotch ale. It was tangy, bitter, and packed a wallop in the gut. She had a couple of glasses but was still well within her faculties to know what she was doing.

Now it came haunting her, pounding loudly in her head. Keeping one hand pressed against her temple, Marianne carefully slid out of the bed. Immediately she sought her clothes. Despite the banging hangover, she located her dress. As she put it on, her mind transported her to last night.

_She was coughing. The ale burned her throat and all the way to her stomach. Bog watched her reaction grinning as she stuck out her tongue. He had warned her that it was strong and she should take tiny sips until she grew used to the flavor. But Marianne wasn’t one to heed warnings or of the mind in taking “tiny” sips. She was adamant she could handle her liquor and took a mouthful._

_She thumped her chest as her coughing settled. “Wow! That sure has a kick!”_

_“Aye. Better to pace…” However, Marianne was midway in taking another mouthful. This time she kept her composure regardless how her eyes watered. She swallowed in an audible gulp and offered a crooked smile. One thing Bog was quickly learning was that this lass continued to surprise him. Even more so when she indicated she wanted another glass._

_He obliged but kept the pour to a minimum for her sake. She didn’t seem to mind as she settled herself against his side. Bog hadn’t gotten used to the close proximity, literally going rigid as she touched him. If she noticed, then she didn’t say a word. She stared at the fire in the fireplace._

_“This has been nice,” she commented. “I never thought I would be here with you.”_

_“You didn’t?”_

_He felt her head shaking. “Remember, you were that jerk that refused to see me and called me a princess. Never imagined I would be in a romantic situation.”_

_“Romantic, heh?” He teased._

_She giggled. “I was determined to hate your guts forever.”_

_“And now?” he prodded._

_“Now… I think your guts are tolerable.”_

_They both laughed. Then they were looking in their eyes and his gaze slid to her delectable mouth. It took a second as she pounced and they were quickly moving to the bedroom. He paused long enough to keep the lights off and murmured something how it will heighten the sensations. Marianne couldn’t give a damn about sensations. She just knew that if he didn’t kiss her again soon she was going to combust. He got the idea and resumed the impassioned kisses. Clothes whispered as they were removed, hands stroking and caressing, lips seeking to taste and devour. She was mindful of his bandage taped over his ribcage, dropping a gentle kiss on top, and that ended the gentle mood._

_Marianne took control and there was biting, scratching, and growling. And through it all, she kept thinking how well they fit together…_

Presently, Marianne couldn’t get over how right it felt to be in his embrace. Especially when there were so many contrasting differences between them. He was tall, sharp, and hard with his looks. Softness didn’t exist in Bog. Even in slumber his features were harsh and gruff. He may not have fit the definition of beauty for most people, but to her, he was an impressive specimen. A cutting and powerful figure, Bog King was quite considerate. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and he tended to her with an equal amount of passion she had felt.

Roland hadn’t been like that. He was selfish compared to Bog.

And Bog was dangerous.

Marianne found her shoes, picked them up, and tip-toed to the door. Carefully, she opened the door so she could slip through and closed it with the same caution. She knew she needed to think and this wasn’t the place to gather her thoughts. Once Marianne could think clearly then she will talk to Bog.

“Going so soon? You should stay for breakfast at least.”

To her mortification, Marianne squealed. Turning on her heel, she found a small, stout woman beaming as she stared at her with elbows on the table and hands on her cheeks.

“It’s not often Bog brings his dates home,” the woman went on. “Then again, this is the first time. I’m Griselda by the way. Bog’s mother.”

“His… mother?” Marianne’s face was on fire. _Great! It’s bad enough I’m trying to make an exit and to be caught by his mother no less!_ “I didn’t know he lived with you.”

Griselda hooted. “Bless you! But I don’t live here. I have an apartment below this one but I spend so much time here… Yes you could say I live with him.”

“Oh. I was um… looking for the bathroom,” she finished lamely.

“You passed it.”

Her blush deepened. “I did, didn’t I? I’ll just…”

“Goodness child! I don’t care if you two were canoodling or if you want to leave. Although it will be nice you stayed so we can get to know each other. After all if you captured Bog’s attention then you must be something special. Humor an old woman would you?” Griselda pulled out a chair and patted it for Marianne to join.

She didn’t know which was worse: Bog’s mother knowing about the night activities or knowing she wanted to leave. With much reluctance, Marianne decided to sit next to Griselda. “I’m—”

“Marianne Fairwood. I know you from the society pages. You’re George Fairwood’s daughter running Light Fields right?”

“Yes.” Astonishment filled her voice.

“You’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?” Griselda squinted as she added, “You wouldn’t happen to have a comb on you?”

“Um, err…” Marianne’s hands went to her hair to smooth down the ends sticking up. This was not how she pictured meeting the parents. Not that she did! But this had to rank as the most awkward and worse moments of her life.

“It’s okay. You woke up. Don’t mind me. I’m just so excited that my son has found a girl he likes and she likes in return. You have no idea how happy this makes me!”

“Well, it’s too soon…”

“Nonsense! It’s never too soon. There’s too late but never soon.” Griselda winked. “I want to hear everything! How did you meet? Was it love at first sight? Was he pleasant to you? He can be a grouch as you may know. He doesn’t do a good job hiding it. Did he ask you out? Where did you go? How are you working together? Do you like small or big weddings? Do you like children? How many do you think you want? One is fine but four would be perfect. Not that I’m picky.”

“I…” There were so many questions that it didn’t feel like an “I’m getting to know you.” It was more like an interrogation than anything! Bog had said his mother was a force to be reckoned with and she was starting to see why. Griselda was blunt and didn’t mind shooting straight for the personal information. And these were things she hadn’t thought about.

“If you don’t know, then that’s all right. There’ll be plenty of time to decide,” Griselda told her, disregarding the other questions. “I, myself, like a big wedding. Bog is more reserved but I think it’s because he is so shy. You have to push him to do things you want. And seeing that bruise on your chin… you must have gotten your point across.”

“Um…” At this rate Marianne was going to melt into a puddle from the heat that was radiating from her face.

“Tea! Would you like some? Or would you prefer coffee?” Griselda asked.

“Coffee’s good.”

“I’ll be back!” Griselda hopped off the chair and into the kitchen that was attached and poured Marianne a mug. “Sorry but I don’t have sugar or milk. We Kings like our coffee bitter with little additives as possible.”

“I’m okay—”

“Now, you were telling me about yourself.” Griselda handed her the coffee and went back to her seat. She was an eager and captive audience, waiting with much anticipation for Marianne’s next words.

Marianne wasn’t feeling exactly eloquent at the moment and she was finding Bog’s mother’s eyes so piercing that she believed the woman could see right through her. If she didn’t have X-ray vision, then Marianne would be shocked.

“I… I don’t know where to begin.”

“Start with the basics,” Griselda said, affectionately patting her hand. So Marianne did. She told her about her family—Dawn and her father—her work, even telling Griselda how her first meeting with her son went. Griselda tossed her head back and cackled so loud that Marianne thought she was going to wake Bog. The older woman assured her that her son was a heavy sleeper, but she could not believe how _rude_ her Bog had been!

“I’m surprised you didn’t do anything else besides throwing water at him!”

Marianne chuckled. “I don’t know if Bog told you, but we were pretty terrible to each other. I was always trying to humiliate him whenever I could and it got to the point my father stopped asking me to attend events when Bog was sure to be there. I know it was childish but I wanted to make a statement.”

“You sure did sweetheart,” Griselda said, snickering at how certain things made sense now. Her son never told her about the wicked siren tormenting him, and at least it solved the mystery of the cut tie! “And after all that, it took you two finally working together to fall in love.”

“Love is such a strong word—”

But Griselda went on ignoring Marianne’s attempt to correct her assumptions. “I know it hasn’t been easy for him. It breaks a mother’s heart to see her only child alone and unloved. I tried to find him the perfect woman, yet my attempts were proving to be a failure. I know love can’t be rushed, but a part of me kept hoping that one day Bog would find the woman of his dreams. You see… I don’t know the specifics but I do know Bog did get his heart broken and it changed him drastically. He wasn’t the same anymore and I know he still hasn’t gotten over it. All I ask is that you treat my son kindly and don’t break his heart. I can’t stand seeing my precious boy hurt again.”

It was a lot to ask Marianne for and while she wanted to insist that there weren’t any guarantees… She understood very well what Griselda was driving at and she had to commend her. Bog shared with her his heartbreaking story, and it made Marianne angry that a woman could be that callous. However, Marianne didn’t know if she did love him or not. It was too early and she didn’t want to raise anyone’s hopes.

Looking into Griselda’s imploring gaze, Marianne promised to herself she wasn’t going to be like that other woman if things went south. But out loud she said:

“He’s safe with me.”

While it placated Bog’s mother, Marianne knew she still had the unresolved matter about Bog’s company. Now wasn’t the time to bring it up but she had to make a decision. Of course, she didn’t know how it was going to affect him or her if it came down to it.

Marianne just hoped that whatever her decision is… it was the right one.

xxXXxx 

Several weeks passed.

Sunny was thrilled he was able to build a prototype for Dawn’s new suit. Seeing her all excited about it was all the motivation he needed to find the time to build it. In his mind’s eye, he pictured Dawn fighting the crooks with as much grace as Marianne, possibly more so, and then she will hug him like she had that one day every time she put a bad guy behind bars. Then his fantasy would extend a little further where she would kiss him and tell him, “It’s always been you Sunny.” Of course, in his fantasy, he was also buff and muscle-ly and made her swoon when he flexed.

But in reality world, Sunny hadn’t gained that much muscle. He had tone his core and he had more energy than before. Not that Dawn noticed these changes, but she did comment once “there was something different about him.” He took that as a good sign. And maybe, just maybe he will buff up for Dawn to see the difference and choose him to be her boyfriend.

He took out the suit and began to run diagnostics. _So far so good_ , he thought as the suit responded well to the computer. He then ran through each function to make sure there were no bugs. The wings past their motor test, the shoulders passed their zapping test, and for the suit itself holding up to the elements… checks across the board!

“Yes! I truly know how to outdo myself,” Sunny said proudly. He had his hand up for a high-five, but there was no around to high-five. So he high-fived himself instead.

A few minutes later Dawn showed up, literally jumping for joy. Today she was going to wear the suit. Today she was going to WEAR THE SUIT! All day long she was waiting for this moment. She practically flew out of her seat before her professor could dismiss class. She had been waiting so long to get back into the air and fly around the city and kick some butt! Sunny was truly the best friend she ever had to make this dream come true.

“Hey Sunny!” she called, waving her arm wildly. Her mouth dropped as her eyes bugged out. “Is that it!?!”

Sunny stood by the suit, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Yes it is. Isn’t she a beaut?”

Dawn clasped her hands, her blue eyes twinkling. “This is better than what I first envisioned! It’s fantastic!” 

Sunny blushed but inwardly he was reveling in her praises. “Ready to take her for a spin?”

In two short minutes Dawn was suited up. She couldn’t stop running her hands over the outfit, loving the delicate blue with its mighty golden swirls. She felt elegant and powerful, an Amazonian ready for battle. She could also see why Marianne liked her leggings. They really accentuated her legs making them lean and fit. After she gave herself a thorough look-over, Dawn then tested the wings, letting them ripple. The movements were fluid and nimble.

“You’re going to need this.”

Dawn turned to see a mask in one hand, a crossbow in the other. The mask was gold with blue trim and a tiny daisy above the cheek. Dawn ran her fingers across it with reverence.

“My favorite flower…”

“I know. I thought Daisy Girl was a better fit than Pink Crusader.” He would never forget how Dawn had been mocked with the name, and hoped this was all right.

“Daisy Girl?” she repeated.

“It doesn’t have to be your name! I was thinking aloud.”

“I love it!”

“You do?”

“Yes!” Dawn hugged him. “I love it all!” She pulled back and slipped on the mask, tying the strings in place. Then she reached for the crossbow, surprised at how light it was. “This is so cool! I feel like Katniss!”

“Katniss had a bow—” Off Dawn’s look, he corrected himself. “Yeah you definitely do.” He proceeded to show her how it worked. “To lighten the load and not worry about arrows—I put in a mini 3D printer that when you push this button it will make an arrow in three seconds and press this for release. Very effective and you never have to worry if you have enough for a fight.”

Dawn’s eyes widened. “Sunny… you’re really are a genius.” Then to his and her astonishment, she kissed his cheek. Amazement and shock filled his eyes as embarrassment filled hers. Clearing her throat, Dawn sheepishly looked away. “Uh, let’s go. Shall we?”

They went to a secluded area in the city—an abandoned train yard where Violet Wings would sometimes train. It was a good place for Dawn to test her suit out.

Like last time, Dawn took to it like water. She was a natural in the air—floating, diving, spinning, and somersaulting. She fluttered here and there, pushing the speed to see how fast she could go.

On the ground below, Sunny watched her with a pair of binoculars and a walkie talkie. “You might want to slow down Dawn. It’s still a prototype—”

“Relax Sunny!” she laughed. “I’m being careful.” She turned sharply and flew towards the ground for a landing. She touched down with a flourishing bow and unbuckled the crossbow to take aim at the target.

Sunny hadn’t been kidding about the three seconds to make the arrow. Once it was set she let the arrow loose as it hit its mark. Dawn threw her arms in the air and whooped in delight. 

Sunny applauded her. “Nice shot!”

“I love this crossbow!” She gave it a kiss and set it back at her hip. “Watch out bad guys! Daisy Girl is going to kick your butt!”

“Yes she is… Once the suit is patrol ready.”

“You mean it’s not?” she asked crestfallen.

“No. I still have tweaking here and there and once we do several test runs and such then I can get it ready for the actual suit.”

“Oh. But I thought…”

“Don’t worry Dawn. It will be ready for you to fight in. I promise.”

It wasn’t the answer she hoped for, but she knew Sunny meant well. Of course hearing the word “no” again was something she was growing rather tired of and for once she wanted to have things done her way.

“Fine. What other test can we do next?”

xxXXxx 

As for Light Fields and Dark Forest’s alternative energy project, things have been going well. The Thelyta building was purchased and their scientists moved in as soon as the sale was closed. Lizzy Skinner was quite pleased she helped her clients and there was a celebratory party held with champagne. Everyone was thrilled to start the next step, except for a few dissenting members of the Light Fields board.

“This whole thing is a waste of time and money! We should focus on what we do best; what we have always done best since the company was built. George Fairwood would have agreed once he saw how much money we would invest in this science project,” Iberis murmured to one of his colleagues.

“Yeah but you had to know Fairwood was going to allow her this. He started it himself.”

“But he would have stopped later. She is going to ruin this company, mark my words.”

“You might have a point. This is purely speculation.”

“If I was in charge, then we wouldn’t have this conversation.”

“What should we do? Make a motion to vote her out?”

“No. She will make a mistake and then sink for it. When it happens… we will rectify the leadership role,” Iberis said.

On the other side of the room Marianne had glanced over at Iberis and Cornwallis speaking. _Rather too closely_ , she mused with a frown. “I know he’s talking about me,” she said.

Bog glimpsed over the top of her head at who she was referring to. “You’re being paranoid that’s all. Do you think your COO will be plotting against you?”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“So?” Bog rested his hand on her shoulder. “You don’t like him either. You can’t let it show he bothers you or the sharks will smell your blood and fear.”

“That’s a lovely image,” she glowered. Taking a deep breath, she knew he had a point. She was only going to drive herself crazy with these conspiracy ideas. But damn… Did Bog have to be right? “Very well. I’ll drop it. We do have other and better things to talk about. To our blossoming partnership and our pursuit for alternative sources of energy.”

Bog lifted his glass. “To partnership.” Their glasses clinked but their eyes were meeting with another meaning to the innocent toast. Marianne was mentally calculating how long their presence was appropriate before they could—ahem—exit stage left.

“Miss Fairwood! Mr. King!”

“Lizzy! And, please, I thought I said to call me Marianne,” Marianne said, giving Lizzy a hug.

“I will but right now this is work-related time. I am going to miss working with you. This has been a dream team.”

“I hope this doesn’t mean it’s the last we’ll see of you. I don’t know if Pare could take it if you don’t visit,” Marianne teased.

“I will definitely be sticking around,” Lizzy said, laughing. “Speaking of which, I need to find Pare. Crunch some numbers.”

“Crunch some numbers, huh? I wouldn’t want to keep Pare waiting either.” Marianne gave Lizzy another hug.

Lizzy beamed and said “goodbye” before joining her Pare. Watching the big guy light up when the gorgeous leggy woman swayed towards him made Marianne feel giddy for them. Lizzy certainly took her advice and she was not shy about making her intentions known to Pare. As far as Marianne knew, the woman took the bull by its horns and it was pretty clear the two had made great strides in their relationship.

Despite the party being work-related it didn’t prevent Lizzy from grabbing Pare’s face and kissing him fiercely. A few on-lookers whistled and cheered causing Pare’s face to turn beet red. But Lizzy didn’t care, taking his hand, and dragging him out of the room.

Marianne chuckled, shaking her head as she looked up at Bog. Even he was grinning at the departing couple. _He really should smile more often_ , she thought. One thing for sure was that Bog was a serious guy who needed to loosen up big time. When he smiled, his blue eyes would light up and become brighter, which softened his features and made him incredibly handsome. And when he turned that smile in her direction, she could feel her knees growing weak. It was amazing at how a simple gesture could make her melt inside and she wanted so badly to take him out of here. Before she could voice her idea another person showed up who wanted to speak to Bog.

With regret, Marianne watched him leave but she was soon surrounded by several of her scientists. While they were talking, she couldn’t help but peek at her boyfriend.

Yes. Boyfriend.

They hadn’t quite made it official to their colleagues, but privately, it was well-known. Griselda had been beyond pleased for the two of them. That morning after had been uncomfortable to say the least, but Marianne really liked talking to Bog’s mother. She was quirky and funny and she did an awful lot of talking. Griselda didn’t hold back in sharing the embarrassing childhood stories about her son, which was thoroughly enjoyable and hysterical. Suffice to say, Bog was not exactly happy when he walked in the middle of Griselda’s story about how a six-year-old Bog was obsessed with the game _Pretty, Pretty Princess_. Yet, seeing his mother and Marianne get along famously was a good thing.  

Dawn couldn’t have been happier when she found out; of course, it had been an awkward situation. Dawn was supposed to be out studying and she had returned while Bog and Marianne were in the middle of an intense… _intellectual_ conversation. At least that was how Marianne tried explaining it despite the obvious lack of clothing from both of them. Not that Dawn appreciated that Marianne thought she couldn’t figure out what they were doing. However, she forgave her big sister as soon as Marianne re-introduced Bog as her boyfriend.

Indeed, a lot has changed in those past several weeks. Marianne was happy. Really happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. She never thought something like this could happen to her (she wouldn’t say again because she felt Roland deceived her), but Bog made her feel complete in a way she never thought possible. They were so similar and while there was a time she would have found it repulsive… she reveled in it. And he was such a gentleman! Not overbearing in a sickening way with his chivalry, but he still had his shark-like tendencies that made him frightening in the business world. He could switch the gentleman off and become a beast in a second, and Marianne _loved_ it when he would lose control.

Yes… things have been going well.

This was why she had been procrastinating in talking to Bog about _it_.

She couldn’t seem to find the right moment to broach the topic about The Goblin and Dark Forest. Even when news about the jail breakout of the villain’s inside man came out, Marianne _still_ couldn’t bring herself to share her concerns. A part of it was that she might reveal herself as Violet Wings. The other part was she was afraid to know the truth. It was an oxymoron. A hero should not be afraid but she was. And while she was considering that Bog could be the one to share her superhero life with… she didn’t want it to be known during this crucial time when their companies were merging with this project and when she was suspicious that his company could have a nefarious bond with The Goblin.

Despite the fact that this should be a no brainer, Marianne didn’t want to ruin this. Griselda had asked her not to break Bog’s heart, and it was becoming harder to avoid with the time spent together in addition to the fact her feelings for him were deepening. Of course, she hoped by getting to know him would give her the answer she wanted without having to directly ask. As it was Bog didn’t seem like the type to make a deal with the devil. But that was _Pretty, Pretty Princess_ Bog.

She hated that she couldn’t make up her mind. Regardless how she wanted to keep Roland out of it, his duplicitous was still lingering in the back of her mind. If the man she had agreed to marry could fool her, then a boyfriend would do the same.

She jumped suddenly when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Whoa! Didn’t mean to scare you,” Bog said smirking.

“You didn’t. You startled me. There’s a difference.”

“Sure.” He still had his cat got the canary smirk as he excused them both to her scientists. “Miss Fairwood and I have a matter that needs to be discussed.” By keeping his hand on her shoulder, Bog steered her out of the room. Marianne could feel her heart skipping a beat.

She did have the same idea earlier and had to hold back her glee so not to appear too eager. That would give Bog an advantage she did not want him to have. However, she didn’t have to wait long.

Bog pulled her into the closest closet, which happened to be a janitor’s supply room. There was a single bulb with a chain and Bog turned it on. “Is this okay?” he asked, motioning to the small space and the scent of bleach and other cleaning liquids. “If not then we can look for another—”

She stopped him with her finger pressed against his lips. “Quit talking King. We have done enough negotiations—”

It was her turn to be interrupted when he suddenly backed her against the door, his mouth latching near her pulse point. She shivered as his tongue ran over her skin, feeling his smirk grow wider as she stifled a moan.

“Now, now,” he purred, his brogue doing that husky bit that always sent the desire rushing through her veins. “Lemme hear you.” He sucked a bit of flesh between his teeth and growled as she mewed in response.

He was playing a dangerous game if he wanted to leave a mark. She didn’t feel like it was a good time for them to make it publicly known to their employees and if he left a Texas shaped hickey, then the cat would be out of the bag. He was baiting her and damn him… he was making her feel like putty in his hands. 

Marianne dug her nails into his nape grinning as he hissed and released her skin. She nipped at his lips and finally plunged her tongue into his mouth so they could dance and wrestle for dominance.

By the way, kissing Bog was a _major_ step up from kissing Roland. Not to say Roland was a terrible kisser… she did share a few memorable ones with him; however, her ex-fiancé would often get very handsy, which wasn’t always a turn on for her. With Bog… it was different. He was generous and passionate and when his hands would start to explore… Marianne didn’t feel the urge to push them away.

And if it was possible… Bog’s kiss managed to make her forget about the kissing incident with The Goblin. Well, almost. While the moment she shared with the villain was more of a deeply rooted loathing that exploded to a few seconds of blinding lust, what Marianne had with Bog was much more intimate. Imagine a cold winter’s night and you’re curled with a toasty blanket, a roaring fire, and the smooth, rich taste of melting chocolate in your mouth. That would sum up how Marianne felt every time she kissed Bog. It was the kind of feeling she doubted would ever leave her.

It was no wonder she had been thinking about kissing him all day and she wanted to make sure she got her fill. Just enough to sustain the craving for later.

Bog complied, allowing her to take the lead as she traced the rough edges of his teeth and sent a little flick of her tongue at the corner of his mouth. Of course, having him surrender so soon didn’t bode well, and she was right as he decided to up the ante with his hands coming to play.

Marianne gasped as he slipped those slender digits under her skirt, scorching a trail up her thigh—

“Marianne?”

And like that, the flame was doused with a bucket of ice cold water. The killjoy was no other than her infuriating former lover.

“What the Hell?” Bog rasped, angry that he didn’t get to tease her like he wanted. Seeing the look in Marianne’s face said that the game had to be done. “Can’t we bloody ignore him?”

“Sadly no.” Ignoring him would only result in him shouting her name even louder, bringing unwanted attention to them all. She rather avoid that until she was ready to let everyone else know about her relationship with Bog. Of course, it also meant she was livid. _Extremely_ so. Why couldn’t Roland take the hint?

 _Because he is a moron_.

Sighing, she pushed Bog aside so she could smooth down her skirt, but her temper got the best of her as she ripped the door opened.

“What!?” she barked as Roland stood there with that chiseled chin falling unceremoniously at the sight of his beloved and the unsightly Dark Forest’s CEO.

“You… and _him_?!” Roland’s voice took an octave higher than normal. “It’s _true_!?”

Even though he had witnessed the two going into a building together, Roland had hoped that there was a slightest chance that it was merely a one night stand for Marianne. Just an itch she had to scratch and nothing more. That was the only logical explanation he could think of that would make sense with someone with Bog King’s looks. While the thought of Marianne and _him_ together was a mental image Roland did not want to think about, he was curious how Bog King managed to convince his beautiful Marianne to follow him to his apartment. Surely it couldn’t be the guy’s wealth. His lady was not a gold digger; not with the money that she already had.

The other reason he figured (this was made plausible this instant) for her momentarily lapse in judgment was that Bog King must be dealing with voodoo of the darkest and evilest kind. He bewitched his Marianne that night and even now she was under his spell. Why else would she let herself be taken into a closet with the tall freak?

Yet, his blue eyes zeroed on the slightly reddish mark peeking above Marianne’s blazer collar. There was _no_ mistaking what was going on in that closet.

As soon as Bog appeared in his line of vision, Roland did the unthinkable.

“You! How dare you put your hands on her!”

There was no time for Bog to react as Roland slammed him into the wall. “Marianne is a classy lady! And to sully her in there is revolting!”

“I didn’t hear a complaint,” Bog said, flashing his teeth as he smacked Roland’s hands off him.

The blonde sputtered. “She was probably too stunned to know what to do!”

Bog couldn’t resist adding: “Oh, she wasn’t _that_ stunned to have her—”

“Uh, the lady can speak for herself,” she interjected, cutting Bog off from finishing that sentence. Normally, flustering Roland would be the perfect revenge, but she wasn’t in the mood to deal with his crap. Not after her make-out session was rudely interrupted.

Injecting herself in the middle, she focused her glare on her ex. “Now, Roland, how many times have I told you we are over? What I do is my business and I don’t appreciate you spying on me or getting involved in something that is none of your concern.”

“I was worried! Is that a crime?”

She balked. “Worried? You cannot be serious…!” Then, she looked him dead in the eye. “Roland, I want you in my office tomorrow morning seven sharp. Or I will rip your head off your shoulders.”

Her tone said she wasn’t kidding as Roland wisely slunk away, his tail between his legs like a scolded puppy.

“Marianne, I…” Bog started.

“I’m putting an end to this crap tomorrow,” she told him. “But we should head back to the party.”

Bog nodded although he was disappointed that their fooling around was ruined. But there was no denying the iron-clad resolve in Marianne’s eyes that said she wasn’t messing around anymore with Roland.

 _Enough was enough_.

xxXXxx

The following morning Roland showed up at the appointed time on the dot. At least he had the decency to follow orders, but that didn’t mean he earned any brownie points with Marianne. He was on very thin ice and if he thought she was going to go easy on him… Well, he was in for a surprise.

“I hope you understand why I ask you to be here,” she started saying. “Your behavior recently has reached borderline sexual harassment and stalking.”

Roland’s eyes bugged. “WHAT?! Marianne that’s silly—”

“Shut up Roland,” she ordered. “I have lost track the times we had this conversation. And this will be the absolute last. I have a company to run and a project with a very important partnership in the balance. That is my main concern. You have a job to do in this company that I expect you to follow it to the tee. There is no time for this high school melodrama that you keep bringing up. It is unprofessional, immature, and unbecoming in a grown man. As much as I want to fire you or the very least suspend you (and Lord knows you deserve it lately), you have proven to be an asset in this company in my father’s eyes. I cannot deny you have done Light Fields some good and that is your _only_ saving grace. Understood?”

He opened his mouth as Marianne shook her head. “I just want you to nod,” she told him.

Obediently, Roland did.

“Now, let’s go over the final points of our personal lives since this is an issue for you. One, we are no longer together. Nor do I intend to _ever_ reconcile or get back together with you. The ship has sailed. Bon voyage! Au revoir! Two, I moved on. Very happily I might add. Three, you need to move on. It will do everyone a favor. If you find this too difficult to accept, then you will find yourself looking for new employment.”

There. She finally put her foot down and there was no hint or trace of his usual smug look.

He did, however, raise his hand.

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes you may speak.”

Putting his hand down, he said, “Marianne, I was only looking out for your best interest. I don’t like that Bog King fellow. He’s sketchy.”

“Yeah because you’re jealous. Not attractive Roland in case you find another girl and you decide to make this a sequel.”

“I don’t want another girl! I want you my Mari dumpling.”

And with that mode of declaration, Roland ran around her desk, pulled her into his arms, and planted a big wet one on her unsuspecting lips.

Marianne instantly froze upon the moment of impact, not expecting Roland to do _any_ of that after everything she had just said. She thought he understood the last five minutes and that they could finally put this behind them. Well, she was foolish to believe otherwise since nothing worked before.

As soon as her brain made the connection what was going on, she forcefully shoved his chest away from her and slapped him across the face. _HARD_.

The shock on his expression would have been laughable if he hadn’t assaulted her person. Fury didn’t do justice to explain her feelings as her chest rose and fell in short and quick pants.

“I warned you. Damnit Roland. You just won’t listen.”

Shaking her head, she had no other choice. His action was the final nail in his coffin.

“You’re fired. Pack your things and get out of my building.”

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished writing this story so I can do updates now once a week without delay! Of course, I am sad to see it over but I have plenty of time to revise/edit so it's like the story isn't over yet. Thank you again to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Your comments always make my day and the fact I get to share this with you all is one of my joys.

**Chapter 14**

It took two security guards and a lawsuit threat for Roland Knightly to throw his belongings in a box and be escorted out of Light Fields. _For good_.

Immediately, his mind turned to how his dream of running the company was not going to happen. Part of him was still in disbelief that Marianne fired him. _Fired him!_ Over a little kiss? Clearly Bog King's magic was embedded very deeply in her. The poor thing couldn't have been in the right mind!

Of course, the idea of magic controlling someone did sound a little bit ludicrous, even out loud as he tried telling the security guards it was all a big misunderstanding. It was obvious they didn't believe him; one even laughed at him! However, Marianne overheard it and keeping her stoic and unmovable look, she supervised the humiliating scene as everyone in the vicinity watched with curious interest. There was no reasoning with her as she made up her mind about his firing.

That hurt a lot.

Having all those eyes on him as he walked out with his box, the mutterings and whisperings simultaneously going on, and the laughing… Yes. They were _laughing_ at _him_!

Not a single person jumped to his defense and that stung as much as Marianne's rash firing did.

Once he was stripped of his key, ID, and pertinent passes, Roland was left outside of Light Fields. Part of him hoped Marianne would realize her mistake and come back to him. He even waited outside for her. But as the minutes turned to hours, Roland was left with the sneaking suspicion that she was truly serious about this whole firing thing.

Then it began to rain.

"…It came out of nowhere! I was standing there waiting for Marianne to bring me back in and it was pouring cats and dogs! So I hurried to my car and realized I had locked them inside. I do have a spare in my desk, but they wouldn't let me get them! Now I'm standing in the middle of this downpour, getting drenched, and ruining my hair. Do you know how long it takes for me to get this one curl perfectly curled? Too long, my friends! Too long! I have no choice but to hail a taxi. And did a single one stop for me? No! I had to walk home. My Prada suit is completely water damaged. I have to get my car towed. And I won't get to become CEO because she fired me! Me! The love of her life."

Roland guzzled the rest of his beer. Lifting a finger, he motioned to the bartender for another one. As soon as the new frothy mug was in his hand, he took another swill and looked to his friends—the Triplets—who were awfully quiet until he gave them an impatient, "Well?"

Then, they began to commiserate for him.

"That sucks Roland," said Hans.

"Out of line," said Franz.

"What was she thinking?" said Kranz.

Roland snapped his fingers. "Exactly! Not only are my chances of running the company are over, but also my heart is broken. In half. No… Shattered! In a million tiny pieces! And look at this!" He grabbed a strand of his blonde hair to twirl it, but the piece just fell flat on his forehead. "My hair won't do its curly thing! Chicks loved it! Heck, Marianne loved it! This, my friends, is a sign that my heart won't be healing anytime soon."

"No…"

"It can't be…"

"I couldn't cope with that."

Nodding, Roland exhaled loudly. "It's a tragedy—pure and simple. I don't know if I can recover from such horrible events."

"Sure you will!"

"You're Roland Knightly!"

"Marianne will realize she made a mistake."

Slamming his fist on the table, Roland didn't pay any attention to his friends jumping at the same time. "Right there! You got it nailed. It's all a big mistake. If Marianne doesn't come to her senses soon, then I know someone from the board will. I'll get the phone call back and everything will be right as before. Except Marianne has this crazy idea in her head that she has moved on. I mean, seriously? Has she seen what this Bog King looks like? He has nothing on me that's for certain."

"Hell no!"

"You're the best looking dude out there!"

"Bog who? She'll come crawling back."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Roland said. "Women forget that men know what's best for them. I can't fault Marianne for not knowing she needs to be with me. She is after all an 'independent woman'." He gestured with air quotes as his friends snickered. He sent them an arched look. "Hey, it gives her spirit. I love that about her. It's cute actually. Like a furry tiny bunny."

"Yeah… but what if there is a chance that she doesn't come around?" asked Franz.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kranz.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Roland. "Of course she's going to come around! Thinking otherwise is plain stupid."

"But there's a chance she won't," pointed out Hans. "Marianne is awfully pissed at you."

Roland pursed his lips as he contemplated deeply. "Hmm… Well, that's true. She did lose her temper all right. Could have been that time of the month."

"Roland, maybe you should consider that this thing with you and Marianne might be over for good," said Kranz. His brothers all murmured in agreement.

Looking at all three, Roland was already three sheets to the wind. "It's not! Don't you dare say it! Marianne loves me!"

His friends wordlessly watched as he drained away another beer. Sneaking peeks at each other, the three nudged each other for one to continue to speak. At this point, their friend was not going to listen to reason. Finally, Hans spoke.

"Maybe all this happened for a good reason. Maybe it's time to move on."

"Move on?" Roland repeated. "Move on?!" Standing on his unsteady feet, the intoxicated blonde declared, "I _refuse_ to give up. I'm gonna win back Marianne. You'll see. I will be the winner here."

As he stumbled his way out of the bar, the identical triplet brothers looked at one another. "Should we follow him?"

"Naah."

"Marianne will call the cops on him. He'll regret it in the morning."

Thankfully, the rain had stopped as Roland marched with a purpose. He was going to convince Marianne that she made a mistake and she will have no choice but to forgive him. He had this perfect speech in his head. It was going to be amazing. It will make her cry and he will be there to console her.

Now… if only he could figure out where her apartment was again.

"Did everything get moved around?" he spoke to no one in particular. "Note to self: tell Marianne she needs to keep the apartment in one place. Makes it a lot easier for me to find."

Getting a taxi was out of the question. Not only was he feeling resentment for the lack of sympathy earlier in the day, but also Roland refused to get into a car where the driver was as ugly as Bog King. Or maybe they were all Bog King. Yes! Bog King was the drivers and they weren't going to take him to Marianne. Not if the other man knew that he had a good chance of losing Marianne to the better man.

Eventually, Roland found his bearing and (he hoped) was going in the right direction. Until he heard the collective gasps and cries, "There she is! Violet Wings!"

He looked up as the hero flew past them. While the crowd looked on with adoring eyes and cheering shouts, Roland was the only one who had sour grapes in his mouth. Now _that_ was a woman who needed to understand that what she was doing was a man's job. Protecting and saving a city was too much of a task for a little woman to take on, and she should stop trying to prove that she was on the same level as Green Leaf.

That was a hero!

Momentarily forgetting Marianne and his plans to win her back (the perfect speech can wait), Roland decided he was going to tell Miss Violet Wings that she should have a suitable replacement. He bet if she had a boyfriend, then he wasn't happy with the superheroing she was doing.

He managed to follow her as she flew through the city until she dipped out of sight.

Not sure where she went, Roland looked all around, afraid he might have lost her. Although losing a girl in a gigantic butterfly costume was difficult to do for a sober person, a drunken person had to be blind not to miss it.

He felt his ear twitched as he heard a familiar voice. Panicking, he ducked behind a parked car and watched as Marianne emerged from an alley on her cell.

"Yes Dawn. I got your text. I'm near the market now. See you in a bit."

She went inside the 24-hour mart and came out five minutes later with a bag in hand. She headed to the same alley, which he thought was really strange.

 _Doesn't Marianne know how unsafe alleys can be?_ He thought.

Rising to his feet, Roland was about to follow her but stopped as he heard a whooshing sound and he looked up in time to see Violet Wings vaulting through the air.

For a minute, he stood there unblinking as his brain processed what happened. All the alcohol that had clouded his faculties now lifted and he could not stop staring at the night sky with widening eyes. It was _incredible_. It oddly made _sense_.

"Marianne… Violet Wings… they're the _same_."

xxXXxx

Across town, Violet Wings aka Marianne Fairwood landed on the apartment's balcony and opened the sliding door.

Inside, Dawn looked up from the couch tearfully. She was wrapped in a blanket and the TV was on to… what else? _The Notebook_.

"Honestly Dawn, if you were going to watch a movie that was going to make you cry… shouldn't you have checked first you had the right supplies?" Marianne asked, lifting her dark eyebrow. She saw the box of tissues on the coffee table but the most important item of all was missing.

"Shut up. I did and I already ate it." Dawn motioned to the kitchen counter where the empty ice cream carton stood.

Chuckling affectionately, Marianne replied good-naturedly, "I'm only teasing Dawn. Here you go." She handed her the grocery bag as Dawn pulled out four pint size cartons: Brownie Batter, Chunky Monkey, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Chocolate Therapy. The last one she had looked up at her big sister as Marianne continued to snicker. "I bought it. I didn't come up with the name."

"Thanks. Chocolate Therapy sounds good about now." Dawn pulled off the wrapping and took off the lid. She grabbed the spoon already on the table and began scooping into the sweet medicine.

Marianne smiled as she picked up the others to store in the freezer for later consumption. As she was about to put the cookie dough away, she stopped and looked back at her sister and then to the ice cream. After the day she had…

Marianne picked up the cookie dough and got a spoon to join her sister on the couch.

Dawn was a bit flabbergasted to see Marianne sitting next to her. "I thought you hated this movie," she said.

"I never said I hated it. I just hate how sappy it is," Marianne clarified. Picking up the remote, the elder Fairwood aimed it at the TV to pause the film. "Dawn... Something happened at work that I need to tell you."

The tears in Dawn's eyes instantly vanished as she faced her sister. "What happened Marianne?"

Taking a big scoop of her cookie dough, Marianne swallowed it and then proceeded to tell her sister about the incident with Roland. As she spoke, Dawn hung on every word because Marianne was actually _talking_ to her. But it was the details that her sister shared that later had Dawn gasping in shock.

"As you know… Bog and I have been going out for some time. And I am happy to say that I'm happy with him."

"Yay! You have no idea how happy that makes _me_!" Dawn said. "By the way, have I told you that I like him? Not for me of course. He's perfect for you."

"That's a relief. That you like him for me, I mean," Marianne told her. "Anyways, the other day we were celebrating the purchase and moving in of the Thelyta building. Bog and I went away from the party—"

"Marianne!" she gasped in mock-outrage. "How scandalous of you! And in a place where your co-workers and employees could have caught you!"

"It wasn't like that Dawn! Get your head out of the gutter."

Dawn's expression had the _are-you-kidding-me?_ look.

"Okay… maybe it was in a teensy way. But no one caught us. Well… someone did and that was Roland."

"No way! Then what?"

"He was surprised—"

"Understatement of the year," Dawn muttered.

"—Astounded, bewildered… Look, the point is that my former fiancé saw me with my new boyfriend. This shouldn't even be a big deal in the first place since Roland and I have been separated for months. Instead, he got into Bog's face and I was afraid they were going to go all alpha-macho male that would bring more attention than I wanted so I told Roland that I would speak to him this morning about his conduct. And I laid it into him. Told him I wasn't going to put up with this behavior and he needs to get a better handle on things if he wants to continue working here. I thought I reached him. I thought he finally saw the error of his ways and he was going to stop this unnatural and unhealthy behavior. Then he kissed me."

Enter Dawn's gasp.

"I snapped. I slapped him and told him he was fired. I never wanted to fire anyone, let alone Roland, but he left me with no choice. And… I have to admit I did enjoy firing him. I think that went through his career ladder climbing brain."

"Marianne…" Dawn said softly.

"You have to understand Dawn that Roland has been spiraling out of control. He was being unprofessional and if Bog wasn't so understanding… I could have lost a huge partnership in this investment. I'm grateful that it was Bog that Roland made an ass out of himself because had it been anyone else… I shudder to think what could have happened. Despite my personal thrill out of it, I had to let go of Roland for business reasons. Before you start telling me what a huge mistake I made or that I misunderstood him—"

"Whoa, wait. Hold on a sec." Dawn put her hands in a timeout gesture. "You think I'm on Roland's side?"

"Aren't you? Before you wanted me to give him a second chance. You even encouraged him."

"Well, yes, only because I thought he was the ONE for you. I thought you were making a mistake back then and you were allowing your fears to get the best of you or something. But I don't think you made a mistake this time. You did the _right_ thing."

Relief flooded Marianne's countenance. "That's good to hear."

"I can't believe he kissed you. I'm sure that's illegal seeing how the meeting was a professional one. You could press charges against him."

Marianne shook her head. "I'm not doing anything that drastic. No. Firing him was all the punishment required."

Pensively, Dawn set her ice cream down to place her hand on top of Marianne's. "I might not know what happened that you decided to end your engagement to Roland; I'll probably won't (not that I should because it's not my place), but I do know that it must have been something pretty big that he did that had you change your mind about the future. I'm sorry for ever pushing anything unwanted on you. That wasn't my intention and it mortifies me that Roland crossed a major line in your office. I want you to know that I'm behind you one hundred percent."

A smile began to creep on Marianne's lips. "So… you're Team Marianne?"

"Actually, I'm Team Bog. Roland is yesterday's news."

The sisters cracked up.

It was a huge step for Marianne to trust that to Dawn. She was starting to see that there was more to Roland than what meets the eye, and if Dawn could see how wrong Roland was for Marianne, then there was a chance that their father would see it too. There was no way George Fairwood would tolerate that kind of behavior in the workplace, especially upon his daughter.

_Maybe I should tell Dawn everything. She hit it on the money that it was something bad that had me call the wedding off._

Of course, it would have been nice to have the support way back when she made that decision. But Dawn was blinded by Roland's charms as she was so she supposed she couldn't fault her baby sister for being so taken in with his pitiful heartache woes to win her back. At least this had opened Dawn up to the realization that Roland wasn't the Prince Charming like he portrayed himself to be.

But not today.

"Let's continue watching the movie," Marianne suggested to Dawn's further surprise and delight.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could use a little sap right about now."

"Sap coming up!" Dawn chirped as she hit "play."

xxXXxx

_Marianne is Violet Wings. Marianne is Violet Wings. Marianne IS Violet Wings!_

The news still sent Roland reeling. He couldn't believe _his_ fiancée—his sweet Mari-pie was the superhero defending Midsummer City. It was absurd! Crazy! But no matter what… he knew what he saw was real. He saw Violet Wings fly into an alley, emerge as Marianne, and vice versa when she went down that darkened path.

There was no way it was a coincidence. No way could he deny the facts.

He, at one point, was fixed to marry Violet Wings and he _DIDN'T. HAVE. A. SINGLE. CLUE_. If he had known… The thought he could have had anything he ever wanted had him practically salivating. CEO was one thing but to have real power in your grasp was another.

"Hang on there, Roland. Don't get carried away," he told himself. Better yet, he told his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "She's a hero. She _can't_ do anything she wants. That'll be bad. It would make her a villain. And dear Marianne doesn't have a bad bone in her body."

Marianne prided herself on her ethics and integrity, which was admirable but it got him thinking. If she represented all that was good, then why she was lying in the first place?

It was then Roland knew he had an advantage. The ace up his sleeve. A win-win. The right _persuasion_.

Marianne would want to keep her secret safe.

If he were to go to her and tell her he knew, then he could not just get his job back but maybe get to be CEO after all!

"Now, I need to visualize. V-I-S-U-A-L-I-Z-E." He squinted as he held his fingers up in a rectangular shape as he peered through it, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

_He barges into her office, the pesky and annoying security guards at his heels. Marianne is sitting at her desk with a million papers piling up and the phone is ringing off the hook. She looks exhausted and not very pretty. She sees him and already she does not look happy. She stands up and barks at the guards to get rid of him._

" _Hold on, sugar pie," he says with a money smile. "I have something to talk to you about. It's_ **super** _important." He winks at her and her mouth parts in a gasp._

_Ah, yes. She knows that he knows._

" _It's all right. Roland can stay," she tells the guards. She sinks back into her chair with a cornered look in her eyes. The jig is up._

_Confident, he struts to her desk and sits down, swinging his leg over the other. "It's going to be real simple darling," he says. "I won't blab to the world that you're Violet Wings and you are going to step down as CEO and make me your successor. You will apologize for firing me, claiming it was a mistake, and that you weren't cut out for this position. You can keep doing your thing and I will do mine. Deal Buttercup?"_

_Tears well up in her eyes. He almost feels bad. Almost._

_He holds out his hand to shake on it. As she reaches for him she suddenly stops._

" _You're blackmailing me?"_

" _That's an ugly word…"_

_But she is standing and spins in place until Violet Wings is revealed._

" _I don't think so," she says._

Roland's features drooped. He could see her announcing to the world who she was, completely backfiring in his face. His lady love would not bend to blackmail and he certainly did NOT want to end up in jail.

He was too good-looking for it and being around smelly and barbaric men was not appealing.

No…

He needed to be on her side. Actually, he needed to have _her_ on his side.

He needed Marianne to love him again.

And to think how close he came to having it all!

"I normally don't tell you this, but you definitely blew it buddy," Roland said to the reflection. "How could you be an idiot?"

The mirror didn't reply, but it gave Roland food for thought. So… how did it exactly end? What had Marianne changing her mind so soon and quickly?

"It wasn't a girlie problem. I've been with her long enough to know she wouldn't dump me at those times. Think man! Think! What did you do that upset Marianne so much she broke up with you?"

He wondered if there were any warning signs he missed about her being Violet Wings. They spent an awful lot of time together, but Roland did recall how in the earlier stages of their acquaintance how she would run off with an excuse of some kind. As time went on, she didn't have to use as many excuses. Was it because she would rather be with him than fight crime?

Roland had to surmise that was the case. She had picked him and he _ruined_ it. Did she want him to know? Did she drop hints and he didn't see them?

He couldn't recall if there was anything obvious to the suggestion. She had been happy with him and they made so many plans for their future together. He remembered her freaking out over the wedding plans and he would soothe her with his whispery kisses and cutesy nicknames until she melted in his embrace.

He missed having that thrall over her. He bet he could have asked her if he could take over Light Fields and she would have been putty in his hands…

"Focus Roland. Focus!" he ordered himself. "What happened to you and Marianne?"

He tapped his chin as he paced his bathroom. Now and then he would pause to look at the mirror. "Any ideas would be helpful right about now."

Women were delicate creatures, he knew that much. Fragile. The wrong move or word could upset them and it was end game. He knew he had all the right moves. Marianne never once complained nor did she discourage him when they were a couple. So it wasn't anything he physically did.

"So what did I say that was so bad to stop everything?"

Therein laid the problem.

Roland knew he talked a lot and he couldn't remember half the things he said two days ago. Or last night either but he was drunk so that doesn't count. But whatever it was it was a doozy all right.

Turning back to the mirror, he grabbed the sink on either side and stared into his reflection.

"Think," he demanded. "Where did the end happen?"

Then like a bolt of lightning it struck him.

Her apartment. That dinner date. She was babbling about something and now her words were finally clicking, syncing, and connecting together.

She _had_ told him she was Violet Wings.

Not directly but she was fishing him out to see what he thought. And what had he said?

" _You are no Violet Wings."_

He didn't believe her then. But he believed her now.

Could that be the reason she took off his ring and threw it at him? If he were to go to her and tell her that he believed her now… would she take him back?

As much as Roland wanted to believe in the power of _yes,_ he had a sinking suspicion that she wouldn't.

But was there more to it than just believing in her?

He did know that she hardly spent time running off. Could it be that she was forfeiting the crime-fighting? If she was… was she looking at _him_ as a replacement?

All at once the lightbulb turned on.

That was it!

Marianne _wanted_ to hand the reins over. She wanted him to do it and he was too oblivious to have known her intentions.

It was amazing how it was finally making sense to him. She was trying to tell him about her super identity so he could be interested in taking over for her. Instead, he thought it was a joke and had proven himself to be incapable for the task. No wonder she broke up with him!

"Roland, my man, you're a genius!" He pointed his index finger out with his thumb up in the air and clicked his tongue. "All I have to do now is to prove to Marianne that I can do it. That I'm capable of protecting Midsummer City so she won't have to do it anymore. This will prove my love if nothing else."

Bolting out of the bathroom to his office, Roland grabbed a notebook and sat down with a pen poised between his fingertips. It didn't take long for a vision to come to him and he began to scribble it down.

_Don't worry my beautiful Marianne. Roland will make everything all right for you and our beloved city._

xxXXxx

"Now… where are you?" The Goblin muttered as he poured over newspaper headlines and clippings. It was the hundredth binder and so far he hadn't found what he was looking for.

Ever since Marianne shared her story about her mother's death with him, Bog wanted to find out _exactly_ what happened to the addict who shot and killed her. Did his father protect him? And if so, where was he? It was standard procedure that his father would take a criminal seeking asylum and give him a new identity and home very much like Witness Protection. The worse of the worst would come to his father for help and the original The Goblin would oblige for a fee. His father considered it a tribute and many criminals would pay up for the service to avoid arrest.

Furthermore, his father loved to keep a record of the exploits committed in Midsummer City. There was binder after binder filled with all crimes from petty burglary to extortion. Not only did it contain activity from The Goblin himself, but from other criminals so he could keep track of what was going on in his city. It aided the older Goblin to determine if someone was trying to dethrone him depending on the level of crimes being committed.

There was a very good chance that Marianne's mother would be in here somewhere. After all, she was married to a prominent and well-affluent businessman. And if the person who murdered her came to his father for help… there would be a record of it.

The only thing he didn't figure out was what to do once he found the information. If he told Marianne what happened to the guy, then she would want to know how he came by this since the police were unable to catch him. However, Bog decided he would cross that bridge when it came down to it… depending on the outcome.

Yet the last thing he wanted was for his men to discover what he was doing.

As soon as Bog arrived in his lair, he changed into his suit so The Goblin could patrol the area. He even checked on Dr. Plum and was pleased to see she was hard at work with her next batch.

Satisfied, he headed to the Archives.

It was certainly a library fit for a criminal and the cool air underground proved to be a great refrigerated section to preserve documents. Everything dated as far back as the 1930s. Bog had to admit his father was a meticulous chronicler and used all the information he gathered to build his kingdom of villainy. It aided him in crushing the previous gangs who had been around since the Great Depression and to keep them in line. The Goblin was going to be king in this city and he made certain it was known widespread.

There were thousands of books and binders to go through. A task that was not daunting to Bog; although, it ended up being tedious and long.

Indeed, the easiest solution would be for him to place a call to the local prison and find out from the source himself what he had done with Diana Fairwood's killer. But the last thing Bog wanted was to contact his father either as himself or as The Goblin. It was better off to keep ties severed and not bring any unnecessary attention. Yet, it reminded him that it would have reduced the amount of work he was doing in the Archives. If his father protected the coward, then he could have narrowed his search to those records. But Bog's father never did anything easy. Not even his filing system was user friendly.

Bog had to find the original article that featured the story. That would be the key for him to locate the next part of his research.

And did his father label the years?

No.

Only the folders that were created under Bog's rule had the proper labels. His father had so much paperwork that it would take a lifetime to sort it out and set up an organizational system. No one wanted that job and Bog certainly wasn't going to waste his time on something that wouldn't be relevant. Then again, he never expected he would have to go back through these documents.

On the other hand, he did think about his mother. If anyone could decipher his father's system, then Griselda could. But the matriarch was conveniently not present and he wasn't going to bother in calling her. After all, Griselda would end up playing twenty questions with him and he wanted to avoid the headache.

Marianne confided in him about her pain. He couldn't betray that to his own mother.

He wouldn't.

Besides, this was _his_ secret mission.

As he flipped page after page, skimming and scrolling, The Goblin gave way into Bog as he thought about Marianne.

He couldn't help the goofy grin from coming.

Marianne was quickly becoming one of the best things to ever happen in his life. She was so… perfect.

He never thought it would be possible to find someone so compatible and attune with him. She was exactly the right woman for him as a business partner but also romantically too.

And they were having fun together.

Bog couldn't remember a time where he laughed as much as he had in her company. Even when her younger sister caught them on the sofa… it was embarrassing but he couldn't stop laughing as Marianne tried to cover it up by claiming it wasn't what it appeared to be. In the end, there was no use in lying about it and while he wished for a different situation to meet her family… Dawn was a delight.

He also enjoyed watching the sisters' banter and bicker. It was evident they were close and would do anything for each other. And Bog could see why Marianne was overprotective when it came to her sister. Even in the short time after they were introduced, Bog developed a fondness for Dawn Fairwood. She was certainly a little too perky for him, but she had this charming childlike quality that would make anyone want to look out for her.

It was in that moment that Bog completely forgot how much of a threat he could actually be to the young women. To them… he was Bog King. Not a bad guy with a vendetta or an evil agenda to get rid of a superhero.

But it wasn't like the good thoughts would stick around for long.

All it took was that one negative voice to ruin it for him.

_If they both knew who you are and what you have done… they would run screaming for the police and Violet Wings. Marianne wouldn't want to do anything with you anymore._

He was reminded why this relationship could never work out in the first place and why he should have avoided her completely. But Bog couldn't bring himself to end things with Marianne. Not when he was becoming captive with his affections for her.

Of course, one might think with this relationship it would be enough to influence him to turn over a new leaf. Even though Bog was the consummate gentleman and all-around good boyfriend, he wasn't going to take the steps to change his fiendish ways. For too long he had lived as The Goblin as his second identity and he had plotted to defeat his arch-nemesis. This wasn't something he could easily switch off and say goodbye forever.

Goodbye was never an option.

Bog had made a choice years ago when he became The Goblin. He wasn't going to back out of it because he met a good woman. If anything, he was going to hang onto her for as long as he could until something changes. It was the only solution he had and he did owe it to himself to have revenge over Midsummer City. Plus his minions would expect him to continue to carry out his plans. If he were to change his mind all of a sudden, then it would make his leadership look weak and people will question whether or not he was entitled to be called "King" in this criminal kingdom.

Anarchy would be invited. Followed by chaos.

The Goblin could not allow it and neither could Bog.

Although, he knew none of this would matter to his mother.

Griselda had been beyond _thrilled_ he was dating. She burned all her black books and cancelled the latest dates she had set up for her son. There was no need to keep that around anymore not with Marianne Fairwood currently in his life. Suffice to say… Griselda had her stamp of approval the moment Marianne spent the night at his place. Probably before that when she was sneaking around and spying on him, but Bog rather preferred to think it was when they officially met.

He knew his mother would expect a proposal pretty soon. More than likely the day after the first date but she wasn't going to nag him about that. At least… not unless she feels too much time has passed, which could be any second. He figured he should give Griselda enough warning that the chances of him and Marianne becoming engaged would not happen. But the last thing he wanted on his plate was a beseeching mother suffering from a perfectly-timed heart attack so she will say:

"Life is too short! You must marry her when you have the chance!"

No…

He was wise to keep it to himself and let Griselda think it might happen. Then when the time comes and Marianne breaks up with him (yes… he has decided it has to be her to end things), then it should hopefully disillusion her from her fantasies of him having a happy ending.

But to be fair, he was taking part of her advice. He was going to enjoy presently his time with Marianne. He wasn't going to dwell on the doomed future and let things carry on in their natural course.

Except if he could change one thing it would be Roland.

If Marianne were to give him the slightest hint or inclination that she wanted something to befall her ex, then he would gladly make it happen. Without her knowledge.

That blonde jerk was really grating on his nerves, but he didn't have to do a damn thing because Marianne handled it beautifully.

 _I have to ask her how that meeting went_ , he thought. _I hope she put that foolish boy in his place._

Who was he kidding? This was Marianne! She _did_ put Roland in his place. The only question left to be answered was: did he cry or was it full-blown weeping?

The Goblin smirked as he pictured the other man shrinking in size as Marianne ripped into him. If only he could be there to witness the verbal castration that was inevitable…

"Sir! Sir!"

He whipped his head up as Stuff and Thang came barreling into the Archives.

"What?" The Goblin snarled, upset he was interrupted from his work… and his daydream of Marianne cutting Roland in half.

Stuff elbowed Thang to speak and he carefully approached his boss.

"We have a report from Dr. Plum."

The Goblin waited for it, and when Thang didn't respond right away, he exhaled. "What is it?"

"Um, right. Sorry sir. She believes she made a breakthrough on the formula. The only problem is that we cannot get anyone to volunteer to test it. Everyone is refusing to go into her lab, even though we know you said—"

"Are they daft? I expect my orders to be followed to the tee… Wait a minute." The Goblin's brow rose as a splendid and magnificent idea came to him. "No bother. We won't have to have our men be the good doctor's test subjects."

"If you don't mind me asking sir… but who do you have in mind?" Stuff spoke up.

He flashed a predatory grin.

"We'll test it on Violet Wings."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I know the last chapter was starting to get crazy... just you wait. ;)

**Chapter 15**

The movie finished with the expected sob fest provided mostly by Dawn, but a few tears managed to escape from Marianne. As soon as she sniffled Dawn pounced on the fact Marianne was crying over _The Notebook._

"I am not!" she protested. "A couple tears doesn't equal crying."

"But I heard a sniffle! You don't sniffle with a couple of tears. Just admit it Marianne. The movie is sad and you couldn't stop the feels from taking over."

"The 'feels'?" Marianne echoed.

"Yes. The feels. Admit it sister."

Snorting affectionately, Marianne shook her head. "All right. I admit it's sad and watching Noah and Allie die together is touching and fitting. Happy?"

"You have no idea!" Dawn winked. "We should watch _A Walk to Remember_ next!"

"I think my quota for tearjerkers are done."

"C'mon Marianne. We have plenty of ice cream left," she pointed out.

"Only if we watch _Human Centipede_ next," Marianne said, an evil glint in her eyes as Dawn's face blanched.

"I am NOT going to watch that again!"

"All right. We can watch the second."

If it was possible Dawn's face got even paler. "There's a second?!"

"And a third."

"Marianne!"

"Relax. I'm kidding. Only partially. Even I can't sit through back to back for those movies."

"You're twisted. I can't believe we're even related."

Marianne snickered. "But you love me."

As Dawn grumbled, Marianne took the empty pints to wash out and then tossed them away. Grabbing two more pints, she returned to the couch with Dawn's reluctant surrender.

"Put it on if you must."

Marianne picked up the remote, but stopped.

Once more she was struck by how supportive Dawn was. She knew very well that her sister would rather jam a nail into her hand than sit through this horror movie. But because she knew Marianne liked the genre she would suck it up since Marianne had done the same for her. Truthfully, there wasn't a thing that either sister would do for the other.

"I should tell you," she said aloud.

"Tell me what? Marianne?" Dawn looked at her worriedly.

Setting the remote down, Marianne turned towards her sister and took her hands. "Dawn, you have always been there for me. More times than I can count. You want me to be honest and while I am honest about a lot of things… I haven't been honest where it matters. I know things have been strained between us lately and it's my fault. But I want you to know that I do what I do to protect you as well. And by doing so I ended up hurting you more. That was never my intention, believe me. But I didn't want to upset you too."

"Okay… You're freaking me out a bit."

"It's about Roland."

"Roland? You already told me—"

"There's more. Not pertaining to what just happened but about the wedding and why I called it off."

"Marianne," Dawn said softly. "You don't have to—"

"No I think I do. I kept you in the dark for far too long. Please know that I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to shake your faith that all people are good."

"Not _all_ people," Dawn argued. "There are baddies out there. Look at The Goblin."

"Yes but that's not it. You also believe in the power of true love winning the day."

"It does. Whatever happened with Roland…"

"He deceived me in more ways than one. But I don't want you to feel any guilt Dawn. Okay? No feeling guilty or sorry."

Dawn's expression was solemn; her eyes large as Marianne told her what ended her relationship with Roland.

xxXXxx

"Whoo-hee! Roland, you're the man!"

Crossing his arms, Roland gazed down at his drawing. Everything was so beautiful and perfect. Not to mention the wearer will be dashing and handsome.

He ripped out the paper and gave it a big smack-a-roo. All that was left was to put it altogether.

Going to his closet and dresser, Roland pulled out every piece of clothing he owned. After throwing them all on his bed, he looked at each item and tossed aside the ones he thought wouldn't work with his design.

In the end he had nothing that would work with his plans.

But he would not be deterred.

Stuffing the picture into his pocket, Roland had some shopping to do.

_Hang on Marianne. Your man will be coming to rescue you from your hard life._

xxXXxx

"My God… That no good, dirty rotten two-face jerk wad son of a—"

"Whoa there Dawn. No need for such language."

"It's called for! He is a sleasebag and to think I was going to call him brother." Dawn slammed her fist into her lap. "Marianne… I know you told me not to feel guilty or blame myself, but how can I not? Roland fooled all of us, especially you. I… I thought he loved you. If anything I thought you had cold feet. I pushed him towards you. I encouraged him to pursue you. If I had known he played you just so he could take over Light Fields… I would never I swear! I wouldn't have said anything to him. I can't imagine how you must feel!"

"I'm fine Dawn. Really. It's not your fault and I don't blame you for anything. Your heart was in the right place." She smiled reassuringly.

But Dawn refused to listen. "That's no excuse. You were in pain and I was blind. I should have accepted your decision and not have gotten involved. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Marianne insisted. "But if it helps, then yes, I forgive you."

"It does." Dawn squeezed her hand. "Deep down in my heart I am sorry. I promise that whatever you do or choices you make, I will not question them. I trust you Marianne."

"That means a lot Dawn. In fact, I believe a wise person once said that the older sister is never wrong and that the younger sister should always listen to her."

"Okay, now you're milking it." Dawn pulled her hand away and stuck out her tongue.

Marianne laughed. "I'll drop it if you do."

"Point taken." Dawn shook her head. Then a thought hit her. "Wait. Dad doesn't know does he?" At Marianne's silence, Dawn exclaimed, "Marianne! You have to tell him. IF he knew too then he would give Roland a good thrashing."

"Yes but I already did the thrashing remember? Besides, Dad doesn't need to know. As far as I know he has stopped encouraging Roland."

"But he should know the truth. He needs to know what kind of man Roland is. Actually, the whole world needs to know. But at least if Roland tries to work elsewhere Daddy won't give him a recommendation. We both know Roland won't mention you as a reference."

"Yeah—"

"You can't hide it forever. Dad should know about Roland, and perhaps Violet Wings."

"No Dawn. We've been over this. Daddy doesn't need to know."

"At least consider it."

Marianne sighed. "On my terms. Got it?"

"Fine. Now. Let's talk about happier things. Like you and Bog."

The brunette blushed. "We're good. I'm happy which is new for me."

"Yes and?"

"And what?"

"Is he the one?"

"I don't know. But I like him."

"Yeah but do you think you have a future with him?"

"Always the romantic heh Dawn?" Marianne shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm trying not to think too far ahead. I don't want to jinx things."

"But there is a possibility, right?"

"Dawn…"

"I'm going to give you my two cents about this one. I think Bog is wonderful. He is a good fit for you. I thought he was this big, scary guy and now I think he is nothing but a teddy bear in disguise."

"Thank you Dawn."

"So you're not going to tell me if you guys are serious or not?" Dawn pouted.

"My lips are sealed sister. And you owe me a movie."

"Oh no!" she wailed.

xxXXxx

The following afternoon Marianne was anticipating the evening. She was going to have a date with Bog.

Every time she knew she was meeting with Bog, Marianne would have this warm rush in her. This excitement, the thrill, the warm and fuzzies.

It sounded cheesy, even to her, but she knew she couldn't wait to be with him. And she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him about Roland. At least they wouldn't have to worry about him being a thorn at their sides.

Her phone vibrated.

Bog's name flashed on the screen putting a tender smile on her face.

"Can you please hold? I have to get rid of my lover."

"Very funny," he said, his "r's" rolling off his tongue.

"I thought so. But seriously. Hold."

"Marianne," Bog warned.

"I'm kidding! So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? And on my private line no less?"

"I am calling to be the bearer of bad news I'm afraid. I have to cancel our evening for tonight. Unexpected business just arisen and I fear it's going to be an all-nighter."

"Oh." Her face fell. "That's all right." Then a smile lit up as an idea occurred to her. "Wait. I can come by. We can have a picnic in your office—"

"I'm afraid not my dear. I will only be in bad company as this is going to take some very tough negotiations. I don't want to ruin your night."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll have this nasty thing concluded by then and I'm all yours. I promise."

"Fine. Is this a government thing?"

"Yes. This person is an annoying gnat."

"Ouch. But don't be too harsh on them. I'll see you tomorrow night."

He hung up and Marianne was left to ponder what to do now that her evening was free.

_Maybe I'll patrol the city. Hopefully I can dig up more information about what The Goblin has up his sleeve._

She sent Dawn a text about her change in plans and not to wait up for her. A second later she received a text from her sister that she was going to be at the library studying with a couple friends.

_Don't YOU wait up for me._

Marianne rolled her eyes. _I won't as long as you stay out of trouble. Xo_ she typed.

_I promise. I'm going to be safe in the boring library where no fights break out._

_Good_ , she wrote. _Don't start any to shake things up._

Dawn sent an emoji that had Marianne cracking up. Well, knowing that Dawn was going to be all right with her studies was a relief.

She turned back to her work and saw she had an email from Don Iberis. The subject line read _We need to talk_.

She opened it and scanned the contents. He had to be joking with this crap.

Marianne sent him a reply that was professional in its wording, but the tone left no mistake that she wasn't happy that he was overstepping his boundaries. She ended the email with a postscript that if he had a problem with her decisions, then he should have the courtesy to come to her in person not via email.

Sending it off with a self-satisfied grin, Marianne sat back in her chair. _Well, no better time than the present_ , she thought as she got up and left her office. She told Rose to hold her calls and say she was going to be unavailable for the rest of the day.

Afterwards, Marianne took the stairs to the rooftop. A moment later she changed into Violet Wings and took flight.

xxXXxx

Sunny let out a soft groan as he shuffled into his lab. He was sore all over. Literally… every inch of him was rolling about in pain and moaning _why? Why are you doing this to us Sunny? Why do you hate idleness?_

He was pushing himself to the limit because he felt he was getting closer to his dreams coming true.

The other day Dawn had kissed him. _Kissed him!_ Sure it was on the cheek but it had happened in the heat of the moment. Passion took over and she kissed him ( _kissed_ _ **him**_ ) and he wanted to repeat the magic of that glorious three seconds of his life.

And if enduring excruciating pain from the gym was the answer… then so be it.

Sunny certainly pushed himself in his latest workout and as he looked in the mirror and flexed his bicep… He was certain he saw a little muscle bulging.

Further inspection left him feeling pretty good about his physical appearance. He no longer felt like a wimpy lab nerd but a strong mad scientist.

"It shouldn't be long now," he said to himself. "Dawn will think you're hot stuff and she will be drooling all over you!"

And perhaps another encore of her kisses…

The thought put a smile on his face as he set aside his gym bag and pulled out his goggles. He was ahead of schedule for his day job and decided he might as well work on Dawn's suit and updates for Marianne. He came up with another new battle idea for Marianne inspired by his work for Dawn.

Using electricity was totally awesome and since Dawn enjoyed using that implement on her suit… he thought Marianne might like it with her sword. In his mind's eye he could picture it almost like a light saber but not exactly. The last thing he wanted was people claiming Violet Wings was stealing from _Star Wars_.

He made a rough sketch early that morning while eating breakfast and laid out the paper so he could closely scrutinized what materials he was going to need.

First glance it looked like an ordinary sword, but the grip was modified to be thicker and to act as an insulator so Marianne wouldn't electrocute herself. Of course, in the science world, there was no such thing as the "perfect" insulator since over time it will develop an electrical charge. But Sunny hadn't been around when scientists were first looking into the proper insulators. He knew he could find a way since he has already achieved the impossible with his designs for Violet Wings and now Daisy Girl.

As for the blade itself… copper and aluminum were good conductors but wouldn't translate into a good sword. At least in his opinion it wouldn't.

Sunny wrote a list of possible metals and some nonmetals (to balance it out) that he was going to need to acquire to do some testing. In the end, he was positive he could make it the biggest and badass sword for the superhero.

Then he moved on to do some finishing touches on Violet Wings' upgraded wings. Marianne had mentioned that one side of her wings wasn't catching the wind in the right way and was worried about a serious malfunction happening above the city.

Looking at the "damaged" wing, Sunny saw that material had frayed just a bit that it wasn't doing what it was supposed to do. Thankfully, she had a couple extra spares to use in the meantime while he made the repairs and backups.

At last he was done and ready to continue on Dawn's suit.

He knew how disappointed she was that she couldn't take the suit and fight crime right away. Sunny hadn't been kidding about the tests and tweaking he would have to do, but he also wanted to delay the inevitably of Dawn facing bad guys. She still had a ways to go before she was fighting ready and he didn't want her to go out there unprepared. Sunny wouldn't forgive himself if Dawn injured herself and Marianne would undoubtedly kill him if she found out.

He was also developing a virtual reality training session that would help Dawn in developing and honing her skills. He figured Marianne might be able to help too once she was eased into the fact that her sister had a new suit. Perhaps she would relent and give Dawn the opportunity as long as Dawn cooperated with the training regiments.

 _And_ under her supervision too.

Sunny knew Marianne would want to take an active role if Dawn became a superhero. He also had no doubt that she will do everything in her power to make it grueling in more ways than one to break Dawn. If Dawn succeeded, then Marianne would give her the shot.

If not…

Sunny didn't want Dawn's hopes to be dashed, but he also didn't want her to die. Even though Marianne could be merciless and mean, she was doing it for Dawn's good.

And since Marianne was dating Bog King she has been in a lot of good moods lately. Sunny thought bringing up the subject might get a positive result, especially how Marianne would benefit in having a partner around if she wanted to be with her boyfriend.

Plus as a bonus… it would give Dawn something to do so she won't be able to eye any other boys, giving Sunny more time to bulk up.

When he met Dawn for lunch earlier that day, he brought it up to her about telling Marianne.

She appreciated the idea, but Dawn said that she knew the answer was still going to be no.

"I have to prove myself Sunny," she said. "Marianne needs to see me in action. Then and only then will she see that I can be a valuable asset."

"But you know that won't happen. At least not right now," Sunny told her. "But if we have you in a controlled environment fighting crime, then Marianne can't argue about it. She'll see your moves and think why she hadn't agreed to you fighting alongside her sooner. Trust me. It'll work!"

"I don't know Sunny. I know my sister. She'll say no and tell me to focus on my studies instead. 'After college,' she told me. 'Then I'll see if you are ready.' What does that mean anyways?" She shrugged. "I have to show her I'm built to be a lot tougher. I'm not a child that needs constant protection."

"Of course not…"

Dawn smiled thoughtfully as her cell phone alerted her to a text message. She glanced at her phone and sent a reply. He watched her go back and forth for a couple minutes before she slid her phone into her pocket.

"Thanks for lunch Sunny. You know… I have been thinking and we had a good heart-to-heart chat last night. Marianne might have a point after all. I still have a lot to learn if I want to be a superhero. I can show her I'm tougher in other ways, right? So I'm going to be a team player and do my homework. I'll see you later!"

"All right. Uh, bye!"

 _Maybe it is for the best that Marianne doesn't know yet_ , he thought. _It seems that Dawn is going to take her advice and wait._

Was he glad Dawn changed her mind? Yes he was but a part of him knew that it must be killing her to delay until graduation.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the secret compartment for the suit…

Gone.

It was gone.

Dawn's suit was _missing_.

Sunny stood there; staring unblinking, until it registered that Dawn's suit was missing. Everything! The clothes, the wings, the crossbow…

Breathing hard, Sunny was mentally telling himself not to panic, not to freak out. He misplaced it that was all. He put the suit somewhere else and he forgot momentarily. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing to lose his head over.

Except he knew the suit wouldn't be anywhere else.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!" Sunny was running in circles and biting his nails. If someone has the suit, then they can trace it to him that designed it and then they will know he was behind Violet Wings and then Marianne's identity was going to be exposed and that will be the end of everything they had worked on and The Goblin could torment them for the rest of their lives since nothing was a secret anymore…

Then he noticed a note taped to the glass.

"It's a blackmail note. I'm screwed! So royally screwed!" Sunny lifted it carefully all the while whimpering and worrying what the contents might say. To his astonishment, the note was anything but blackmail.

_Hi Sunny,_

_Sorry to take the suit without your permission. I know you must be freaking out and I am so sorry about that. The last thing I want is you to be scared someone found out your secret and Marianne's. Rest assured everything is all right._

_Well, you might be mad but please don't get upset. I can't wait for Marianne to change her mind or for you to finish those bazillion tests and things. I want to help and not be forever stuck on the sidelines._

_I know you would try to stop me if you knew so I thought this was for the best. I promise I won't put myself in any danger and I will take good care of the suit. I'm only going to be gone for a couple hours so there's no need to worry._

_Love, Dawn_

Sunny read it once and then twice.

Dawn had the suit, which was a relief it wasn't stolen, but Dawn HAD the suit. She was out there somewhere all by herself and no one to watch her back.

What if she was hurt? What if she was scared? What if she was captured? What if the suit malfunctions?

These and a million other worse case scenarios were running through Sunny's mind as he resumed his nervous nail biting. Marianne was not going to be happy about this. If she catches Dawn alone…

He didn't want to think what _could_ happen if Dawn was in trouble and Marianne found her. Desk duty would be the last of his worries if anything should happen to Dawn. After all, he wasn't supposed to build that suit.

"I'm so dead…" He covered his face.

_Ding!_

"Wait! If I find Dawn first, then Marianne will never have to know. Yes! I can bring Dawn back to the lab safely and put the suit away and I won't be killed and it will be mine and Dawn's secret."

It was a brilliant plan! But…

"But what if Dawn's in trouble and I get caught or worse? I won't be able to save Dawn and we'll have to count on Marianne finding us in time. If Marianne knows ahead of time, then at least the odds are greater in our favor. I will still probably get killed but Dawn will be all right."

Time was running out and Sunny had to make a split decision and _fast_. Dawn could already be in trouble and here he was contemplating about his future rather than jumping into action.

"I'm gonna regret this but I have no other choice." Gulping hard, Sunny quickly dialed Marianne's number. When she answered he immediately launched into what happened about the suit and Dawn's note. Marianne was deathly silent during Sunny's tirade, which wasn't a good sign.

By the time he ran out of breath, he could hear Marianne's harsh breathing and he could picture the smoke coming out of her ears. Maybe heat lasers shooting from her eyes too.

"Desk duty, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Indefinitely!" she snarled. "Stay in the lab. I'll find Dawn and the three of us are going to have a _chat_ about the meaning of waiting until I say it's okay."

Sunny didn't have the chance to say anything else as the line went dead. He hated that he had to tell Marianne, but he knew it was for the best. Marianne _will_ find her sister.

But Dawn was his best friend and she could be calling his name for help. He was no use to her while he waited around in his lab. He had to find be out there looking for her too.

"Hang on Dawn. I'm coming," he vowed.

xxXXxx

Bog hated he had to cancel on Marianne, but he figured the sooner he was finished with Violet Wings, the better he will feel about enacting his plan on the rest of Midsummer City. Of course, he didn't want Marianne to be caught in the crossfires. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Marianne was harmed.

He decided he was going to persuade her into taking a vacation. Just a short trip and she could bring Dawn too. It'll be his treat. Before he joins them, he will tell her he had some last minute work to do and will meet them later. _Then_ The Goblin will make his appearance and let his concoction fall down on Midsummer once and for all. Of course, he will come to her as Bog and tell her how he barely made it out in time. This way she wouldn't suspect a thing about his evil counterpart.

The plan was full-proof.

Now, he had to pluck the wings of a certain butterfly superhero so there will be no interruptions or stopping him when the time comes.

First, he was going to need bait.

This way he could lure Violet Wings to someplace secluded where the police wouldn't be able to get to them in time. He knew her righteousness would force her to rescue whatever poor sap was in his clutches even if she did sense it was a trap.

Taking his three best men with him, they flew around the city looking for an unfortunate soul to grab. It didn't take long for The Goblin to sight a young man jogging. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings, which The Goblin assumed he was wearing earbuds to listen to music. At least he wouldn't know until it was too late that he was a hostage.

"Thang, Mud!" The Goblin snapped. "See that man? I want you to bring him to me. He will be our guest until the real prize shows up."

"Right away!" "Yes sir!"

The two minions dove down. The Goblin looked over at Stuff and asked, "Do you have the potion?"

Stuff grinned. "I do my liege."

"Perfect. I don't want any screw-ups. As soon as Violet Wings comes I need you to be ready to get her while I keep her busy…"

"Um… sir?" Stuff interrupted.

"What?"

"I think it might be too late for that," she said, pointing below.

The Goblin looked to see his men engaged with the superhero.

"Wait a minute…" Her wings were different. Realization hit him. "That's not Violet Wings. It's another copycat hero."

But could his men take this phony out? No… They were struggling as the newcomer was shooting them with arrows.

"Why can't things go my way for once?" The Goblin muttered as he flew towards them. "Should have done it myself."

He landed a few feet away from the squabbling group. Mud was busy trying to pull the arrows out of his behind and Thang was hopping about and howling in pain.

"You like lightning? I have plenty more for you!" the girl cried as she took a battle stance. Her fists were clenched and she was ready for the knockout as she charged the hopping bad guy and slammed her fist into his jaw.

He went down like a sack of potatoes, cradling his injured jaw and pleading for mercy. The other bad guy was crying as he pulled the last arrow from his butt, causing her to laugh out loud.

"I told you guys. I warned you not to mess around with Daisy Girl!" She stood proudly with her hands on her hips. "Looks like it's the pokey for you."

A slow clap came from behind her as Daisy Girl turned around, her eyes widening at seeing The Goblin.

"Not bad. Daisy Girl you said?" He took a step forward. "Not just anyone can take down my best men. Of course, watching them was an embarrassment for me. If you really want to take down a villain, then allow me to oblige you. That is… if you can."

Daisy Girl quivered as he slowly advanced but something in her made her stand straight as she glared at him.

"The Goblin," she sneered. "I see you can't do the dirty work after all. But thank you for the warm-up."

He tossed his head back and cackled. This one had spirit all right! Not quite like Violet Wings but she wasn't running away from him. Maybe he should consider using his potion on her instead.

Daisy Girl had her crossbow armed as she held it up, aiming at his chest. "Any last words Goblin?" she spat.

The Goblin stopped as he looked at her closely. The costume was different but the blonde hair sticking out from the mask was familiar…

"Are you that wannabe that I captured before? What was the name again… Pink Crusader? That's right! You had another would-be hero with you that time. Where is your friend? He's not hiding is he?" The Goblin couldn't believe his fortune. The fact that this child is back fighting crime again even after he kidnapped her was pretty admirable.

"I have to commend you, my dear," The Goblin went on. "Most people would have found the experience too much for them, let alone want to give it another go. Either you're courageous or incredibly foolish."

"What can I say? I'm not a quitter."

"Indeed. Well, only one way to find out." The Goblin planted his feet on the ground, his wings buzzing menacingly. He jerked forward, faking a charge, which the girl released her arrow instantaneously.

He deflected it with a spin from his scepter. Taking three huge strides, The Goblin swung his staff and smacked the crossbow from her hands as she struggled to reload. Watching her weapon fly across and into the street, The Goblin took delight in seeing the spark of fear in her eyes.

"Oh no…" he taunted. "You lost your crossbow. What are you going to do now Daisy Girl?"

"Leave her alone you beastly villain you!"

The Goblin and Daisy Girl both swung their heads at the same time as a new figure emerged from the shadows, the light casting off his brightly golden and emerald green armor.

"Who are you?" The Goblin demanded in irritation.

"I am the Knight!" Pointing his finger at The Goblin, the man curled his lip. "And I'm the one who is going to stop you for good."

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics to "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)" belong to the Four Tops and not me. I'm borrowing them just like the movie did for that infamous scene that we all love.
> 
> A/N: I know how much you all love Roland and so I won't keep you waiting for this moment. ;) ;) Thank you to everyone for reading and enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

Standing in glorified glory, the Knight continued jutting his finger out with his other hand resting upon his sword's sheath.

When The Goblin didn't stand down, he withdrew his sword with an "aha!" The blade was flimsy with a few chew marks on it indicating the lack of authenticity. If anything, the Knight looked like a Renaissance Festival reject combined with a poor attempt to replicate the legendary Green Leaf's costume.

Oh, and by the way, the Knight was actually Roland Knightly.

The Goblin couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes over the dolt's antics. Not only did he use part of his name for his "super" self, but also he didn't bother to disguise himself. Apparently he was too good for a mask.

But another thing that was twirling in The Goblin's mind was _why? Why is he playing superhero all of a sudden?_

This didn't make any sense and from what he had gleaned from Marianne when she shared stories about her ex… Roland Knightly wasn't the type of person to get his hands dirty.

Unless…

Unless he thought becoming a hero would somehow win Marianne over.

As much as The Goblin wanted to laugh out loud at the notion, he feared his animosity towards the blonde baboon would betray himself. The last thing he wanted to do was make this confrontation personal. Then again, perhaps Roland wouldn't pick up the fact that The Goblin and Bog King were one in the same. But there was no way The Goblin was willing to chance it and decided to keep Roland's identity to himself. At least until…

"Roland? What are you doing?" Daisy Girl questioned.

The Goblin's brow arched surprisingly. _This girl knows him?_

"Sorry miss but my name isn't Roland. It's the Knight!" The pompous twit insisted. "And you might want to step aside. Let the men fight man-o to man-o."

The girl next to him made a disgusted noise as if annoyed, and The Goblin had to agree with her.

"So Goblin… What will it be? Will you fight or will you fly?"

This whole thing was becoming an embarrassment, practically an insult to the villain. There was no way this fool could defeat him in any form of combat. The fact that Roland kept insisting on this ridiculous pretense for whatever reason only served to infuriate The Goblin. Fighting would be wasting his breath and energy on the "Knight" further delaying his plans for Violet Wings. As it were, this was taking too long for him to capture the lure.

"Why don't you run back and return that poor excuse for armor? If you're not too careful you will hurt yourself _boy_." The Goblin's lips pulled into a sneer. "I don't have time messing with children playing superheroes."

He turned his back on Roland and advanced on the girl when he heard the conspicuous clanking of armor and a poke to his back.

Grinding his teeth, The Goblin spun as Roland smack him with the plastic sword.

It wasn't until Roland saw how pissed off the villain was that he realized he poked the bear too much.

"Roland! Watch out!" cried the girl as The Goblin swung his staff at his head.

Lucky for him he had the sense to duck and roll to avoid being hit, but as soon Roland was back on his feet, The Goblin delivered another swing and this time hitting its mark right in Roland's side. The would-be hero cried out as he stumbled to the ground, his hands immediately going to the spot as if pressing it would alleviate the agony.

The Goblin watched him roll on his back with tears streaming down and snorted distastefully. It was very pathetic to see a grown man weeping over a little hit, but if it proved he wasn't capable of being a superhero then Roland finally got the picture.

Pushing up on all fours, Roland began to crawl away, whimpering along the way.

"Now, where was I?"

The Goblin turned back to the girl whose gaze was still riveted on the defeated Knight. Whatever hope that had been lit in her blue eyes was certainly put out as she was once more facing her fate with the evil fiend. However, her fear quickly vanished as a horrible screeching sound came from once more behind him.

The villain leapt to the air as Roland came barreling at him, his sword and fist missing its intended target. Daisy Girl got clocked in the stomach with his fist, which the blonde quickly apologized as the girl gasped for air. But he was looking up at The Goblin to determine his next move. Yet the crime king was hovering ahead shaking his head.

"You really are a glutton for punishment," the villain said. "But if it's a fight you want… it's a fight you get."

Diving towards Roland, The Goblin threw his arm back and smacked the pretty boy across the face. He had intended that Roland would drop to the ground like he did the last time, but the moron managed to keep his balance and take the blow as a man.

 _Interesting_. Although, The Goblin didn't have much to think as Roland decided to throw his whole body into the next attack with a series of kicks and punches, even head-butting The Goblin in the chest. Despite his best attempts, none of Roland's blows had an effect on the super villain.

Not a single reaction or a sound from the impact of each hit.

The Goblin stood there feigning boredom, even crossing his arms and yawning. His men watched the exchange and couldn't help laughing and heckling the so-called Knight.

That only served to make Roland angrier as he used all the strength he could muster to go Rocky Balboa on The Goblin.

The punches felt like a tickle to him beneath the exterior. Roland lacked the ability to have his punches penetrate the suit for The Goblin to be incapacitated. But he had to hand it to him… the Knight wouldn't give up.

"…Had…enough…Goblin…?" Roland gasped in between breaths. Sweat dripped down his face from the exertion.

If he was a nice guy, then he would have thrown the boy a bone. But he wasn't a nice guy.

"I can do this all day but you… You're looking worse for wear—Knight is it? You might want to rethink the name to something like Weakling."

His minions snickered as he cackled along. "Give it up. You're not going to win. Might as well end the indignity and admit you're no hero."

Roland huffed and puffed. He wanted so badly to beat this freak of nature to a pulp, but the bad guy was built like a wall! Nothing fazed him to his chagrin.

"Stop Roland! You're going to get hurt!" shouted the girl he was trying to save.

Looking over his shoulder, Roland once more declared, "I'm not this Roland miss. Just keep your pretty head out of it."

She scowled at the comment, which Stuff leaned over to her and muttered, "You're not rooting for him are you?"

"After what he just said? No way." She glowered.

"C'mon you nasty ugly thing you," Roland taunted. "I'm not giving up not now or ever—"

He was cut off as The Goblin's knuckles met flesh.

Sprawled out on the concrete, Roland saw stars as he mumbled gibberish to himself.

The Goblin leaned over and picked him up by the shoulders. "Normally I would do something diabolical but you provided plenty of entertainment for me and my henchmen. My generous mood is inclined to let you go scot-free so you can lick your wounds. But… part of me still wants to pound you into the cement for annoying the crap out of me." He reared his arm back.

"No no! Please! No more! Have mercy!" Roland pleaded.

Drawing his lips back into a smirk, The Goblin released his hold. "Run. Don't look back. Just run."

Roland didn't have to be told twice as he took off running away from the criminals leaving Daisy Girl to fend for herself.

Smacking his hands together, The Goblin was pleased that he finally got rid of the foolish Knightly. Maybe getting his ass handed to him would make him think twice about putting on a costume and trying to impress a lady who wanted nothing to do with him. Too bad Marianne hadn't been around to witness Roland's downfall.

The victory was short-lived as another fight broke out, but this time Stuff was shouting out as another person joined in.

At least this one wasn't dressed up as a hero.

xxXXxx

While Roland was challenging The Goblin to a fight, Sunny managed to track Dawn. In his moment of panic, he forgot he had installed a GPS on the suit in case of emergencies. Once he remembered the helpful detail he would have kicked himself in the butt; however, there was no time for self-scolding.

Dawn could be in trouble and that was more important than his brain fart.

He knew he should have called Marianne to tell her about the GPS, but he doubted she will be stopping to answer phone calls while searching for her sister. That and he hoped if he found Dawn before Marianne, then that might smooth things over with him going behind her back in the first place.

He located her and was about to march over to her and tell her that they had to go back to the lab when he noticed the heaping amount of trouble.

Dawn…

It would seem that when it came to The Goblin she couldn't get a break.

Sunny watched helplessly as his goons stood by her as their boss was fighting… _Roland?!_

He couldn't believe his eyes but Marianne's ex was relentless in his attacks while The Goblin stood there unaffected. Before Sunny could wonder why Roland was picking a fight with Violet Wings' nemesis, he saw the costume he wore and had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep his laugh from being heard. But the laughter faded as a thought hit Sunny.

_Was Roland doing this because that's Dawn over there?_

If Roland knows that it was Dawn, then it wouldn't take long for him to piece together about Marianne.

Another panic attack was brewing but Sunny did sigh in relief as Roland apparently didn't have a clue that Dawn was inches away. His constant calling her "miss" was evident enough. Unless it was an act to show he didn't know but Sunny believed Roland didn't know the truth.

Now…

How to rescue Dawn?

Correction.

How to rescue Dawn _and_ Roland?

It was quickly becoming obvious that Roland wasn't going to defeat The Goblin in _anything_. As it were, Sunny hadn't intended to save more than one person. But he couldn't leave the guy in the clutches of the villain.

 _Think, Sunny! Think!_ As his brain ran through some scenarios, Sunny decided to use Roland as a distraction.

Roland was already keeping The Goblin busy so he might as well take advantage of the situation to have the element of surprise.

Sunny couldn't wave to Dawn or else he would draw attention from the three minions. He was going to have to sneak up from behind.

Luckily, everyone seemed to have their eyes glued to the fight so Sunny was able to move around without anyone noticing. Including Dawn.

He would have preferred if his friend seen him, but there wasn't anything to be done.

Crouching behind a car, Sunny peeked around and calculated he was about ten feet away from her. Thanks to all the working out he was doing, Sunny was able to be light on his feet and move fast. He knew he could sneak up without anyone being none the wiser.

Moving deftly, Sunny watched as the distance shrank with each passing step. It didn't take long for him to be almost on top…

One of the henchmen's head twitched and Sunny dove into an alley as the criminal looked behind. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and looked back to the show.

Sunny exhaled quietly over the close call. What was he going to do? He couldn't rush those guys. Despite his physical changes, Sunny knew he was still no match but he believed he could last a little longer in a fight unlike beforehand. And he didn't want them to hurt Dawn.

He needed a plan. And _fast_.

Carefully, he glanced around the corner where a purplish glow captured his attention. It was a liquid of some kind in a gossamer bottle hanging off the side from one of The Goblin's sidekicks. Their hand was over it as if shielding it and Sunny right away recognized this was something important. Maybe if he got his hands on it… he could barter a way out for Dawn.

Whatever he was going to do, he knew he needed to do it quick. Roland was wearing himself out and The Goblin looked like he was about to end this at any second.

Thinking over for now, Sunny left his spot and reached the minion with the bottle. As soon as the hand disappeared, Sunny very gently lifted the bottle from its holder. Just as he was about to reach for Dawn… the minion noticed the bottle was missing from her person.

"You!" Stuff exclaimed, alerting her two companions and Dawn.

Relief, excitement, and joy filled Dawn's face but Sunny didn't have time to reflect on what this could mean as he was quickly surrounded by the three criminals. He had been right about the bottle being important as all eyes were on it and he lifted it above his head, dangling it with his fingertips.

"Let her go or I will break this," he threatened.

When Mud tried to move closer, Sunny made the motion like he was going to drop it. Immediately Mud stopped as Stuff shook her head. All that hard work for the scientist to reach this point and they couldn't lose it.

"Don't do anything stupid boy," Stuff growled. "We'll let your friend go if you hand us that bottle."

"I don't think so. She goes free first and _then_ you get your whatchamacallit," Sunny demanded.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Goblin roared.

Sunny gulped as Stuff and the others moved out of the way so The Goblin could stalk towards him. "Give that potion to me and you will keep your life. That's the only deal."

"Sunny!" Dawn gasped, uncertain what to do to help him. Her mind had gone blank the moment The Goblin disarmed her and while she had the chance to fly away… Dawn was stuck where she was, trapped by her own fear and guilt. She took a huge risk in taking the suit out after Sunny told her it wasn't ready. And now she was starting to see it wasn't just the suit that wasn't ready… she _wasn't_.

The Goblin continued to creep up on him as Sunny walked backwards. He knew he had to think of something to get the villain off him and he tried gesturing to Dawn with his other hand, but she wasn't getting the hint. She could escape but he may not. But he didn't care as long as she was safe.

Meanwhile something clicked in Dawn's mind.

Sunny was risking his life for hers and what was she doing? Wallowing in self-pity. She was Daisy Girl, a superhero, and she had to act like one. That meant she had to push away her fears and take action.

Then everything happened in slow motion.

Dawn screamed as she launched herself into the air aiming at The Goblin. The latter, startled, snapped in her direction and moved his feet in a defensive stance to prepare himself for the attack. Thang and Mud were running towards her to stop her from attacking their boss. Stuff saw her opportunity to take Sunny unawares as he turned his head to look at Dawn and she lunged for the hand that had the potion. Sunny caught Stuff going for him and he lost his balance as he began to fall, the cork somehow coming loose as the liquid flew out of its container.

Sunny twisted his head in time to see the contents splash into Dawn's face, her hands instantly going to her eyes, rubbing them hard, her mask coming undone as the material fluttered to the ground.

Stuff tackled Sunny, knocking him onto the cement. Mud and Thang each had Dawn's arm as she shook her head to get the potion off her. The Goblin stared in frozen disbelief and horror as he not only lost his potion to use on Violet Wings… but that Daisy Girl was actually Dawn Fairwood!

"No…" he moaned but it was too late. The damage was already done.

He stopped inches away from Marianne's sister and ordered his men to let her go. His hands clasped on her shoulders and searched for any sign that she was hurt when Dawn's eyes opened.

At first, her eyes burned with a strange, tingling sensation that wasn't painful but rather pleasant. Then her vision was hazy as if a fog had settled within her and as it cleared up… she saw only _him_.

The man they call The Goblin.

He didn't notice the dilation of Dawn's pupils as he checked her for any injuries. To his relief, she seemed fine but he knew he had come pretty close to doing bodily harm if Roland hadn't interrupted. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had hurt Dawn.

 _Marianne_ wouldn't forgive him if she ever learned the truth.

Knowing he couldn't betray himself but he couldn't help it as he whispered, "Are you all right?"

The last thing he expected was her reaction.

" _Sugar pie honey bunch…!_ " she sang.

Dropping his hands to his side, The Goblin looked on with confusion as Dawn gazed at him with adoration, her hands pressed to her cheek as she continued the love song.

" _You know that I love you… I can't help myself. I love you and nobody else_."

Her lips pursed together as she tilted her chin so she could kiss him.

This couldn't be happening…

The Goblin moved away before she could kiss him, but Dawn only giggled as she continued to follow him around.

"What the…?" Sunny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dawn was trying to kiss The Goblin. The Goblin! "Oh… this is bad. This is really _really_ bad." He grunted as Stuff pushed herself off him as both she and the others looked at their boss for directions.

The Goblin knew he had to fix this. He couldn't leave Dawn in this condition and he really didn't like that she was trying to grope him too.

"Take her," he told his minions. "We need to get her back to the lair."

"But what about him?" Thang asked, pointing to Sunny who was still lying prone on his back.

The Goblin waved his hand. "Leave him. Let's go!"

And so Sunny watched helplessly as Dawn willingly allowed herself to be taken hostage as The Goblin and his gang left him with only the broken bottle in its shattered pieces.

"Dawn…" He whispered sorrowfully.

xxXXxx

Once it was all cleared, Roland emerged from his hiding spot. He had seen everything that transpired and couldn't believe his good fortune.

Not only was Marianne a superhero, but also Dawn fancied herself as one too.

While that was cute that the little sis wanted to be like her big sis, he was very much interested in that bottle that had everyone so up in arms. And watching Dawn behave like a lovesick puppy around The Goblin really got him into thinking.

He knew _now_ how to get Marianne to fall in love with him.

xxXXxx

Violet Wings found Sunny ten minutes later picking up shards of broken glass as he tried to recover this purple blob from the sidewalk.

Her brows creased as she knew she _specifically_ told him to stay put in his lab so she could find her sister. Apparently she was going to have to explain to him the concept of staying when she noticed the tears in his eyes. Right away, she knew something bad happened.

"Mari—Uh, Violet Wings," Sunny said, correcting his faux pas. "I…"

"What happened?" she asked.

He swallowed thickly. "Dawn… She was here. They had her and—"

"What!? Who has her? Where is she?!" she said at once.

"The Goblin," Sunny told her. "I had no idea. I knew it was important the way that thing was holding it but I didn't know what it did."

"What are you talking about? Snap out of it Sunny!" For good measure, she slapped both sides of his face, which seemed to wake him out of his stupor.

"They had this purple stuff. It got into Dawn's eyes and the next thing… she was singing a Motown love song to The Goblin and was chasing him around so she could kiss him."

As Sunny told her exactly what happened with him trying to save Dawn and how the glowing liquid sprayed Dawn and her weird lovey-dovey behavior, Marianne was trying to wrap her brain around this news.

Dawn… in love with The Goblin?

The whole thing sounded ludicrous. There was nothing in the world that could make another person break out into song and do the things that Sunny said she was doing. But she didn't doubt his sincerity.

Something happened to Dawn. And she knew her sister was more in trouble than ever.

"And I didn't tell you the other strangest part too! Ro—"

But Violet Wings didn't listen as she interjected. "Okay The Goblin has kidnapped Dawn. Obviously that stuff has something to do with Dr. Plum, although nothing in her research indicates what you just described. So I need you on lab duty to find out exactly what that stuff is. Got it?"

Sunny wordlessly nodded.

"Good. I'm taking you back there. And Sunny? You better stay in that lab or I will break your legs."

"I will," he promised.

xxXXxx

As soon as she delivered Sunny back to his lab, Violet Wings once more took flight. She had no idea where The Goblin's lair was located, but she was certain she could persuade someone to give her the directions.

Never had anything been this urgent or more worrisome than ever when it came to Dawn. After hearing Sunny's story, she didn't know what to make of this concoction or the purpose behind it. If this stuff could make a person do what Dawn did, then it was clearly a danger to the public.

She had to find her sister and stop The Goblin once and for all.

He had gone _too_ far this time.

As the minutes speedily ticked away, her desperation started to seep into her tone as she found one lowlife after another. No one was willing to tell her where The Goblin's lair was and even after giving them a good throttle… they still kept their lips sealed.

She was running out of time and hope if she wanted to find her sister unharmed.

An alarming cry for help pierced through Marianne's distress and as much as she wanted to continue her search… she had to respond.

Praying it was something quick; Violet Wings flew in the direction where she heard the cry.

To her astonishment, she saw Roland waving his arms as he jumped up and down. Even though Marianne wanted to ignore him and let him save himself, she knew it wasn't a Violet Wings thing to do. Pushing aside her resentment and disdain, she flew towards him and landed in front of him.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked in her best authoritative voice.

"Violet Wings! Oh, it's so good I found you!" he started saying.

She arched her brow but kept silent as Roland babbled about how he didn't know what to do and how he saw her flying above and knew she could do something. She did take note, however, his clothing. Roland was wearing armor reminiscent of her predecessor's Green Leaf. Of course, his version was a cheap Halloween costume and she couldn't fathom why in the world he was wearing something so ridiculous.

But she kept her tongue to herself until he said something of interest.

"Anyways, I happened to be walking and I saw my girlfriend's sister in peril. The Goblin and his goons had her in their clutches and she was struggling to free herself, but Dawn was too helpless. I tried to intervene but as you can see… The Goblin got the best of me. I couldn't save her despite my best efforts and then they dragged her away. I knew I had to do something so I followed them. It wasn't easy—"

"I'm sorry you said you followed them?" she repeated incredulously.

Inwardly, he high-fived himself. But in his most concerned manner, he nodded. "I did. It was the only thing that popped into my head. I couldn't leave Dawn behind. It was serendipity that I saw you and I knew you were the only one who could rescue her. Please. You have to help her."

"Of course I will," Violet Wings replied, being careful to mask her joy that she could finally rescue Dawn. And… if anything, Roland's helpfulness did repair a little bit of respect for him.

He might be a jerk but he did the right thing. She had to give him some credit after all.

"Thank you," she told him. "Now… tell me where I need to go."

"With pleasure," Roland said. "But it's better if I show you."

In hindsight, the red flag should have gone up when he said this. But Marianne could only think about Dawn and she didn't think twice about taking him so he could lead the way.

Once she had a secured grip on Roland, Violet Wings was well on her way to The Goblin's lair.

xxXXxx

Returning to the lair was one of the most uncomfortable flights ever.

Dawn had her arms around his neck and she couldn't stop singing with that love-filled voice. It became unbearable, especially since Dawn wasn't a good singer in the first place. But when he asked her to stop, she did (much to his ears relief and his fellow goblins) only to pick up humming instead.

Well, it was better than the singing.

Until she started with the nicknames.

"Where are we going my Gobliny Wogginy?"

"Goblin," he corrected. "To my lair. Now quiet!"

Dawn giggled. "Okay my Gobliny Wogginy Noodlely."

Thang and Mud snickered but a glare from The Goblin silenced them as Stuff rolled her eyes.

Thankfully, they arrived as Griselda was walking towards them.

"There you are! I was hoping you would give up this plan with that lovely girl in your life now and—" There wasn't many times when Griselda was rendered speechless, but seeing her son with an attractive (and young!) blonde in his arms nestling against him… she was _speechless_.

"It's not what it looks like," The Goblin told her as Dawn decided to explore as her fingers trailed across his collarbone and then scissor-walked his neck so she could run her hands over his lips.

"They're so soft!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think you had human lips!"

Sighing, The Goblin set her on her legs but Dawn was not to be dissuaded. She hugged him around his waist, burying her face into his torso, breathing contently.

"Get Plum!" he ordered Stuff.

His trusty sidekick was gone as Thang and Mud stood for instruction.

The Goblin tried to pry Dawn off him, but she was like super glue! She wouldn't budge no matter how hard he was pushing her. Of course, he didn't want to use his full-strength because he didn't want to hurt her, but she was making it rather difficult to do since Dawn decided he was the man for her.

"I love you so much!" she purred happily. "We are going to be so happy! Can we have the wedding soon? I want to be Mrs. The Goblin as soon as possible!"

Griselda finally found her voice. "Wedding?"

"No! No wedding!" her son insisted. "It's a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding… you're funny," Dawn laughed as she flicked his nose.

His shoulders sagged. "Thang, Mud… Please remove Miss Fairwood and take her to one of the cells. Make sure she's comfortable."

It wasn't easy but they managed to pull Dawn away from their boss so they could lead her away. And that was only because The Goblin had to trick her into thinking she had to go to plan the wedding. Dawn merrily skipped away with Mud and Thang trailing after her.

Once that business was done, he looked to his mother who seemed to regain her composure. "Fairwood? My God, Bog what in the world is going on? You're not eloping with her sister are you? Marianne is such a sweet girl! How could you!?"

"It's not like that Mother." He took a deep breath. "I didn't know that was Marianne's sister until it was too late. The potion got to her and it made her…"

"Fall in love with you?" Griselda finished.

"Precisely."

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when your girlfriend finds out," she chortled.

"Don't remind me."

"Now don't get all growly with me," Griselda scolded. "This was part of your plan, remember?"

"Yes but I didn't want the Fairwoods to be involved!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, The Goblin fought to keep his cool. Getting himself worked up wasn't going to help Dawn out of her predicament. Once the good doctor comes then he will have her administer the antidote to counteract the potion's symptoms and Dawn will be right as rain. Marianne will never need to know.

As for Dawn… he figured he could scare her into never speaking about this again.

Stuff arrived with Plum being dragged behind her.

"Is this necessary?" the scientist griped as she was tossed aside. "There is a thing called politeness and good manners!"

"Dr. Plum."

"Yes oh mighty Goblin?" she asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You better be mindful to watch your _tongue_ ," he warned her. "A scientist can still do her job minus the speaking."

Plum gulped.

Satisfied he had her attention, The Goblin continued. "The potion worked as I imagined it would. You should be pleased with yourself. However… there was an oversight. The wrong person was infected and I need you to give her the antidote."

Plum stood there unblinking for a second before she burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" The Goblin demanded.

"It's not… but I'm sorry… the _antidote_? You never asked for one. You're all about the pain and destruction of Midsummer City. Why on _Earth_ would you expect one?"

"She's got you there son," Griselda said out of the corner of her mouth.

"In case of accidental exposure that's why!" He was fuming. How could she make something that didn't have a cure?

"Listen buddy. I didn't think that this was even possible in the first place! You kept pushing me and pushing me. I deliver and you're _still_ not happy! There is no way to please you is there Goblin?"

"Well, now it's in your best interest to make an antidote and _quickly_. Is that clear?" He towered over the scientist with a menacing glare.

Plum did shrink back but she knew she had no choice. "Very well. I will make you an antidote, but you have to let me go free after this is done. I did enough for you and your evil plan. It's only fair I should be released as your prisoner."

"You think you're in a place to make me a deal?" The Goblin twisted his staff in his hands.

Griselda knew her son was going to blow a gasket if he didn't reign in his temper. Patting his arm affectionately, Griselda murmured, "Let me handle this. You need to come up with a good excuse to tell your lady about her sister."

"What do you mean? Marianne doesn't know that I'm…"

"Right and she's going to learn now. Better to tell her the truth and explain how this was a mistake so she won't fret over her sister's disappearance. She seems like a very understanding woman. I'm sure this will all be a good story to laugh over once it blows over."

His mother's faith was undeniably lacking in sanity.

But there was nothing else to be said as Griselda escorted Plum back to her lab, leaving him with his thoughts.

Pacing wasn't going to help so The Goblin took his seat on his throne and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. As much as he wanted to refuse what his mother said, he knew Marianne had to be told _something_. He had no idea how long he would have to hold Dawn here but unless Plum comes up with an antidote soon… it might be a _long_ stay for Dawn Fairwood.

 _What a disaster this night's been_ , he thought. _I cancelled my date with Marianne for this. I was better off waiting and not rushing into anything._

Ah, the scathing beauty of retrospect.

But there was another thing that bugged him.

Dawn was wearing a suit similar to Violet Wings. And if he had to guess… he bet the young man who tried to help her was her friend Sunny. He never met him but Marianne had told him how innovative he was and how much of an asset he has been to Light Fields. And there were times he heard Dawn tell Marianne she was going to hang out with Sunny.

And if Dawn had been the Pink Crusader like she was now Daisy Girl, then there was a good chance that Sunny was her sidekick that he caught what felt like a lifetime ago.

And if that was so…

A bloodcurdling scream prevented his thought from going further as he looked up to catch Violet Wings crashing through the skylight; her sword poised high above her head as she brought it down, causing sparks to shoot as metal met the metal of his scepter.

"You want me Goblin? Here I am!"

She had no doubt from what Sunny had said about the purple liquid was meant for her in some way. Of course winding up as Dawn going gaga over her nemesis wasn't exactly an ideal fate.

She raised her sword and swung at him again.

The Goblin deflected the blow, grinding his jaw, as he pushed forward to send her away.

But Violet Wings was showing no mercy.

Her sword smashed into his throne taking a huge chunk out of it as she lifted the blade and tried again but missed as The Goblin jumped away in time.

Now airborne, she followed him as they engaged in the age old dance of theirs. But this time… she wasn't going to make a mistake like she had in the past. She was going to stop him and save Dawn.

The Goblin's reign ends tonight.

xxXXxx

"You got it ready?" Griselda asked Plum as the scientist put the finishing touches on the antidote. It was a similar purple shade but without proper testing… she had no idea if it would work.

Griselda shrugged as she explained it. "It's something. If it doesn't work, then back to the drawing board."

Plum didn't like the sound of it, but she followed Griselda as they headed back into the main chamber to give The Goblin the news.

Of course, they didn't expect to find him already in a heated battle with Violet Wings!

"So much for the element of surprise," Griselda muttered.

The two women stood and watched as the hero and villain were locked in an epic battle.

If Bog wasn't so happy with Marianne, then she would have pushed more for these two to get together, Griselda mused.

During this time, no one noticed Roland had slipped into the lair and seen the matriarch and the scientist. But Roland saw them and the purple potion in the short blonde's grasp.

 _Bingo_ , he thought giddily.

Now he had to wait to make his move.

Meanwhile, Violet Wings was coming to the harsh reality… she was losing steam.

Her pent-up anger and worry was giving way as her sword swings were becoming less and less effective in disarming her enemy.

The same could be said for The Goblin too.

Both floated to the ground, their chests heaving and panting with every breath they drew in, but their gazes were locked on the other with the determination that he or she will be the victor.

"Give up?" she asked.

"Never."

Yet they couldn't raise their weapons halfway, letting the sword and staff drop with their points still touching.

It became a battle of stares until one of them regained some of their strength.

Roland saw the sign he needed and sprung towards the two unsuspecting women. Slamming his elbow into Griselda, he snatched the bottle from Plum and shoved her to the ground too.

He quickly removed the cork and yelled, "Marianne!"

Instinctively, she turned as her eyes widened as a shower of the purple potion came flying at her.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ladies and gents. The moment you have been all waiting for. Believe me, this wasn't an easy chapter to write. There was so many ways this could have gone, but I wanted to have an even balance of anger, hurt, and humor to lighten the mood. But it doesn't end here. You will see why. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 17**

There was no time to avoid the spray as it splashed into her eyes.

Immediately, Marianne felt the stinging sensation as she rubbed and wiped her eyes in the desperate attempt to get the stuff off her. Worse of all, the potion managed to get into her mask. She couldn't think about the consequences of removing her mask, and clawed it off.

When she opened her eyes Roland was standing there with eager anticipation, his arms held out as if ready to embrace her. It took only seconds for her brain to connect all the dots together and what he intended to do to her. She didn't even stop to think how his attempts to have her fall in love with him didn't work. She only reacted.

The right hook caught Roland unawares. There was a sudden burst of light before he toppled over and landed on his back, his arms sprawled out, and he was out cold.

Roland wasn't going to bother or do any harm for a while now.

Her satisfied smirk began to waver as she started to piece together what led to this moment.

Roland called her _Marianne_. She was in full-blown Violet Wings costume and _he called her Marianne_.

And she responded.

 _Roland_ _ **knew**_ _. The cad_ _ **knew**_ _her identity_.

There was no time to question the how or the why as she looked around the room and noticed Dr. Plum was there and so was _Griselda?_ Marianne knew her jaw dropped the tiniest bit as she stared at her boyfriend's mother and she stared back with the same disbelieving shock. _What was Griselda doing here?_ echoed Marianne's thoughts and it wasn't until she turned and faced The Goblin when everything began to click.

It happened so fast. One second he was staring Violet Wings down, and the next he vaguely heard Roland shouting. It wasn't until The Goblin saw the blonde fool throw the antidote into Violet Wings's face that something didn't seem to add up right. _Why would the idiot use that on the superhero? Marianne he might have suspected but…_ Then it all became clear.

His suspicions weren't confirmed until she slowly turned on her heels and he was looking at the mask less Violet Wings.

No…

He was _looking at Marianne Fairwood_.

_Marianne was Violet Wings!_

The gut-twisting, brain-imploding, jaw-dropping revelation was a heavy, hard, physical _blow_ to him. His heart literally stopped beating as he couldn't look away.

_His girlfriend was his enemy! His girlfriend was his nemesis!_

It all made sense. Why didn't he see it all before? Why didn't he _notice_?

Then The Goblin aka Bog King saw the slightest hint of fear at her exposure; however, there was the familiar and strong-will determination that she was going to find a way to win this war. It was the same look in her eye when she was facing the unsupportive bastards in her company. The Goblin could throw everything he had and more at her, and _she was not going to back down regardless that her secret was exposed_.

Why?

Because he had Dawn captive and that was her sister.

He couldn't explain it… but his admiration for her _increased_ as she kicked away the discarded mask. She was going to keep fighting. She was going to keep fighting as Marianne _and_ Violet Wings.

He dropped his scepter as his hands went to the back of his mask. There was no more thinking, no time to consider the consequences. There was only the chance at truth and honesty. Something he would have never thought about doing until that moment. He peeled away The Goblin's exterior until Bog King was the one standing in his place.

Her eyes widened, her breath hitching and he knew that the time for them to keep their secrets was over.

"Marianne…" He said her name softly, his tone caressing the air as he extended his hand to her.

He hadn't taken into account or contemplated what his reveal would have on her, but Marianne did what she did best:

She clocked him.

xxXXxx

Marianne couldn't remember much what happened after she punched The Goblin, _no Bog_ , except that after looking down at him someone had come up from behind and knocked her out.

Now her head had this splitting roar and _she couldn't move her hands_.

As cognizance began to take shape, Marianne looked down to see she was sitting in a chair and her wrists were handcuffed to the arms. Her feet were also bound and her back was bare… her wings were gone. They took her wings! Gritting her teeth, Marianne squirmed and twisted, shaking and rocking the chair, hoping something would give and so she could break free.

She had been in this situation before. Too many times, in fact. She was always able to find a weak spot in the knots or the metal or even the structure she was trapped in, but this time… _someone_ knew what they were doing and _they wanted her stuck_.

It didn't bode well and it only heightened Marianne's desperation to escape and find Dawn before it could possibly get even worse.

After struggling against her bonds for several minutes, her head fell. There was no use. She was trapped, her identity exposed, and Midsummer City was going to end up in certain doom and there wasn't a _damn_ thing she could do about it.

And Dawn…

She didn't want to think about her sister's fate, so instead her thoughts focused on the fact that The Goblin was none other than Bog King.

Just thinking about his name now was filling her with rage. She felt so _stupid_. Of course! It all makes sense now! The Dark Forest technology she found, the so-called "inside man," and Dr. Plum's kidnapping… It had Bog's _filthy_ hands all over it. That's how he knew about her research! That's why she was taken to fulfill his diabolical plans. And she allowed her feelings to blind her from the truth because _this was what she was afraid of happening._

She couldn't face the idea that Bog could be culpable so she didn't. She made up excuses when all along her _gut_ was telling her to confront him. That was what a real hero would have done.

A real hero would risk the truth if it meant hurting his or her feelings.

Or heart.

Now… Marianne only had herself to blame for not truly seeing the signs and listening to her inner Violet Wings.

Now… she was trapped in his lair with her sister somewhere locked up. She didn't want to admit it but looking at the facts… Marianne knew there was a likely chance she wasn't going to make it out alive.

And why should she?

She knew Bog's secret as he did hers. They only started dating and it wasn't like they were together long enough to develop deep emotional ties. She was a threat to him and he was going to have to protect himself and his secrets. She doubted he would let her go with a slap on the wrist.

"Stupid!" Her chin touching her chest, Marianne squeezed her eyes to hold back the tears from forming. "Stupid! Stupid!"

 _This is what happens when you follow your heart!_ Her internal voice yelled. _You get your heart broken! You should have never gone on that date, or better yet… even agreed. No… you shouldn't have had drinks with him. That was when all this started. You should have turned him down and continue hating him for being a jerk who thinks he knows everything._

And to top it off… Marianne realized with a horrifying shudder that she told him things— _personal_ things—that she hadn't even told her sister. _Her enemy_ knew her intimate secrets. It was a feeling of violation she never felt before and it made the betrayal all the more agonizing to comprehend. All this time… all these years The Goblin was under her nose and she didn't see it. And Bog with his charms and humanness with that broken heart story.

She was a fool. A _huge_ idiot.

She had to wonder if his previous support of her leadership was part of his cover or a ruse to get close to her. Did he suspect her of being Violet Wings? Marianne took great extremes to make sure this wouldn't happen, but something must have slipped. Even Roland somehow figured it out.

Roland…

She wanted to kick his ass for trying to use that potion on her. However, her anger didn't eclipse to what she was feeling toward Bog.

Roland may have been an insensitive bastard and power hungry, but with Bog she had been vulnerable. She stripped her defenses. _She let him in_.

Only for him to drive the knife into her back and heart.

Two men.

She took a chance on two different men and was burned.

_This is why some people are not meant for love. Clearly, I'm not meant to be remotely happy._

If she could… she would be ripping her hair out. Actually, if she wasn't strapped to this chair she would be smashing everything in sight. Since she was unable to sate the desire to destroy, Marianne was left with the only option to thrash herself with her thoughts and words. Of course she did feel somewhat better with her fist colliding into Bog's face.

Then again… if he was here and she was free… she would focus all her energy on pummeling him into the ground and through the Earth's crust. Why stop there? She would cut him through the mantle and into the core. Perhaps that would alleviate the misery she was currently in for being duped.

"Are you done with the self-loathing?"

Marianne snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at seeing Griselda.

"You…!" she growled. " _You_ were involved in this! You _knew_ what he was!"

"Of course I knew. He's my son," Griselda replied matter-of-factly. "But he is also his father's son."

"Father…?" Her eyes widened. _Bog mentioned his father was arrested. He didn't say why but…_ "He's the son of The Goblin?!"

"The very one _and_ the first," she said not surprised that Marianne figured it out. Griselda always knew she was a smart cookie. "Bog might have taken on his father's name, but they have _very_ different ways in being The Goblin."

"I don't care! That doesn't matter! What does—"

"It does matters. My husband was ruthless. Not saying that Bog isn't but it's a different type of ruthless. He has principles. My husband not exactly. It was pretty cut and dry with him."

"Look, is there a point with this visit? Because if you haven't noticed… I'm handcuffed to this chair and it's probably my last moments to be alone before _your son_ gets rid of me for good."

Griselda laughed. She _outright_ laughed at her! "Don't be so melodramatic! He's not going to get rid of you and neither am I. I'm still a friend."

"Some friend," Marianne mumbled.

"I am sorry about the handcuffs and taking away your wings and sword, but it was mostly for my protection. I couldn't have you busting free and chasing my son and me and then arresting us."

"You think I would settle on arresting Bog? Sorry but this has become personal. When I get through with him, whatever is left of him will be handed to the police, but I doubt there will be much."

"I have no doubt, my dear." Griselda grabbed another chair that was close by and dragged it over so she could sit face-to-face with the superhero. After plopping herself down, Griselda interlaced her fingers and looked at her. "I know you must be hurting."

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

"Now, now. There's no need to be rude or snarky with me. If I can be frank, I get why you're hurt. This was a big shock for you. For me too. Actually, all of us but you get the picture. But since you happen to be in a highly emotional state and I'm the only level-headed person in this room… go ahead and let it all out honey. Just say whatever pops into your mind that is going to make you feel better. And when I think you are calm enough not to do anything rash, then I'll remove those handcuffs. Agree?"

Marianne gritted her teeth but she nodded.

Griselda clapped her hands. "Go on then. Let loose. My ears are not sensitive."

Marianne took a deep breath and…

xxXXxx

Stuff and Thang were waiting by the door in the room where Violet Wings ( _Ms. Marianne Fairwood!_ ) was kept for the time being. To be honest, Stuff didn't like Griselda's plan. But who was she to judge? She was the faithful henchwoman who took orders. Thang thought it was all very sweet and how lovely it was that his boss's girlfriend happened to be just like him. Now his boss didn't have to choose if he wanted to! Both women in his life—the hero and fellow CEO—were one in the same.

Of course, Stuff didn't see things the way he did. And she was adamant they stand by in case Griselda needed them. She didn't like the idea of Griselda being alone with the hero and now that the cat's out of the bag… there was no telling what Marianne/Violet Wings would do. She knew the hero wasn't capable of hurting an innocent person, but Griselda was personally connected… Ms. Fairwood may forget her good guy rules.

The last thing they expected was the loud raucous coming from within.

Immediately, they turned to look through the door and saw the hero's head bobbing with her mouth moving a mile a minute. Despite being handcuffed, her wrists were twisting and gyrating in her best attempts to gesture her feelings.

Naturally, the two heard every single world that was spewing out of her mouth. Thang had the decency to blush as his hands instinctively covered his delicate area. Stuff, on the other hand, wasn't fazed but she couldn't help smirking. She had to remember some of these threats if a guy ever got a little too familiar.

xxXXxx

Once Marianne finished her venting, she surprisingly felt a lot calmer than she had when she came to. Griselda seemed pleased with herself and asked, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I would, but I feel better. Not totally, mind you."

"Of course not. That's going to take some time. Now, if I take off those cuffs… remember our deal. No rash actions. I want us to have a civil conversation before we leave this room. _Together_ ," Griselda clarified.

Marianne knew she could take Griselda down in a fight. But without her a weapon or her wings… she doubted she would get very far in this lair of baddies. And she wasn't any use to Dawn if she was captured again. So there was no choice but to play nice until she found the out she needed. Biting her lip, she wordlessly nodded to let Griselda know she understood.

"Good." Griselda pulled out the key from her pocket and unlocked one cuff around her wrist, then the other. Marianne sighed in relief as she rubbed her newly freed wrists. Then she noticed that Griselda didn't move to undo the cuffs around her ankles.

At her expression, Griselda sheepishly shook her head. "Sorry, honey. I trust ya but I can't take my chances. There's still some pent up anger in your eyes and I'm not being a target. But you won't stay there forever. I will free you once we have our chat."

Marianne had to give Griselda a lot of credit. Even though she was the good guy in this scenario, the other woman had to cover her butt. Although it did sting that Griselda thought Marianne would go against her word. Then again… who's to say what she would have done if Griselda had unlocked all the cuffs?

"You got me now. I'm all ears." Marianne crossed her arms. "Let's 'chat.'"

"Okay. First, I have to say I can't tell you how thrilled I am. I thought there was something between you and my son. Of course when I say that… I mean you as Violet Wings and he as The Goblin. My Lord! The frustration that would often ensue after you escaped or defeated my son in some way. Sure, Bog would curse and lose his temper, but I saw the interest despite him denying it. You _challenged_ him."

Marianne blinked. Whatever she thought was going to happen… _this_ was certainly not it. "Come again?"

"Do you know how many would-be heroes my son went up against? Worthless! Pathetic! They couldn't even keep up in a fight. Then you came along and it changed everything. He found someone who matched him in wits and battle. Think about it. After all these years with you two going back and forth with the good versus evil… why was it that neither of you succeeded in stopping the other?"

"That doesn't mean anything! He got lucky just like I did."

"Sure. Whatever helps you sweetie." Griselda winked. "To be fair, he would have said the same thing. It was always luck when it came to you. But 'next time,' he would say. 'Next time I will prevail.' And he didn't. Not really."

"I'm failing to see where this is supposed to be going…"

Griselda rolled her eyes. "Are you purposefully this thick-headed? You and Bog are meant for each other."

Marianne snorted. "Yeah. We're totally fated in the stars."

"Okay so you guys have some obstacles to overcome. No big deal. You work through it. All couples do."

"Well, most couples are not superheroes and villains."

"True. But that doesn't mean you can't."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really do. But Griselda you don't understand. Bog is guilty of so many crimes. I can't overlook that."

"No. I guess you can't," the older woman said.

"He kidnapped Dr. Plum. He kidnapped Dawn. He has this potion stuff that apparently makes people fall in love."

"I can't argue about Plum there, but your sister was an accident. A mistake. It wasn't his intention for her to be hurt. Same with you."

"It's too late now. He did."

"Before you arrived, he was having Plum work on an antidote to help your sister."

"Uh-huh." Marianne couldn't help the bitterness in her tone. But Griselda was not going to be deterred.

"No really. Bog was working on a way to get both you and your sister out of the city before he unleashed his plan. He didn't want you two caught in the crosshairs."

"Isn't that nice of him?" Marianne retorted. "To be so considerate of us while putting everyone else— _innocent people mind you_ —in danger."

Griselda frowned. "When you put it like that… yeah it sounds awful. But what I'm trying to tell you is that he _does_ care for you. Even now he still cares. And he truly regrets what happened."

"Because he was _caught_! I found out his secret. Sorry Griselda but the romance… whatever was there is now dead."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do!" Marianne shouted. "You can't expect everything to be hunky-dory and okay when it never will be. He is a villain!"

"Even villains have hearts."

"Just… stop. Please? Stop." Marianne couldn't take it anymore. She had to give Griselda props for trying to make amends, but the bottom line was this: it was over. She and Bog were through. When she found a way to get out of this situation (and she will) she will take him to the proper authorities and make sure he never sees the light again. It had to be this way. There was no other choice.

"He didn't have to show you, you know."

Marianne looked at her. "What?"

Griselda made a circle in front of her face. "Your mask came off first because whoever that man was threw the antidote in your face. Bog… He saw _you_. Not you the hero but _you_. He didn't have to reveal himself. He could have kept his alter ego a secret. Instead he _chose_ to show you the real him. _He took off his mask._ "

There had been so much happening in those few seconds that Marianne hadn't registered what Bog was doing. She only knew that _her_ face was exposed and if The Goblin knew who she was then it was endgame for Marianne Fairwood. However, she knew she wasn't going down without a fight. So she got herself geared up for what would be the most epic fight of her life. No matter what… she knew she had to give it her best shot.

Then Bog's face appeared in her eyesight.

And she punched him.

 _Should have done more than that_ , she thought regretfully. _Can't cry over spilled milk now._

"Say that you're right," Marianne said. "Say this was some of grand gesture Bog was making. What was the point? Exposing himself meant he was exposing what he really was. He and I are on two different sides here. He was better keeping himself unknown. He probably got some of that stuff on him. Or during our fight the mask must have come loose."

"You really believe that?" Griselda asked her. "C'mon. That's not true and you know it. Besides, I know he was going to tell you the truth. He knew he couldn't keep living two lives."

The younger woman rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But I think deep down you do. And I think you were feeling the same thing too. You were going to tell him who you really are."

At this Marianne jerked her head. "No I—"

"Sweet pea, I can smell a liar. And you have lies reeking all over. Stop hiding. Admit it. You were going to tell my son that you were Violet Wings because you realized you were in love with him."

"If you want me to admit it, then all right! I admit I was going to tell Bog who I am. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Griselda grinned widely. "Now we're making progress! I knew you loved him."

"Whoa!" Marianne threw her hands up. "I never said I loved him. I said 'I admit' to wanting to tell him about me."

"I'm going to tell you something that I told my son: Denial isn't just a river. But have it your way. You don't 'love' him."

"If you know so much," Marianne rejoined. "If Bog was going to tell me he was The Goblin, then why didn't he stop his plan? I know he was going to test that substance on me."

"You know how Bog is. He is stubborn to a fault, like you. And he doesn't know when to quit while he's ahead. He has built up this idea of revenge for so long that he needed the right person and materials to make it happen. He was scorned by love so he was going to make everyone suffer. Everything was going according to plan until your companies did that merger and you became a part of his life. He had committed so much to his plan that I don't think he knew how to get out of it without looking weak to his loyal thugs. Believe me it's not easy to be the ruler in your crime kingdom. There are sharks out there watching for the wrong move and he's done. As for using it on you… you got me. I can't justify or defend that."

"He _still_ should have stopped. Weak or not, he should have stopped what he was doing and let it be. If The Goblin's reign ended, then it ended. He could have walked away."

"Could you have walked away?"

"You can't possibly compare our situations," Marianne protested.

"You're being too harsh. You need to hear his side of the story."

"I've heard enough."

Griselda sighed. This girl was one tough nut to crack. "Regardless of what you might think, you and Bog need to talk. And not with your fists or weapons either."

"I'm not going to talk to him." She realized she sounded like a whining child, but Marianne was past the point of caring. She couldn't forgive him.

"Too bad. You are and you will. Even if I have to lock you _both_ in a room. You will talk to each other and work out your issues." Griselda stood up. "I know you must be anxious about your sister. I'm going to take you to see her, and then you and my son are going to speak."

There was a sense of finality in Griselda's voice and Marianne (to her dismay) felt very much chided.

The ankle cuffs were gone and Marianne could finally stand up and let the blood circulate. Before they left the room, Marianne stopped her.

"What happened with Roland? The blonde guy who threw that potion?"

"Oh him? You knocked him out real good. But I figured if he knew who you were… he might figure out Bog. Can't have that, can we? So we handed him over to Dr. Plum. She has a way in making you forget."

Marianne didn't know what to make from that comment, but if it meant that Roland could forget that she was Violet Wings… She could forgive that transgression on a civilian.

xxXXxx

Marianne knew when they were getting closer to Dawn.

She recognized her sister's off-key and tone deaf singing anywhere.

But why…?

"I'm warning ya… it's not that pretty." Griselda had pulled out a couple of earplugs and stuffed them into her ears.

Marianne didn't have to be told twice. She lived with her sister so she knew how awful it could get. Of course, the song Dawn was currently singing was a Mariah Carey one with the high and stretching out notes.

Griselda showed her into a lab where Dr. Plum was scrambling in putting another vial of antidote together. Dawn was sitting in the corner singing her heart out, and Roland was lying flat on the floor. He looked like he was in a coma of some sort.

"Oh, don't mind him. He'll wake in a few hours feeling like a million bucks but won't know why!" Plum giggled.

Marianne wondered how she could be working with all that racket, but saw that the scientist was also wearing ear plugs too.

"You came in time. I was about to test this antidote." Plum picked up the bottle and paused in front of the singing blonde. It didn't help that Dawn had her eyes closed. "Um… what is her name?"

"Dawn."

Plum's eyebrows crinkled. "What?"

Forgetting she couldn't hear her, Marianne cupped her mouth and yelled, "DAWN!"

"Yes? Oh hi Marianne!" Dawn waved to her sister as Plum threw the contents into her face. Dawn coughed and shook her head. Today was not her day in having things thrown in her face.

Seeing how Dawn wasn't singing, Plum and Griselda took it as a sign to remove their plugs. The scientist bent her knees so she could check Dawn carefully. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Dawn smiled sappily. "Wonderful!"

"Okay… How do you feel about The Goblin?"

"Oo! Where's my Goblin-wummy?" Dawn squealed, looking around. When she saw he wasn't there, her expression fell. "I thought he was going to see me. Doesn't he love me? Maybe I should sing louder."

"No, no!" But it was too late. Dawn picked up another song and the ear plugs were inserted as quickly as possible.

Griselda motioned for the scientist and Marianne to follow her. They stepped out of the lab where the singing was somewhat muffled, but at least the three women could hear each other when they spoke.

"What the Hell?" Marianne looked at Plum.

Wearily, the scientist sighed. "I know how it looks but this is new to me too. I didn't even think I could do it."

"What was that? Why was Dawn…?"

"Tell her doc." Griselda nodded.

"I don't know if you know about my research—"

"I do. Just give it to me straight. Why is my sister behaving like…?"

"A lovesick fool? Well, that was exactly what The Goblin wanted. He wanted me to make a hormonal gas that would trigger a person's reactions to instant attraction and love. The point was… the person would fall in love with that person but the other would reject them. The rejection would drive the lovelorn person completely mad that he or she would be desperate to win the other person's affection and go to great lengths to make it happen. Of course the objective would be they couldn't and…"

"And the city, in essence, would destroy itself," Marianne finished.

"Precisely."

"How?"

"It's all in the chemicals. One would release the 'love' signal in the brain; the second would release 'fear.' That is how a person would not want to be with them."

Marianne interrupted. "I get the 'how' in that part, but how overall? That is a stretch for someone to accomplish."

"Well, when your life is at stake the motivation is there."

Turning to Griselda, Marianne said, "How is that going to get me to forgive him? You heard Dr. Plum. This stuff is dangerous!"

Griselda didn't have a chance to respond before Marianne turned back to the scientist. "Can you reverse it?"

"Did you see what happened?" Plum thumbed towards the door. "I honestly thought it would wear off like the other test trials did. Then again… I didn't splash it in someone's eyes."

"That makes a difference?"

"Apparently."

"You have to keep working at it! You can't give up!" Marianne said desperately.

Plum looked at her sympathetically. "I'll do my best but you need to know… there's a chance she might stay like this."

"No. I won't accept it. I can't," Marianne whispered. "Dawn _will_ get better."

"Lordy, you're as bad as he is," Plum grumbled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She returned to the lab to try a different batch.

Meanwhile, Griselda watched as Marianne soaked in all this information. "I know this is hard. If Plum could make my son's plan a reality, then she will find a way to help your sister."

"I hope that's enough." Marianne exhaled. "Damn you Bog King."

"You ready to talk to him?"

She saw no other way. "I guess I'm ready as I ever will be."

"Come on then."

xxXXxx

"I don't know if this is wise…"

"Bog, will you relax? She has agreed to speak to you. That counts as something. Now don't keep the poor girl waiting. She's been through enough as it is. She doesn't need you spazzing out."

"I am _not_ spazzing out _Mother_ ," Bog growled.

Griselda harrumphed. "Whatever." She pushed him into the room where Marianne was waiting. There was a table with two chairs. She was already sitting in one furthest from the door.

Bog stepped in and looked at her directly. She held his gaze but her face was expressionless. Well, they were making eye contact. That had to count, right?

"Okay, you two," said Griselda, cutting through the tension. "I want you to be on your best behavior. No beating each other up. Violence isn't going to solve this one and you know I'm right. I'm going to be outside that door. If I hear anything remotely that sounds like bloodshed is taking place, then I'm busting _both_ your skulls and no one is going to be leaving. If I have to have food brought to you, then so be it. You will stay in this room and work out your differences."

She pointed her finger at each of them as a final warning, and then Bog and Marianne were finally alone.

Bog tentatively looked back at Marianne as she coolly crossed her legs on top of the table.

"Well, Goblin," she began. "What do you have to say now?"

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing! Grab some tissues because this is the moment you have been all waiting for—the TALK.

**Chapter 18**

He should have seen it coming.

He watched Roland get knocked flat on his back, but Bog was still caught up in the shock that Marianne _and_ Violet Wings were the same. It hadn't occurred to him what _she_ might be thinking, although once the shock faded, he saw only the ironclad determination and fierceness on Marianne's face that he knew he didn't want to fight her.

Instead… he decided to take his mother's advice.

Griselda told him to stop keeping secrets and to tell Marianne he was The Goblin. And since Dawn was indisposed, he had to admit his mother was right. He had to tell Marianne the truth. Maybe, together, they could figure this out. The inevitable argument that would undoubtedly follow will take place once Dawn is back to herself again. After all, she wouldn't expect him to be the bad guy here and he wouldn't expect her to be the good guy.

Scratch that… it made perfect sense. Marianne didn't seem the type to have a vicious bone in her body and anyone who could let Roland live _at all_ meant they were a good person.

Was he mad at her? Surprisingly, no.

Hurt? Perhaps since she kept it from him. But then again, he was the guilty of the same thing so the notion of him getting upset would be superfluous.

He didn't have time to consider how she might feel or think about this.

He removed his mask to show her he was with her. He wasn't going to tell the world that Marianne Fairwood was Violet Wings. The thought didn't even cross his mind. He wanted to show solidarity and that they were on equal ground with their naked faces.

He also wanted to show her the very part of him—his dark soul— _the thing_ he knew would drive her away. Yet in this grand move of his he decided it was time to stop running away from what he was. It was time for him to embrace The Goblin and let the cards fall in place as they wished.

With the mask gone, Bog awaited the verdict.

He didn't have to wait long.

No…

He _should have_ seen it coming.

Skin met skin, bone met bone and Bog's vision was bursting with stars.

He didn't fall. Unlike Roland, Bog took the hit and stayed on his two feet, his head reeling from the impact. He did manage to regain his footing to see his minions had rendered Marianne unconscious. He wasn't sure how they knocked her out… but he _saw red_.

" _Don't touch her_ ," he hissed, the threat hanging in the air as he instantly went to her side. Gingerly, he lifted her motionless body and cradled her against his chest.

She might be a tough girl but in this state she was every inch vulnerable to his whim.

Funny…

There was a time he would have relished seeing Violet Wings like this—helpless, fragile. He could have easily snapped her neck and that would be the end of his nemesis.

Now… such thoughts of annihilation on her person filled him with disgust and disdain. He couldn't hurt her.

"I'm fine by the way," Griselda said, brushing herself off after she had been so rudely shoved to the ground. Looking down at Roland's prostrate form, Griselda decided to give him a nice little kick in the side in return. He didn't react as Griselda clicked her tongue, shaking her head slowly. "Wow… she did a number on him. Out like a light. Are you all right Plum?"

Sugar Plum rose unsteadily on her feet, still somewhat stunned from the ambush. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I think." She looked down at the broken bottle that contained the little remains of her antidote and sighed dejectedly. "So much for that work. What was he trying to accomplish anyways?"

"I know why," The Goblin growled. Of course, he wasn't The Goblin anymore. He was Bog King and Dr. Plum didn't seem to be the tiniest bit fazed at this revelation. In her mind it was _of course he is_. She had seen Bog after all when she tried to gain funding for her research. He had been rude and mean and dismissed her as soon as she finished her presentation. Then she wound up kidnapped.

"He saw what happened to the girl," Bog explained. "He must have thought he could do the same to Marianne so he could marry her after all."

 _And try to take over Light Fields_ , he thought to himself with a snarl. Marianne had told him how she found out Roland's plans for their marriage would end up with her stepping down so he could take over. Bog couldn't believe how anyone could stoop that low to manipulate someone's feelings to the point of obtaining a serious commitment just for a job. Bog had done unsavory things in his line of business both as CEO and crime lord, but he never had a ruse go that far.

Roland was a whole another level of depravation.

Griselda gasped. "He would really do that to her? Wow… And I thought you were evil."

"I'll have you know that I don't know if that antidote would have worked," Plum told him.

He shrugged dismissively. "Do your best doctor. And while you're trying to figure that antidote out… perhaps you could do something with _him._ " Bog glared down at the sleeping Roland. "He knows too much about her. I don't trust him in doing the _honorable_ thing and keeping her secret safe."

Plum raised her eyebrows with muted wonder. The Goblin was being chivalrous and kind to his enemy? She would have thought that most villains would be jumping around with glee knowing the identities of the superheroes that defeated them on a regular basis. But looking down at the senseless hero being held gently in the arms of the man that was the antithesis of her… Plum was blown away with his concern. She would have never associated magnanimity with him.

As for the other fellow…

Plum had no clue who he was or who he was supposed to be. However, she couldn't help but agree with Bog's assessment. If a man was that desperate to have a woman in love with him that he would resort to such drastic means, then he was a man not trustworthy to have around.

"I'll tell you what. Since this guy here not only pushed me to the ground like I was some fly smacked on a wall, I will make sure he doesn't remember about her being Violet Wings. That is a piece of cake." Plum grinned. "But just so you know… I'm not doing it to myself."

"Noted," he said as he gestured with his head to his minions to pick up Roland and take him to Plum's lab.

While that took care of the Roland problem, Bog seemed at a loss on what to do with Marianne. After her initial response was to punch him, he had a feeling that she wouldn't stop there with only one hit. Besides, he wouldn't blame her for wanting to enact as much physical damage as she could on him, but he would rather avoid the pain and injuries that would follow.

Sensing his issue, Griselda came over and patted him gently on the arm. "It's all right son. I have an idea."

As she explained it, Bog looked at her ready to object but Griselda wouldn't hear of it.

"Trust me. She's not gonna want to see you first. You better keep your distance until she's ready. Believe me you; she will be out for your blood after what you did to her sister."

"I didn't purposely—"

"Doesn't matter Bog. You had that stuff made. You're responsible. You and I will talk later, but first, I'm gonna talk with her. Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure you come out smelling like a bed of roses," she assured him.

Bog doubted that but didn't voice it. He figured there was no harm in having his mother and Marianne speak first. What was done was done in terms of damage. It couldn't possibly get worse.

xxXXxx

As his mother suggested, Bog was nowhere near the room when Marianne came to. However Marianne's distinct voice penetrated through the walls as she released her verbal fury.

Bog winced, crouching in his seat, each word a mental stab but he swallowed his pride and let it wash over him. She was quite entitled to her anger and while he wished certain body parts would not be included… he knew it was the least he deserved.

"Sire."

He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Leave. I want to be alone."

He didn't see who it was that came to him, but as soon as he heard their footsteps fading, Bog opened his eyes and sighed. It was quiet. Either Marianne lost her voice or she was through venting her feelings. Either way, Bog was now alone to ponder his thoughts and do a much needed self-reflection.

Taking off the mask seemed like a good idea at the time as he had Griselda's advice ringing loud and clear in his head. His mother insisted he should come clean and tell Marianne. He had been on the fence but seeing Marianne standing there… It was a quick move and he really hadn't considered the repercussions.

Looking back, he knew now Marianne wasn't going to see that as a sign or gesture of solidarity or equality. She was going to see him as the liar, the fiend, the villain as he was rightfully so.

What could he have done?

Well, he could have waited and gradually brought it to her attention.

Although how one would start that conversation Bog hadn't the faintest. It hadn't escaped him that in all his years of being The Goblin and running Dark Forest he had dealt with situations that were highly volatile and initiating those conversations were a piece of cake. This, on the other hand, was a whole new playing field and one he did not feel as confident in. He had to stop and think if he really would have told Marianne in the first place.

Then again, if she wasn't Violet Wings then it would have made a difference. He could have kept his secret and continued his ways without her ever being the wiser. If she suspected something was going on, then she could have made the decision to leave on her own. After all, he knew she wouldn't stick around forever. He was deluding himself to think otherwise.

Why?

He was a villain.

And villains don't get happy endings.

He had seen it with his father. He may have been married and had a son… but his father still was arrested. Bog might have tried to stay away from the lifestyle, but in the end, he knew it was in his blood. There was no running away from that.

He committed a plethora of crimes prior to Violet Wings coming onto the scene. Even with his recent offenses involving Dr. Plum it was all with the objective to make a weapon that causes love to inflict upon the city… and for what?

To avenge his broken heart.

Love… the meaning of it was a mockery. He had been insulted, used, and mistreated. All because he dared to love someone who he thought had loved him in return. It wasn't right to lead someone on and then reach in and rip out their heart. That was unforgiveable.

And Bog wasn't the only person to have suffered such cruelty.

Other countless, nameless poor sods have experienced that exact feeling where love was laughed and thrown in their faces.

His plan was to show those who were guilty of committing such callous behavior. If he could find a way to bring about love in people, and then have their love rejected… The crushing feeling would be the perfect revenge.

His feelings for Marianne were not going to deflect his plans. There was a part of him that still wanted to make this a reality, but after Dawn being afflicted… Bog was having second thoughts altogether. He never meant for them to be affected. Of course that is not how Marianne is going to see it.

She was a hero. She was full of goodness and he…

 _He was not_.

But he wasn't using Marianne. He did care for her and it seemed she cared for him too. As much as he wished that was enough to make a difference in his view of the world… it wasn't.

At the end of the day, Bog _was_ The Goblin.

He couldn't change who he has been for most of his life.

It would be like asking her to give up Violet Wings. He very much doubted she could when the city needed her. Not when there were villains like him that walked the streets.

He always knew his relationship with Marianne was doomed. However, he did not expect it would happen like this.

One had to appreciate the irony.

He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so _damn_ much.

And… he hadn't stopped to consider the new layer of injury until now.

_He was no better than Roland._

If relationship were to dissolve on its own naturally, then there would be no foul. But to realize he hurt her more than that baboon ever could… he didn't want that. _He never wanted that_. After all, hadn't Marianne said the reason things didn't work with Roland was because she realized he wasn't the person she thought she knew? The same could be said about Bog.

 _You're a bloody fool to have gotten involved in the first place_ , he chastised himself, clutching his fist.

This was how Griselda found him in the midst of his own pity party and she couldn't help but snort her disapproval.

"I tried to warn ya but you wouldn't listen." Shaking her head, she continued. "It's over so you might as well pick up the pieces and put them back together as a new puzzle."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you to leave it to me. She's ready to see you now."

"Really?" He was in disbelief.

"Yes really," she said as if he was dense. "This is your only chance. Don't screw it up."

She grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him as he followed half-heartedly.

"What are you doing? Stop dragging your feet! I made sure she got all of her frustrations out beforehand if you're scared she's going to—"

"I'm _not_ scared."

"Sure could have fooled me," Griselda muttered. However she could sense her son's reluctance and decided to nip this in the bud if she was ever going to have those grandbabies. "Bog, I get it. I do. I'm not going to sugarcoat it but she is hurt _real_ bad. I'm not saying she's innocent either because she has a secret too. Of course it's not nearly as bad as yours. At least she hasn't done anything terrible."

"Not helping," he growled.

"Look. If she didn't care about you, then she wouldn't be this upset. There's your light at the end of the tunnel. It can turn around in everyone's favor. So think before you speak and let the girl say her mind. There's nothing like a deal breaker if the girl can't get her voice in."

Thus ended Griselda's pep speech.

Regardless what Griselda said, Bog knew he screwed up big time and part of him wasn't ready to look Marianne in the eyes.

"I don't know if this is wise…"

But it was all too late.

Bog was in the room with Marianne, the door was closed behind him, and they were truly alone.

"Well, Goblin," she began. "What do you have to say now?"

He stood there, his fingers nervously laced together, looking off to the side. It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she was embittered still, but she hadn't made a move from her sitting position. The fact he was still in one piece was _tremendous_.

"Sit down Bog. I can't do this if you're going to stand there all day."

That snapped him out of it and he quickly took a seat closest to him. Marianne continued to have her legs crossed as she peered at him. "Who's going to start this? You or me? 'Cause the silence isn't going to work."

"What do you want me to say?" he said finally.

"I don't know but an apology would be good for starters."

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm _not_ the one who started this whole mess!"

"Me neither!" Pause. "Well, technically speaking."

Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Clearly we're both still in a state of shock of me being Violet Wings and you as The Goblin. Believe me… in a million years I wouldn't have dreamed that my major nemesis would end up being you. And the fact that we're also _working_ together with our companies… it's a lot to take in."

He agreed.

"But we are adults. We can talk this out." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that, but Bog didn't say that aloud.

"How should we start?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "I guess the beginning is a good start. Right?"

"I suppose so."

"And we are going to be honest with each other. No more lies, just truth."

"Aye."

That seemed to satisfy her as Marianne decided she would go first with her origin story.

"The reason I became Violet Wings was as I told you… my mother. After her death, I couldn't forgive myself until justice was served. It took some time to make my vision come true, but I did. I haven't been able to find the bastard that killed her but I have stopped many bad guys from doing harm. I saved many innocent people and I don't regret a single second of it when I decided to become this hero." Tilting her head to the side, she stared at him blatantly. "Although I can't help but wonder what in the world have you decided a life of crime was the best route to go?"

"I do want to say I am sorry about your mother. No child should have—"

"Don't," she interrupted. "You have no right to say _anything_ about her. This is about us."

"Marianne, I didn't—"

" _No_ ," she repeated. "If you breathe another word about my mother or her death or your so-called apologies, then I will go over there and kick your ass."

Message was sent loud and clear. Bog backed off. "Fine. My turn. I told you about my father being arrested. You might have figured out he was The Goblin first." He saw her head moving affirmatively. "He raised me with the intent that I would take over his place in this kingdom of his. I had a rough childhood. I have seen things no child should have to see, things I wish I can forget. But despite his cold and callous demeanor, my father was a loving man. He protected my mother and me when others dared to challenge his rule. He was fierce, terrifying, and I didn't want to disappoint him…"

Bog exhaled sharply. "But the truth was I didn't want it. I didn't want his kingdom of criminals. I wanted to live a normal life. We argued about this. When I had plans to go to college… Well, my Da wasn't thrilled. 'Kings don't go to college,' he told me. But I said I was going whether or not I had his blessing. Then he was arrested. I knew that a life of crime was not the answer to everything. His capture said it all. So I went to college and then I met Laurel. This whole time I kept telling myself that I wasn't like _him_. I wasn't my father. I was my own man. But deep down there was a part of me that wanted to succumb to the darkness. That this idea of me living a straight life with a career was a dream. I wasn't born to have that life, but as a crime lord… well, I was born for it.

"It was a struggle. I would _want_ to do bad things. Not _all_ bad things mind you. There are certain crimes I have no desire to engage in. Least of all tolerate. But after that night Laurel broke my heart… I never wanted to hurt a girl in my life, but I wanted to hurt _her_. I wanted to give her a taste of what she did to _me_. What she did was unforgiveable. She _had me believing_ she loved me. Then to joke and laugh at my expense?! The anger got to me and my darkness broke free. I knew I couldn't escape what has already been inside me. So I went to my father's lair and I found his costume…"

Marianne covered her mouth with her hand. "What did you do Bog?"

"I didn't _physically_ hurt her Marianne," he said feeling disparaged that she thought so little of him. "I may be a villain but I have limits. I would never lay a hand on a woman."

"Seriously? Then what we have been doing all these years?"

"That's different!" he exclaimed. "What I mean is that I don't support violence against women for any type of crime. I only wanted to frighten her. I thought getting rid of her jeering eyes and that snide little smile off her face would ease the heartache I suffered. I went out as The Goblin and I found her and her group of friends. They were talking about me and how I was a chump this whole time. I was furious. I flew right into their little party smackdab in the middle of it all. One look was all it took and they were screaming like bloody fools. But it wasn't enough. I _wanted_ them to remember. I took what precious items they had, especially Laurel's necklace. I knew it was a gift from her grandmother who had died when she was eight. I knew how sentimental it was to her and I ripped it from her throat. The chain broke and her eyes welled up with tears and I couldn't help it… I laughed at her. Then I threw the necklace on the ground and using my scepter… I used the heat radiating to melt the metal. I told her it was worthless for me to keep. Then I left.

"Afterwards, I still didn't feel vindicated. I still was resentful. That was only temporary. I knew I wanted something that would be memorable."

Marianne interjected. "You became a villain because she broke your heart?"

"It was more than that! It flows through my veins, this _thing_ you so flippantly call villainy. I fought it. I did. In the end, you cannot hide what you are. Your destiny. When I became The Goblin it was like a part of me was coming home. I took over my father's legacy and I did it _my_ way. Believe it or not, I am human and I do hold standards among my subjects. I do not accept unnecessary violence against women or children. I do not protect or keep a murderer or a rapist or a pedophile under my domain. Anyone who commits these acts does go through a trial of our doing, and I personally handle the punishments. It may not be your definition of justice but it is our code of justice."

"Wonderful. Just because you don't 'accept' certain crimes doesn't excuse every bad thing you do commit."

"I'm not! I am not trying to pretend I'm a good person. I know what I am but that doesn't mean I have to be a monster."

That got Marianne there. For once since this conversation started she did not have anything snarky to say back. "I guess not," she begrudgingly admitted. She hated to acknowledge this, but Bog did have a point. In all the years they had fought, he typically took part in petty and less violent crimes. Even when he took a person hostage, the person wouldn't actually be harmed. It was mostly for show and to get her attention, but it wasn't something she wanted believe could be every time. For the first time ever, Marianne conceded that The Goblin was actually harmless. He didn't have to be like that but he _chose_ to as it was a decent thing to do. Until…

"But you can't say that now. Your plan for Midsummer City… that is pretty monstrous."

Bog knew it would lead to this. How could it not?

"As I said, I wanted to do something memorable. I didn't know what it was or what I had to do until I heard about Dr. Plum's research. My R&D supervisor didn't think her research was applicable and she was turned down. I happened to be walking by when I caught bits and pieces of the conversation so I arranged my own meeting with her to find out exactly what her research was. Logically, I could not use her in my company. Her work had no place with Dark Forest, but for The Goblin… well, her work had a place. If she could find a way to instill the emotion that would make someone go completely love crazy that it would drive their object of affections to reject them… then I knew this was what I was waiting for. Kidnapping her was the first step. I hadn't counted on you being there at the time, but I wasn't expecting that kiss either."

Now that the _kiss_ was mentioned, Bog couldn't help but asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

Marianne could feel her cheeks burning and she dipped her chin so he couldn't see. "That is totally irrelevant."

"I don't think so. _You_ kissed _me_. There must be a reason."

"No, no. No there wasn't."

"You said we needed to be honest with each other," Bog said, throwing her words back at her. "Only truth needs to be spoken. I think I deserve to know why you kissed me before any of this ever happened."

 _Damnit._ He was right and Marianne knew that. Of course, hoping that the kiss would be forgotten was too much to ask for and Bog was adamant about knowing why. Uncrossing her legs so she could set them on the ground, Marianne straightened her posture and therefore dropped her earlier pretense. She wasn't in control of this conversation anymore. She was on the same even ground as Bog now.

"Okay, fine. I was still pissed about Roland after I called off the wedding—"

"Yeah why was that?" he interrupted.

She glared. "That has nothing to do with us."

"I think a tiny bit of it does," he rejoined. "Marianne, I'm not going to pretend I didn't hurt you. I know I did. Truth, remember? No more secrets. I've told you mine so far and these were things even my own mother doesn't know."

"You want truth? Here it is! I was going to tell Roland I was Violet Wings so I could include him more in my life. I wanted to share my hero self with someone other than the world. That way I could be only one person and not two in our relationship. Instead Roland laughed and said that there was no way I could be Violet Wings. He even went on to say how the woman shouldn't be the one to protect the city. That it was a man's job and if another hero showed up… Violet Wings should hand it over to him. Then he went on about how after we had kids I would step down as CEO and I could hand it to him while I raise our kids. Does that sound like the kind of life I would want?!"

"No. He's a daft imbecile. I never heard anything more ridiculous in my life!"

Marianne raised her brow. "Is it? I'm a woman and so far I haven't been able to lock you away for good."

"That has no meaning on anything Marianne and you know it! Besides, how long did it take Green Leaf to capture my father for good? A hero's gender has nothing to do with it and you're a fool for even believing someone as dim-witted as Roland." Bog's brogue had deepened with each word he spoke, his emotions running away from him. How Marianne could believe Roland was astonishing to him. "Although, I am glad that you left him after that hogwash."

"I saw no other choice. He wasn't the man I thought he was." She was taken aback by Bog's anger, and even now his eyes were still fuming at the thought Roland had her doubting herself and her abilities, not just as a superhero but as CEO too. _He really believes I'm good at both_ , she thought with a new sense of clarity. However, it didn't change the fact he had lied and had done terrible things as The Goblin. She had to keep that in mind.

"As I said, I was still mad at him. And I was mad at myself. I thought he made a good point about you as The Goblin. It didn't matter that it took Green Leaf years to make that capture. I kept thinking about myself and how unsuccessful I had been. Seeing you right then… I snapped. I had to take you in. I had to prove to myself _and_ to Roland that I'm a capable superhero. And don't tell me that was a stupid thing to think. I know that now. Yet, I had you right there… you were pinned and helpless. There was no way you could escape. My emotions were going wild and crazy and when you were taunting me… Well, I lost my head. There you have it."

It wasn't exactly the answer Bog had been expecting. He narrowed his gaze. "Are you sure that's all that was? The truth."

Her fist was twitching. She was regretting that word choice now. "It was really an impulsive move. But if you must know… I kept thinking about it afterwards. It made our next encounter pretty awkward for me."

While Bog would have preferred another response, he was satisfied that she was honest and that she thought about the kiss.

"Back to your plan," Marianne said, reverting back to the original topic.

"There's nothing more to add, I'm afraid. Except… I am truly sorry about Dawn. She was never the intended target."

"No but I was, right?"

He had the decency to blush. "Yes."

"So I would want fall in love with you?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to see if the formula worked and whatever you saw first… that would have been the object of your affections. It so happened that I was standing there when Dawn was sprayed."

Marianne supposed there could have been worse things for her sister to have "fallen in love" with, but the fact it even happened at all was still troubling. "Do you intend to continue this plan of yours?"

"I honestly don't know. Dawn… she changed things. I am having second thoughts about carrying it through."

"I see."

"I brought her here right away only to have the antidote used. I wasn't going to keep her here. I really thought she would be cured and on her way home by now. I never thought she would be out patrolling."

"That makes two of us," Marianne said. "That's what Griselda said. She told me that you were demanding an antidote right away."

"It was never meant for her or you. What I mean… it wasn't meant for _Marianne_. I was going to have you out of the city before I released the potion."

"Yeah I got that part. But that still doesn't excuse or justify using a substance like that. Especially if it's unpredictable."

"Not anymore. We know it works."

"Yeah. Maybe _too_ well. Dr. Plum had said she hoped the affects would have worn off but so far nothing seems to be working."

Bog flinched at the sharp edge in her voice. Regardless of anything else he might say, it still didn't change the fact that Dawn was the one who was affected and there was a chance that an antidote may not be found.

"You know," Marianne went on without pausing. "I was starting to have feelings for you. I really _really_ thought this was leading somewhere."

"It _is_! It still can."

She shook her head. "How? Right now I can't even trust you. You stand for everything that I'm against. How could that possibly work?"

"If we want it to, then we will find a way," he said, echoing what Griselda had said. And he did. He really wanted this to work out despite knowing who she was and who he was.

"I don't think so Bog. I can't willingly _be_ with you when you're committing crimes. Think about it. If Violet Wings and The Goblin suddenly stopped fighting… people are going to question what's going on. And it will get ugly if word got out that Violet Wings and The Goblin were dating."

"For you, you mean."

"I doubt your loyal thieves and criminals will be thrilled about it too."

"Then we don't. We can be together as each other—Bog _and_ Marianne—while we continue fighting as our super egos."

"So you're saying we put on a show. We 'fight' but nothing will come from it. No me arresting you or you putting me in dangerous situations."

"Well… we can still do that. You know I'll escape just like I know you'll escape from any perils I put you in."

She wasn't buying it. He could tell from her expression that she wasn't keen on the idea of her letting him get away. Realizing he could be losing her for good, Bog was getting desperate to get her to stay. Even if he had to do this…

"I'll give it up. I'll stop being The Goblin," he said. "That will solve it, right? You won't have to fight or arrest me. I can find a replacement, someone suitable that could fight you and you can arrest them while we…" His voice trailed off as her facial expressions didn't change.

"It won't solve it Bog. You say that now but down the road… you will want to be The Goblin again. You said it yourself that it was in your blood. It was your destiny. You can't give that up any more than I can."

"So… this is it? This is the end?" _Of us_ , he finished mentally.

Marianne bit her lip. "I… I still need time to think. There's a lot I have to consider." She rose from her seat and set her hands on the table. "Right now, Dawn is my priority. Until she is cured… we can decide later where we stand."

Bog nodded. She might not have said it yet, but he knew from how this conversation went that things will be done between them. She couldn't be with the villain or the man who has lied to her. Could he blame her? The answer was no. He couldn't.

His heart was already splitting but unlike the other heartbreak he did not feel the need for vengeance. Not when he had a hand in this himself.

He schooled his features so he would appear to be indifferent and impartial. "Later. Would you like to go to Dr. Plum?"

"Yes I would. Maybe she has good news."

xxXXxx

Griselda did her best not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help the temptation. She _had_ to know. Those two were so intently focused on the other that neither of them noticed she had slipped into the room and was hiding behind a pillar. It broke her heart to finally hear about Bog's first love, and to learn that Marianne became a hero only to find her mother's killer. She vaguely remembered about an upper class woman being gunned down, but she couldn't remember what course of action her husband took.

Not that it mattered.

 _Well, at least they are going to work together to help her sister_ , she thought. _But after… oh my precious boy… I didn't want your heart to be broken._

Despite her optimism, Griselda was starting to see that maybe not everything can be fixed with love alone. These two clearly did a number on each other with their secrets. And if only one could stand up and fight for their feelings… maybe the other will see it's not worth giving up yet.

But right now, Griselda didn't think she could see them. Sniffling, she went off in search for a tissue box.

xxXXxx

When Bog and Marianne returned to check on Dr. Plum, the scientist was the bearer of bad news.

She was _still_ unable to find a way to counteract her formula's affect. Everything she had tried did nothing to Dawn and the girl was as lovesick as ever. The good news was that as long as Bog kept his mask off… Dawn didn't know _he_ was her love. Of course she was confused as to why he was here.

"Bog's helping us Dawn. Don't worry. We'll get you back to normal," Marianne assured her.

"What are you talking about? I feel absolutely wonderful! Well… I wish my Goblin was here. I haven't seen him for so long. Where is he? He hasn't forgotten me, has he?" Her voice dropped to a soft pitch and Dawn's lip quivered. "I love him so much Marianne. I never knew what love was like until he came into my life. I can't imagine living _without_ him. He loves me too… At least I'm sure he does."

Marianne was a loss for words but Bog stepped in. "I have it on good authority he does."

That cheered Dawn up. "Tell him to see me! I need to see him!"

As soon as Dawn was distracted with another attempt of Plum's antidote, Marianne scowled at him. "This is your fault. She really believes she loves The Goblin. I don't want to find out what would happen if she thinks he doesn't."

He shrunk back. "I don't either."

"Then you better think of something quick. She can't stay here forever."

At that moment, Marianne suddenly remembered Sunny and how anxious he must be in knowing how the rescue went. He would want to know about Dawn's condition. And as Marianne looked around the makeshift lab, she wondered if it would be easier for Plum to have an assistant to help.

"God bless you! Yes! Anyone will do!" Plum exclaimed when Marianne brought it up.

"I do have someone in mind. He's the best as far as I'm concerned." She looked to Bog. "I will need my wings back, though. And my sword."

"Of course," he said.

"Oh," Marianne said off-handedly to Plum. "What happened to Roland?"

Her ex was nowhere to be seen. Plum grinned at her. "He came to about thirty minutes ago. Couldn't seem to recall why he was here or who any of us were; well, except your sister. I convinced him it was a costume party and he passed out. He bought it and once we knocked him out again… one of The Goblin's men took him to his apartment. It was a good thing he had his wallet on him. Anyways, when he wakes up again, he will be all right."

"That's a relief." At least Marianne wouldn't have to worry about him throwing any liquids at her to get her to fall in love with him.

Thang brought in her wings and sword, which Marianne visibly brightened as she slipped her wings on and sword in its sheath. She felt more complete now, more like herself.

Looking at Bog, she told him she will be right back. Then she took flight to bring Sunny. She could only pray that he could help them bring her sister back.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know last chapter was intense and despite how things went this past week… I wish this didn't have that much angst in it but there was no avoiding it. I will say it is not all sadness. *hands out boxes of tissues and chocolates and wine* Don't forget to review! Only the epilogue is left.

**Chapter 19**

Anxiously, Sunny was watching the clock as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes into hours.

_Four hours_.

It had been four hours since he last saw Marianne, and four hours fifteen minutes since he last saw Dawn.

He honestly thought Marianne would have rescued her by now. Unless she did and hadn't told him she did. But that was cold if Marianne did that and she wasn't the type to do something that _awful_ in the first place. So Marianne must be in trouble. And if she was in trouble… then Dawn…

_Nope! Not going down that road_ , he told himself. Worrying wasn't going to solve anything. He had to have hope in that everything was going to be all right.

Of course, he was getting antsy just sitting there with all of this waiting.

Sure he tried passing the time with some tinkering, but his eyes kept straying to the clock and he would stop his work just to watch the big hand chase after the little hand. He gave up his endeavor knowing he couldn't concentrate.

So he was sitting with cheek in palm as he stared at the clock. His cell phone lay in front of him silent as a doornail. When he wasn't busy with the clock, he would stare at the phone, mentally willing for it to ring or vibrate or something.

When nothing happened, Sunny made himself a promise that if he didn't hear from Marianne or Dawn in the next hour, then he was going to go after them. He might not have the original suit he designed for himself, but he did have prototypes of weapons for Violet Wings and Daisy Girl. He could grab those and go off to confront The Goblin himself. He would do anything to bring his friends back safe and sound.

As the promised hour was approaching, Sunny got up from his stool to reach for the crossbow when he heard Marianne's breathless call.

He whipped around, his arms out to hug Dawn, when he saw that she was nowhere to be seen. There was only Marianne.

"Where's Dawn?" he asked.

"She's safe. But… she's in trouble Sunny."

"Trouble?"

Quickly, she rehashed what she learned about the potion that Dr. Plum made and how Dawn was still suffering from its influence. While Marianne was still angry with Sunny for going behind her back and designing a suit for her sister, she couldn't stay mad for long when she watched the myriad of emotions flying across his face. There was no doubt his concern for Dawn matched hers, perhaps even a smidgen more with the haggard look in his eyes. If she hadn't known better, Marianne would have thought Dawn had been missing for weeks instead of hours.

However, Sunny went from fretting to relief to joy back to perturb when she finished telling him the latest. His fists were tightly clenched as he stood there shaking in silent fury that his best friend in the world was afflicted with this horrible falling in love mojo and nothing seemed to be working to fix it. Even worse… Sunny knew Dawn was in that position because he tried stealing that bottle to bargain a deal to save her.

"It's my fault…" he whispered.

Marianne couldn't believe what she heard. "Sunny, this is not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's The Goblin." She couldn't say that The Goblin was Bog. That information was hers to keep. It was her burden to carry until she decided what she was going to do and whether or not if she would go public with his identity if she _chose_ to take him into police custody. Besides, mentioning that her nemesis was also her boyfriend was something she wasn't ready to talk about anyways. Not until Dawn was cured.

"You can say that but Marianne this is all on me. If I hadn't made that suit for her, then Dawn wouldn't have taken it to go on patrol on her own and she wouldn't have been caught by The Goblin and I wouldn't have accidentally spilled that stuff on her."

Well… when he put it like that…

"I get why you see that. And maybe you're right," Marianne said. "Maybe this whole thing could have been avoided if you listened to me in the first place and not get Dawn involved in this crime-fighting business until I thought she was ready. She's tough but she's not nearly as tough as I am on the streets. She wouldn't make it out there by herself."

Sunny flinched with every statement Marianne spoke. She was right. _If only he HAD listened to her. Then Dawn wouldn't be in this predicament. Some friend he turned out to be._

"So maybe I should blame you for everything. But…" she dragged out the last word as he looked up in confusion. "I know you care a lot for her to the point that you would do _anything_ for her, even facing my wrath when you know I'm not going to like what she is going to do. That includes designing a hero outfit for her after I specifically said no more. Why? Because you _knew_ it would make her happy. And that's all that really matters to you… Her happiness."

"Marianne, I—"

"Sunny, it's all right. I kind of figured out the part that you liked Dawn more than a friend some time ago. If anything _this_ confirms it."

He gaped at her, jaw dropping. "You _knew_?!"

"The moony-eyes and tiny heart shapes in them was a big giveaway."

"I didn't think anyone noticed… Dawn certainly didn't."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit."

"Think about it Marianne. Dawn is always throwing herself at other guys! I'm the _last_ one she notices," Sunny said sadly.

"I know that she trusts you more than anyone. She cares a lot about you, and if anything, she probably feels she's not good enough for you." He didn't look like he believed her so Marianne explained, "Sunny, you're a freaking genius. Since we were kids you had a higher IQ than any of us. That's pretty intimidating for someone who feels they're only average. You don't know this… but for years Dawn has been telling me how she can't believe you would still want to be friends with her when half the time she doesn't understand your projects."

"She really said that?" Sunny was in shock. _Dawn_ felt _insecure_ around _him_?! It was completely nuts!

Marianne nodded. "Yes. And right now… she needs _your_ help."

"I'll do anything! Just lemme at that terrible Goblin! I'll show him not to mess around—"

"Whoa! Take it easy tiger," Marianne said, her hands forming into a T. "You're not fighting anyone. You're going to be helping Dr. Plum find an antidote."

Sunny sheepishly chuckled as he kicked his foot. "Right. _You're_ going to take care of The Goblin."

"Right…" Marianne looked off to the side as she knew she had to make up her mind on what to do with Bog. But she couldn't think about it now. She had to get back to Dawn. "Well, grab whatever you think you might need and we'll go."

Sunny did.

xxXXxx

Marianne wasn't talking to him after she returned with her friend Sunny. As he thought, Sunny was the guy he had seen earlier who accidentally spilled the potion on Dawn. _Although_ , Bog thought, _he should be the one to blame for this mess. He was the one who got it on Dawn, not me._

But Bog knew Marianne wasn't going to change her mind about where the blame lies. _He_ was responsible for insisting it was to be made in the first place.

Likewise, he didn't want any other turmoil between them and he doubted Marianne would be willing to volunteer that her boyfriend was the villain. So before she arrived with her friend, Bog slipped his mask on along with The Goblin persona.

Sunny had jumped at first when he saw The Goblin, but quickly recovered as he puffed his chest and looked Bog in the eye. "You don't scare me Goblin," Sunny told him. "You're lucky Violet Wings is holding me back from doing some serious damage because—"

"All right Sunny," she interrupted. "I think he gets it. Let me show you where Dr. Plum and Dawn are at."

She also had her mask on probably so her friend wouldn't know that her identity had been exposed either. _Great minds think alike_ , Bog thought but mentally chided himself on how that wasn't going to win him in her favor. Even though they had the right idea, he knew she wasn't going to take it kindly if he voiced it aloud.

Sunny narrowed his eyes at him one more time, his fingers doing the "I'm watching you" gesture. Then he followed Marianne as she led him to the lab.

Bog should have left them alone, but he went along regardless. They didn't notice him until the door opened and Dawn spotted him.

"Gobliny!" she yelled in delight. She was about to rush towards him, but her sister and friend caught her in the nick of time as they struggled to hold her back.

Marianne twisted her head so she could glare at him for causing the scene and Bog recoiled as he lowered his eyes and walked back to his throne. As he retreated, he could hear that the struggles to keep Dawn at bay were lessening with a very distinct sob coming from behind. He quickened his pace so he wouldn't have to hear Dawn's heartbroken tears.

A few minutes later Marianne found him restlessly pacing.

He stopped to look at her, the words in the back of his mouth ready to come out, but she shook her head and continued walking.

She wasn't ready.

On the flip side, he should be grateful that she had spoken to him earlier but it would depend on how Plum and her friend fare with Dawn's condition.

He was sitting down by the time Marianne returned to the throne chamber. She wasn't looking at him and she still hadn't said a word. Of course, he was biting at the bit to say something to her. If he did… then she wouldn't be so quiet. Bog would settle for her yelling at him some more instead of them in silence.

But… he didn't want to further ruin the very fragile and delicate truce they had. Not to mention Griselda had told him while Marianne was gone to be respectful of any boundaries she set up.

"Lead by her example," his mother advised. "If she talks, you talk. If she's quiet, you shut your trap."

Easier said than done.

If only there was someone else around to break up the monotonous and tense silence. Bog never thought his mother's company would be greatly appreciated more until now.

Hours of the pained silence passed before Sunny poked his head around the corner.

"Uh… Violet Wings?" he called.

Marianne's head shot up so quickly that she almost had vertigo. "Yes Sunny?" she asked hopefully.

He slowly stepped closer with his hand attached to another. The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing Dawn's beaming disposition. Her eyes flickered over to him and Bog braced himself for another love song or tackle, but to his surprise, she was indifferent.

"Are you…?" Marianne dared not voice her wish even though her sister barely acknowledged The Goblin.

Sunny continued grinning as Dawn nodded. "I'm not in love anymore if that's what you're asking," the cheeky blonde said with a wink.

He could tell Marianne wanted nothing more to run over and embrace her, but she maintained her hero's façade as she looked at Sunny and Dr. Plum who walked around the couple.

"How?" Bog questioned.

Sunny and Plum exchanged looks. "You want to tell them?" the scientist asked the young man.

Clearing his throat, he did. "It was crazy but we tried making an antidote with everything we had in that lab. Nothing seemed to work."

"Nothing," Plum echoed.

"But I wasn't going to give up," Sunny said. "I knew there had to be a way to counteract this stuff. But the strangest part was that the antidote wasn't something we had to make. All I did was go over to Dawn to try and comfort her. She was still upset when she saw you Goblin. I couldn't bear to have her inconsolable so I sat with her, took her hand, and as she turned to cry on my shoulder…"

"He began to sing to me that song we used to sing as children," Dawn said, taking over as he looked up at her with adoration. "It was so soothing and I was starting to feel better and then… I was me again. I wasn't upset anymore."

Bog and Marianne stared at them, confusion all over their faces.

"It's quite simple," Plum continued. "This young lady _really_ likes him. Just a touch, a soft voice and she was right as rain. Only _real_ affection cancelled out the fake. It all comes back down to the rules of science. The potion I made was synthetic to create the _illusion_ of love. To fix it, you would need—"

"Real love," Marianne said, interjecting.

Sunny and Dawn's cheeks blushed but neither of them contradicted what Marianne had said.

"I'm happy to hear you are back to yourself again," Marianne stated, her voice definitely Violet Wings. "Although, next time, cosplaying might be better done elsewhere."

Dawn sheepishly giggled. "Yes. Cosplay. I guess being in the suit had me caught up in the moment."

Bog knew this was done for Dawn's benefit and he wanted to assure Marianne that he wasn't going to tell anyone the truth. Yet, he had a sneaking suspicion it was also for her benefit too. Was she going to talk to him about _them_? Or was she going to ignore him forever so she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings?

"Well, that's all well that ends well," Plum announced. "Now, if you are experiencing any side effects…"

"I will let you know," Dawn said. Frowning, she looked from Violet Wings to The Goblin. "Isn't this the moment where you guys duke it out so we civilians can be rescued?"

"Actually," Marianne beat him to the punch. "The Goblin and I have reached an understanding. He is releasing everyone. You are also free too Dr. Plum."

The petite scientist let out a whoop. Then she looked at the hero. "I'm not going to be facing charges, am I?"

"Since The Goblin is _not_ going to carry out his plan, no one is going to know that you had a hand in it Dr. Plum. In fact, even if the truth got out… no one will blame you for doing what you did under duress."

"That's good to know. And you know what? Since this young woman is all better and everything, I think I might forget all about this business. I won't even insist on you arresting The Goblin."

"Huh?" Dawn and Sunny looked at Plum as if she lost her head.

Not that it was anyone's business, but Dr. Plum saw what happened when the masks came off the hero and villain. It was pretty clear to her and the way they've been acting around each other presently that there was _something_ between them. And the fact that he had been so tender and gentle towards the hero when she was unconscious… Plum knew they had to be in love. How else could that explain their behavior? Of course, they weren't acting like they even liked each other right now, but she saw straight through the façade.

There were _definite_ feelings involved.

Not that she could blame Violet Wings for being hurt or feeling betrayed. But… love was a two way street and she had no doubt that The Goblin was just as hurt and surprised as she was.

And if anyone knew anything about Dr. Sugar Plum… There was one other thing besides science that she loved more than anything:

_Romance_.

She was a sucker for it and she couldn't bear the thought of breaking those two up. No… It was best for The Goblin to be free so he could patch things up with Violet Wings.

Of course, the hero was somewhat stunned that the kidnappé didn't want to press charges.

"Are you sure? The Goblin _did_ kidnap you and he should be facing some kind of justice."

Plum shook her head. "Naah. He wasn't all that bad. Besides, he's lucky that his mother of his made it bearable."

"The Goblin has a _mother_?!" Sunny exclaimed.

Not liking where this could suddenly turn, Violet Wings decided to gather everyone together so she could fly them out of there.

Bog didn't stop her as she flew off with all three people.

It would be a matter of time before Dr. Plum's reappearance will hit the news, and if her clemency decided to wear off… He would brace himself for whatever the scientist might reveal to the public.

Perhaps that would be the time for him to end The Goblin once and for all.

He only hoped that he would be able to speak to Marianne before the police came for him.

xxXXxx

_Five Months Later…_

Since Dr. Sugar Plum's suddenly dramatic return, she claimed that it had been a publicity stunt that got out of hand. She apologized for any inconvenience this had on law enforcement and Violet Wings for doing their part in their investigation. She spun the tale as part of her research and to bring further awareness to the seriousness of Alzheimer's and dementia.

Believe it or not, the public bought it and since the police spent money on resources to find her… Dr. Plum donated a large sum of money to them as a way to make up for the work they had done.

True to her word, she did not tell a soul that she had seen Violet Wings without her mask nor did she reveal that The Goblin was Dark Forest's CEO.

But she did meet Violet Wings' mild-mannered alter ego after she received an invitation to have a meeting with Light Fields' CEO. Of course "mild-mannered" was not a word to describe Marianne Fairwood and the scientist was shocked to see another high-profile person moonlighting in wings and masks.

Marianne wanted to thank her for keeping her secret and thought it was only fair they would meet "officially." After all, she was grateful to the scientist for doing everything she could to help Dawn. In addition, she wanted to offer Dr. Plum a possible position within her company to further her research.

Plum was flattered (and such an honor to have someone like Violet Wings personally requesting you too!) but she had to decline. Ever since her little fib to the world, Plum was undulated with funds from all over the country, including several outside the United States. It was the exact kind of attention she needed to jumpstart her work and she had enough money to last her possibly ten years!

She even told Marianne she decided to take on a researcher assistant—an old college pal of hers where they had a friendly rivalry during their studies. Marianne knew it could possibly be only one person: Brenda aka the Imp. Apparently, the two must have burned the bridges and made amends in order to work with each other. Marianne was tempted to tell Plum how she met Brenda, but thought it better to keep that to herself. That… and Plum told Marianne that she knew Brenda was trying to steal her ideas for years so she could have a successful part in science.

"So I figured it was best to keep her close by and watch how things turn out," Plum said.

Marianne couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or bad for Brenda the Imp, but that was Plum's choice. Just like it was Plum's choice not to mention The Goblin's involvement in her disappearance, and stick with her made up story instead. Of course, Marianne had to wonder why the scientist was protecting Bog. She thought for sure Dr. Plum might want to enact a little of her own revenge.

"You know, I thought about it. Too many times in fact when I was captive," Plum shared. "I was going to bust his ass as soon as I was freed. He's not an easy person to get along with as you might have noticed. And the indignities my poor hair had to endure! That was the only thing that kept me going. That one day I would see him behind bars so he could not maintain his hair."

"So what changed your mind?"

Plum smiled coyly. "I think he was punished enough already." Then she inquired, "Why hasn't Violet Wings arrested him?"

Plum left Marianne flustered afterwards as the latter could not find a reason to explain why she hadn't stormed Dark Forest and forced Bog to the halls of justice.

The truth was… Marianne wanted to. She wanted to so badly show up at his company in her Violet Wings' gear and make it publicly known that Bog King was also The Goblin. She thought she would let him squirm for a bit for the first couple weeks of Dr. Plum's return. But then those weeks became a month and the days continued to stretch on where Marianne didn't take action.

With so much time passing where she hadn't gone after him, she had to question herself "why" after Dr. Plum mentioned it.

Part of it was the exposed backlash that could happen to her. She was afraid if her identity was known that it would have an impact on Light Fields and its desire to look for alternative energy. She was afraid that her board might freak out and then make a motion for her replacement. After all, how could she balance the responsibilities to the company when the city needed her for protecting? It wouldn't matter that she had been doing that for years. They would think it was in the company's best interests.

Furthermore, she was afraid that criminals would target her loved ones. Dawn and Sunny would be in constant danger, and she didn't want to think about her father and what could happen to him. George Fairwood was enjoying the labors of retirement and she didn't want his golden years now to be disrupted or to have him watching over his shoulder for any psychopath who could use him as leverage.

But really… she was afraid to _see_ him.

Bog would want to talk about their relationship, and she wasn't ready. She didn't even know if she wanted to have one with him after learning what he was.

Bog stood for everything opposite to her. He was evil, the villain. The kind of guy you don't want to introduce to Daddy. How could a relationship possibly work when she has to go and stop criminals and he wants to rob a bank? What can she do? Let him do his villainy with a slap on the wrist? What kind of hero would that make her? Not to mention how everyone will be calling out foul when she gives her boyfriend special treatment, but if someone else does it, then they are arrested.

But only if it was publicly known… She was certain that Bog would tell her they could keep it between them and no one would ever know. Yet… _she_ would know. Marianne didn't think she could give up her values like that and let him get away with any crime he wanted to commit.

In addition, she was torn from still wanting to beat the living daylights out of him or crying on his shoulder and letting him hold her as she vented her frustrations.

One would be ugly, the other really uglier and nastier.

Bottom line: Marianne didn't trust herself around him, especially when she didn't trust her emotions.

So she avoided him as a super person and as a professional.

Since the Thelyta was bought, Marianne and Bog didn't have to be in the same room anymore. Any meetings conducted now can be done through their VPs and other board members. She didn't have to think up excuses not to be around with Dark Forest's CEO.

Even if she had to, Marianne had her hands full with other things that had her undivided attention.

For starters… Roland Knightly.

Indeed, whatever Plum did to him did wonders to his memory. Not only didn't he remember Marianne was Violet Wings, but also that he and Marianne were even a couple. He seemed to recall that he tried asking her out but she had turned him down and that was that.

Marianne didn't know if she should be grateful, relieved, or slightly concerned but the overall opinion was that Roland had no reason to bother her. Especially since he found a new lady.

How did she know this?

Marianne… Well, Violet Wings kept tabs on him. She had to be absolutely certain that Roland no longer posed a threat to her identity or did something completely boneheaded. That was how she discovered he had a girlfriend during one of her flyovers.

She was homely-looking with pubescent cheeks and a little round in the middle. However, whenever Roland would look her way or use some strange pet name to call her by affectionately, her whole face would light up with a dazzling smile that made her lovely.

Marianne had to be certain Roland wasn't using this girl and a little background digging (thanks to Sunny) she was able to determine that she wasn't rich or had some affluent title. She was a cooking instructor at a community college outside the city. Roland met her when he took a class on a whim.

As for Roland's career, he remembered he was fired from Light Fields for inappropriate behavior with a female colleague. The female in question he couldn't recall and when he sent Marianne an email about it… he had asked if she could tell the woman he apologized for any offenses he had made. Today, he was working in a restaurant where he found his calling for being a singing waiter. He was so bad he was popular among the patrons and was constantly being requested to perform.

While this was good news to Marianne, it was also bad because a couple members of the board were unhappy she terminated Roland without doing a thorough investigation or putting it to a vote among the board. And guess who was leading the charge in this unpleasantness?

You're right… Don Iberis.

Iberis was crusading _hard_ to find faults in Marianne's leadership and actions. It didn't matter that Roland committed a horrible offense on her person or that his advances have been unwanted for months. Iberis felt Roland was unlawfully fired due to the CEO's biased and subjective opinion of him.

Translation: Marianne was an emotional woman who couldn't let things go.

Fortunately, Marianne did have majority of the board on her side and acknowledged that she acted appropriately considering the many chances she had given Roland to correct his behavior. She always kept a professional front regardless how she wanted to strangle Roland every time she saw him. They didn't believe for a second that the termination was biased or subjective. As for needing the board's approval, the others felt the action was justified in that moment.

Iberis, though, was not to be undeterred. He believed he had a case against her and when he tried to go to Roland to support him… the younger man admitted that Marianne made the right decision because he _did_ commit that awful transgression.

Of course Iberis wasn't done.

Marianne suspected he was up to something and had asked Sunny if he could keep an eye on him. Iberis was arrogant and if he was going to slip up… then it would be on his computer.

About three months ago Sunny had found some discrepancies with some numbers coming out of Iberis's office. Then after a "temporary workaround" with the system, Sunny uncovered that Iberis was having an affair with his secretary and he was siphoning money to keep his mistress happy and went on some pretty expensive vacations. The disgusting part was that his wife had been present but she was a cover so he and his secretary could have a rendezvous. They were very careful at keeping their liaisons a secret, which came as shocking since most of the staff saw him as a devoted husband, father, and now grandfather.

His termination was expected with the board's unanimous vote (even Iberis's supporters voted in favor) and the demand for the money to be paid back unless Iberis wanted charges brought against him. He chose to pay them back and after his divorce… Iberis didn't have much left to his name.

What was incredibly shocking was how Marianne's father had known about his embezzlement for a while. George Fairwood had suspected something was amiss but didn't pursue it because he knew he was stepping down. So it became a test for Marianne to see if she would find out and what she would do as a result.

Suffice to say, George Fairwood was _very_ proud of his daughter.

Of course, Marianne wished she was given a head's up or something from her father to watch Iberis closely. If she had known sooner, then he would have been sacked a _long_ time ago. But she had to suppose it was better now than later when it might have become difficult to cover up.

Once Marianne learned how her father knew, she decided to tell him the truth with Roland. Telling Dawn had been a huge weight off her chest and she felt she should tell her father what really happened so he wouldn't have to question "How has Roland been? Have you two worked it out or is it too soon to celebrate?"

So she told him about how Roland was gunning for her job and he was hoping she would step down as CEO after they were married.

She kept out the part about being Violet Wings or how Roland had tried to win her back with an untested substance that had accidentally got on Dawn. That was a conversation Marianne didn't want to have with him.

Nevertheless, George was mortified and horrified when he heard it was all about the position and power to Roland. He had known him to be a nice, kind, and smart kind of fellow who could do the company some real good. And Roland did in the brief time he had been with Light Fields, but in the end, George understood why Marianne had to call it off. If he was so eager about her staying at home, then he should have never pursued Marianne. Marianne wasn't the kind of woman to stay idle and be stuck in the home all day long.

George apologized for ever pushing her back to her ex and promised not to interfere with her love life.

It was a sweet promise and Marianne hoped he would keep his end of the bargain and trust her more if she felt a guy wasn't acceptable and wouldn't push it if she ended things. So in a way she was able to avoid another awkward conversation about her relationship with Bog since she never told her father they were seeing each other.

Bog…

Even after all this time, Marianne's thoughts would drift back towards him. Yes she was being a coward in avoiding any time spent in his company, but her mind would often betray her as she would see something that might amuse him or a story that would make him laugh. Then the harsh and frigid truth would hit her and Marianne was back to lamenting what might have been and nursing the heartache with wine when she returned home.

_Does he think about me?_

It was a repeated question that Marianne had. Lord knows she thought about him all the time, sometimes at the most inconvenient times and her hand might stray over the phone or the mouse might hover over his email address.

How easy it would be to reach out to him… to see if he hurt as much as she did. But then she would recoil and think _what good is it if he is hurting?_

Nothing can fix them.

She was certain that their relationship was doomed. It would have been a matter of time before something happened and either the truth or something else would tear them apart. After all, it was some sick cosmic joke to have the hero and the villain fall in…

_NO!_

She was not going to say the word. She was not going to _think_ the word.

She had to move on.

She had to…

Maybe arresting him might help. It might alleviate the guilt she had for letting this whole business come to fruition.

But her heart wasn't in it. She couldn't arrest him not when she was haunted with the memory of Griselda imploring her not to break his heart.

How did she respond?

_He's safe with me._

_But what about me?_ she thought. _Shouldn't_ _ **I**_ _have been safe with him? Shouldn't_ _ **my**_ _heart not be broken too?_

Whenever this happens, Marianne would try to think of something lighter. Happier.

Like Dawn.

Ever since that stunt she pulled in taking the suit out, Marianne realized that despite her best intentions in protecting her sister, Dawn was going to continue to go behind her back. No matter how bad _both_ experiences had been for Dawn, she was _determined_ to try again. No kidnapping could deter Dawn and Marianne was forced to acknowledge that hoping Dawn would listen to her was as mythical as Bigfoot.

The solution?

Let Dawn join her.

Indeed, Marianne decided Dawn could be her sidekick until she had the experience and resourcefulness to be her own hero. That meant all the patrolling was done under Marianne's careful supervision.

Even Sunny got involved in the action.

Not as another suited up sidekick, but more of a behind-the-scenes sidekick.

He redesigned both Marianne and Dawn's masks so there was a built-in camera for him to see through their vision and he created earpieces that looked like earrings so they could hear him speaking. This way he was an extra set of eyes and he was watching out for both his favorite ladies in case they got into a hairy situation.

Not that it ever happened. Violet Wings was always on point but it was good knowing they had back-up nevertheless.

And Dawn was pretty _damn_ good too.

Marianne wasn't sure how her sister would take to the fighting aspect, but Dawn did fairly well; although, she was crazy good with her crossbow. She insisted Dawn take some kickboxing and self-defense classes to learn how to properly punch and kick. Dawn did and in a short time she had noticed a steady improvement in Dawn's fighting techniques. It wouldn't be long before Daisy Girl could go solo. And as it were, people loved the new hero at Violet Wings' side.

Dawn would be in shock when someone would ask her for an autograph in costume. She never anticipated the attention she would receive. All she wanted to do was help her sister with the crime and that was it. Of course, being loved and admired did have its perks.

The only thing now was that Dawn wanted to tell their father about them. Marianne knew this topic would come up again. Dawn loved everything there was about being a superhero, except the secrecy part. Being secret around strangers was one thing, but family? That was another ballpark.

Marianne had to concede that telling their father might have to happen. With both girls out there fighting crime… if something were to happen, then it would be a peace of mind so George wouldn't worry. Of course, that was if he was okay with the idea of his daughters dressing up and stopping bad guys. Dawn claimed Marianne wasn't giving their father much credit and she might be surprised if Dad was cool about the whole thing.

_Yeah right_ was Marianne's reply. But she knew if she didn't do it soon, then Dawn might take matters in her own hands. So she convinced Dawn that in "due time" she would tell their father they were Violet Wings and Daisy Girl. It placated Dawn and Marianne had to worry about when was the right time. At least she told her father about Roland. Somehow that was easier than having to tell him they were heroes.

Then there was the other good news that Sunny and Dawn was finally an item.

Sunny worked up the nerve to ask Dawn out (still insecure and thinking that him saving Dawn was a fluke), and to his surprise, she had accepted. With a huge beaming smile and a kiss!

Marianne had to admit they made a pretty cute couple. What was also funny was how Dawn told Sunny she didn't think he would like her in that way because she wasn't as super smart or sciencey like him. Sunny still had a hard time accepting Dawn thought she was unworthy, but he never made Dawn feel like she was less smart whenever he would go on one of his babbling sprees about an idea or invention. Eventually, Dawn picked up on some of jargon and was able to offer some tips if he was stuck with an experiment or building something.

Yes… Her sister and best friend were the perfect couple and their happiness made Marianne happy…

Well, as happy as she could be considering how this romance business wasn't in the cards for her.

Not that she ever let them know about it. But she had to suppose they knew on some level since Dawn and Sunny didn't bask in their love too much. The PDA was tame compared to how Marianne and Bog had been.

And there she was thinking about Bog again!

Marianne reached for the bottle of wine and poured herself the fourth glass that evening. It wouldn't be long before her senses were completely dulled and she wouldn't have to think about him for that night.

xxXXxx

Dawn watched her sister swallow another glass and frowned. This couldn't go on like this anymore. It was so obvious how much Marianne was hurting over Bog, and frankly, this song was getting old. Why should it matter so much that Bog _is_ The Goblin?

Yes… Dawn knew.

Despite the promise there would be no more secrets between them, it was no shock that Marianne was keeping something to protect Dawn. Ever since that unfortunate business with Dr. Plum's potion, Dawn saw an immediate change in Marianne's behavior. She no longer talked about Bog nor did she ever indicate she was going out with him. On top of that, Marianne had thrown herself into her work and patrolling, even training Dawn. It was even stranger when Dawn had commented how The Goblin had yet to make an appearance in quite some time, and Marianne had practically shut down at the mention of his name.

She couldn't understand why until one drunken evening Marianne was ranting and Dawn overheard Bog's name mixed with The Goblin. At first, she didn't pick up on the connection, but Marianne was so sloshed that Dawn was able to get her to say this intelligible reply:

"They're the same! The goddamn bastards are one and the same!"

To say she was shock was an understatement. Dawn couldn't believe that her sister's boyfriend and her nemesis was the same person. And she had been in love with said nemesis.

Well, falsified love.

The point was… Dawn was floored with the news but oddly she wasn't all that upset. The Goblin never really harmed her. Not during the first time she was kidnapped, and the second, while it was an accident, he _did_ try to look out for her well-being.

Surely a villain who does those things could not _entirely_ be all that bad.

And he was Bog.

Dawn really liked Bog for her sister and knowing he had a double-life like Marianne… in her mind, could they _be_ any more perfect and right for each other?

Naturally, Marianne didn't remember the conversation she had with Dawn, and Dawn wisely did not mention it. But it was useful in knowing why Marianne had been so glum lately and why she hadn't seen or heard from Bog. Then Dawn realized that Marianne could technically arrest him and the thought of him being arrested did not sit well with her. Could that be the reason Marianne was so grumpy? Was she feeling torn and conflicted?

Dawn kept hoping that Marianne would confide in her, but her older sister was hell-bent on keeping this latest secret to herself.

But enough was becoming enough.

Dawn knew she had to do something, and she had the perfect idea.

TBC…


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait for next weekend but I can't wait for you guys to read this. Thank you to everyone for reading and for sticking with me. I hope you all enjoyed this story!

**Epilogue**

"Hi…"

Violet Wings instantly spun around and narrowed her eyes upon the one last being she ever wanted to see. Her hand immediately had gone to the hilt of her sword, her lip drawn back in a snarl.

Then… slowly, her expression became one of bewilderment as The Goblin landed softly several feet away (more so out of safety), his trademark scepter nowhere in his hands. From all outward appearances, The Goblin wasn't armed. She did a quick scan to make sure he wasn't hiding a knife or a weapon of some kind, but he didn't ring any bells of a threat.

Not with the very hesitant "hi."

Relaxing her fingers, Violet Wings dared not let her guard down but still kept her hand close to her sword as she relaxed her stance.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

The "here" meaning him with her in costume, and "here" meaning presently in her training spot at the abandoned train yard. The only other people who knew about this place were Sunny and Dawn…

The follow-up questions of "why" and "how" were suddenly clear, but the other remaining question was _how would Dawn know that Bog could find her as Violet Wings here?_

Judging from the range of her facial expressions, The Goblin… really Bog standing there… answered, "Your sister, Dawn. She knew about me— _uh_ —well not sure how but she did and told me that I needed—no, _reminded_ —me that you and I have some unfinished business and to come here if I knew what's best for me. I have to tell ya… she has become quite bossy since you took her under your wing."

If he had to be honest with himself, Dawn was downright _terrifying_ when she practically kicked open his office door, dismissing his secretary and various other staff members from disturbing him. She was a girl on a mission and she wasn't going to take "no" for an answer, insisting Mr. King had an appointment with destiny that could not be delayed a moment longer.

He had been so startled from the outburst that he found it difficult to believe that this slip of a girl was a reckoning to be dealt with. Yet, the upbeat, very cheerful and bright Dawn was nowhere to be found in the hellion that stood defiantly in his doorway and telling him to stay seated so she could speak her peace.

When Dawn launched in her tale that she knew who he was, Bog thought this was the end of him. For months he kept a low profile partially in respect to Marianne but also he didn't want to be in the spotlight in case she changed her mind and went after him for his evil deeds. Not to mention that it wasn't a secret that Violet Wings had a hero-in-training to fight alongside her, whom Bog assumed it was Dawn trying it out again. He had to give the blonde a lot of credit. Two times she went out in costume to be a do-gooder, and two times those chances were ruined thanks to him. But she didn't give up. She put on that butterfly costume like Violet Wings and continued to make Midsummer City a better place.

He knew eventually this might happen. He always figured it would be Violet Wings that would turn him in, but he supposed this was poetic. After all, it was _his_ potion that infected Dawn, her sister's heart he broke, and it was only fitting that she would avenge her older sister and herself because of him.

In resignation, Bog stood with his eyes downcast with his wrists held out. "I'm not going to fight you on this. I admit to everything and anything else if there's the slightest bit I might earn Marianne's forgiveness and yours too."

Dawn raised her brow. "Mine?"

He looked at her. "Aye. It was my orders for Dr. Plum to make that stuff that had you…"

"Yeah I know," she interrupted. "I will say I'm still a little mad but it doesn't compare to what happened with you and Marianne."

Bog winced and closed his eyes in shame. "I never thought this would happen. To think my enemy, business partner, and girlfriend were the same…"

"I can imagine how Marianne felt."

He inhaled sharply. "She made it quite clear how she felt about it. Not that I blame her. But the same time I don't regret my choices, except the ones that hurt her. I never realized how much I didn't want that to happen until—"

"You realized you loved her?" Dawn prodded.

He didn't deny it. He simply nodded.

"Of course," Bog went on. "It doesn't matter. I love her but there's no way she loves me now or ever while knowing the terrible things I have done. I know I can never make it up to her, but I can start without resisting my punishment." Again, he waited for that moment for the police to come crashing in or for Dawn to slap cuffs on him. Instead, she gazed at him with amusement as her lips pursed together to keep from laughing.

"What?" he demanded.

"You actually think I'm going to take you in as me?" she told him. "If I had the intention of doing so, then I would be here as Daisy Girl. As you can see… I'm only Dawn Fairwood."

"I guess…"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Bog. This whole thing sucks but I never saw two people more perfect, more in sync than you two. While Marianne can be bull-headed, she hasn't realized how _big_ a mistake she made by cutting off ties with you. Not that she would admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she hasn't gotten over you. She still cares."

"She shouldn't," he surprised himself by saying. "I deserve every ounce of hatred and disgust from her."

"Why? Because you're the villain?" Dawn shook her head. "Newsflash Bog: you're also a human. You could have hurt any civilian you wanted to without batting an eye, but you never actually _harmed_ anyone in your plans and plots. I know because I experienced it. Even though your goo did have me all whacky in love, I think you wouldn't have used it on the city once you realized how strong the effects were."

Wouldn't he?

Bog wasn't sure but Dawn seemed pretty confident that he wouldn't.

"I don't see a villain," she said. "I see you. I see Bog King. And I see the man who loves my stubborn ass sister who has her blinders on when it comes to love. Now, if I were you, I would go to her. Tell her how you feel. Let her know that no matter what… you will always have each other."

"Only one problem."

"What could that be?"

"She could run me through her sword or haul me to jail. I doubt I could get her to listen to me even for a minute."

"Leave that to me. Now… this is where you will find her."

Of course, Bog still had his doubts about Dawn preventing her sister from physical harm and while he was in one piece at the moment… he could tell she was losing her patience as her fingers were twitching closer to that sword.

"Is there a problem with the way I'm teaching my sister?" she asked, her tone laced with warning.

"No! No." Bog could see his chance was slipping away and _fast_ and how the Hell was Dawn going to keep her word? "You're a marvelous teacher. She is becoming quite a hero in her own way. You should be very proud."

"I always am." Marianne—no, _Violet Wings_ —had to keep her emotions out of this. She knew what she had to do. She had to do the right thing this time. No more mistakes. No more errors or bad judgment calls. She was going to make the right call and do what she should have done ages ago. She was _not_ going to get sentimental. She was doing what a hero does and nothing more.

Yet, there was a tiny, insignificant part of her that was reluctant. As much as she hated to admit it, Marianne took only one good look at him and she felt her knees grow weak. Hearing his soft Scottish brogue again after months of refusing to work in his presence sent a wild stream of memories through her. His voice had a way in making her toes curl delightfully and even now… she was fighting the urge to keep her toes flat. It also didn't help that she could recall what he felt like, what he tasted like, or how his smile would light up his blue eyes. Or the way he laughed at her corny jokes or thought her dark sense of humor was quirky. Or the way he believed in her leadership abilities in her company.

And how could she forget him keeping his cool after Dawn walked in on them or how he treated Dawn well, not ignoring her like past boyfriends tended to do. And how could she forget the story of a very young Bog playing _Pretty, Pretty Princess_ and pouting whenever he lost.

It was those memories that she clung to and the ones that kept her from kicking his ass and hauling him to the state penitentiary where he could be locked up for the rest of his life three times over.

It was _that_ version of Bog she wanted back. The one where she saw herself having a future with; the one where she could see them working together as partners within their companies as well as side-by-side patrolling the city. That was the Bog she longed to have in her life.

Not the one who lied, kidnapped, threatened, extorted, blackmailed, and stole. And the countless other crimes he had committed since donning The Goblin outfit. This Bog destroyed the other Bog and she couldn't do it anymore. She had to make the tough call.

Just like Violet Wings would do.

Before she could make a move, her earpiece crackled to life and Dawn's voice was pouring from the speaker.

"Listen to me carefully Marianne," Dawn began saying. "It drove me _crazy_ how much you would hover and tell me what I could and could not do. I would listen now and then, but the truth is… I love you. I love how you wanted to protect me, how you wanted me to keep my humanity is good attitude intact. I love how you finally went against your own better judgment to let me win this time and fight next to you. However, this is _my_ turn to _lecture_ you.

"You have been hurting for too long. First Roland, and now you're letting the man who actually is your equal in every way hurt you, when in fact, it is _you_ that you're allowing to hurt you. You won't give him the chance he deserves. You won't let yourself realize how happy you truly have been and how you loved him more than any guy. And for what? Because you learned he was a villain? Marianne, you more than anyone knows that a person is more than who they claim to be. Not hearing about him in the news doing bad things should be more of a sign that he is not as bad as you or anyone thinks.

"The fact that Bog is there with you right now tells you what he chooses. This is not about heroes and villains. This is about two people who love each other and who are miserable without the other. It's time you step off that high horse of yours, tell your inner Violet Wings to shut up and let you take the reins and control what you want in your life. You are Marianne Fairwood. You are not Violet Wings and she is not you. You can't believe that this is the wrong thing for you when you know in your gut that it is so right.

" _Tell him Marianne_. Tell him what he means to you, tell him how you feel. And let him tell you how he feels. Listen to him. Or so help me… I will kick sense and reason in the both of you."

Then the crackling stopped and Marianne realized Dawn disconnected the piece so she could make her decision.

Glancing at Bog, she watched as he watched her… probably wondering why she had been silent this long.

In fact, he was. She had been awfully quiet and her eyebrows knitted together pensively as if she was intently listening to someone. Bog wondered it must have been Dawn, which brought him some relief since Marianne lost her "I'm-going-to-inflict-pain-on-you" look. Then Dawn must have stopped talking because Marianne was looking at him expectedly.

Here was his chance. No room for error. If he blew this, then he lost her forever.

Taking a deep breath, Bog looked her in the eye and said:

"I love you Marianne."

He didn't pause or give her time to let it sink. He couldn't lose his nerve.

"I don't know how or when, but I know that these last months have been hellish without you. I can't stop thinking about you and I know I can never take back the past. I should have told you sooner about The Goblin, but I honestly didn't expect things between us to progress the way they did. I _knew_ I didn't deserve you. I never thought I was capable of being happy. But then suddenly I was happy and for a time I could forget who I was and what I was going to do to the city. Then it all fell apart and it was _my fault_.

" _I_ was the one who wanted to wreak havoc because of something that happened years ago. I was young and humiliated and I truly believed that if I could destroy the city with love that I would feel avenged or better when all along my heart was being put back together thanks to you. But I foolishly didn't believe it was possible. That I could ever deserve you. Then your sister was exposed and I realized that it was _horrible_. What I wanted to do was… _horrible_. I tried to fix it myself but it wasn't enough. Then you showed up and that _fool_ tried to use that stuff on you and it was revealed Violet Wings was you and it made sense. It made such bloody sense you and she were one and the same. All I could think about was you and me and how the exposure didn't prevent you from standing your ground. In that moment I never loved anyone as much as I did and I had to show you who I was.

"I never expected you to return any feelings for me. I knew my truth would end things. Part of me hoped it wouldn't but it did and I kept away. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to feel that pain again, but it was my own doing. I did this. So I'm willing to turn myself over to you to face whatever punishment I deserve. I know my identity will ruin our company's partnership, but I will make sure Dark Forest is handed to someone who is not part of my gang. If you want to cut ties, then I fully understand. Please know that not all of my employees are in league with The Goblin. Those who are… please give them pardons. I will take full responsibility and take each sentence for every one of my men.

"But before you do," he said, taking a brief pause while Marianne continued to stare at him with widening eyes. "I want to share this."

His fingers went to his throat where he tugged on an invisible zipper just enough to reach inside the suit to pull out a file. He sealed his suit and stepped closer to her so she could take the folder. Marianne did and held it with confusion and trepidation.

"Since you told me about your mother's murder I could not stop thinking about it. My father… he protected many terrible people and I had to find out if your mother's killer had been among those he shielded from the police. It took me all this time but I have the truth in there. I hope it brings you the closure you have been searching for this whole time. I know it won't bring her back but I do hope this might make up for some of my wrongdoings."

With shaky hands, Marianne opened it and began feverishly reading the documents. "H-h-how?" she whispered brokenly.

"My father kept detail records of crimes committed in Midsummer City," Bog told her. "It was a way for him to maintain control. However, your mother's case wasn't in the archives he had. I thought that was odd and I even spoken to some of my father's men to find out what happened."

Tracking down the "old-timers" was not easy as it may sound. Some career criminals eventually end up in prison for life or they might end up in that glorious bank heist in the sky. Even if you do find one, not everyone wants to boast or share about the "old days." Even if you happened to be the son of the crime-lord king.

Unfortunately, the ones who did share could not remember anything about Diana Fairwood's death or the man responsible. They couldn't even recall if the addict even sought an audience with The Goblin. The only way to find out, they all said, was to speak to the man himself.

His father.

Bog had no intentions of ever seeing his father again. However, he started to realize if he wanted to find out the truth, then he had no other choice but to go to that prison and hope he might be given visitation rights.

He never told his mother that he saw Blagden King. Not that anyone knew the truth about The Goblin's true identity. That had been covered up. For the safety of the family, of course. Yet if Griselda knew of this… she would have begged to come along. Well, maybe not beg, but he didn't want to drag her into this.

Somehow, instinctively perhaps or maybe it was his body language when he brought up his father, Marianne gazed at him as she stated, "You saw your father?"

Bog closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. His nod was the only confirmation.

It wasn't easy to see the old man after all these years, but Bog managed a sit down after throwing some money around to the warden. The visit was to be a private one with only a few trusted guards that could keep their mouths shut. He wasn't thrilled but was satisfied that he was finally going to find the answers for Marianne.

Even now, Bog could see him.

_One might have thought that years being behind bars and not seeing his wife or son would have some affect over Blagden; however, he looked pretty good for a man in his sixties with a full set of peppery hair, lean and cut form, and sharp icy blue eyes. He still possessed the air of cruelty in his steel gaze and razor-edged features. It was difficult to imagine, let alone believe, he could feel the slightest smidgen of love for anyone but love Griselda he did. His father was not an easy man to be around, but when it came to his wife, he could be quite tender._

_As for Bog… He knew his father loved him, although Blagden was never tender or soft towards his son. Bog knew that his father saw him as a man rather than a child and so a man he was treated. Yet, sitting across from each other, there was a distinct difference between the father and son despite the glaring similarities in their physical appearance._

" _This is a surprise," Blagden remarked. "I thought you never wanted to see me again. How's your mother? I thought Griselda might—"_

" _She is fine. And she would have if she had known I was coming to see you Da," he said. "But I'm not here because I was suddenly feeling sentimental."_

_Blagden looked almost remorseful. "That's a pity."_

" _I need information," Bog continued. "About twenty-three years ago there was a woman murdered in front of her daughter when they were out buying medicine for her other daughter who was sick at home. She was the wife of a prominent businessman—"_

" _Ah, Diana Fairwood," his father interrupted. "I remember."_

_Bog hadn't expected that but he took it as a good sign. Of course, he didn't want to appear overly excited otherwise his father might decide that simply telling his son was not appealing._

" _That was her," Bog confirmed, knowing his next words must be chosen carefully. "I recently had a murderer come to me seeking protection after killing a parent in front of a child, and I figured I would consult your records to see what you had done. I couldn't find anything about it that would aid me in my decision."_

" _So you wanted to know how dear ol' da did, huh?" Blagden leaned back in his chair, looking at his son coolly. "Must admit. The fact that you're mentioning this old case is puzzling. You were no more than a bairn when that awful murder happened."_

" _Mother told me," Bog said. "That's how I knew."_

_Blagden lifted his brow. "Are you certain it wasn't a Ms. Marianne Fairwood?"_

_Bog maintained his poker face while inwardly he was breaking out in a sweat. "I don't know what you mean…"_

_Blagden snorted in derision. "What do you take me for sonny? I have tellies all over this place. It's not a big secret that your company and hers are working together for some alternate energy. And I happen to be a hot-blooded male to notice how attractive that CEO is. You like her. Just admit it and quit this buggering."_

_Bog's left eye began to twitch but he wasn't going to give that part of himself away. His father had no right to know about her or about how he felt about her._

" _Bog," his father said softly. "I might be a villain but I do know a thing or two about love. Your mother was the best thing to ever happen to me. There is not a thing I wouldn't do for her. Hell, I would kill for her if she asked me to."_

" _It's not—"_

" _Look, I do know about that case and I_ _ **know**_ _about that bampot. And I do have a report of it in the lair but it's not in the archives. It's in my secret safe."_

" _Secret safe?" This was the first he heard about this._

_Blagden nodded. "No one knows about it. Not even Griselda. But I kept that one locked safe and sound."_

" _Why?" Bog was baffled. Why would his father go to such lengths for a death that had no connections to him?_

_The older King shrugged. "All I can say is that I did an old friend a favor. You want to know what happened; I suggest you read it."_

_Then like that, Blagden was telling Bog where and how to access this secret safe. Bog was too stunned over why his father was suddenly Mr. Helpful, but he was grateful nonetheless. With the newly acquired knowledge secured, Bog wasn't sure how to thank him but Blagden brushed it off._

" _Listen to me Bog. I don't usually regret things and I've done too much that wouldn't warrant forgiveness but I do regret that my actions did separate me from your mum and you. I've seen you become The Goblin and while I am proud that you took over… I don't want you to become me. Don't do the same things I did. Make The Goblin yours."_

After the cryptic advice, Blagden was escorted back to his cell and Bog was heading to his lair where he found the secret safe and the file that was in pristine condition. He hadn't opened it then, believing that Marianne's eyes should be the first, but then again, he hadn't known when that would happen. So Bog kept the file close to him on the off chance he would see her either as herself or as Violet Wings if she decided to arrest him.

Tears collected in her eyes as Marianne looked back down. The man… her mother's murderer whose name was Terry Moore ( _such an ordinary name_ , she thought) had a laundry list of petty crimes (mostly breaking and entering, theft), yet had never done anything violent until that fateful night. Like she suspected, Moore went to The Goblin for protection but what Bog's father did was shocking.

The Goblin gave the impression he would help Moore only to turn around and betray him. Bog's father hadn't liked the fact that Moore shot Diana Fairwood in front of her child and thought an example ought to be made of him. There was a picture of a very badly beaten Moore but it was very clear that he hadn't survived the attack. The Goblin circulated the picture as a reminder to his loyal thugs that while he tolerated many things he couldn't abide that a child lost her mother for no reason. The name of Terry Moore was never to be uttered and that had been the end of it.

She hadn't realized she was weeping until her tears fell on the papers, her body shaking from the realization the monster was dead and that while she felt no remorse for his death… she _did_ feel bereft that she hadn't been the one to end him. Or the very least kick his ass.

"Marianne?"

She gasped as she looked back at Bog who was watching her painstakingly. He didn't like she was crying and hoped the news wouldn't be upsetting, but he had to wonder if his father really did protect the son of a bitch.

"Did you read this?" she asked him.

"No. I wanted you to be the first."

Fresh tears began anew. She couldn't believe he did this for her. She couldn't believe he went so far to see his father in prison just so she would have the closure she needed about her mother's death.

"Is… Was it what you wanted?" he asked tentatively.

Closing the file, she nodded. "It would have been better if I could have had a swing on the guy, but I can live with it."

Bog sighed in relief. Maybe his father didn't protect him after all. "I am glad to hear it. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Remembering what he had said earlier, Marianne clutched the file and looked from it to him. Dawn told her to hear his side and she did. Now it was time for her to do the right thing.

"Let's fly."

xxXXxx

_A year later…_

It was incredible but things were looking up as Light Fields and Dark Forest made a major breakthrough in the alternative energy field.

A new crystal was discovered in an excursion to search for other ways to harvest energy. It was located in a South American country where stories were told about a rock that had the ability to conduct and contain energy from lightning. No one had ever found a way to tap into the source until a team of scientists from both companies were able to collect a sample and run tests on whether this was a viable source.

To everyone's excitement and joy, they were successful in building a small core that could transfer electricity safely and without releasing any toxins into the air. It was exactly the green approach they had been looking for and while further testing needed to be done… They were getting closer in finding the suitable replacement for power as they were teaming up with a car company to design a car that would have one of these crystal cores running it.

The name of this crystal was Primrose as its pale pink color was similar to the flower and it had a nice ring to it.

As for everyone else…

Roland and his lady were eventually married. It was a long courtship but the wait had been worth it. His memories never returned and Roland remained to be douche free for the rest of his life.

Sunny and Dawn (who have been taking things slowly) decided to move in together. It was huge step in their relationship, but the timing felt right. Dawn finished her degree in fashion design and Sunny was able to do the impossible:

He was able to build a successful ceiling panel that would allow temperature control and protection from the elements for crops to grow in any environment.

His dream of helping farmers had finally come true. The best part was how the panel would absorb enough light and allow the proper watering amount to pass through depending on the type of crop that it was covering. You could have all the benefits of growing food outside with the added bonus that the crops would be safe from Mother Nature's wrath and could grow whenever the farmer wishes.

Furthermore, Sunny was finally happy to shut up those naysayers who never thought his idea would actually work.

Not that it was the only thing that kept Sunny busy. He continued to design and build for Daisy Girl and Violet Wings. Plus, he helped them out with his constant connection and keeping track of the level of illegal activities. On occasion he would join the sisters in the field in stopping crime, but he preferred being their eyes as he could do much more with his tech.

Dawn loved being a superhero. She loved flying around and kicking ass and having young children wave and cheer for her as she and her sister worked together. She also didn't mind the double life she had to lead. Marianne's fears were for nothing as Dawn knew from watching her sister how to handle the superhero with her life. If anything, it worked well to Dawn's advantage.

And it should since she was given the opportunity of a lifetime. Her portfolio while in school garner a lot of attention and she was asked to do her own show. It kept her busy but Dawn worked her own hours and didn't have to worry about people wondering where she was running off to or why she was disappearing.

When she had her fashion show, Dawn's clothes were a huge hit. The free-spirited and flower trends were making a comeback, and as happy and proud Dawn was with herself… she was thrilled to have everything she ever wanted. She was a hero, a designer, and a girlfriend to the best guy in the world.

The only thing Dawn wanted to do was tell her father about Daisy Girl. Marianne promised that they would go to him and tell him how his daughters are fighting crime. Dawn feared this would be another empty promise and was prepared to insist again and actually tell her that if Marianne didn't come with her… then she will do it on her own.

To her (pleasant) surprise, Dawn was shocked when Marianne (out of the blue) said, "It's time we tell Dad about our super alter egos."

The Fairwood sisters thought it might be best to break it to him gently and not send their father into shock. First, they treated him to a nice dinner. Afterwards, they went back to Dawn's apartment for dessert and drinks. It was there they told him after they took turns fumbling their way to explain their heroic activities. However, George Fairwood managed to surprise his daughters when he asked them bluntly:

"Are you trying to tell me that you're Violet Wings and Daisy Girl?"

Marianne was the first to confirm it, but George only chuckled and said, "Girls, I knew all along. Can't say I'm surprised. You two are a lot like your old man."

Marianne and Dawn were rendered dumbstruck as their _father_ had a secret of his own. Their jaws dropped as George told them how years ago he had another name he went by while protecting Midsummer City from a horrible villain called The Goblin.

"Of course, my nemesis isn't the one you're currently fighting Marianne," he revealed, laughing affectionately. "The Goblin now is much younger and I'm afraid that Green Leaf is not in shape like he used to be to take him on."

That's right.

George Fairwood _was_ Green Leaf. And to Marianne's mounting astonishment, she realized that _her_ father was responsible for _Bog's_ father being incarcerated.

And to think she almost did the same to Bog.

A year ago Marianne had a decision to make. She could either arrest Bog for all his crimes letting everything that was a part of him be exposed, or she could follow her heart.

She chose her heart and this time she did not regret her choice.

That night both she and Bog ended up taking a flight around the city's outer limits as they talked, argued, and compromised what their relationship was going to be. They both knew they wanted to be with each other, but they knew things couldn't go back to where they were. Not when they had to work on their issues on trust and Bog's unflattering past.

Those beginning months were difficult but also enlightening since this was the opportunity for Marianne and Bog to reacquaint themselves as their true selves. They still had some bumps, although they were getting better at dealing with whatever problems came their way. Communication between them was stronger than ever as they wanted to avoid any misunderstandings.

Of course that was the easy part.

There was the issue about The Goblin.

Bog tried to give that side of him up to make Marianne happy. Or at least that's what he thought she wanted. But Bog quickly realized giving up that part wasn't going to pan out. He enjoyed the freedom being The Goblin had and when he told Marianne that she had looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you want to give that up?"

"I thought—wouldn't you be happy if I wasn't a villain?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. The thought crossed my mind. But why do you have to be a villain? Why does The Goblin have to be evil?"

Bog didn't have an answer. It had always been that way since his father created the persona. However, Bog was coming to terms that his way and his father's way didn't have to mesh. He always had been his own person as The Goblin but he thought his path should be one of wickedness.

To forge a new path… Bog was reinventing what it was The Goblin was originally intended for. He could still be the same nasty fiend but he could do some good and not have to be at odds with his girlfriend.

That meant he would have to prove to all of Midsummer City that The Goblin was someone you could count on to be there to save you if you're in trouble.

Thankfully, Marianne as Violet Wings helped him in the transition. Her standing at his side and insisting that he had changed his mind and wanted to do good wasn't a trick or a part of some wild, devious plot. She assured the public that her nemesis wanted to be partners in crime-fighting and she was going to welcome him with open arms.

There had been backlash. A lot of people didn't trust The Goblin and Bog couldn't fault them. He had spent too many years being bad and for him to suddenly become a good guy… He understood the skepticism. The only thing he did regret was how Violet Wings' appearance had changed for some. The people of Midsummer City were not thrilled that their superhero was endorsing and supporting a person who had terrorized them for so long. There were even talks that Violet Wings should stop her heroicness and that all superheroes should leave and leave them in peace.

The percentage was low in that opinion, but there was more scrutiny placed upon Violet Wings than ever before. Marianne took it in stride like a champion and she continued helping others despite the protests. But Bog knew better. He knew how it was gnawing at her, chewing and swallowing the criticism every time Violet Wings showed up. He wanted to comfort and assure her yet he didn't call her "Tough Girl" for no reason.

She remained resolute and stubborn until people finally realized she wasn't going anywhere and neither was The Goblin. For as long as she still breathed and stood for justice, The Goblin was a hero. And despite all the good he had done since, Bog still had his haters but he was starting to change some heads in the city. He hadn't gained complete trust from Midsummer City but he was working on it and people were grateful to him for helping.

In addition, since Bog switched sides, his loyal criminals and thugs were torn on where they stood. They were bad guys. For most, that was all they knew how to do. But if anything, they were loyal first and foremost. Stacy and Thad aka Stuff and Thang (Marianne was surprised but not surprised) assisted in the transition from bad to good for any minion who wanted to switch sides. Those who wanted to stay bad went off on their own, knowing they could be arrested but that was life, or they searched for a new boss.

After The Goblin was no longer the supreme crime-lord, they were quite a few that were jumping to take that title. It was the kind of concern that both Bog and his father had as some had no compunction when it came to victims. Yet, Bog had the inner knowledge of who these people were and how terrible they could be left to their devices. He was able to use that information to help the police track and catch these villains in the act with drug busts, prostitution, human trafficking, etc.

It was made quite clear that The Goblin knew too much and since he was on the side of good… Well, a few of the bad guys decided it was best to leave town and go elsewhere or retire.

The crime rate definitely dropped as a result. However, it didn't mean crime was wiped out entirely. There were some who believed The Goblin was a traitor and there was a target on his back (fortunately, no one knew Bog King and The Goblin were the same), but Bog didn't sweat it. If anything, it added a little spice to the patrols he had with Violet Wings. There was one such night when they were lured inside a dilapidated building and they were ambushed with gunfire. It didn't take long for the two to locate and disarmed the three would-be assassins. After the fiends were tied up and left outside for the police to pick up, they might have or might not have had a quickie inside the said dilapidated building that led to part of the structure collapsing afterwards.

Of course, even on a slow night, it didn't stop the two from engaging in a battle or two for old time's sake. And it may have or may not have led to a heated tussle that the two would return home with bruises and one time… a dislocated shoulder. When Dawn was still Marianne's roommate, she would often tell her sister she didn't want to know what caused those injuries. Marianne's beet red face would usually give it away that she and Bog did get… _rough_ in their amour.

Furthermore, it was the perfect fodder for Dawn to tease Bog mercilessly. Indeed, the youngest Fairwood took great delight in making fun of her sister's boyfriend. It didn't take much to crack him and she had been secretly keeping tallies of how many times she got him from stuttering to making the tips of his ears burn as red as a tomato. Dawn figured this information would come in handy for a special kind of toast in the future.

While Marianne and Bog had made great strides in their relationship, Marianne did keep one secret from him. That was about her father being Green Leaf. She wasn't sure how to approach that subject or even how to explain to her father that she was in love with a former villain. She knew that she and Bog had agreed no more secrets, but this was something she worried might tear them apart. Would Bog resent her knowing her father arrested his? Would her father insist they not be together? She knew she didn't want to lose both men in her life, and both she and Dawn had eaten a lot of Ben and Jerry's pondering this ordeal.

Then to add on top to the already complicated situation: there was the matter about her mother's killer.

She couldn't believe how Bog had gone to such lengths to find out about her mother's murderer and while she was relieved that the heartless bastard was not around… Marianne still had some unanswered questions.

Why were the specifics omitted when it came to The Goblin's "taking care" of the thug?

Even Bog was stunned since his father was not one to skimp on what he recorded or what he kept in his archives. There was something different about this killer and the fact his victim had been Marianne's mother.

The only person who could shed some light on this was Bog's father, and Marianne didn't want to put Bog in a delicate spot. The visit didn't soften Bog's feelings and she didn't want him to risk himself if someone put the dots together.

But Marianne did decide to confide this and it hadn't been easy. Dawn was _floored_ to finally learn the truth. Well, maybe not "floored." But there was no other word to describe how Dawn felt and Marianne worried about her. She had been awfully silent, then furious, and then she broke down and wept. Thankfully, Sunny was present to comfort her. Even _he_ was speechless since he had been there for his friends when it all happened. Yet, no one expected Dawn to turn on Marianne and the things she had told her… Dawn still shuddered at the thought, her memory forever ingrained with the agonizing despair on her older sister's face.

Both Bog and Sunny knew they couldn't let this come between the sisters. Dawn had instantly regretted her actions, but she was too mortified to take the first step. So with their boyfriends' presence, the Fairwood sisters did make amends. It was obvious they were still hurting from their mother's absence, but it was best for them to grieve together and not apart.

Then Bog mentioned this was something they should speak with their father.

At this point, Bog had no idea who George Fairwood had been and he was anxious to meet Marianne's father. He wanted to make a good impression as the boyfriend, not the cutthroat businessman that her father was already acquainted with. Plus, Bog couldn't understand why Marianne wasn't as keen as he was to meet the parent. She already met his mother, and as far as Bog knew, both women adored each other. They had several arguments about this with one that had Bog storming out on her. They made up but Marianne knew she couldn't keep this secret anymore.

Dawn and Sunny offered to come as backup, but Marianne told them it might be better for her and Bog to be alone with her father. However, it didn't stop the other couple from being present and out of sight in case things did get hairy.

It was a public venue for the meeting. They had a private room but the other dining guests were not far. Things were progressing smoothly with Bog being ever so charming and her father receptive to her boyfriend's jokes and stories. After a while Marianne relaxed and thought it was best for her father to like Bog first before they revealed he was The Goblin.

Until dessert.

Bog had calmly told George that he was aware of Marianne being Violet Wings as he was with his daughter. Before Marianne could stop him, Bog told him he was The Goblin and that he credited falling in love with her allowed him to become a better man. _Ahem._ A better Goblin.

That caused George to drop his fork onto his tiramisu.

There were a couple of minutes of silence as George stared at Bog unblinking and Bog returned his stare evenly. Then George coughed and replied, "Very well. Marianne, does he make you happy?"

Not knowing where this could lead, she nodded. "I am Daddy."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

It was like that. Marianne couldn't believe how her father didn't mind and visibly smiled that this evening wasn't the disaster that she thought would happen.

Until the next bombshell.

"I'm also— _was_ —Green Leaf by the way."

Bog's fork stopped halfway. His expression was unreadable but there was an audible choke in his voice. "Ah, really?"

George nodded matter-of-factly as he resumed eating his dessert. Bog looked to Marianne and back to George. "That explains a lot about Marianne's right hook. I remember my father saying you packed quite a hit when you two fought."

"Thank you. My girl does get her technique from me. I noticed you have your father's skill in flying but the scepter was new. I believe you do handle that very well."

"Thank you, sir."

Once the meal was over and Bog insisted he take the check, Marianne felt like she was having an out-of-body experience over how polite and civil and complimentary they were with each other. Then the men shook hands and the evening was over.

Later on, when she had a chance to speak to both men in private, neither Bog nor her father mentioned the elder Goblin's arrest. Both had nice things to say about the other and her father even gave his stamp of approval! Yet, it was evident there was an elephant in the room whenever they had to spend time in each other's company.

Then one night, George invited both his daughters and their beaus over to his penthouse for a family meal.

"I know everyone here knows about each other's super alter egos and while it makes me so happy to see my girls happy… I know I have something to share. First, I do want to apologize to you Bog. I can only imagine how you must have felt to have your father arrested. I hadn't known then that The Goblin had a son. Then again, it wasn't something a hero or a villain advertises since keeping our families safe is most important. In a strange sort of way… your father and I ended up being the best of friends."

George launched into his story about how becoming Green Leaf helped him in cleaning up his city. While he did put many a bad guy away, there was that one elusive criminal that managed to slip away.

"It's understood that a hero needs to have a counterpart that is the complete opposite. It's an unspoken understanding as you two already know." George pointed to Marianne and Bog. "I can't explain how or why, but it's like finding that person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. The Goblin was my lifetime nemesis and he and I both knew that we will never truly stop the other until one of us was ready. For years this went on. I met your mother and you girls were born—I was deliriously happy. Then that horrible night happened and I was lost."

George closed his eyes, reliving that nightmarish memory. Everyone was quiet until he was ready to speak again.

"Your mother knew that I was Green Leaf. She also knew the risk if anyone should find out about me and that I had a family. We took precautions and yet… it was a smalltime drug addict that took her from me. You girls don't remember but I became a little reckless as Green Leaf. I wasn't myself. Until your father stopped me."

At this, George gazed at Bog.

"No one ever wants to admit weakness in front of his or her enemy. But that night… I did. I never told him my identity but it wasn't hard to figure out when I told him my wife was murdered. He listened and he put his hand on my shoulder and didn't say a word. When I could no longer cry, he told me to go home and be with my children. That was all. So I did. Then one day this man showed up at Light Fields for an appointment with me. That was when I met the man that was The Goblin. He never threatened or blackmailed me. He could have but he didn't. He simply told me that he knew who murdered my wife as the killer came to him for protection. He was going to leave it up to me to decide if he should have protection or not."

" _I want to see him," a younger George Fairwood told Blagden. "I want him to look into my eyes and know that it was my wife he took, my daughter who witnessed this senseless crime."_

" _Are you certain?" Blagden asked. "There is no turning back."_

_George looked him square in the eye. "I am."_

"Your father lured that coward away from the city. He had no idea I was waiting for him."

_Green Leaf watched from the shadows as The Goblin brought his Diana's murderer to the secluded spot. He could see the man was nervous; probably going through a withdrawal, but there was only rage burning in his blood._

"I know what you're thinking. I took the law into my own hands when I should have done the right thing and have that bastard arrested. Believe me, I thought about it often over the years and yet… I have no regrets. I would have done it again."

_When he was done, the man was a massive heap of quivering pain. The anger, the hate all went into the beating he gave that man. Surprisingly, the man barely made a sound. He didn't fight back—not that he could—but he took the punishment. Perhaps the cold-blooded killer had a conscience. Yet, Green Leaf stopped when he could no longer lift his fists._

_Then the man started to cry. He begged for them to end it. He couldn't go on living with what he did._

_As much as George wanted to grant that request… he wasn't a killer. He couldn't do it. But someone else could…_

_The fatal blow came from The Goblin. The villain gazed down at the body with disdain and to the hero's astonishment… there was an undeniable disgust in his eyes._

" _A child should never have to see their mother die," was all The Goblin said. It wasn't until much later, years in fact, that George learned The Goblin had a son a few years older than his Marianne. The same thing could have happened to Blagden's family and he wasn't going to let that go without making an example out of that person._

"That night changed us," George went on. "We looked at each other differently. He saw me as a father and I saw—well, I thought he had experienced the same thing as a child. That's how I rationalized it. I figured he lost either his mother or father the same way and this was his chance to get the vengeance he always wanted. We never spoke about it and we never told anyone the truth. Then came the day Green Leaf finally captured The Goblin for good."

" _I'm done," The Goblin said. "I can't continue to be like this. I need to do right in some way."_

" _Do you mean… penance?" Green Leaf asked._

_The Goblin nodded. "I've done a lot of terrible things. I don't regret any of it but there is something I do regret but that's my burden to carry. If you could do me a favor, old friend, then I would forever be indebted to you."_

"Your father did something for me that I couldn't do. I owed him. So I made certain he would only have a life sentence and that no one knew his real name. I should have known then that he was protecting someone, but I agreed to his terms and made sure he was comfortable with his prison cell. He even asked if I could visit him from time to time. I do. Even now… I kept to my promise."

"Why?" Bog broke the silence with his question. "Why are you telling this?"

George sighed. "I received a phone call from him. He told me how his son came to see him and that he wanted to know about my wife's murder. He knew it was because of my daughter. That was the first time I learned he even had a child. So did I know beforehand who you were before we 'formally' met? Yes. But I know Marianne. I knew there was something different about you from the way you two behaved. I never saw her so happy, so at ease with herself. She hadn't been that way with Roland, and I'm ashamed to think that I thought he would make a good son-in-law. So there you have it. Now you all know the truth."

Turning to face his daughters, George looked at them beseechingly. "I can only imagine what you two must think of me. I love you girls more than anything and I wanted to be the best father to you. After The Goblin was in prison, I gave up being Green Leaf and focused on the company. I hope you forgive me for keeping this from you, but I wanted you to be safe and happy."

Marianne and Dawn embraced him, holding their father tightly as they murmured how much they loved him. Even Sunny and Bog looked at each other with tears in their eyes but neither one made a move until their girlfriends hugged their respective significant others.

Now, there were no more secrets. Only acceptance.

Indeed, a lot had happened in a year.

But each person was made stronger as a result.

Furthermore, George felt he owed Bog more than an apology. While Bog insisted that he didn't have any grudges against him, George was adamant he do something in return. So Bog asked George to do something that was meant more for his mother than himself.

Griselda was finally able to see her husband in prison anytime she wanted. She was beyond ecstatic as well Blagden. The years certainly made the heart grow fonder and the guards quickly learned to stay far away whenever those two saw each other.

Did Griselda hold the man responsible for her husband's incarceration in contempt?

No.

She understood the risks and the unspoken understanding between a hero and a villain. She knew her husband was the one who decided enough was enough. She hadn't known about Marianne's mother or how her husband played a role in that situation, but when she did… she wasn't surprised. She always knew her husband had a soft spot and that proved it. Plus, she was grateful that George Fairwood was able to pull the necessary strings to let her see the love of her life again.

One could say that they all lived happily ever after.

Almost.

"Um, Bog? Are you okay?"

Marianne's brow arched as her boyfriend was unusually quiet. She had been going on for a couple of hours or so about how she had gone dress shopping with Lizzy. Every bridal gown Lizzy tried on looked perfect on her, but she finally found the one that she knew Pare would love too.

Bog barely said a word, only commenting when he had to. Not that Marianne expected him to be an expert or anything when it came to wedding fashions, but she couldn't help but sense something was off about him.

Before he could respond, there was a shout from the entrance of the restaurant as four robbers waved their guns around demanding everyone stop what they were doing. Bog and Marianne exchanged a quick look before they ducked underneath their table. Within seconds they had transformed into The Goblin and Violet Wings.

They smirked at each other when the robbers realized their mistake.

It took a few minutes to subdue the bad guys and for the police to arrive. As Violet Wings and The Goblin observed the arrests, she murmured to him, "You never answered my question."

"I'm fine."

"Yes I can see that now, but you got something up your sleeve."

"How do you figure Tough Girl?"

"A girl has her ways," she replied, looking at her nails. "Do you want to stretch our wings?"

"What about…?" He briefly gestured to the restaurant. "We never paid."

"Never dine and dash? I thought you were a villain," she teased.

" _Former_ villain," he chuckled. "Besides, I thought you were a hero."

"I am but I have this boyfriend who can be a bad influence on me."

"That doesn't seem right. Perhaps I should have a word with this boyfriend."

"I don't know. He doesn't take kindly being told what to do."

"Funny. Neither do I."

As they flew over Midsummer City, The Goblin took the lead and flew to the roof of the city's tallest skyscraper. With the stars above them Violet Wings felt she could almost reach and touch them.

"Marianne?"

She turned as Bog took off his mask. She couldn't help but smile as she did the same. There was a time when she thought how she found her match, her equal and then she thought that opportunity was gone when she discovered who he was. But now… she could see she was right. Bog was her match and equal in every way. Why she tried fighting it… she couldn't remember why.

"I honestly never thought I would have this. I never thought that the one person I wanted to destroy would turn out to be the one person I can't live without."

Marianne's breath hitched as Bog took her hands. "I love you so much, Marianne. I love you and I love Violet Wings." As he got down on one knee, she already knew what he was going to ask.

"YES!" she cried, tackling him to the ground. He couldn't help laughing as he kissed her deeply and with longing. When Marianne drew back, she looked down at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I _knew_ you were my number one fan."

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Strange Magic Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456706) by [Random_DATA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA)
  * [ComiCraze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661756) by [tevlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevlek/pseuds/tevlek)




End file.
